The Freljord Incident
by thebiggestnoob
Summary: The world can change in the blink of an eye as one scout is about to find out as she goes on the adventure of her life. Something forgotten stirs beneath the ice, waiting for its time to strike. And as her journey progresses she meets new friends and discovers what it is to be a hero. This is a sequel to Sparks. Rating may change later to M for sexual content Violence and language.
1. Something to Prove

**Authors Notes: So here we are again. This has been nearly a year long project. If you haven't don't this yet; READ SPARKS FIRST! This a squeal to Sparks, meaning that if you haven't read that you may not know who some rather important people are, so please go do that first. Click my sexy name and find it. Chapters will be posted once a week on Saturday nights. Something to know; this fic is already finished and I'm going through editing as I post it. If something is really stupid that I didn't notice ill go fix it. **

**This DOES have a Lemon, smutty scene whatever you wanna call it later down the line. Until I post that chapter this will remain rated T. I will also have a warning before that scene actually starts so the weird people that read fan fiction but don't like lemons don't have to. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Something to Prove

14.06.24CLE

A brisk wind whipped from the mountain behind her, carrying with it the smell of damp earth and fauna. It rustled through the tall grass as if a sprinting animal and caught in her hair. Her feet kicked in boredom as she sat perched on a branch mid way up a pine that had wandered from its friends, down the mountainside, and into the field at the very southern border of the Freljord. To her north, no-mans land; the frozen glaciers and snowy voids of north Valoran. To the south, listing off to the west, home; though it was far beyond view, more then three days by foot and that's if she ran. It was mid afternoon, the sun sitting to her right at a comfortable three o-clock give or take.

Readjusting her seating she scanned the field relentlessly, brown eyes constantly searching. Without a sound she glanced upward to the sky. A single rebellious cloud sat selfishly in the pristine blue. Flicking her brown hair out of her face she sighed. _Whats taking him so long?_ She internally grumbled, not only was she starving, but now her friend was late aswell. Her hand met her chin, gripping the thin jawline in her gloved fingers. She frowned at the way it sat, slightly uneven as it had been broken before. Her eyes lazily looked downward tracing the leather chest piece covered her front, pausing at the brand above her left breast. The the Icarus's heel, the wing, the symbol of Demacian courage. On her lap sat a heavy traveling bag; packing only the essentials unlike the overladen packs issued to the standing forces. She was a scout and was equipped as such; or so the Military thought. She had taken the liberty of sneaking some extra bolt-racks from the barracks before leaving- or more accurately, her partner had. She was thankful, they had come in handy during the _journey_ she was now returning from. She sighed again, growing more impatient; clasping and unclasping her bag to keep her fingers busy. Her eyes caught the familiar combination of letters that sat in silver on the upper left corner of her journal.

Quinn.

She half scowled, never once had she liked her name. It sounded strange though she couldn't place her finger on why. Perhaps it was the Q, she reasoned. The thin book was pulled from the bag. It fell open in her hand, her eyes boredly danced across the lines of text writen in her swooping but scrawling handwriting.

_**Southern Freljord**_

_We're finally heading home. It's been a long journey, and I'll be happy to see Demacia again._

_I've begun to prepare my report for Jarvan on the state of tensions in Freljord. I believe he'll be surprised with the results. There is much more to Freljod then Demacia assumed, and the threat of a war is very real. Ashe has a Strong vision but not all of Freljord's tribes are willing to unify under her leadership. Some have left to ally with Sejuani, a warrio-_

A caw tore her eyes from the paper, a familiar friendly but insistent squawk that echoed into the afternoon. It was loud, mostly just to catch her attention. Her eyes snapped up, scanning the sky. Motion. She smiled, spotting her childhood friend. -Valor. A Demacian eagle, or an azure tailed hawk to be more accurate. He circled, eyes fixated on her. A shorter deeper pitched caw followed. Quinn knew it. **Found them.** Valor shifted his course, soaring to the east circling again. An abrupt half squawk echoed to her. **Get ready.**

The book in her hand snapped shut and slide into her bag, which was closed and dropped less then gracefully over the fifteen feet to the ground, landing with a thunk. She thought nothing of it, full of ammunition, water and a book, it would be fine. She hopped down after it, rolling safely to an upright position. Lightly armoured and standing five foot six inches, she was built to run rather then fight. Sporting the white, snow colored Ghilli suit that had saved her life only days earlier over her scouts body armor and navy blue body sock. she dragged the hair out of her eyes and reached for the self loading crossbow hanging from her hip. It was hardly the most advanced weapon, sporting no hextech mana fueled motors or special ammunition. It was a simple, standard issue level loading weapon. More advanced then the Noxian equivalent it sported a bottom loading stacked bolt-rack, that held nine and a folding stock. She raised it, setting her gloved hands on the wooden hand guard and waited for Valor's lead.

He dove from the sky toward the ground and out of sight. She swallowed, pulling the metal slide on the top of the weapon. It fought her, as always, but the weapon clicked into a locked position and was ready to fire. She waited, patently. Movement in front of her, she raised her weapon to her shoulder, adjusting her footing. A rabbit came bounding from the tall grass and less the a split second later, Valor rocketed after it, nearly colliding with her. Quinn ducked as Valor pulled up with a confused squawk and nearly flew right into the tree. He ascended, shooting an aiven glare back down at her as she spun on her heel and took aim. With a thunk the weapon fired; skewering but not killing her small furry pray. She pulled the slide and fired again, made much easier as the target was stuck to the dirt for the second shot. The rabbet stopped moving and she lowered the weapon to her hip and set it.

"Valor!" She yelled at the bird circling the pine tree. She sighed, annoyed; she had nearly shot him. _Stupid bird._ Valor squawked back at her, causing her to role her eyes. "I nearly shot you!" she scolded, holding her arm out for the bird to sit. He cawed back at her argumentatively. She scowled as Valor killed his speed with a flap of his wings and came to rest on her guarded forearm. Her face shifted from anger to worry as she set the weapon on her hip and raised her hand to stroke the downy feathers on Valor's neck. "Please be more careful." Valor tilted his head questioningly then looked to the dead rabbit. A shallow squawk followed. Quinn smiled. "You did say you'd find us food,Thanks."

The two had finished cooking and eating less then two hours later. With the fire extinguished Quinn decided to see how much ground could be covered before night fall. With an extra few miles knocked off the journey the tent was established, off the path and out of sight. Sleep quickly took the scout and her feathered friend.

- - - 15.06.24CLE

Sunlight scratched against the flap of Quinn's tent like an animal trying to get in, it shown through the heavy fabric and her eyelids. As was usual, Valor was the first to move. The sun barely sat on the horizon by the time the hawk extended his four foot wingspan, reaching as far as the tight space would allow anyways and gave Quinn an insistent jab on the cheek with his beak. She groaned batting at him with the back of her hand and rolling over to embed her face in her backpack. Valor's yellow eyes narrowed slightly.

"OW!" Echoed into the early morning. Quinn shot upright, glaring tiredly at the wide awake hawk in front of her. She sighed, realizing it was morning. "alright feather-head I'm awake." she muttered. Valor held her gaze with narrowed eyes, as if he didn't believe her. Her mind turned to the task at hand as Valor ducked his head and hopped from the tents opening like a penguin before giving his wings a proper stretch. He watched her scoot backwards from the tent and begin to disassemble it as he idly preened the feathers ruffled from sleep with his beak. Quinn made no such attempt, the closest she came was sweeping her hair back lazily before resetting her cowl as she got to her feet.

The rendezvous point was close, less then a days walk to her south. A small Demacian camp at the northern most curve of the Serpentine River. Hardly anything special she knew; as it was where she had embarked from after riding to the river before traveling up it by boat. Reaching the camp was hardly the end of her traveling but it ment food, a cheap military cot and the end of her walking. Her boots though normally enough for weeks and on occasion months of traveling by foot had failed against the cold. Ashe had been nice enough to impart her with a few Freljordion tricks to keep frostbite at bay, tricks in the form of extra padding and a nice pare of thick socks though they did nothing to stop blisters.

The tent was finally tied into a tight roll and she slung it over her back. Taking a sip from her canteen. Her panic-induced gamble seemed to pay off. Cutting across the country side instead of following the river as was planned had eluded any possible persures she may have had, in fact Quinn hadn't seen another human being in nearly a week. Though the plan wasn't without its disadvantages, supplies had become short, the last of her water would likely be gone before she got to the camp though that was hardly life threatening. She shook the canteen with a frown and got to her feet, turning her brown eyes southward. The contents of the canteen were poured into her hand, barely filling her palm. She held it out to Valor. The bird blinked and with a soft chirp began to drink.

"Valor could you keep an eye out for some water?" Valor gave her a caw of reply, earning one of Quinn's tempered smiles. He hopped and with a beat of his wings we was in the air, another and he sored to the south, slowly circling upward. Quinn lowered the canteen to her hip in her slackened hand, briefly wished she could fly before beginning the march.

Her thumbs pinned the insides of the straps for her backpack. On the upside it was much lighter then it had been when she departed upriver, as it had been full of water, ammunition, salted meat and assorted other supplys, most of which were gone now; even her tinderbox was running light on fuel. She walked as she always did, a slight hunch with long stomping strides to avoid rocks, the sun beating at her cheek. Valor had circled silently above for the past two hours. Silence in her case was the safest thing in the world. Valor had always alerted her to threats miles before they saw her, or she saw them even if it was something like a mountain lion.

The sun now sat at the skys peak. She had briefly stopped to check her map and scratch Valor on the head before setting off again in a hikers march southward. The land had begun to incline downward, the air thickening as she kept marching. A smile played itself across her face as she did what she always did when she walked, thought. Quinn had found herself scribbling story's in her journal during nights she couldn't sleep, whole story's she just thought up to keep her brain from chewing on itself. They were always similar to one another. A sheltered farm girl would meet a boy from the city and the relationship would blossom forward as Quinn wrote words across her thoughts, perhaps she was projecting. A smirk sprung up, a rare mischievous expression.

The scene playing out in her thoughts shattered explosively as a caw from Valor shocked her back to reality. **Ahead.** Quinn raised an eyebrow. _What the hell does that mean?_ She wondered, deciding not to whistle for him and possibly give away her position she maintained her pace. If it was danger Valor would warn her she reasoned. The smile broadened as one of the best signs shot through her head, recognition, the rock formation that stood defentally at the crest of the hill she was now descending struck a cord in her memory, it was visible from the encampment. Quinn shot a look upward at Valor. He had broken his circling to instead lazily glide ahead of her. Quinn reached the rocky structure, her gloved hand landing on its cold surface, she mused briefly in her story, imagining a kiss atop it in the sun set before rounding it and nearly walking into a young man. He yelped in surprise, hand falling to his sword, hers fell to her crossbow in the ritualistic greeting of the startled soldier.

He was on the short side, messy blonde hair said he had been stationed for some time. He blinked grey eyes at her. Before resetting to a less threatened stance. The Demacian battle armor he wore was dirtied and much heavier then what she had, steel sat across his chest and shoulders rather then leather, blue pant dusted softly with dirt. He lacked any badge of rank, meaning he had none; a rookie though he had clearly been here a long time and possibly even seen combat. The camp was in place to keep an eye on bandit raids approaching Demacian lands from the river and as a forward warning post to any action from the Freljord as was evident by the large signal fire that sat unlit in the small fortifications center.

Quinn stole a glance upward before returning her eyes to the soldier. Plesentry was something for later, at the moment she had one thing nagging at her attention. "Do you have some water?" she asked, her voice felt heavy. He shot her a small smile, he was a man helping a woman in need after all and reached for his canteen.

"The sergeant said something about expecting a scout." He began, watching her empty half his canteen. "you're early." Quinn shrugged and handed the container back to him. He had an accent, a country boy from more inland, likely serving his required four years just like how her carrier had begun. She strode past him, spotting the wooden walls of the camp less then a mile away. He marched after her. "Whats your name?"

"Quinn." she replied. Her voice felt smooth, her thirst quenched handily. She nodded a thank you at him as the camp approached. He struggled to keep up, her comfortable pace outmatched his though she could still hear him clunking loudly after her. Her brain sat on the edge of her story scape, unable to slip in with another human being near by. She sighed, suddenly bored and decided she was no longer in danger of revealing her position as the wall of the camp loomed over her. Her fingers found there way to her lips and she whistled, startling the soldiers emerging from the encampment. Her eyes shifted skyward as the soldiers began talking, something she could never bring herself to really enjoy. Perhaps it was because of all the time she spent on her own, she wasn't sure. The talking paused as Valor lazily landed on her outstretched arm, catching men by surprise.

"The commander said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." the blonde soldier spoke up, his hand falling to the shoulder not unoccupied by bird. Valor squawked and pecked at the gloved fingers, the hand withdrew with a surprised yelp as Valor protectively sat with his wings half furled. Quinn shook the shoulder he sat on.

"Val..." she half scolded half warded, shooting the hawk a soothing glance. "Calm down." Valor kept his eyes on the man like a gargoyle watching for evil spirits. The soldier escorted her as closely as he could while staying out of the birds reach from then on. She was an odd but hardly surprising sight. Everyone here had seen her before she departed. Quinn strode lazily through the camps center toward the largest of its structures. _Logistics _had been etched onto the heavy wooden door with some manner of tool, making it very clear she was in a field base not a fortress or even anything permanent. Valor adjusted himself, taloned feet digging into the leather on her shoulder as he centered himself like a feathered headdress. Quinn rolled her shoulder in its socket as the the blonde man in front of her pulled the door open and held it. Valor ducked forward, using his wings to awkwardly balance his way under the doorframe as Quinn paused.

The center of the room held a wooden table with a map, flags on tacs marked what she guessed were other encampments. A oil lantern sat at the tables edge, next to it a gilded helm with a gem sunken into its center, where the forehead would be. The three men leaning over the table looked up, there conversation stilling. To Quinn's left, 'scars' as she had learned to call him, the officer in charge of the encampment, named for the ragged three scars running across his face. A nice if not intimidating man. His eyes showing that he had seen a lot of death in the same ways that Quinn's did. Cool and analytical, constantly turning over the situation. She gave him a smile and turned to the man at her right. Her expression dropped off and she blinked as Jarvan the Forth, the crown prince straightened up in front of her. He shot her a smile, his eyes drooping from fatigue as they always did. Farther to her right stood a man in interesting purple robes that reached his feet, the hood was drawn back, revealing long blonde hair. Everything about him screamed he was no soldier, he was on the chubby side, his eyes investigative, hiding intelligence as he looked her over. A summoner, a rare sight but hardly an alien one.

"Sir" she nodded at Scars, then focused on Jarvan and gave a tired bow much to Valors protest. "Prince."

"You're early." Jarvan said, turning his full attention towards her. He spared the energy to smile again, more affectionately then before. Quinn's hand fell to her hip, her and Valor's weight shifting to her right foot. Jarvan's eyebrows climbed a millimeter as what seemed to be relief hit him. Quinn couldn't tell, she was one for stealth and precision, not social skills. Unable to cleanly identify what she was seeing had begun to make her nervous, perhaps she looked stupid.

Pushing the thought from her head said."I had to change my plans a bit, I'm guessing you did as well." her face became more grim. "I have important news." her backpack was unslung, electing a squawk of protest from Valor and a flap as his balance was disrupted. She pulled her journal from the backpacks depths and tossed it onto the table. "The rumors are true. The Tribes dividing Freljord are at odds with each other with the Avarosan being at its center. They attempt to resolve the conflict peacfully but are assaulted from all sides by other tribes and the elements." Quinn inhaled, shifting her weight again to balance and Valor began to preen himself. "and thats not the extent of the problems."

"What do you mean?" Jarvan muttered, reaching to pick up the journal, it fell open to a very detailed drawing of a woman in a hood holding a bow of ice, a woman he recognized from the Fields of Justice as Ashe.

"Well my change of plans? They were to allude a persurer. Thumb forward a few pages if you please." Quinn frowned, stoically recounting the moments in which she was so sure her life was about to end she had given Valor her journal. Jarvan paused at the odd drawing infront of him, the summoner and commander both cocked eyebrows.

"She followed me and Val as we escaped the frostguard city, they are defentally hiding something, I witnessed them either worshiping or preforming a ritual around a giant stone eye. The same symbol-" Quinn leaned in and thumbed the sketch of the frostguards banner. "it was everywhere in there city, etched in stone on bricks, on flags and standards, pottery, everywhere. Lissandra herself seemed a bit off as well. She was very vague about any of her relations with the other tribes, dismissing issues with trolls as nothing but not taking action despite people dieing" Jarvan nodded at her to go on, listening intently.

"Who followed you?"

Quinn paused. "Who? More like what." she turned the page back to the odd drawing, a tall slender form, lacking eyes though vaguely human. "she- it was silent, gliding across the ice as if one with the land, a black shadow spread through the ice around her. She was utterly motionless, not even a twitch, like a statue. This ghilli suit saved my life, I pressed myself into a snow bank while Valor flew ahead with my journal. She stopped in front of me, looked right at me for a brief moment then turned and disappeared into the darkness." Quinn sighed, she had been in sticky situations, once even having a Noxian soldier trod on her foot while she was hidden less then a foot from the patrol but this was a bit different. "I have no idea if she spared me or just didn't see me." Quinn paused, looking at Jarvan hard before withdrawing the full written event from its home folded inside her backpack and handing it to him. He opened it, noting its length is it unraveled itself into the table.

He nodded at her, eyes skimming text carefully. "Dismissed." he muttered over the information, leaning so the summoner could read over his forearm. Quinn gave him a salute and turned on her heel to leave. Her stomach growled at her, setting her next goal clearly in her head. Sneaking a look over her shoulder she met Jarvan's eyes for a brief second before they snapped down sheepishly in an attempt to pretend he wasn't looking. "I will travel to the Institute tomorrow and inform my men. Should this 'Witch' be real the Avarosan may require assistance."

She reached up and rubbed the feathers on Valors left wing. "Good job."

* * *

Food is one of the few things Quinn finds herself truly taking comfort in. from home cooked meals to hastily prepared dishes on the battlefield, in this case, it doesn't matter. The Scout often found her feet never stopped aching until her surprisingly vicious appetite was sated. A soft smile teased the corners of her mouth as she poured over her third plate during the camp's call for dinner. Valor _sat_ at her side working on the trout that cook had been nice enough to provide. Her ears picking up snippets of conversation. Without being told directly she seemed to have acquired the nickname _That bird girl. _As was often the case with military instillations and their lack of stimulation the second something happened it was the topic of the day, in this case, that was her and Valor. She grinned softly to herself then blinked as a the clatter of a tray ripped her from her food induced trance.

Valor gave a ruffle of his feathers as Quinn looked up, the blond summoner fired a smile back at her from across the table.

"Hello" he said cheerfully. "High Summoner Werhan" he introduced himself. Quinn blinked, sneaking a look at Valor as the bird began to get more protective. Her hand instinctively found its way to his feathery neck, rubbing the top of his head.

"Quinn." she said quietly. Never had talking really appealed to her, nor had volume. "Where's Prince Jarvan?" the question presented itself with reserved but interested tones.

Werhan paused his chewing briefly and swallowed. "He doesn't eat often. I believe he is still resting in his quarters." Quinn raised an eyebrow. Jarvan was not what she expected. He was an exemplar and a prince, though he seemed to be at the mercy of his responsibility and his health was questionable.

Probably against her better judgment she opened her mouth to pry. "Does he do this a lot?" she asked.

Werhan sighed tiredly, his smile remaining. "Yeah he does, at least I think so. I haven't worked with him long."

"How long?"

"Only when League politics having to do with Demacian politics leaves our grounds, Freljord in this case." Quinn nodded, turning back to her food.

"Let me guess, we are leaving for the city tomorrow?" Quinn said between bites.

"Jarvan and myself are." Werhan answered, his eyebrows climbed on his head. "There is a bit of a development involving you." A letter was pulled from inside his purple robe and placed it in front her with two fingers. Quinns hand caught Valor levelly as he prepared to peck the summoners hand.

"Calm down." she muttered, reaching for the envelope. A blue wax seal bore the Demacian chest. She carefully pinned it between her fingers and popped the folds open. A half sheet of paper sat within, displaying surprisingly little text. An illustration of a summoner pushing apart a Noxian and Demacian soldier sat proudly at the bottom left corner.

"At the league we call those... political invitations." Quinn was half listening, eyes skimming text acutely. "it seems the Demacian higher ups would like you and your feathery friend to represent them on the Fields of Justice. Congratulations." Werhan nearly mused, it was amazing someone of his body type could speak in such a relaxed manner. Quinn finished, the letter topped itself off with a swirl of hand writing.

_Signed Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Forth, The exemplar of Demacia._

_Signed High Counsiler Vessaria Kolminye of the League of Legends._

"So its an order..." Quinn said flatly to nobody. A few flickers of nervousness zipped by, Quinn for all her experience had never been involved in straight prolonged combat, not in the way the League required. She knew she was ill equipped in experience and skillset.

"Yep, a political arrangement. I would consider it an honor personally." Werhan said smiling, spotting her gloomy expression. Quinn had been looking forward to home, perhaps it was just ill timing, perhaps not.

"Its out of my area of expertise." She said. Valor squawked softly, probing her hairline with his beak comfortingly.

He smirked. "I wanted to be a cosmetic mage while I was in the academy... My grades were just too good I guess. Consider this a compliment." Quinn smirked. _A cosmetic mage. _he scooped up his plate. "Jarvan arranged a second escort to take you there tomorrow morning, you should arrive late afternoon. You'll go through your reflection and be free to do as you please for the rest of the day, as is standard policy."

"Great..." she snarkily shot at him. _A life changing order right after a life threatening mission, gotta love the military._ "Are you worried?" she asked softly. Valors expression shifted imperceptibly.

**Nah. **Quinn smirked at him, jokingly slapping his side. "You joker, Valor and Quinn the newest Champions under the Demacian flag, let the world stop us dead or crumble at our feet."

"Exactly." Werhan smirked at her, Quinn blinked, not realizing he was still there. "Welcome to the League of Legends." he turned to return her tray. Quinn watched him, deciding some sleep was in order before her lazy but tiring journey tomorrow she scooped up her and Valor's trays, motioning for him to perch atop her shoulders. She strode off towards the line, her life ahead of her; just like her first night under the standard. She smiled to herself, shifting her eyes upward towards Valor.

"You're right, don't worry, we got this." She said to him confidently, but as her eyes shifted back to the envelop in her hands a question nagged as if some manner of insect was chewing on her brain stem.

* * *

The wind bit playfully at Quinn's nose, making her shiver. And as she quietly ducked the low hanging doorframe of the barracks a yawn from inside followed her out. The sound escaped into night with silence so complete she felt like she was walking in a suit of armor. Panning around she saw the camp to be empty, all but for the lone guard with night watch in the camps single wooden tower. She smirked, his eyes were directed out not in. her thoughts flicked to Valor whom sat puffed up next to her pillow like a sleeping cat. It was very rare she went anywhere without him and admittedly the feeling of being alone was odd.

The door sat squarely in front of her. Logistics. Much more loudly then she would have liked she crossed the foot beaten dirt. The fabric over her fingers had always made turning circular metal doorknobs annoying as it slid under her fingers. She gripped it like a policemen about to bash the door in with her shoulder but rather then breach the camps command center the latch clicked out of place and she slide inside like a ghost.

Without the oil-lamp the room was much darker then before. An eyebrow cocked. It was hardly after hours, simply to cold to be roaming around. The heavy snoring from Scars in the room to her left broke that train of thought. Quinn stepped around the table from memory, she had questions unanswered and while feeling obligated to information was silly she continued on anyways.

Towards the back of the room a small hall opened up, its left lined with three doors. The first was framed by a halo of candle light escaping around the door. No sound came from within. She swallowed, this was probably a bad idea. "Excuse me, Sir." she said a little more quietly then she intend. Hurriedly Quinn attempted to recover with a clearing of her thought. "I know its late and I don't want to disturb you but I have a question; a few questions- I mean." she paused, asking her brain where her ability to speak at gone. There was a thump, weight hitting the lazily crafted wooden floor, a few more and the door clicked and open. The door itself turned out to be nearly paper thin, Quinn herself was small but she had no doubt it would collapse if she leaned on it. And as Jarvan leaned tiredly to put his face underneath the low hanging doorframe she bit her lip.

His armor lay in the corner rather then adorning himself like it had before. Instead he wore simple white cotton. The hand not holding the door was clamping a small leather book the size of Quinn's hand with swirling gold writing across the front. The Measured Tread. The book was standard issue, so much so that she had seen Noxian soldiers collecting them as trophies. She had an identical copy in her pack, though hers was bent and suffered from water damage as the pack did not keep out rain like it should. Nervously she pushed on. "I was wondering, Sir. Why pick me to join the League? I haven't done anything of note, I have no notable rank and I come from a what could be considered a peasant family." Quinn asked softly, her eyes snuck behind her towards the snoring.

Jarvan looked at her silently for a moment. Quinn had noticed that he had very obvious expressions, a thinking face. "Remember what you said to me when I met you at the kings guard ceremony?" he smiled tiredly.

"Demacia needs heroes to hold the banner for its people, that I want to be one and do my city proud, Sir." Quinn said. She blinked going on hurriedly. "I know that we brought in that assassin but that doesn't make me really-" Jarvan held up his hand, booklet framed in his palm.

"Remember what I said after you introduced yourself?" he half smirked. Quinn blinked, eyeing the golden lettering of the Measured Tread. The smile grew, creasing his face slightly. _He's playing with me. Why is he playing with me?_

She drew a breath, recalling the events the best she could. "...Not to call you sir." she eventually said. She sighed as he smirked before lowering his hand and stepping from the doorway.

"There you go." he stood straight. "its silly but I really dislike being a prince sometimes." he glanced down the hall into the room beyond. "everyone walks on eggshells around me like I'm a Noxian berserker. I don't want to intimidate my own countrymen. That being said, you clearly don't want to fight in the League." he frowned. "Explain if you please, just pretend I'm not a prince."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow _Why so comforting?_ "I feel as though I'm not talented enough." Quinn lied. She was suddenly very afraid he would across her of being a coward, her mouth opened to justify herself but before she could he snorted.

"With the League that actually doesn't matter much." he eyed her slyly. She paused awkwardly.

"I feel as though my skills can be better used by Demacia behind enemy lines, S-." she stopped herself. "And I know you're aware of that, so I'm confused why you would reassign me."

"You said you wanted to be a toughlight? And carry the standard on the day of Victory?"

"Yes, S- Yes"

"You feel as the League isn't a place where you can do that?"

Quinn sighed. "Yes. It isn't real war. So there is no real victory."

Jarvan stared at her thinking for a long time, turning the booklet in his hand endlessly. Quinn was regretting her choice in asking him all together, she felt very exposed. Finally he spoke. "I didn't want to join it either." he admitted begrudgingly. Looking her squarely in the eyes he grinned brightly. Somehow the expression put her at ease and though she questioned why she didn't have time to complete the thought. "Get some sleep." he ordered. "You're family will be proud of you." Quinn sighed silently before saluting him, to her surprise he give her a bow. Her body turned as she stared, blood creeping into her face before he gave a friendly good night and ducked into his room.

_Not what I expected at all..._

- - - 16.06.24CLE

Quinn stole a look over her shoulder at the encampment. The early morning sun hung coldly just above the trees. She shivered, her garb wrapped up and safely tucked into her backpack, a simple white cotton shirt and traveling chaps in its place. Valor sat carefully on her shoulders, taking flight with a caw the instant he spotted the carriage. Nothing fancy but hardly anything ugly enough to scare the hawk away, he just didn't like the bumpy enclosed space. Quinn followed him with her eyes as he began to lazily circle. The Squire atop the carriage, a brown haired young man probably in his early teens, tipped his hat. Her bag was lazily tossed onto the seat, a space large enough for four large people greeted her singular self. The door snapping shut behind her "YHA!" echoed from above her and the small room rocked into motion.

Quinn found herself zoning off, as was often the case in carriage rides. Her attention flicking from the scrawling stories in her journal, to the scenery and back without any order or pattern as random as the bumps in the road. Her position had slowly shifted from sitting to pressing her back against the padded fabric of the seat with her feet against the ceiling. Scenes flicking before her eyes as the horse gave a whinny. The road had become smoother, she noted briefly in the real world before flicking back to the colorful one at the tip of her pen. A caw split the attention void again for but a moment, an excited caw of something new and unknown. Quinn frowned at her last sentience, a kiss was never something she could properly display in text. Or maybe she could and just didn't know, no experience assisted her.

Chatter could be heard, people talking on the road outside. Quinn peaked her eyes over her journal, spotting the ceiling of the carriage. The muted talking became realistic in volume all at once, the world was knocking. She closed the book and shook her head, removing the last imaginative traces from her mind. Her head left the window. A crowded market street passed her by, shops loomed in front of her, between them people passed by going about their daily lives. The city wasn't grand, a lot of it being made of wood rather then stone but one structure stood out. A staircase lead its way up to pillared arches under marble. White gleaming stone, hardly the largest she had seen, but foreign in this simple town none the less. It sat out of place in the wooden city that spread from it. A single looming spire pierced the sun lazily as Quinn rounded the corner. A market square stood before her as the carriage came to a stop. It was large enough to host a crowd, stalls assembled around its edges selling all manner of things. In its center sat a fountain, a robed man pushing apart a charging Noxian and Demacian soldier at its center.

Peace at any cost. The words sat etched at the stone summoners feet. In front of her stood a sweeping flight of stairs. "M'lady, We've arrived." the squire called, his head ducked into her field of vision. Quinn nodded at him wordlessly and scooped up her belongings. The journal was shoved amongst her clothing in her bag and hidden away. She slung it over her shoulder and opened the door into the world. Her legs felt numb and neglected, an alien sensation. Her fingers coiled around the doorframe of the carriage as she leaned backward and stretched, audible cracking emoted from her spine and knees as she completed the action. "best of luck to ya'" the squire tipped his hat and gave the horse a prod with the toe of his boot. Quinn eyed the next step in her life, something new and unexplored. Standing in the square briefly she swallowed and stepped slowly toward the Institute of War.

She marched up the stairs, nearly to the top before her body gave a single sign of protest. _With any luck I'm fit enough for this. _She thought to herself. The sun prodded at her skin, it was on the warm side of things at a good eighty degrees. No wind to speak of allowed the orb or light to provide its loving heat undirected by the valley winds. The final step was conquered, her foot meeting flat marble. The entrance arched about her head, no door sealed inside from out. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Snow was not something uncommon in the valley north of the Great Barrier. The chatter of the square failed to reach its way up the stairs, no sound left the institute, past the pair of robed guards eyeing Quinn.

Her fingers rose to her lips. a whistle cut across the square below, turning heads both in front and behind her. Valor cawed in reply, with a few audible flaps he came to a taloned rest on her shoulder. "Ouch." Quinn quietly squeaked at the talons. Valor gave an apologetic coo and turned his eyes forward, briefly sounding like an oversized pigeon. Eyes under hoods met theirs from inside. Quinn decided to ignore the stares and murmurs that escaped to her ears as she gave the guards a nod and proceeded past.

"The door on your left miss." One said lazily as she passed. Quinn looked at him puzzled then looked to her left. A small door presented itself inside the pillared room. At its end were a pair of large oaken double doors, the end of the public space and the beginning of Valoran's secretive peace keeping headquarters. The room glimmered faint blue, a startling but not drastic drop in temperature took place as she stepped through the arch. Torches lit the walls, silent blue magic flames sitting atop each, dancing in celebration of her arrival.

The door pressed against her fingers. The summoners behind her, paused on there way to who knows where, watched her and Valor with peaked interest. Quinn understood, this was the ritual, she was new after all. She steeled herself and pushed the door open. Inside was a torch lined hallway, thin columns on either side of a azure rug that ran its length. At the end sat a door adorned with a golden plaque. The second the door closed behind her, everything was silent, magical silence. The room smelled faintly of enchantments, that familiar but faint odor, like freshly cut grass. She walked as quietly as she could, her breathing and footsteps echoing regardless of her talents in stealth. Etching met her eyes on the plaque ahead. Quinn bit her lip.

_The truest enemy lies within._ Sat on the plagues gleamings surface. She inhaled through her nose. "You ready?" she muttered.

**Yep**

"Okay then." Quinn pushed the door open, with her hand. It smacked the wall with a thunk. Utter blackness greeted her, the stone tiles disappearing after about ten feet. Quinn scanned it with her eyes. Darkness was no enemy of hers, it had helped her many times. She stepped in, Valor's talons digging into her shoulders as he bent forward under the door frame. The door closed behind her on its own with a dull thunk, leaving her blind. Her hand fell to the guard of bowgun, her feet spreading slightly. No sound aside from a nervous coo from Valor and her own breathing.

A voice, first an exhale into the blackness. Deeper in pitch then Quinn's own, saturated with authority. "Why do you wish to Join the League of Legends?" the woman's voice asked. Quinn, scanned the darkness, it had no source, no point of origin, it was coming from the very walls.

"We have something to prove and wish to represent the Demacian Standard on the fields of battle." Quinn called back, Valor added a squawk. Quinn blinked, silence answered them, a weight on her shoulder gone. Talons no longer dug into her skin. She blinked again. The ground left her feet all at once, her stomach turning over. She was falling, Valor was gone. The ground slammed into her feet; color melted into view in front of her. The whisperings of tree and wind, ignorant to the direness of her and her brothers situation. She found herself in a clearing, pinetrees surrounding them on all sides. A peaceful place three miles north of there farm house out in the eastern rural Demacian border lands.

"GO! RUN!" was shouted. Quinn hardly heard him, her feet fighting her emotions. Poachers were hardly the worst thing they could have run into. A stray Noxian force, maybe even a dragon would have been more expected. Quinn found herself fighting back tears and her wounded brother Caleb pushed at her to go from the dirt, his hand clutching the arrow embedded in his knee.

"Don't be stupid!" she shot back, hauling him with considerable effort upright. His eyes were dull, he was loosing blood at an alarming rate, evident by the trickle of red that lead back into the treeline a trail that would draw there attackers to them. He smiled limply at her.

"I was the one that said I wanted real dangers, I always just dragged you along sis." he retorted. Quinn winced at the words. She bit her lip and attempted to drag him a step, if she could allude the trigger happy poachers she could patch him up and haul him home to mother and safety. He stumbled, dragging her down with him. The air weighed on them like a veil, a calm happy day corrupted by mortal danger. Every sound bit at her ears, trees sounding like footsteps, the wind like the whistle the fateful arrow had made.

"Shut up, I'm getting you home." she snapped, pulling him up again, her muscles screamed at her. She had never been more angry at her body. How dare it be tired at a time like this, the nerve. It wasn't a game anymore. Going into the woods and playing knights was a common past time for the two preteens but that was no longer the situation. There was no glory in it, she would arrive home, brother over her arm to worried screaming and a scolding but at least he would be alive, she hoped.

"There they are!" a voice hoarse from running in pursuit call from the woods. Quinn stole a terrified look over her shoulder, a thin man with a handcrafted bow dirtied from the woods broke from the tree line. A bear pelt on his back fluttered as he rapidly gained ground. Time seemed to slow as he skidded, raising the weapon. His eyes displayed that his way of life, moral or not was endangered, endangered by her and her brother. His companion, a larger man sporting multiple furs over his shoulders and back, a drawn sword in hand wasn't far behind him. She had no time to ponder why it was human beings fought each other as her fight or flight clicked into place. The stress, the pain, the tears all vanished, energy in there place, with strength she wasn't aware she had Quinn slung her brother over her shoulders like a cloak, gripping his wrists and broke off into a screaming run. The destination didn't matter, all that mattered was distance. But try as she might, driven as she was the body was not faster then the arrow.

A whistle followed by the fleshy thunk; a yelp of pain in her ear. She didn't need to look to see the arrow had struck Caleb in the back. Hot liquid was leaking over her back, staining her favorite shirt as the men shouted after them. The voices grew in volume. Then to her horror, she tripped. Her hands loosed around wrists to keep her face from slamming into a rocky embankment. Her eyes lifted. "Caleb!" she spluttered, he lay facedown breath being drawn but barely, his eyes afire.

"Run. I'll be fine." he said with a dazed smile, his face was pale, white clothing stained crimson. He was lying. Quinn always knew when Caleb lied, but this was different. Confidence to shield from grim deliverance as his fingers clutched the dagger in his belt. Quinn scrambled to her feet, their attackers just on them. Caleb amazingly was on his feet, if barely. Quinn felt her feet spreading into a stance she had no understanding of, he had taught her to fight a little bit but never anything important. He glared at her over his shoulder, leveling the glimmering weapon in a valorous if pathetic defense. "RUN!" he bellowed. A howl and swish of a sword being swing. Steel on steel. Sparks. "Now god dammit!"

Quinn swallowed her pride and did the thing she regretted most in her whole life. she pivoted her hips, ripping her eyes from the valiant last stand, and ran; tears streaming down her cheeks in an attempt to stay and help her brother, she reached the tree line. The sounds of fighting had ended, Quinn ignored it, unable to turn and look she ran as the trees watched.

The ground left her feet as they pounded the forest floor, the color fleeing the scene until it was dark. The air had softened, humid in the next years summer as the world began to return. Earth and twinges crunched under her heavy boots as she marched solemnly. Rain beat heavily against the trees, wetting her hair. Dragging it out of her eyes she broke the tree line. Before her sat a clearing, smaller then she remembered and the subject of many a bad dream. She frowned, marching forward into it, in her hand was clutched a dandy lion. "Annoying yellow puffballs, to hell with the lot of them." shot through her brain as she eyed it. A smirk broke her lips, remembering how much it annoyed him to find them sitting on his belongings, sitting because she put them there. He hated them because they made him sneeze, she loved them because he hated them, now memories weighed more then names. Kneeling down she placed it on the flat rocky embankment she had tripped on nearly a year ago and stared.

Something caught her attention, a sound a distressed chirp. Looking up she scanned, history making her a bit paranoid she admitted but this was not a sound that implied danger. It was to her left. Quinn stole a look at the yellow flower on the wet stone a final time before taking a step away. The chirping grew louder, it was avian in nature. odd birds hid away during the rain, something was wrong. Her brown eyes met the source of the noise. A gray sopping wet ball of down in the dirt, it shifted, tiny eyes spotting her. A fledgling, knocked loose from a nest or abandoned she did not know.

"This is a place of death." Quinn muttered, kneeling down to scoop fluffy animal up into her cupped hands. It curled up, taking comfort in her body heat. "No place for you." it chirped. "You just need a friend don't you." she knew it couldn't understand her but didn't care as she brought the animal to the crux of her chin and turned to leave, stealing a glance at where she had last seen Caleb.

"Me too."

the world dissolved slowly, fading to black with a sigh. Quinn was unsure if the sound belonged to her or not. A smile snuck onto her face as sharp talons adjusted on her shoulders, Valor chirped questioningly at her. She reached up to rub his feathers.

"Why do you wish to Join the League of Legends?"

Quinn directed her eyes forward, the rear of her throat stung. "I don't. I just want to defend my friends and family just like I have been doing all my life." her fingers dug into the feathers atop Valors head. He squawked in response.

"How does it feel having your mind exposed?"

"I haven't even given it a second thought." Quinn replied softly, a smile teasing her lips.

"Very well then. Welcome to the League of Legends, Quinn." a protesting squawk. "And Valor." A doorway, opened with a creak at the rooms far edge, murmurs leaked in from the outside world. Quinn steeled herself, the finish line or another test; she was unsure. Robed figures stopped, forming a loose circle as Valor ducked his head to clear the door. They came in many shapes and sizes, many men some woman and a yordle or two; robes ranged from simplistic and sky blue to complex purple and gold. The woman leaning against the door sported different ones. Soft gray and gold, likely a badge of rank. Her hair was jet black with blond bangs that hung barely past her hood. She had a round face and blue eyes. A young woman but not too young, likely in her late thirties.

"Champion Quinn." she said softly, giving Valor a smiling but engaged nod. "And Valor; I am Elder summoner Parrish. She paused, inhaling through her nose. "I have been tasked with Familiarizing you with our institute as well as the rules of conduct you must follow as part of League of Legends." she ended the statement with a gleaming smile. Quinn nodded at her, noting she was an inch or so shorter as she panned her head around the circle. The summoners had begun to disband, her name slipping through the disbanding crowd.

"Dinner?" the elder summoner asked. Quinn blinked. Valor tilted his head confused. She smiled again. "Its just something I'm required to say by the Counselor. I figured after being on the road all day then having your memories peeled like an orange that you'd be a little hungry."

Quinn blinked again. "Well I-"

"Excellent" the Elder Summoner shot her a mischievous expression. "Follow me, your fellow companions will want to see how you did." Quinn decided obeying would be easier then replying as was often the case with orders. She had no idea how much freedom she actually had at the moment and until that was discovered, better not to tread on anyone's foot.

The summoner turned and lead Quinn into the center of the hall. It was large, double oaken doors at her back in front of her flanked by pillars was a stairway. At its top sat eight double doors, smaller then those behind her. Above all but the one on the farthest left sat a standard; the Demacian one rightfully located centrality above the staircase, Noxus sat next to the unmarked hall with Ionia and Freljord on the far right. The landing extended around the room, a large door sat ajar on Quinn's left, chatter and signs of life pouring out like water. On the right sat a closed door of equal size. Rows of doors flanked the pillars above and below the landing, some open. Summoners could be seen leaving and entering, books in hand. Most gave pause, eyeing Quinn and Valor questioningly before spotting the Elder Summoners Grey robes and shuffling away.

"As I'm sure you've guessed you are here by political arrangement so you will be quartered in the Demacian hall." she pointed. Quinn nodded.

"What about Valor?" she asked, Valor eyed her carefully.

Parrish smiled brightly. "we have no rules against him staying with you, we just ask that he doesn't maul anybody... outside of the Fields of Justice." she corrected herself, an unnerving smile sat on her face. Quinn grinned.

"Keep the mauling to a minimum, understand Val?"

**Fuck you.** Quinn laughed, she wasn't sure why it was funny. Parrish motioned for her to follow, making her way for the stairs. Her steps were hurried, as was often the case in politics. Quinn found herself marching after her, Valor wobbling on her shoulders as she began to climb there stairs.

"Tomorrow we will ask you to attend what we call a balancing match. We will pit you against another champion, someone whos abilities are well understood compared to everyone else, to see where you sit on the power curve." Quinn cocked her head, raising an eyebrow as the two reached the landing. "we want everyone here to be equally powerful, so everything's fair if we find that you sit too far one way or the other we will magically adjust your abilities on the Fields of Justice to fix it." she explained. "No one dies here, the Fields are **covered **in enchantments that cheat death. Should you fall you will find yourself standing on the summoners platform." she looked at Valor. "You too."

"So what your saying is tomorrow you expect me to kill somebody." Quinn said flatly.

"Yes." Elder Summoner Parrish smiled "with extreme prejudice. Though they wont actually be dead, make sense?" Quinn found herself a tad dumbstruck. Parrish pointed to her left. "that is the mess hall. Its open all hours of the day and night, though it only serves food eight in the morning through nine at night. You will find all manner of food from all around the world in there and because you're a Champion its all free. Only experienced summoners are allowed in to eat amongst to champions; to keep anyone from killing each other." she shot Quinn a smile drawing a breath through her nose before pointing to her right. "That leads to the Institute Gardens. Just a place to relax. Below us and to our left is the Library, the largest and most expansive in Valoran. And finally you will be issued an allowance by the League of Legends in addition to anything you may already have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Your room is the one missing its plaque, I believe you're next to Luxanna Crownguard." And with that she turned on her heel and marched back down the stairs, leaving Quinn and Valor alone in the center of an annex of things to do.

Valor squawked, squeezing her left shoulder and giving his wings a boom as if to drag her. "Okay Okay Feather-head." Quinn giggled, marching as commanded towards the mess hall. Admittedly she was rather hungry. She smiled to herself as she strode through the open door. She paused, stunned. The hall was large but it wasn't the scale that stopped her in her tracks. The collection of oddity's was immense. Across from her sat a line of venders with stalls, lines formed in front of each of varying lengths as the chatter washed over her and Valor. The bird shrank on her shoulders, curling against the noise.

"Easy.." She muttered, rubbing his feathers. "You're the one that wanted to come in here." she shot at him snarkily. Valor glared down at her briefly. Quinn scanned the crowd, trying to decide what she wanted to eat, such a decision for her, was rare. Food was often what she could catch or what was given to her in a barracks.

A whistle broke her focus, from behind her. She wheeled about, coming face to face with chubby purple robed summoner with long blond hair. "Hello." Werhan said enthusiastically, his mood was considerably more energetic then when she had first met him. He smiled, flanked by three other smiles. To his right, two other male summoners, one tall and skinny with a scraggly beard, the other slightly shorter with more well cempt brown hair and a mischievous smile. To his right a short woman, on the chubby side with glasses. Her eyes were brown like Quinn's though her face was covered in freckles. She beamed.

"Lemme guess." the shorter of the two male summoners spoke up, he sported a Piltover accent and sarcastic tone. "This is why we had to work with a SECOND replacement for the last few days." he shot at Werhan.

"Yep, this is Quinn. I actually handed her her form last night." He said somewhat proudly. Quinn decided not to say anything, instead just opting to watch as sarcastic jabs exploded forth in front of her.

"COMIN THROUGH." boomed from behind their group, causing Valor to squawk loudly in surprise. A woman with vivid pink hair ducked one of the summoners arms. He apologized and hurried out of the way as she strutted passed them, rubbing her hands together in expectation of food. Behind her sighed a woman in a purple dress and a tall hat. Quinn eyed the rifle slung over her back as she gave Valor an odd look before smiling, tipping her hat and hurrying after her friend. Quinn briefly wondered why she was still standing there as the summoners talked amongst themselves, forgetting her existence. She shrugged, a hidden code to Valor for _Shhh, _turned on her heel and ventured forth into the crowd.

after a boring wait in the Demacian line she emerged with a tray covered in food. She frowned at how heavy it was before stepping around a large minotaur and shuffling off towards the less crowded side of the room. She paused. Many of the tables had a singular Champion placed at them, eating or reading or staring directly at her as was one particular woman's case. She was small, amazingly small. Quinn briefly wondered if Valor was actually taller then her. She smirked at the idea. She was tiny but Valor stood at an impressive fourteen inches with a four foot wingspan; impressive for a bird. The woman was Ionian, sporting a brown traveling cloak and short ragged obsidian hair framing an angled face. She had thin eyebrows with a small nose and an unnerving smile; which broadened as Quinn fished for information. A thump echoed behind her. The minotaur from earlier stepped heavily around her, expressing extreme care with not only the pile of food on his tray but her and Valor.

"Excuse me." he muttered giving a friendly though bovine smile. Quinn watched him march passed her and seat himself across from the Ionian. She smirked at him, eyeing Quinn still before saying something Quinn couldn't hear. The bull shrugged. Quinn pulled her eyes from them, marching passed to one of the few empty tables and placing her food down on it. Valor hopped from her shoulders to the table top with a clink from his talons, calling dibs on the fish. Quinn smiled at him, pushing a bit of potato into her mouth before withdrawing her journal from her back. A quill followed it as the small book fell open. Though this side of the hall was considerably less loud it still was hard for her to focus. Somehow she managed, slipping into writing an entry.

* * *

A slam broke her from her trance, Valor jumped slightly, looking up with Quinn towards its source. A large man in Demacian battle armour with a hard face placed himself in the seat across from her. Quinn recognized him as Garen. He smiled brickishly at her as a smaller blond woman in similar though more compact armour sat herself next to him.

"Hello Fellow Demacian! And Congratulations!" Garen boomed, creating a soft echo. Quinn shrank as attention was drawn to the table.

"Indeed." the woman thrust her hand across the table. Her expression shown blindingly as she seemed to glimmer. Quinn had seen her before but only talked to Garen. This woman was Luxanna, his younger sister and one of Demacias most famous mages after the more recent incident with Noxus. Quinn had been deployed at the time behind Noxian lines and still felt a tad stupid that no information on the surprise attack had leaked through her to the high command.

"Parrish told you everything that's happening?" Garen asked. Quinn gave him a shy nod. Lux's smile grew as she spotted it. The two chattered amongst themselves as Quinn divided her time between rubbing Valors wing and Scribbling in her journal, her food was finished before her entry although just barely partly due to Valor's insane apatite. The journal was snapped shut and Quinn looked up. Garen and Lux had both finished there food and relaxingly chattered to each other. Quinn had begun to feel tired, perhaps its was because she was around people to much.

"I'm going to go to bed if that's okay." she spoke up.

"Do you know where your room is?" Lux asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Quinn got to her feet.

"Good luck on the fields tomorrow." Garen boomed, as Quinn had experienced before the man only had one volume and it was loud.

"Thank you. we plan to do Demacia proud. But do you know who I'm fighting?" Quinn asked, spotting the Ionian woman watching her out of the corner of her eye. Upon closer observation she noted the womans eyes; strangely were blue. Very odd for an Ionian.

"I do not, they normally give you somebody that you share a role with. I overheard the more competitive summoners saying you may be placed top lane or bottom lane with a support, they don't know what will work best yet." Garen answered, he leaned on his elbows, rubbing his chin. Quinn had no idea what he meant, though she knew she would understand later. With that she gave Garen a salute, held her arm out for Valor to hop onto and turned to leave.

Garen watched her step carefully through the much smaller though still present crowd and out of sight. A soft fluttering next to him got his attention. The small Ionian leaned over the table, smiling broadly. Lux nodded at her.

"How was your match?" Lux asked.

"Simple enough." her pitch was softer then Lux's though still on the high end of the spectrum. "I seem to always beat Ezreal, I don't know why summoners keep taking him mid." Lux winced.

"Stop beating up on Ezy'."

"No."

Lux groaned "well thank you for not scaring her, Celene." Lux said brightly, Celene raised her eyebrows.

"Who is she?"

"Quinn. One of Demacia's best scouts, Jarvan personally requested she join the League after she proved herself a number of times." Garen replied.

"I see. Interesting." the smile teased on her lips mischievously as it always did.

**Guess who that is at the end! Hope you guys liked it. Follow me for updates and leave me a review! **


	2. Friends in High Places

**Author's notes: Honestly saying much here without spoiling anything is tricky. I remind you guys, please read sparks first if you haven't already as this is the chapter when people and events from Sparks start happening. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Friends in High Places.

18.06.24CLE

The sounds of life leaked through Quinn's door into her sleeping brain. The Scout swore the second she touched the institute beds that she would never move again. Her room was discovered to not only have a chilled place to store food but running water as well. A luxury in all respects, contrasting the compactness of the space she had been given. She found herself flickering back and forth over the edges of sleep. She shifted with a groan.

Voices echoed from outside her door, Quinn felt her eyes slide open. Sunlight streamed through her window as Valor sat curled up at the foot of her bed, somehow managing to look more like a kitten then a hawk. Quinn felt herself smiling tiredly at him before giving him a shove under the covers with her foot. He lazily rose and imparted her with the most annoyed look she had ever seen. Quinn stretched; she had never slept so well in her life, putting her in an incredibly good mood.

"I didn't know they assigned Polticals rooms." a voice Quinn failed to recognize drifted under her door. The tak tak of approaching footsteps followed, armour clinking together as well.

"They let you pick yours?" this voice was Familar, the high pitched cheerful sound could only belong to Lux.

The second voice lowered slightly. "so did you find out who she's against?" Lux audibly sighed.

"You could just wait and find out, you'll get to watch regardless." Lux shot back.

"So you did. Compulsive spying?" there was a silence, the two stopped in front of her door. Quinn found herself listening intently.

"Riven." Lux said flatly. A knock landed on Quinn's door. Valor wobbled to his feet, stretching his wings as Quinn fumbled around for her clothing.

"Just a second!" she called through the door, her voice reaching an odd mix between cheerful and embarrassed. After a brief moment of struggling the zipper was drawn on her nazy blue body-sock and she scooped up her leather chestpeice and tossed it onto her bed. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob and pulled it ajar.

Lux shot her a bright toothy smile and a wave. Quinn smiled at how welcoming she was. Her eyes turning to the woman next to Lux. The expression faltering. Lux had at least ten inches on this woman as did Quinn, the leer she was giving Lux shifted, eyes first to Quinn. The Ionian woman from yesterday.

"So wh-" Quinn began.

"Who's Riven?" the Ionian finished for her. Quinn blinked. The expression intensified, Lux bit her lip nervously.

"She's the defector from Noxus, a very nice woman actually." Lux spoke up.

"So I'm fighting a Noxian. Good to know." Quinn said softly, motioning behind her to Valor. A squawk left her room. Quinn scowled. "Val.. come on." Another squawk, Quinn sighed. She snapped her fingers commandingly and with a begrudging flap the bird settled on her outstretched arm. Valor looked at her is if she had just robbed him. Quinn smiled, rubbing the feathers on his head. he cu'ed softly his eyes shifting to the pair in front of them, he scanned Lux then his eyes locked onto the Ionian's. Quinn felt the talons tighten around her forearm, Valor became stock still, feathers bristling. The corners of the womans mouth curled softly upward as a stiff silence followed. Lux looked from her friend, to Quinn, to the hawk that looked as if it had turned to stone.

"Val, are you okay?" Quinn asked worriedly. The bird remained still, staring then without warning exploded into a flapping array of frenzied squawking and lunged. Talons left Quinn's arm, luckily enough she was fast, her arms wrapped around the flailing animal mid lunge and crushed him against her chest. Lux jumped back surprised while Valor flailed around wildly, sending feathers everywhere. The woman just watched. "VALOR!" Quinn yelled, doing her best to pull him backward into her room, he gave a final angry screech at the woman before stilling. His eyes not leaving hers. There was a pause. The Ionian let off a whistle through her lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Quinn asked sternly.

"Celene. He's adorable." Celene motioned to Valor, trapped uncomfortably against Quinn's chest. The bird blinked; not expecting to be complimented. Quinn felt her head tilt in confusion. Lux let out the breath she had been holding. Quinn looked at Valor shocked, this wasn't something he had ever done before. She shifted in her brown traveling cloak, turning and striding off; likely towards food.

"Valor, what did you see?" Quinn asked carefully, letting go of him, he half glided to the floor with a clink of his talons, following the woman with his eyes as she with some effort pushed the double doors open and slipped through. Valor looked up at his friend, letting of a chirp with an insistent look. "Protect me from what?" Quinn asked.

Lux stepped in. "he probably got some odd vibes off her, she isn't human." she said flatly. Quinn looked at her.

The Scout knelt down, allowing Valor onto her shoulder, the bird with a flap and a hop landed carefully. "What is she then?" Quinn asked, odd beings on runeterra were not uncommon and now that she thought about it, she was in the perfect place to see many of them; like it or not.

Lux stole a glance over her shoulder. "Shes a body snatcher." Valor cawed. Quinn turned the situation over in her head, Lux had clearly not only known her a while but wasn't bothered by her; maybe even felt safe.

"You're gonna be okay?" Quinn asked Valor softly. He gave her a nod, causing Lux to squeak at the sight and she straightened up. "...This place..." The two began to march, conversation breaking out. Despite the shell shock Quinn's good mood remained. Lux even got her to laugh, an odd sound she wasn't to familiar with. The smell of food wafted over them as they left the hall. Quinn smiled, only just noticing how hungry she was.

* * *

The heavy weapon was halted, with some effort this time. She blinked her amber eyes, sweat dripping from her brow and rolling to the tip of her nose. She sighed, a unique sound of an odd pitch. Her weapon was lowered as she stood in the middle of her room that she had been making circles around for the past two hours. She glanced at the weapon in her hand, a jagged once glorious sword made of stone, the green runes that lined it illuminated the room dully. Deciding that was enough practice she left the weapon on her bed and turned toward her bathroom.

"_Riven._" a woman's voice shot through her thoughts. She blinked, feeling the mental tether pulling at her attention like a rope; the unique and signature communication method of the summoners.

"Summoner Kathrine" Riven said aloud.

"_Sorry to bother you. Did Parrish tell you that you have a special engagement today?" _Riven nodded, briefly feeling stupid as the summoner could not see it.

"She did." Riven muttered as her clothing was shed. "When am I expected on the Proving Grounds?"

"_An hour, maybe more." _Katherine answered back, Riven sighed heavily; sinking preemptively into the bath she had already prepared. _"Okay, Just making sure."_ Riven felt the tether snap, she shook her head before submerging it in the tub. With a gasp she burst from the surface, sinking into a relaxed stupor. As was often the case with bathing, time seemed to slip away. After what she guessed was thirty minutes the water was emptied and Riven had just finished re-buckling the last clasp on her clothing.

A light fingered knock landed on her door. Riven turned her eyes towards it, already knowing who it was just from the sound. "Come in." there was a flutter from the other side of the door. A flash of blue light followed instantly, Celene rested her shoulders against the door, her head falling level with Riven's four deadbolts.

"So I met her. I figured a bit of scouting couldn't hurt." she spoke up, glancing around Riven's space.

"The Demacian with the hawk? I saw her yesterday, she walked by me in the square." Riven answered flatly. "So why the urgency?"

"Her bird doesn't like me." Celene said flatly she smirked. "I wanted to wish you luck." Riven nodded at her, offering a smile, which was lovingly returned "Try not to die." the Ionian teased, her voice distorting as she vanished, leaving Riven alone in the dim green glow from her weapon. Her stomach grumbled and with that her next destination was decided for her. With a blink she began to undo the deadbolts on her door, holding her inside her dimly lit box._ Better to eat something now, might be my last chance._ She paused, a smile creeping onto her face. She still wasn't used to it.

* * *

To say she wasn't nervous would be lieing. Quinn's expression sat on serious as she scribbled in the back of her journal. With a smile she finished, turning to show her work to Valor. He tilted his head questioningly. It was a diagram, not unlike the many Valor had seen, with himself represented with a V.

she was to jump backwards off of her enemy while he swooped in from above. Quinn thought for a brief moment before persiing her lips and giving off a low rhythmic set of whistles; the signal for the play. Valor nodded at her and she smiled.

"Got it?" he nodded. "Good." she reached across the space of the tabletop to plant her hand on his head and ruffle the feathers, she scowled and peaked at her electing a giggle. Lux raised her eyebrow, a table over and to Quinn's left. Watching a full blown conversation break out between the two.

"She's weird." Lux commented to Vayne flatly.

"I agree, but that's a good thing." said Celene, leaning over the back of Lux's chair. Lux jumped, not releasing she was there. Garen shot her an odd look as Vayne scowled at her. There was a pause.

"She oddly resembles you Vayne." Celene said flattly.

"I suppose, I don't see why that matters." Vayne replied flatly. Celene smiled at her.

"You look worried." Lux spoke up, eyeing Garen.

He sighed loudly. "They are of the elite guard, if they preform poorly we will all look like fools."

"Kinda like what happened between me and Lux?" Celene butted in, there was a stiff silence.

"In my defense I didn't know what I was fighting." Lux snapped.

Celene leered briefly. "That's the advantage of being unimposing, I think its unfair to underestimate her."

Garen rested his chin on his hands, watching the Scout hang a piece of food tormentingly out of her Bird's reach. "We'll see." Lux shot him a look, he was being strange.

* * *

Quinn paused, allowing Valor to have the piece of fish. She nodded her head as if being talked to and got to her feet, motioning for Valor to perch himself on her arm guard. Her hand fell to her bowgun. After a brief pause, runes, blindingly bright blue lit up, writing themselves circularly around her feet. The orb centralized at the ceiling of the hall buzzed and flickered to life, showing the proving grounds. Everyone paused to watch as Quinn sighed nervously and vanished with a whoosh.

Quinn felt her knees buckle under her as she slammed into the stone of the summoning platforming, her stomach turned as she dropped to all fours. Ragged coughing echoed far into the early afternoon as she staggered to her feet. Valor was experiencing a similar adventure stumblingly clumsy across the cobbles. After some rather interesting sounds the fish Quinn had teased him with; or part of it ended up in front of him.

"WELCOME TO THE PROVING GROUNDS!"

"_Did you read the booklet that was issued to you?" _Werhan echoed through her thoughts.

"Yeah I did but I prefer to learn through experience." Quinn said with a groan, straitening up and shooting a worried look Valor's way.

"_You'll get used to that, the first time is always the worst." _Werhan said, Quinn could practically see him smiling. She nodded, looking forward. In front of her was a large structure, a glowing crystal sat shimmering purple at its center with six stone figures surrounding it. The platform it self was raised high into the air, pine tree visible off in the distance. Quinn eyed the view for me a moment before turning her eyes to Valor. He chirped impatiently before taking flight.

"What are your orders summoner?" Quinn asked cooly.

"_Orders? This is on you bird girl." _Quinn scowled. _"But if you insist. Hang on, let me grab my list."_

"List?" Quinn frowned.

"_Yeah, believe it or not I haven't done this before." _

_God dammit, just my luck. _Quinn thought to herself.

"_Heard that, you don't need to speak out loud for me to hear you. Okay so, Done that, done that; oh here!" _a blue haze began to overtake the edges of Quinn's vision. To her surprise her hand raised itself in front of her face and curled her fingers without her instruction.

"_What did you-?!"_

"_This is what its like to be piloted by a summoner." _he said cheerfully over her thoughts, she attempted to groan in dread but her lips wouldn't listen. _"Okay so how a typical match works is; that structure in front of is the Nexus. Its a annex of magic energy but anyways, your team wins the match when the enemy Nexus is destroyed. We aren't doing that today, we are playing till one kill."_

"_Playing? I don't know if this is a game; someones dying." _Quinn thought as sternly as she could. Valor cawed at her impatiently to get moving.

"_Ehh its whatever." _The control released, Quinn felt herself wobble as her inner ear protested the forced control. _"So those structures in front of you we call towers, there is a circle of runes on the ground in front of them that marks their range, I wouldn't advise stepping inside." _

"Okay, runes bad." Quinn noted verbally.

"_Only if they aren't yours'. The teams are color coded, so right now, purple runes good." _

"_Okay."_

A Caw echoed back to Quinn over the soft rustle of pine trees.** Enemy. One. Warrior. Noxian. **Quinn shot him back a few staggered whistles and drew her weapon.

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!" The announcer boomed.

"_Minions?" _Quinn asked mentally.

"_Yes. Magical constructs; killing an enemy Minion, tower or champion will give the summoner points- we just call them gold. We can use gold to purchase enchantments from the shopkeeper behind you that augment your abilities." _

"_-So in order to win, you need to maximize your gold income by killing all the minions you can, it snow balls." _Quinn finished for him.

"_Yes indeed, but that's my job. For now just jog along side that wave of minions towards the center." _Quinn spotted the line of living dolls holding what looked like toy weapons. She smiled, the sight was odd and could even be described as childish. Matching there steady pace required a brisk jog, before long the arena narrowed down and as Quinn passed her second tower the central space was spotted. A tower mirrored hers on the cobble fields opposite side, sporting a shield and a staff topped with a blue crystal. Quinn slide to a halt with a scruff of her boots. Against the opposing tower, sitting with her head hung was a woman.

White hair topped her head, mixing with the white traveling clothing and remains of heavy battle armor littered on her person. A stone sword lay across her lap as she sat cross legged looking at it, her fingers brushing its surface. Quinn tilted her head to the side before sneaking a glance upward to spot Valor, he circled her protectively. Quinn stepped forward slowly, not allowing her eyes to drift from her singular obstetrical, she remained either unaware or disregarding of her presence, not moving even as her wave of minions shuffled past her.

The two waves collided and began to club each other over the head and hurl pathetic looking balls of light. Quinn briefly paused to watch, an odd sight. _"Try killing one." _Werhan spoke up, Quinn nodded, raising her crossbow eye level and spying a minion on the far left. The weapon discharged with a thunk, embedding the bolt in its face. The construct fell backward and exploded into purple flame. The woman against the tower tensed visibly at the discharge, a sound that sat within her memory.

Quinn paused as the two met eyes, brown meeting vivid amber. The woman frowned solemnly at her before moving a little to quickly for Quinn's taste as she got to her feet. The very heavy looking broken weapon she held scrapped against the stone as she straightened upright.

"Whats your name?" her voice seemed to drift sadly across the battle space, soft in tone over the dull clunks of the waring minions. Quinn blinked, being very wary of her as she took a step closer. With the wind she questioned her crossbows reach, it was hardly the most effective weapon and as such had to be made up for.

Silence finally broke "Why should I give a Noxian the grace of knowing my name?" Quinn asked.

"Does your book tell you to say that?" Riven questioned. "What does your conscience tell you to do?" Quinn blinked. _A Noxian talking about conscience? What in the fuck? _

"_Riven is really cool actually if you get to know her, be friendly"_

_I'm about to kill her. _Quinn answered mentally.

"_You don't know that."_

she sighed. "Quinn." the scout called. The womans expression shifted to a soft smile, her stance adjusting. Quinn dared to blink, there was a good forty feet between them but she had seen some very fast runners in her time, this woman was built like one, cumbersome weapon or no. she let out the final whistle; a call to arms as the woman leveled her weapon with Quinn.

"Riven" she placed her hand on her chest. "I am glad you answered, its better then fighting nameless soldiers and ghosts." she took a step, Valor cawed back **Ready. **Riven gazed forward at her Demacian opponent with newly established purpose. "The summoners want a gauge of your strength, temper yourself." Riven said lowly. The scout tensed as Riven slipped into a state of hyper focus.

_Oh fuck._

Quinn had never seen anyone charge so fast in her life. Quinn felt the knot in her throat expend to the size of an apple. Her first instinct when charged by a Noxian with an officers' weapon was to run for her life, not stand and fight. It was then when she realized just how out of place she was. Quinn was a scout, Ill equipped, ill armored and ill trained to take on an opponent as dangerous as the one now charging her.

Quinn snapped her weapon upward, feeling her fight or flight explode forward with the bolt from the crossbow. Riven tucked her head downward, tightening her shoulders, the single peldron providing a surprising amount of coverage as she ducked left, the bolt sailed past her. _Fuck! _Quinn out of practiced habit hadn't waited to see if it connected, the bowgun's slide was drawn and the second shot loosed. This time Riven was too close to avoid it, lowering and adjusting her body so it struck her single piece of armour with a shower of sparks. _FUCK! _Quinn panicked; the gap was being closed, Riven within ten feet of her. Quinn wristled loudly, less then a second later Valor came rocketing from outside Riven's vision, talons bared. The two collided with a scrap of talons against stone as Riven reflectively raised her sword. he soared past her, looping around for another pass. Her charge stilled as Valor swooped in again, pulling up in a feint as Riven was on her guard. A bolt painfully lodged itself in her upper arm. Quinn cursed, she had been arming for her head.

Riven turned to the scout again, she had to single one of them out and she knew it, and Quinn was land locked. The blade was cocked over Riven's head as the gap finally disappeared with a lunge. Quinn backpedaled away from it, stumbling over one of her own minions as the weapon passed within inches of her face. Riven recycled the energy, converting it into a forward jab. Quinn knocked the blow aside with her arm guard, tucking the bowgun tightly against her stomach to prevent her aim from being disrupted she fired. Amazingly Riven curled around the bolt, her sword lagging behind her in a head level swing. Quinn nearly lost her head dumbstruck by what Riven just did. Her senses caught her at the last moment and she ducked, her heart pounding in her ears and made to sweep at the womans legs. Riven tucked her shin, blunting the attack as Valor dug his talons into her shoulders. She winced. A blast of green light exploded from her sword, Quinn lost her balance as the force caught in Valors extended wings and sent him spiraling to the cobbles. The crossbow was raised in a desperate defense. Riven ducked inside Quinn's guard, pining the weapon behind her head as she swung the sword down over her head with a yell. Quinn barely avoided it as it bit into the cobbles, sending flecks of stone everywhere. Her off hand gripped Rivens wrist.

She quickly learned that not only was this 'Riven' very fast but incredibly strong, overpowering her as if she were a child, luckily enough Valor came screaming into the fray at just that moment, colliding head first with Riven and taking her off her feet, she converted the energy into a roll as he wobbled in flight before stabilizing and looping around to charge again. This time Riven ducked him as Quinn scrabbled to her feet and pedaled backward; terrified. To her stunned horror Riven deflected her next shot with her sword before shooting her a cool but challenging look. She then pivoted to intercept Valor. the Bird saw it and pulled up, though not enough as Riven swatted at him with her sword, he streaked to avoid it, bushing the ground as he twisted over Rivens shoulder. Pivoting again she lunged at Quinn with a yell. The scout had her, Riven's soft smile and powerful eyes filled her weapons sights and she pulled the trigger. Rivens off hand came up to shield her face, the bolt punching through the palm of her hand, jutting from her knuckles. She gritted her teeth, forcing the pain to flow past her as energy exploded from her sword, disrupting Quinn's second shot and stopping her feathery friend dead in his tracks. With a swing she within reach, her blade meeting Quinn's arm guard. Sparks jumped as Quinn was swatted clean off her feet, a solid crack of bone echoing over the field before she landed on her feet and stumbled, looking up to see Riven on her again.

The stone sword sailed less then an inch from her face as the woman sank into a practiced combo. The energy was redirected back towards the scout, the next swing coming lower and from her left. Quinn saw her chance, planting her foot against the womans shoulder she kicked off into a backsflip with a whistle. Valor slammed into Riven's back, electing a yell of pain as Quinn centered her sights mid air, the weapon discharged, the bolt digging into Riven's stomach with a thunk Quinn landed in a backwards roll, her sights snapping level again and firing. The weapon locked forward, signaling it was empty as the last shot landed in the woman's thigh. Valor pulled up, circling over Quinns head as Riven wobbled, her breathing heavy but to Quinns horror remained standing. Blood leaked from her onto the stone as she gave Quinn a driven smile. The look only given was something was being fought for tooth and nail. She straightened herself.

Quinn realised she wouldn't stop until a directly lethal shot was landed or she won. The bowgun was tossed upward to Valor. Her good hand shot to her belt for another magazine. Riven glanced at her sword. "It seems you're built more to run then fight..." Riven exhailed through her nose. "You don't win wars by running." Riven muttered as she allowed the pain to wash over her. Quinn cocked an eyebrow. The broken sword in her hand pulsed as she raised into one handed into a guard stance. The blade exploded green, fragments of stone seating themselves into a whole, magically bonded blade, nearly seven feet long. The color drained from Quinn's face as she fumbled to reload her weapon one handed, sneaking a look upward at Riven whom opted to march rather then run towards her. Her pace quickened as Quinn jammed the slide under her armpit and cocked the weapon with some effort. Riven broke into a brief sprint, the long weapon hurdling through the air toward the scout. Quinn ducked it, as Riven spun and reversed her grip. The weapon formed a towering stone shield as she advanced aggressively behind it, exposing only her toes.

Another shot was fired, ineffective against the fast approaching stone wall as it bounced of with a clink. The gap was closed, the shield again turning to a sword as Riven twisted, converting the energy over her head into a ruthless downward swing. Valor streaked under her guard, talons armed at her face; at her eyes. The talons dug deep into the her forearm and hand as they came up to defend her face. Riven's fingers closed around Valors left leg, locking the two together as the assault failed. Quinn twisted, curling around the blade if just barely as Valor flapped wildly to get loose. Riven released him, her elbow colliding with Quinn's stomach as she ducked low into her slash. Quinn was lifted from her feet, the air leaving her lungs, she caught herself stumbling backward and raising her weapon. The very tip of Riven's sword struck the bowgun, tearing it from Quinn's hand and sending it clattering across the cobbles.

Valor streaked into Rivens line of sight. She spun her full weight into the sword, bring it circularly around body. One final blast of green exploded from its tip and sent the bird tumbling through the air over her head and into the center of the lane were he skidded to the ground. "Valor!" Quinn yelled, all reason was gone. Riven couldn't help but pause. She was like a mother defending a child; the fear that had plagued her eyes turning to anger. she curled her fingers and charged with a berserk scream, meeting Riven's amber gaze before catching a solid left hook with her jaw. Quinn was knocked onto her back, her head smacking against the stone hard enough for stars to flash across her vision. To tip of the blade pressed softly against her throat. The weapon was hardly sharp though a forceful thrust from the woman combined with all the weight would likely cause some very serious damage. She lay still in a surrendering position with a hateful look. As she stole a look at Valor Riven's expression slackened. The weapon was lowered to Quinn's chest before reverting to its broken form, the levitating fragments of stone dissolving into thin air in realization of what she'd done.

The message was clear, despite her saying nothing. The two just stared at each other for a moment. until A soft coo caught Quinn's attention, a birds shadow passing over her, the bowgun landed on her stomach with a thunk against her leather armor. Riven blinked before lunging for it but in this one case, Quinn proved faster, not because she was but because she was used to Valor interfering. the weapon discharged. Riven froze, her ability to breath removed as hot pain shot through her neck, she glanced down to see the blue fetching of the bolt, blood seeping down the metal shaft. She frowned and lowered her weapon to her side as if locked in thought before sinking to her knees and slumping backward. Quinn scrabbled to her feet to see the woman blinking up at the sky with a solemn grin in an expending red puddle.

"RIVEN HAS BEEN SLAIN!" the announcer boomed over the field, startling the now very jumpy scout.

"_Hmm, good job. Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm going to take you back now okay?" _Quinn wasn't listening. She whistled with her good arm. Valor came to a hopping rest at her feet, flicking blood from his feathers before giving her a victorious nuzzle of his head. Quinn snuck a look at Riven and frowned.

"Crazy animal..." she muttered as blue runes wrote themselves at around her feet. She noted with shocked distaste the odd clicking sound her jaw had made when she had opened her mouth and decided not to say anything more. If Valor had eyebrows they would be raised in a massive smirk. He hopped into the ring and after a brief pause the world vanished as did the pain that was fortifying itself in her mind. After a few moments of stomach turning blackness her feet slammed into the floor of the summoning chamber and just like they had before they gave beneath her.

Riven stood against the wall, regarding Quinn silently as the scout glared at Valor whom had mockingly flicked his wingtip against her nose. She paused, briefly spotting Riven. The Exile could clearly remember the unnerving feeling of seeing an enemy she had just killed across from her and very much alive; smiling even. Werhan shoved himself into her vision, from the looks of it Kathrine did the same on Riven's side.

"Very good work!" he exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "a little rough around the edges but that will go with time." Quinn frowned.

"How is it that you are so disconnected about this, I just killed her; and I would hardly say I did it fairly." Quinn said cooly; killing people had never been something she had liked doing but it was a requirement of her job.

"What is death if no one actually dies?" Riven said softly from the other side of the room, her eyes boring a hole in Quinn's hard expression. When Quinn said nothing she went on. "It took me a long time to learn that. I still consider myself lost and meaningless sometimes but the people here; and even childish as they may be-" she paused, sneaking a look at Werhan. "-have lessons to offer and are doing great things for everybody."

"I would like to see a world in which children can grow old without ever seeing death inflicted by another human being." Kathrine said. "When I was growing up the last thing I thought I would be doing was mind controlling people to kill each other in the name of peace. But. What is death, if nothing is lost and only lessons are learned?" Riven looked at her and smiled solemnly. Quinn blinked. _What a jarring change, a few moments ago she was a death machine. This place..._

The door burst open with a thunk, drawing to it all the sets of eyes lingering in the room. Garen ducked his massive form through the doorway with resounding clunks from his armour. "CONGRATULATIONS!" he boomed with a stiff faced smile. Before Quinn could really react massive hammy arms wrapped around her body. Her back popped as she was lifted from her feet into a bone crushing hug. Werhan burst out laughing, Valor letting out a similar sound as Quinn's cheek was jammed against the breastplate. Riven took the opportunity as a distraction and slipped silently from the room. Garen abruptly dropped her, kneeling down as far as he could but still towering over Valor. "You are one brave bird. A brave bird of Demacia!" he complimented. Valor coo'd in a self absorbed manner before ruffling his wings and beginning to nip at his feathers.

"So what do I owe the appearance." Quinn said lazily.

"I actually needed to talk to the summoners about something rather important. Luxanna I am sure would be happy to see you after your victory and will likely... forcibly introduce you to a bunch of new people." he paused. "in the mess hall." Quinn nearly laughed, this was Garen attempting to be subtle, a strange creature misunderstood by science that only appears in the dead of night. Amused, she offered her arm to Valor, with a flap he perched himself and she strode from the room.

Garen stepped after her with a clunk, his gauntleted hand pulling the door shut to seal himself and the two summoners inside. There was a pause as he sighed, Garen's tell tale sign that he was about to be very serious. "Smooth" Werhan jabbed snarkily. Garen looked at him impassively.

"I have a request directly from the king. I know he holds no power over you and the summoners nor do I but he asked that the draft be something to truly test her." Garen said more softly then his normal pitch suggested he was capable of. The summoners looked at each other.

"We have already written it up, and I admit its rather.. tame. Would you like us to redo it?" Kathrine asked solemnly. Werhan glanced at the door nervously. Garen stiffened his lip before nodding. It was evident he was not enjoying what he was doing.

"The word the King used was... Brutal. He wants a ruthless and unforgiving test of her skills." Garen said solidly. "I'm-m sure you understand my position." he stammered hurriedly. Werhan blinked, surprised.

With a sigh Kathrine eyed Garen and smiled reassuringly. "I understand, I will present the draft to you when we are finished." she stood past him, towards the door. "Come along pudgy, we have work to do." Werhan scowled at her before following with a groan. The two marched until Garen was out of earshot.

"Well that was shady..." Werhan muttered.

Kathrine adjusted her glasses. "No kidding."

* * *

Quinn arrived to see the mess hall thriving. Noise buffeting herself and Valor as she slide into the hall. It was alive unlike it had been this morning. A hand slapped itself on her back, hard enough to make Quinn stumble forward and yelp. Valor squawked and nearly lost his balance on her arm guard as both turned there eyes to meet those of a pinked haired woman with a broad smile. A pair of goggles sat on her head, a common piltover fashion and she sported a kind of composite armor with a heavy mechanical rig across her back and shoulders, running down her arms that stopped at her elbows as if to support something heavy.

A hand extended into Quinn's face with a toothy grin. "Vi!" she introduced herself before balling her fist and pointing over her shoulder with her thumb and a jerk of her head. Her other hand fell to her hip. "And thats Cupcake! Err. Caitlyn!" Quinn blinked at the much more soft spoken woman in purple, whom tipped her hat to her with a smile. Valor eyed them both carefully as Quinn tilted her head. With a smirk.

"Cupcake?" she asked comically.

"Ahh its an old nickname, I baited my yordle snaptraps with cupcakes one day; more of joke then much else." Quinn nodded in amused understanding. The two woman looked at each other.

Quinn felt something pull at her sleeve, spotting a smile of impending doom from Caitlyn she turned to face the pair of bright blue eyes seven inches too short to meet hers. The small Ionian in the brown traveling cloak smirked at her, then at Valor before opening her mouth with an amused snicker to speak. "Nice recovery." Quinn scowled, wondering how everyone had seen her performance. The woman turned to Vi and Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn." she nodded in greeting before shifting her eyes to her left. "Six." she greeted Vi, who's eyes flashed.

"I swear to fucking god if you call me that one more time im going to pull your arms off and shove the-"

"Viii." Caitlyn coo'd "relax."

"Its okay, its my favorite number also." Celene teased. Vi looked as if she may attempt to strangle her as the Ionian turned around and trotted towards food. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Does she always do that?" she tentatively asked. Any information on the person that now sat on the top of Valor's most hated list was worth knowing about, just Encase.

"Yes." the Piltovers Finest said together. Vi groaned and slogged slowly towards food as well. Quinn shrugged and began to slowly follow her.

"Just give her a day or two and she'll figure out how to push your buttons..." Caitlyn muttered.

"Lux said she was a body snatcher." Quinn stated bluntly. Valor nipped at his wing as they reached the line.

"She is, though aside from that and her childish sense of humor she is a very respectable person." Caitlyn replied. Vi snorted.

"Oh please. What has she done that I haven't done?" Vi asked from in front of the pair.

"I don't know, has Ahri attempted to molest you yet?" Caitlyn replied snarkily.

"Actually that wouldn't fly either, Ahri has attempted that on me as well." Celene spoke up from a few places ahead of them in line. A few snickers from summoners rose from around them as the conversation provided the primary reason to come to the hall besides food. Caitlyn stared, stunned, her expression cracking into a broad smile.

"Did that-"

"No." Celene stated flatly. She paused before extending her hands over her head and motioning to Quinn's left with a flail. "Ahriii!" she called across the hall. There was a brief pause in sound as Quinn and Valor traced Celene's eyes to a woman sitting on the halls far side. An odd sight Quinn noted, nine fluffy tails waved around behind her, she sported a trimmed kimono and a pair of fox like ears atop her head. Her expression shifted upon realizing who was talking to her.

"Yesss~" she called back flirtatiously. Quinn cringed.

"have you been in Vi's pants yet?" Celene called back, sneaking a look at Vi's stunned face.

"Not yettt~"

Celene turned to the pink haired woman, hands on her hips. "I win." Vi Scowled.

"Slut." she said flatly, crossing her arms and looking dismissively at her.

A raise of the eyebrows from Celene. "Dyke." Vi bristled like a wet cat.

"Ladies." Caitlyn defused the one sided aggression.

"Remember Six, you're a counter pick to me so you'll get plenty of chances to break my face." Celene said jokingly.

Vi snarled, pointing to her cheek. "This is not a fucking Six! Its my fucking name you deaf body snatching cunt." she snapped. Celene's eyebrows advanced upward towards her hairline.

"That is a Freljordian number Six." Celene said flattly. Vi's eye twitched. Quinn decided a fight was not what she wanted to deal with.

"Speaking of Freljord, I actually have some interesting stories from there." she said, changing the subject. Celene's attention now fixated on her.

"Oh?" left both Celene and Caitlyn as the Ionian reached the head of the line. Celene turned from the line with her food; a loosely piled plate of uninteresting but assorted foods from around Noxus. A lot of fish.

"Well a lot of it is classified as it was a scouting mission but I can talk about some stuff." Caitlyn smiled at her, as did the body snatcher, even Vi managed a bored curl of the lips.

"That's fine, I'll know it all anyways when I snag you on the fields but go on." Celene said brightly, baring her teeth for a brief moment. Valor bristled on Quinn's arm. The scout shot him a look before pushing what she thought was a threat away.

"Well before I departed into the deeper more unforgiving parts of the province I had to spend a lot of time in an Avarosan camp in Southern Freljord. I actually ran into Ashe." Quinn began, idly petting Valor's head. he glared at the smiling body snatcher as they marched food in hand to a nearby table.

"Ahh. How is Ashe doing?" Caitlyn asked, smiling.

"Fine I suppose, she personally taught me a lot about surviving in the cold and even gave me a very nice pair of socks." Quinn said.

Vi plopped herself down in the first seat. "Sounds uneventful, get in any fights?"

"None that I can talk about." Quinn said curtly.

"Dammit."

"So how advanced are they now." Caitlyn asked softly, propping her feet up on the table.

"Last I heard they still haul water, Cupcake."

"Parts of Demacia still haul water. You're saying no house in Piltover is without running water?" Quinn crossed her arms at her chest with a skeptical look. Valor hoped to the table and took the opportunity to snag a piece of food from Celene's plate. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Yep. There is not a house in Piltover that hauls water." Caitlyn said proudly.

Vi grinned bright, she had a gold tooth. "YEP! Industrialization of Innovation, the mass production of ideas is the way of the future and the city is a breathing example. Its also free of crime thanks to me and Cupcake; Hey! You should see my gauntlets!~"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't been there. Being a scout and all." Said Caitlyn. Celene looked down to see that Valor had completely dismantled her plate without her noticing. He sat smuggly in the middle of the table like a fat chicken, eyeing her.

Quinn shrugged. "Well as an army scout I'm sent to places I'm not allowed to go, I've been to Noxus more then once."

Celene found herself flicking crumbs at the birds head, lifting her eyes at the mention of Noxus. "Have you been to the Finest in the Fleet bar there? Its in the Ivory ward." Caitlyn and Vi both looked at her.

Quinn instantly lit up. "YES! I got to tail some smuggler guy in there a few years ago."

Celene mirrored her excitement. "Shady! You know how it has that large window across its whole front?"

"Yeah."

"I actually put Katarina through that window like nine years ago." Celene exclaimed. Caitlyn burst out laughing. More at Vi's reaction then Celene. Her palms slammed against the table top in stunned but interested disbelief.

"Bullshit... YOU have bar fighting stories!? You're like four feet tall." Vi grinned ear to ear. "I like you better already you malnourished psychopath!" Quinn snorted, knowing only of Katarina from briefings as a daughter of a general and more impotently a talented assassin.

"Well I don't know if it counts as a bar fight. She was entering the bar through the window not leaving it." Celene said, twiddling her fingers in the stubborn lock of hair that always hung between her eyes.

"That's actually better! Who started it? What happened?" Vi asked excitedly.

"I did, I wanted her body for my own so I followed her around for a little while before finally getting bored and introduced myself before whacking her in the forehead with a bucket." Vi grinned, pressing her fist into her palm as her interest was ignited.

"Wait nine years ago? You cant be more then twenty four." Quinn said sceptically. Vi's eyes narrowed.

"Lux didn't mention that I'm immortal?" Celene replied flatly. Quinn blinked as Caitlyn suppressed a snicker. _First time I've heard that excuse. _

"I actually have a report on that fight that I can show you later if you like Vi." Caitlyn spoke up, reinforcing Celene's position.

"You still haven't told me how you have that." Celene mused.

"Classified." Caitlyn smirked as her partner lit up.

"HI!~" Lux exclaimed loudly behind Quinn's head. She jumped, twisting in her chair to see the pair of crownguards standing behind them, food in hand. The two slammed themselves down at the table. There was a pause before Vi turned to Garen.

"Do you have any bar fight stories?" she asked. Garen stiffened in a manner that stated yes.

"As a citizen of honor I do not involve myself in such activities." Garen said flatly, Vi wilted slightly.

"I don't know if this counts for Garen but I remember this one time-" Lux began.

"Luxanna." Garen said flatly.

"- I actually hit Celene with a bar stole because-"

"LUXANNA."

"- she was drunk and-" Celene burst out laughing.

"LUXX." Garen half yelled half whined, Caitlyn and Vi held snickered, Lux herself was grinning as she put Garens ass into the fire.

"Was attempting to start a romantic relationship with him." she finished smugly. Garen slammed his face into the table, causing it to jump and nearly bouncing Valor into the air. Caitlyn and Vi exploded with laughter as Garen attempted retract into his armour like a turtle. He slowly straightened up, red faced.

A folder was slapped onto the table top, jarring the group from there amused laughter and up to the eyes of Summoner Kathrine. "Everything is ready." she looked at Garen with an expression that screamed, yes I heard everything and smiled. "Carry on."

He groaned and ran his armored hand through his hair before flicking the folder open. The table leaned in.

* * *

_Familiarization and review of team composition and balance for: Quinn._

_Arena: Summoners Rift._

* * *

_Champions involved Purple team:_

_Vayne, the Nighthunter._

_Position: Top lane_

_Pilot: Pending_

_Ahri, the Ninetailed Fox_

_Position: Middle lane_

_Pilot: High Summoner Marcus Tidemen Victory of Demacia assisting_

_Quinn -Title not available-_

_Position: Bottom lane, Offensive_

_Pilot: Pending._

_Shaco, the Demon Jester_

_Position: Jungler_

_Pilot:Pending_

_Lulu, The Fae Sorceress _

_Postion: Bottom Lane, Support_

_Pilot: Summoner Kristina Francine Scott of Demacia_

* * *

_Champions Involved Blue Team:_

_Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands_

_Position: Top lane_

_Pilot: High Summoner Beyal Jyamison Sohrten of Noxus: to be summoned from containment._

_Celene, Eternity's Wings_

_Position: Middle Lane_

_Pilot: Pending_

_Draven, The Glorious Executioner _

_Position: Bottom Lane, Offensive_

_Pilot: High Summoner Wales Smith Socrates of Piltover._

_Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare_

_Position: Jungler_

_Pilot: Summoner Jura Thomas Skyfire of Zaun: To be summoned from containment._

_Thresh, the Chain Warden_

_Position: Bottom lane, Support._

_Pilot: Elder summoner Parrish Theo Valionant of Piltover._

* * *

_Distribute copies for Champion Review. Thank you for assisting the League of Legends._

_~Peace at Any Cost._

* * *

Lux blinked. "Wow.."

"Fuck everything about that..." Caitlyn muttered, grabbing the paper and reading over Blue teams roster again. Garen cringed. Quinn, blinked utterly lost.

"Sooo.." Quinn began.

"Allow me to sum it up for you." Vi began. "Renekton is a crazy giant lizard with a huge sharp thing, Thresh is a soul collecting dead warden that tortured his inmates for fun, nocturne is a literal nightmare in physical form that goes into your brain and messes with shit, Draven is a murderous idiot with the worlds smallest penis and Celene is that bitch right there." Vi pointed

"Ahh." Quinn's eyes fell on the one name she recognized.

Celene smirked back at her. "Ready or not.~" she muttered sadistically. "Or as the summoners say." she leaned on her elbows across the table, baring teeth in a massive excited smile. "Good luck, have fun." and with a flutter of blue light she was gone, leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

Kathrine squeaked, gripping the paper and pulling it eye level. "Beyal is back?!" she squealed excitedly.

Werhan cocked an eyebrow. "so he's done getting laid in Noxus? I know he took a leave but when did he-"

"Get back?" a voice from behind them. High summoner Beyal smiled brightly at them, sporting a haircut and civilian clothing with a backpack thrown over his shoulder. His smile vanished upon seeing the composition form. "Eww."

"yeah." Kathrine half laughed. Beyal looked at her flatly. "you monster, who's Quinn?" the contents of the table pointed. Beyal blinked.

"ADC?" he said, Quinn cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head.

"I think she may be a jungler actually." Werhan spoke up.

"Stop your shit." Beyal smiled at him.

"Hows Kat?" he asked.

"Ecstatic actually. I got dragged to Noxus and hardly spent any time with her because she spent it all with her father."

"So the city hasn't burned to the ground then. Does Swain still have his job?" Kathrine asked.

"Yes, amazingly. He seems to be able to walk again as well."

"So is this your.. groups final member?" Quinn asked. Beyal nodded and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Jyamison Beyal." he introduced himself.

"Quinn" she motioned with her head. "And that's Valor. Now if you'll excuse me." Quinn regarded him with snooping eyes, thumbing the form. "Tell me... Everything you know about all of them." Beyal grinned.

**Authors notes: When I was writing this I had a few goals. I wanted to make Quinn and Valor feel outclassed; the idea being when you go through a balancing match you have no augmentation to your ability, positive or negative. Quinn has been buffed a few times and is still kind of ehh while Riven has be nerfed MANY times and is still really good. Another goal was to do a better job with Vi. She got limited screen time in Sparks and was a little OOC during that but I never really went back and fixed it because it would require me to change the scene. This time I feel she's much more true to her character and is very amusing. Last but not least I was on a mission. Celene as a character so very challenging for a bunch of reasons though the main one is because she's inherently so bullshit overpowered. The hardest thing about her is keeping her funny and in character while still preserving how scary she is. My goal with her was to show her from outside her head. Every time Celene did something in Sparks the reader got to see her thought process. I want to see what she feels like as a character when you do, already I can see that she's much more creepy but still retains what makes her my favorite. You get to see this a little better in the next chapter as it involves a 5v5 league match.**


	3. Still Heart, Steady Hand

**Author's Notes: A little bit of a delay on posting. This chapter was SOOOO much fun to write. It was also a lot of work; I actually went and studied my matchups for this. Mostly for top Vayne. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

Still Heart, Steady Hand

18.06.24CLE

The knock came as a surprise. A stiff wrap of small but insistent knuckles against the hard wood. Eyes turned upward, brown ones beneath dark hair; under a white hood. A scowl was dropped as the High Counselor of the League of Legends; one of the most important figures in Valoran sighed.

"Yes?" she called. Her job just never ended, something was always happening that would then come slam itself wetly against her door.

"High Counselor, Its Elder Summoner Parrish." the knob rattled before the door briefly creaked and swung open. It was indeed the Elder Summoner, a somewhat newly appointed chief of public relations; or in other words, Counselor Vessaria's second pair of eyes. She shot the counselor a small smile as she un-tucked the thick pair of files under her arm and tossed it onto Vessaria's desk.

Vessaria glanced at it cooly before turning her scanning eyes upward. "So you found something." she said flatly. Parrish nodded and looked over her shoulder to check if the door was in fact closed.

"Something rather startling. Quinn is a walking bank of classified information as we knew she would be." Parrish said, pulling up a seat. Vessaria rested her chin on her interlaced fingers like a movie villain, a nod showed her attention was clear and aligned. Parrish took that as the signal to continue. "I halted her reflection early to avoid her finding out what we know; not following protocol I know. She was on a scouting mission in the deep Freljord before joining, and she ran into some alarming things."

Parrish flipped the folder open. "I've spent the last nine hours writing up a full detailed report on everything she's seen in the north over her journey." her face became grim, a red flag popped up in Vessaria's head. "There is something dangerous in the Freljord that we didn't know about until now. I don't know if it is a woman or some sort of corruption but it chased Quinn to the southern border of winter's claw territory. I don't knew what it is but... Quinn saw it."

The folder was thumbed through briefly before a sketch was pulled from its depths. Vessaria eyed it. It vaguely resembled a woman, though lacked eyes, were it a helm or simply part of her head the councilor was unsure. "We don't know if this- thing is a the enemy itself or just a guard dog for the frost guard. But we do know that there is something going on in that city that may require us to interfere."

"I see." Vessaria sighed tiredly. "That's not all?"

"No I did a bit of digging in the reflection archive. Nothing extensive but I checked champions relevant to Freljord and some of our new reflections such as Thresh and I found something, in a place I know you're not going to like." Vessaria braced herself, unsure what was coming.

"In Celene's second re-" Vessaria groaned. Parrish paused, the Counselor sagged in her chair. "she mentioned something to Vayne-" another groan. "about _The Watcher's of the North_. The standard for the frostguard depicts an open eye. See where I'm going with this?"

"yes I do but Elder Summoner, the **last** thing im going to do is pull Celene or Vayne into my office and start devulging acquired secrets in hopes of getting answers." Vessaria said curtly. Parrish nearly laughed.

"No I totally understand, we still don't know everything that's going on but for the moment we have options." Parrish tapped her finger boredly on the folder.

"Could information of this leak?" Vessaria asked. Parrish let out a nervous sigh.

"Yes, some of our more mentally invasive champions could learn this from Quinn and from there it could bleed to the summoners." Parrish said lowly. "And causes another problem." Parrish withdrew a folded piece of paper from inside her robe and handed it to Vessaria.

_Familiarization and review of team compostion and balance for: Quinn._

_Arena: Summoners Rift._

_Champions involved Purple team:_

Vessaria paused, her eyes briefly widening in shock as she read the composition. "My god, who the hell signed this?" she looked up, an eyebrow cocked as Parrish sank into her chair timidly.

"I did. B-but you have to understand councilor I-i was busy working and hardly even glanced at it. I didnt mean for any-"

"Its fine."

Parrish took a moment to calm herself. "So what should I do then?" Vessaria glanced to the side briefly.

"We shall allow the match to proceed as normal, has someone requested to pilot Vayne during this?"

"Not to my knowledge, why." Parrish asked.

Vessaria gave off a soft smile. "Because I'm going to do it." Parrish smiled as her brain clicked, a smile that was returned with a mischievous tint. "When does the match start?"

Parrish glanced at the hextech watch that sat inside the sleeve of her robe. "Nearly thirty minutes."

Vessaria flashed a smile. "Excellent."

* * *

Quinn sighed. The summoners had fled the room but moments ago. None of them said why but both Quinn and Valor knew already. The tides of war were coming in; and because of this Quinn found herself frantically reviewing herself and Valor's plans of attack and defense. Many of them would likely be used. As was always the case she was nervous while Valor sat confidentially on the table in front of her. And despite Vi's constant attempts to pry information about the form from her she said nothing.

Finally Valor gave a low coo of annoyance and shot Quinn a look. She looked up. "You think I'm being too intense?" Valor nodded. She gave him a soft smile before petting his head.

"So Caitlyn? Is there anything I should be careful of?" Quinn asked, rereading the form for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ahh" she sighed, rolling her head across her shoulders. "Well for starters, Thresh will try to throw his sickle to hook you, avoid that. Nocturne will flood the field with darkness, try not to die when he does that. Renekton feels no pain and wont go down from just one shot. Celene's mobility is insane, she can and will teleport right on top of you followed by a brutal attempt to kick your ass; kick hers first."

Quinn gave off a grin smile _nothing me and Val can't handle. _"Anything else, anything about Draven?"Caitlyn shook her head with a smile. Quinn returned it softly. She admired the womans softspokenness.

"Good luck." Caitlyn muttered as the mental the popped to life. Spotting the approaching summoner

Vi grinned and swung her fist at the air "Knock em dead Birdgirl!" she shouted, hopping like a boxer. Quinn pushed away her chair with her foot, motioning for Valor. He landed on her arm just in time.

"You ready?" Werhan asked softly. He wore an excited smile. Quinn glanced at Valor and gave a nod. "Very well then, to war." he turned and motioned for her to follow. With a brief sigh Quinn strode away from the table towards some unknown future.

The door to the summoning chamber was pushed ajar and held for her and Quinn strode inside. It was a dark circular room with a raised platform in the center lead up to by rings of steps. seven pairs of eyes landed on her face as she stepped into the room. Soft chatter silenced as the newcomer had arrived.

"Well Loook what we have here." hands landed on her shoulders, pulling Quinn into a half embrace. Valor gave the mask a solid jab with he beak and squawked. "ohhoho~ Feisty bird aren't you."

"Shaco enough of your crap." Vessaria said loudly from the other side of the room, she stiffened when Shaco gave a giggle and saluted her with his middle finger.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves" Werhan spoke up. "Im High Summoner Werhan, you already know me."

"High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye of the League of Legends." the woman in white said loudly.

"High Summoner Marcus Tidemen" another summoner introduced himself, a large man built like a house with a gravelly voice.

"IM LULU! AND THIS IS PIX!" Quinn jumped at her volume, a yordle in a elaborate hat with pixy floating next to her practically screamed from next Vessaria's ankles.

"Nice to meet you.~" the tone nearly made Quinn turn and run from the room, it was livid with allure to the point of shock. Her eyes snapped to a pair of yellow eyes with window-like pupils that regarded her in a rather hungry manner. Quinn actually recognized her. Nine fluffy tails waved behind her as the woman she knew as Ahri advanced on her as though walking a runway. Vessaria slapped her hand on her forehead as Ahri, snuck a glance down at Quinns chest before leaning uncomfortably close to her and smiling. A pair of lengthened teeth sat at the corners of her smile.

Quinn decided looking anywhere but at the cleavage being shoved into her face was a good idea, her eyes fanatically scanned for something to lock onto. Eventually they settled on a woman with ruby lensed glasses and a feather cape that stood next to Vessaria with her arms crossed, a scowl sat on her face like a fat bird as Ahri flicked the tip of her tail over her cleavage before tapping it on Quinn's nose and turning to swagger onto the platform. The woman said nothing.

"We should probably get going." Werhan said, nods of agreement were exchanged. Better to get the champions out of the room before someone got stabbed or raped. The summoners looked at each other before assembling themselves in a ring. Werhan motioned to Quinn as the ring finalized. Orbs of blue light were summoned with a crackle of magical energy. Quinn found herself wondering what the summoners were doing as fingers were flicked over the orbs surfaces by everyone, serious expressions now lorded over the jokes.

"So I'll be a second set of eyes in the sky for you okay?" Werhan finally said. Quinn nodded at him with a smile.

"Ready to go guys."

"Me too."

"Got mine set, you?" Werhan said. There was a pause.

"All ready." everyones eyes fell on Vessaria, she scowled.

"One sec." Werhan raised his eyebrows. "Got it."

"Alright then. Lets sync up and get rolling." Werhan said with a smile. All at once the world vanished. Quinn and Valor stood suspended in limbo. Across from her floating around sixty feet away in blackness were five figures displaying varying degrees of impatience. Across from Quinn stood a tall man with a handlebar mustache. He spotted her and smiled toothily raising his finger as if it were a gun cocking to mimic recoil and blowing on his fingertip. Quinn felt her eyebrows touch her hair line. _What a moron._

"I expect you not to have trouble with him." a stern tone hit from her left. The woman with the ruby glasses was eyeing her, scowl ever present.

"Hopefully not. You're Vayne?" Quinn recounted from the list as the rest of her team materialized at her flanks. Quinn found herself smiling. The mustached man had turned and now seemed to be bothering his team mate. Celene gave Quinn and excited blue eye'd grin. In the darkness it was clear that her eyes sported a faint glow that the scout had failed to notice before.

As the last of her team showed up a groan carried to Quinn ears. Ahri stood, arms crossed and ears back with an annoyed glare. "I have to deal with _her._" a sigh, a sigh that got louder when Ahri spotted the rest of the team.

"I dont get it." Quinn said. "whats so bad about her?"

The fox blinked. "She just gets really into it." Quinn nodded and ran her eyes over the roster. Next to Celene, engaging her in conversation, a specter sporting a ghostly green sickle and a lantern. His head seemed to float above his collar, his jaw apeared detected and rigid as if made of stone all bathed in spectral green flame. Celene seemed to burst into laughter over something he said before Quinn panned away. She guessed from Caitlyn's description that that was Thresh. Next to him floated a black figure. Motionless and nearly invisible if not for the large blades, coated in dried blood and white pupil-less eyes. It hardly moved. The last form towered over them and Thresh was hardly small, Quinn guessed him at at least seven feet. He flicked animalistic eyes from member to member of Quinn's team. The eyes lingered on her longer then anyone else before he bared his teeth and raised his crescent shaped weapon and struck it against what appeared to be an invisible barrier between the two teams.

Vayne nodded. "Just leave him to me." Quinn raised her eyebrows. A small smile snuck onto Vayne's face as she raised the crossbow mounted on her wrist. Quinn found herself struck with a brief moment of weapon envy. A whistle rose in their ears and as Quinn's feet struck the ground she stood fast. Around her stood a larger base then were she had last been with three lanes rather then one. Birds fluttered from the trees at the thunk of the Champions arrival. Quinn blinked, the air smelled of coming rain though the clouds were far off.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT!" the announcer boomed loudly over the arena. Quinn jumped at the loud noise, hand falling to her weapon.

"_Longsword and two health potions if you please." _Shot through her brain as she recovered and cocked her head. The confusion must have bled over the tether. _"My mistake, they aren't actual objects, aside from the potions, just place you hand on the shopkeepers counter and I'll do it."_ Quinn watched Vayne hurriedly preform the action Werhan had just described. She adjusted her glasses, checking that her weapon was in fact loaded before taking off towards the northern lane in a brisk jog. Ahri did the same, heading up the center. Shaco winked at her and disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

Quinn patted Valor on the head before shooing him into the sky and resting her hand on the counter. The yordle manning the post seemed unaware that she was there. The potions appeared with a clink on her belt. She paused, noting the extra weight of the oddly shaped glass bottles before following Lulu per summoner's instruction.

"THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL MINIONS SPAWN!" the announcer yelled again, again the scout jumped though not as high. _I feel as if I'm in the fleshing..._ As Quinn passed the inhibitor. She snuck a look upward at Valor. The yordle was surprisingly outrunning her, riding on her staff like a broom, leaving a glittering trail in her wake.

* * *

Vayne flicked her eyes over her shoulder as she sat crouched low in the bush just south of top lane.

"_Five Seconds."_ shot though Vayne's head as she spied the empty camp in front of her, empty all but for Shaco bobbing boredly up and down next to a pile of colorful boxes.

"I don't need an assistant for this trick, get off stage before you ruin my whole act!" he spat at her in the bush. Vayne remained where she was, weapon trained on him rather then where she knew the golem would appear. Teammate or no he was a creature of darkness and as such could not be trusted.

"_You're not leashing for him?" _

"Shaco never needs it." Vayne said cooly as she got to her feet and jogged back to her lane. The golem fell and Shaco vanished in a puff of orange smoke. She watched for a moment to see if he reappeared. though at first he was a mystery the limitations of his abilities were now well understood by her. He was an example of why Vayne wasn't wasting her time in the first place. When he did not reappear she reasoned that he had hopped the wall and was likely about to stab Celene or was clearing the nearby wolf camp and as such she pushed from the bushes into lane.

With a burst of speed she caught up with her marching minion wave just in time for it clash with the opposing purple side. Renekton had yet to show his scaly face and as such Vayne used this time to gather any advantage she could. The match hardly mattered this was true, but Vayne had no intention of getting split in two before her goal was reached.

"_So I read into the draft more carefully, You requested entry for this, somewhat unlike you." _Vessaria spoke up as Vayne raised the automatic crossbow mounted on her wrist and skillfully placed a bolt between the closest enemy minion's eyes.

"_That's True" _Vayne answered mentally, pausing as Renekton dove from the brush on her left and with a vicious spin cut his way through her minions before diving back into the brush. Another shot fired, another minion dead. _"I wanted a chance to pit myself against the body snatcher without your enchantments making her weak and easy to deal with. The others are a nice bonus." _ Vayne Finished.

"_I see. I know from her reflection some of what she said to you when she showed you her sanctuary." _Vayne paused, such a pause caused her to miss the minion she was aiming at as it died to one of hers. _"She agreed to help you address threats."_

Vayne lowered her weapon, standing straight. "You're trying to help me as well? I cant think of any other reason why you would care." she said allowed, watching Renekton carefully as he had left the bush and had begun to pace back and forth behind his wave, within her range. Vayne ignored him for the moment as he gave one of her minions a solid swipe with his weapon, shooting him wouldn't do much but make him angry and dispite what she was supposed to be doing more pressing issue had just presented itself.

"_Shauna, you're a fanatic and a huge pain in my ass but believe it or not our jobs do overlap. I have reason to believe something could be threatening everyone; something that she knows about. Now who should I trust more? You or her?" _Vessaria replied flatly. Vayne furled her brow.

"_I see. Your interested in something she told me, but want to avoid talking to her first. You never were a stupid woman." _Vayne ducked a stray swing from Renekton, he snarled and lunged at her, teeth first. Diving into a roll to her left she avoided the charge, sending a spray of silver bolts into Renekton's upper back before he had the chance to turn around. When he did it was weapon first, slamming his curved blade into the stone wall of the Arena where Vayne's head had just been. Another well timed tumble had kept her safe as she countered again, emptying the remains of her bolt-rack into his arm as he shielded his face. he snarled, lips curling to give her a nice view of his massive teeth before swatting the last of her minions with his tail and diving into the brush out of view. Vayne paused to reload her weapon.

"_I believe the phrase I'm interested in is 'The Watchers of North.'" _Vessaria said slowly. Vayne actually felt herself smile. Only on summoners rift could a conversation be interrupted by something or someone attempting to kill her only to be started up again as if nothing happened.

"_She said they were at one point ruling the Freljord, it took a great deal of lives to defeat them but they were sealed away in a trench and nothing has been heard from them." _Vayne regurgitated the information that had been given to her on request.

"_She doesn't think them a threat?"_

"_Celene doesn't think of anything as a threat." _Vayne replied curtly.

"_I see, so I should seek others with the information; Who?" _Vessaria asked. Renekton had emerged from the brush again, eyeing Vayne with the same neutral gaze his brother did before giving her minion wave a solid sweep. Upon recovering from the attack his eye twitched and the expression turned to a glare. Vayne looked at him coldly. He was a cursed creature, nothing that was his fault but fault wasn't what mattered when he endangered helpless lives she reasoned. She inhaled through her nose, thinking while Renekton gave her minions another solid swing. He was becoming erratic again, another attack would come soon.

"_Anivia perhaps. She is Freljord's guardian and will likely know about them." _Vayne shifted to stance as Renekton turned his head skyward and screamed, eyes locked on hers. He shuddered heavily. Vayne briefly wondered if he'd burst into flame. His voice was deep, fury practically dripped from his jaws.

"Where... Is.. Nasus?" He managed. Vayne pushed her glasses up on her nose, glancing at her weapon.

"He isn't here. For the moment you will contend with me." her tone lowered. "Monster."

Renekton slammed his tail against the earth in a final attempt to release the fury in his blood. "Where?!" he bellowed, claws dug into the dirt. Vayne remained silent, his eye twitched a final time before he exploded forward. "WHERE!?"

Her weapon snapped level as the ten foot tall scaly creature came whirling through her line sending blue cloth and bits of minion everywhere in his wake. The weapon discharged with the repeating steady stream of twangs Vayne had come to depend on. Sparks, small splatters of blood and scales filled her vision before the curved weapon came rocketing towards her. She ducked the first swing, leaped the second and drove away from the third as it slammed vertically into the earth. Renekton ripped it loose, blasting Vayne with dirt before assaulting again. He was now too angry to form a constant scream, instead emitting primal guttural sounds of effort and rage as the weapon was ducked around. Vayne was rapidly losing ground, each swing forced her to move and they came to fast for her to return fire. After another flurry she spotted her chance. The blade imbedded itself in the stone wall between the patches of brush at the edge of the lane. She rolled back, using the time she bought to unseat the crossbow on her back. It always seemed extreme as it was more of a self loading ballista, something to punch holes in castle walls rather then kill large reptiles.

The trigger was depressed and with an echoing thunk the six pound bolt left the weapon and dug deep into flesh. Renekton cocked back and roared at her. The ruby panels over Vaynes eyes shook from the force, flecks of spittle littering her person and the space around her as the weapon with practiced speed was reloaded and fired again. The stock slammed into her shoulder from the raw kinetic energy. Renekton's raging charge flattered as the bolt struck him. Another shot and Renekton stumbled, scrambling to close the distance between them. His teeth clicked together audibly as Vayne dove backward away from the lunge. Her forth shot finally hit its mark. Admittedly the large weapon wasn't very accurate, experience taught her that the heavy bolts didn't fly very far and wobbled whist in the air. Renekton thrashing about as if on fire only made hitting his legs more challenging. With a crack of heavy bone the forth bolt made its home in his upper thigh and the charging lizard was reduced to a crawl. With a howl he cocked his arm back and hurled his weapon at her like a shock-put. Vayne side stepped it and fired, disrupting its course in a shower of sparks. It clattered as it struck her tower and fell to the ground. Renekton roared again, his claws dug into the earth as he dragged himself along it towards her. Vayne advanced on him, insuring the weapon was close enough to kill. He stopped as he reached her, the tremmors in his muscles stilling as he drew an angry but controlled breath through his nose.

A scaly hand wrapped around the very heavy crossbow in front of him, pressing the freshly loaded bolt against the scaly space between his eyes. Renekton growled lowly. "Do it. Before the rage returns." he flicked his eyes away, before returning them to her. The fire was igniting again as his left eye twitched.

Vayne frowned. _I Release them from there pain._ She thought to herself. "As you wish." her finger tensed on the trigger. Renekton slammed his fist into the ground in an attempt to control himself as his muscles began to shudder. "Justice be done." the bolt exploded forward and with a crack of splitting bone Renekton went limp. Vayne blinked, straitening up as though nothing had happened. _"Speaking of justice, what of the bodysnatcher?"_

"_I'm deciding to wait until after the investigation of the Watchers to move forward with her war crimes charges we disguised. So as not to affect her cooperation." _the circular blue lights of the recall lit Vayne's person. She straitened her glasses.

"_I see."_

* * *

"Firstblood! Blue Team has Slain an Enemy!" Quinn hardly heard it.

"Hwua!" The heavy throwing axe clanged and spun wildly off the shield Lulu had hastily erected in front of the scout. The pixy fluttered with its arms extended protectively. Quinn gritted her teeth and returned fire. The Noxain forty feet from her spun dramatically as he caught the axe he had just thrown, disrupted somewhat as the bolt from Quinn's crossbow imbedded itself in his chest. at the very edge of her range it did little more then sting, not having the force needed to clear the rib cage. He spun the weapon behind him like a prop, pointing at her with the other.

"Okay Okay ladies, Watch the peaks." He leaned forward. "There is plenty of Draven for everyBODY.~" his sentence staggered in effort as he hurled the weapon again, backward over his shoulder. Quinn rolled her eyes. _Oh my god shut the fuck up! _She thought and dove to the ground, the weapon sailed over her head before biting into the ground behind and clattering backward towards her. The steel tore into the skin along her spine as the blade pinwheeled across her body toward Draven. That sickening feeling of metal meeting bone ran up her spine as she instinctively cried out. Her body screamed at her as she staggered to her feet. Draven let out a laugh as he stepped forward and scooped up the tumbling blade like a ball rolling along the ground. He twisted with the energy, preforming two exaggerated spins before kicking the axe off the tip of his boot. It spun high into there air, aimed for the top of the wounded scouts head. He slammed the other into the ground and began to clap for himself.

A caw. Valor swooped into view, talons curled around the centralized handle of the weapon. He wobbled in flight before releasing it. It fell with a plop into the river as Valor tucked his wings against his body and dove for Dravens face. Thresh burst into laughter from the opposite side of the lane, pointing with his sickle as Draven screamed and slammed his hands against his face. Valor cawed again, angrily talons tore at skin as Draven stumbled and fell over his axe. He managed to swat Valor away with his forearm as the bird dove for his other eye. Valor hopped to his feet, extended his wings in a _Come on, get up!_ caw before giving them a clap. Draven staggered to his feet just in time to get shot again in the shoulder by Quinn.

"Will you quit that!" he yelled, ripping the bolt lose before spinning to thresh with his left eye covered. "Will you do something, Ghostdick?!" Draven snapped.

Thresh regarded him for a moment. "If I recall, you said. 'Stand back I'll handle this.'" his voice echoed eerily. he then shrugged, closing his eyes briefly. "Fine by me, when she kills your sorry ass I'll kill her and her irritating yordle babysitter. I get three souls instead of two." Draven looked at him dumb struck before, braking into a laugh. He straightened up and spun on his heel to face Quinn.

"Did you hear him Demacian?" He laughed uncontrollably. Quinn cocked an eyebrow, decided not to shoot him again out of twisted interested in him finishing the sentience. "He said. Kill... and Draven... in the same sentience! EHH? EHHHH!?" Draven extended his arms, mouth open in expectation of her laughing as if he had just dropped the worlds best punch line. When Quinn looked at him flatly and raised her weapon again he batted his hand at her. "Oh you Demacian's have no sense of humor." He snatched his weapon up, slapping away Quinn's next shot with its blade. The scout felt the knot in her throat expend. Draven moved his hand from his face. "Come to think of it, id look even better with an eyepatch. Tell you what ghostdick, You help me kill them and anyone else that shows up and you get what ever it is you want from them, I'll even let have a minute to do what ever it is you do before Draven executes. Deal?" Thresh, hung his sickle from the crux of his elbow, rubbing what would be his chin.

Ghostly green eyes regarded Quinn. "Hmmm, Fine. But I want both her and you to understand." he let the sickle hang by its chain, assuming a half stance. "That she, belongs, to me." Draven snickered, as Thresh began to advance. He held his lantern in front of him as if illuminating a dark pathway. Quinn snapped her bowgun to him and fired, the bolt bounced off his chest with a small eruption of sparks and a stony scrape. He cackled lowly as she backed away, keeping the distance the same as Thresh advanced at a pace no faster then a lazy stroll. "Ever seen your soul? Human? Its a marvelous thing. A romantic idea isn't it? Spending eternity with someone in devoted ownership?" Quinn fired again, he closed an eye as the bolt bounced limply off his face. Draven advanced behind him with a smile, despite his attitude getting shot again was not on his to do list.

"_Quinn, I would advise you run." _Werhan said urgently over the tether. He didn't have to tell her twice. Whistling for Valor to distract she spun on her heel and broke into as fast of a sprint as her body would allow in its current state. Clinking followed her for a moment before something sharp caught around her mid section. She was ripped from her feet, pain exploding across her front.

"Come back.~" Thresh half whined, giving the chain a solid tug. Quinn gripped it to prevent the sickle blade from digging deeper into her stomach as the leather armor did little to protect her. She was hauled backward. "Heel" he commanded as Quinn managed to painfully dislodge the weapon from herself and stumble to her feet. She turned to see Valor frantically ripping at Thresh's face with his talons. The Specter was ignoring him. "Round we go.~" With a flick of the chain in his hand the sickle jumped from the ground then with a snap of his wrist it whirled over his head and split the skin along Quinns right arm as she turned and raised her weapon. She bit her lip and forced her hand to fire the weapon regardless. The bolt sailed over Thresh's shoulder as intended and imbedded in Draven with a thunk. He spluttered and stumbled to the ground as Thresh paused and glanced over his shoulder at him dismissively.

"BLUE TEAM AS SLAIN AND ENEMY!" Quinn forced a smile onto her face at the tiny boost in morale. As Thresh turned back to her.

"That was a nice shot." he said honestly. "but it does little to help your situation. You just gave me all the time in the world to break your mind. Something oh so much more fun then breaking your body." He finally sighed and slapped Valor away as if he were a fly. The bird wobbled in the air and began to circle around.

"_Help is coming Quinn, hang on." _Werhan said. Stress leaked over the tether lividly.

Thresh's jaw shaped into something resembling a smile. "No.. No, help is not coming." he said aloud. Quinn blinked, the seeds of panic had been sown. She was normally very composed, not subject to hysteria but this was different. The raised the bowgun, pulling the trigger again. It clicked. Quinn tilted it, bolts visible in the magazine, she pulled the slide hurriedly and fired again; again it clicked. A ghostly chuckle met her ears. She was beginning to feel dizzy. "Just think about it. Maybe that city boy you're always writing about, that fictional construction of your brain for you to latch onto is real; maybe I'll go find him next. He'll be with you forever and it will all be your fault." Quinn's good hand landed on the side of her head.

She stood frozen, blinking shocked as the distance was closed. "g-get out." she stammered.

"What about your brother? it was very nice of you to impart to me his location. With any luck his soul will still be lingering at his grave. What was his name." he paused. "Ahh; Caleb."

"Get Out."

"Do you think he would have died for you if you had known you'd just lead me to him?" Quinn's shock had left with the color from her face.

"You wouldn't" she managed. "H-he was so brave, how could you even invalidate that."

"Invalidate? No; immortalize? Tell me are you savoring this as much as me?" he leaned in, towering nearly two feet above her. "I don't think Valor is, he's abandoned you." Quinn frantically shook her head. It was a trick, it had to be.

"Get out. Get Out! Get out of my head!" she screamed and with all the strength left in her body she cocked her arm and swung. her knuckles crackled against his jaw with a sickening array of pops and pain shot down her arm.

A low chuckle. He leaned in. "Please don't hit me again papa, I tried to help him." was repeated back to her from her memory. Quinn choked and doubled over onto all fours, doing her best to keep down her breakfast "I own you, all of you." his boot met her stomach. Quinn gasped, flopping onto her back as the boot was pressed against her midriff. The tip of the sickle landed almost carefully between her breasts. "I am however unable to tread backward in time to stop ol' Papa~ from taking that innocents woman hold so close." he sneered with a shrug, the lovingness in his tone nearly made Quinn queezy as the tip of the weapon poked through her armor. "But breaking people that way is no fun... Its to easy." the sickle was drawn down an inch. Quinn moaned in pain, helpless against his paralysis as the ghostly weapon scrapped softly against her breastbone. A thunk echoed through her ears followed by a ghostly exclamation of pain.

Quinn looked up, the pain in her arm gone. Thresh's lantern sat in inch from her face, Valor lay limply next to it. Around them stood a pentagon of ghostly green walls, the left shattered as what looked like a harpoon rocketed through it, over Quinn's head into Thresh's chest. He staggered, glaring ghostly eyes at Vayne as she came running from the bush, discharging bolt after bolt at the Specter.

"Oh there is a special place in my hell for those who interfere." he said calmly, cocking the chain over his head the sickle came screaming from Quinn's chest, splitting her breastplate to meet Vayne. She curled nimbly around it, with a leap she rolled around the blade again as Thresh attempted to catch her on the return. Her weapon snapped level and she fired again. He swatted the bolt out of the air and lashed out again. Advancing on Vayne in a march as the green walls lowered themselves around Quinn she scrambled to her feet. This time the weapon worked, the bolt sailed into Thresh and though it bounced off Vayne's didn't.

"_Ahri says Celene is missing from her lane!" _Werhan yelled over the tether as Vayne paused, her weapon seemed to have jammed.

She nodded to herself, likely being told the same information. Thresh straightened up as Vayne growled and discarded the crossbow, raising the smaller automatic one and unleashing a flurry of bolts; most if which bounced off, the few that did stick seemed to cause the Warden a lot of pain. He swung the chain in his left hand, the lantern flew from Quinn's feet into the reeds that flanked the river. Then with a yank Celene came flying out, cloak billowing. "Catch!" Vayne turned as the bolt rack was seated and fired. The Ionian was gone in a flash of blue. Vayne dove to her left, a thin strand of blue light sliced into the brush behind her, bisecting everything in its way until it met the earth before vanishing. She dove again, Thresh's sickle sung over her head like a songbird before he twisted, it tore through the earth before being barely avoided by Quinn more stumbling out of the way then dodging. Her eyes shot to Valor, he stirred. a hand ripped the magazine from Quinn's bowgun and tossed it aside. Celene briefly regarded Quinn's damaged form. Valor came screaming from the ground. She vanished, he passed through where she had been with a confused squawk, disrupting the blue fibers as they drifted to the earth.

The Ionian collided with Vayne, whom recovered just in time to avoid another whirl of the ghostly weapon. Quinn scrambled to pull another magazine from her belt, pausing briefly as the two displayed the most impressive exchange of martial arts she had ever seen. Celene's feet were knocked from under her after a second or so of practiced skirmishing. She vanished before hitting the ground. Vayne yelped as the Ionians heel met the top of her head. Celene landed on her toes, curling inside the punch Vayne threw in relatation. Her elbow met the Nighthunters jaw. Vayne stomped the inside of Celene's knee catching her elbow before twisting her wrist and setting the woman in a brutal looking arm bar, crossbow aimed at the back of her head. The Ionian vanished just before the weapon discharged, using the teleportation doing little more than reversing the grapple. Vayne arm locked against Celene's shoulder. She stumbled forward to avoid her her elbow breaking; using the momentum given to her she unwound from Celene's hold like a yo-yo. Their fingers remained locked as the two waltzed for a brief moment before Vayne hopped and turned the motion into the fastest spin kick Quinn had ever seen. Vayne's steel toed boot passed through the shimmer of blue Celene left in her wake. A fiber coiled around Vayne's ankle as she recovered before ripping her from the ground and hurling her toward the wall of the Rift. The Scout had never seen a person roll upward along a vertical surface as if negating a fall but Vayne did, removing the lethality from her momentum before kicking off in a vault and sending a spray of silver bolts the Ionians way.

_And I thought I was nimble..._ Quinn thought. Her crossbow raised to rengage Thresh as Vayne touched the ground and switched targets. Something slammed into the side of Quinn's head, stars fluttered in front of her eyes. She spun just in time for Celene to swat her raised weapon aside. She ducked inside the scouts guard, fingers coiling around the neckline of Quinn's cloak and pulling her forward into a deathtrap of blue strands. Quinn without thinking executed the move that had saved her life numerous times. Her foot planted itself ontop of Celenes thigh and she kicked off her backward into a flip. To her surprise the Ionian teleported after her upside-down, aerial self. In the moments it took for Celene's fingers to curl around her neck she had no idea what to do. Just then Valor slammed into her, the pair tumbled apart and as Quinn landed neatly on her feet and spun to unload into where her enemy had landed she found her absent, only blue strands... Celene's weight slammed into Quinn's front, something hooked itself around her ankle as the woman's teeth closed on her collar. The armor did some to reduce to pressure but Quinn was not expecting to get bitten. Her knee was brought up in retaliation. The woman was gone, Quinn stumbled forward as her blow met thin air before her other foot was ripped from under her. Quinn saw the fight orbit across her vision before it shrank as she was thrown over the rocky embankment next to her tower into the brush between it and the dragon pit. The Ionian was on her the second her back painfully slammed into the ground, dirtying the ragged wound Draven had given her. Her arms were strapped to her sides as the woman pinned herself on top of Quinn. She was breathing heavily, her face framed in a sadistic; almost excited ear to ear grin. Quinn could do little more then wriggle as the woman with an exhale pressed her forehead to hers.

"Welcome to the League of Legends." she muttered, her eyes closing. Quinn pressed herself as far into the dirt as she could. Beyal had told her about this, what was about to happen. Her body would be taken, she would march from the bush and likely shoot Vayne. She had no way to fight, Celene had made sure of it before exposing herself for so long, made sure that she was alone and entangled before making her move. And while she lay listening to Werhan panic over the tether and watching the tendrils explode from the Ionian's mouth as she hissed inhumanly a tiny footstep caught her ear.

"Fuzzy!" the Ionian disappeared with a puff of pink smoke, a weight flopped onto Quinns chest as the bindings vanished. On her stomach sat a very confused purple squirrel. Lulu came skipping into view. Quinn knew she should say thank you but one question just begged to be answered as she scooped the squirrel up before it could run off.

"Where the hell did you go?!" she spat, surprised at her own tone.

"I saw a dragon fly and I wanted to go see the residence of its people." Lulu Squeaked cheerfully. Quinn felt her jaw fall from her face into the dirt as her mouth hung ajar. She briefly wondered if she was strong enough to punt the yordle over the wall to help Vayne. Vayne. Quinn took off in a run out of the bushes, her back protesting the movement. She whirled around the corner just as Vayne staggered out of the way of a wild blow from Renekton.

"Where is he!?" the butcher yelled at the top of his lungs and swung again. Vayne dove backward, Thresh was unable to do much with Renekton in between him and his target, though he spotted Quinn just in time to solve that problem and turned.

"You came back." Thresh said calmly. Small teeth sank into Quinns arm, she dropped the animal which darted off as Thresh flicked his weapon at Quinn. She ducked it, diving for the weapon she was forced to leave behind. Scooping it up she noted that Thresh was already a pincushion as she fired.

"Lets use all the colors pix!" Lulu exclaimed. A blast of shimmering light escaped her staff and caught Renekton. Vines grasped at his feet from the earth, he flailed his head angrily and shook them loose before lunging at Vayne. The action likely saved her life as she barely avoided Renekton's next wild swing.

"Darrkkkness" echoed over the raging battle as the sun seemed to vanish. Quinn couldn't see. She couldn't see Lulu whom had been standing next to her but she could hear. Vaynes crossbow discharged with a loud array of thwangs then she yelled. A splurch of flesh being split echoed to Quinn. The ghostly sickle sailed into her vision much too quickly for her to avoid it. She attempted to roll out of the way, its sharp edge snagging her leg and knocking her to the ground before it was whipped out of view. It came sailing directly down, the blade punched through the leather armor guarding her front with remarkable ease as it pinned her to the ground like a thumbtack pinning paper to a bulletin board. Vayne screamed again. The darkness was lifting. Vayne came into view, clutching a deep red stain on her side. Draven pointed at her and smirked as she wobbled out of the way of the axe he had just thrown. Renekton had his eyes squeezed shut, his weapon pushed into the ground as if trying to shut the battle out. Ahri came rocketing into view, a blast of pink light struck Draven solidly in the chest, he looked up and grinned with blush. Quinn managed to dislodge the sickle from her stomach. Blood covered her hands the second it was loosed.

"Heyyy, come to Dravennn-aggghh!" Ahri smiled at him as he reached her after a short jog, to Quinn's startled surprise the fox bared teeth, lunged and closed them around his neck. The charm lifted and his hands shot to her head. Her ears depressed as with a vicious pull of her head she tore his throat out. He choked and staggered backward as Renekton roared, bowling him over in a mad dash for the fox. Ahri with a twirl zipped backward away from him, coating the large lizard in a blast of a blue fire with a giggle. She twirled for another cast before Celene's boot met with her ear. Yelping like a small dog as she spun to the ground.. The pair stared each other down for a milisecond before both dodging the flurry of aggression the other displayed. The two were evenly matched, Celene more mobile but Ahri more lethal as they danced around each other in blue flashes and puffs of flame for a few seconds before Renekton slapped Celene out of the way with his arm and dashed for Ahri. The Ionian was sent flying nearly twenty feet before vanishing. Quinn was suddenly reminded of her own pressing issues she a ghostly green light cast itself over her. A blue shimmer added to it as the cloaked Ionian appeared next to him sporting a bloody nose and a large bruise on the left side of her face. She brushed purple strands of fur from her clothing before glancing over her shoulder at Renekton forcing both Ahri and Vayne to backpeddle while he absorbed spells and Vayne's remaining ammunition.

"She's mine." Thresh said, with a clink of his chain he moved, taking an advancing step towards Quinn. Celene shrugged, her smile was vanishing, her eyes betraying her emotions. Thresh wasnt looking but the woman almost looked guilty.

She frowned. "Fine." her back was turned. And she began to march away as Nocturne came whirling out of the brush towards Vayne, with no ammunition left she wouldn't last very long but despite her injury she was doing a very good job of avoiding the nightmare's vicious attacks.

Thresh leaned in, his gauntleted hand closed around Quinns neck. Her stomach exploded in pain as she was moved, her hands remained over the wound, doing everything she could to control the blood loss. She began to flirt with the idea of dying as her situation didn't look very good. Her eyes fell to her captor. Up close she could clearly see he seemed to be made of what looked like stone, his face was black in color behind the green vial of flame. His lantern sat at his feet, the hand that normally held it trapping her, his other raising the Sickle over his head.

"At least scream..." he muttered, "Don't make me waste my time." Quinn felt her awareness slipping, the battle was becoming muted. But over all its dullness one sound rung out. **Be ready.** She knew that call. Valor soared downward and in one swift motion snatched the sickle from Thresh's hand. He snapped his head up, his gaze leaving Quinn. She searched with what remained of her will, the bolts Vayne had fired protruded from him like pins in a voodoo doll. he should be dead but he wasn't, from the looks of it they didn't go very far. She made a snap decision. Her options limited to near nothing she made the only choice her half blood-filled brain could think of; he foot cocked back, knee curling she planted the sole of her shoe on the bolt just between Thresh's pecs. He yelped and dropped her. With the last of her willpower she landed on her feet. The limits on her muscles turned off, just like they had with Caleb as her fingers grasped the bolt. She leaned into it and shoved as hard as she could. It slide with a scrap a good 4 inches deeper. Thresh lost his balance and fell backward, she set her weight into the fall, jamming the bolt through his body and into the earth behind it. The stone around where the bolt had entered lay fractured, tough to punch through but brittle once broken.

Her strength left her and she fell face first into the dirt across his arm. He was screaming, his body glowing green then all at once he was silent as his lantern clattered to the ground at Quinn's feet. She felt cold, her head light and her vision split into black and white as she watched Ahri plant a solid charm onto Renekton. He stopped his onslaught all at once, dropping his weapon, sinking to his knees and looking at his hands. The announcer hardly made a sound as the Lizard looked up and slumped forward. Nocturne threw Vayne from the blade mounted on his arm into Ahri before rocketing toward them both only to vanish into a puff of pink smoke. Her eyes slide shut, the last sound she head was a Caw of distress from next to her head, feathers brushed her cheeks as she slipped into sleep. **Quinn!? QUINN!**

* * *

Riven watched over her plate as the match began to snowball out of control. Dare she admit it the Exile did enjoy the display. It was a test of strength not only for the Champions but the summoners as well. To see who was stronger without the many variables of war. The blue team seemed to pull ahead after one of the most bloody skirmishes the Exile had seen in a League match. A few short engagements later and blue team was firmly in the lead. With her team pushing the middle Quinn had moved north toward the top inner tower.

Valor cawed down an all clear to her as the soft sounds of spells discharging echoed from the center lane. She frowned, poking her head from the thick brush in which she took cover. She blinked. It was getting dark and while she could see perfectly fine in the torchlight of the lanes the Jungle as she had heard the summoners call it had no such niceties about it. It was overgrown and eerily quite.

Checking over her shoulder she left the brush, tiptoeing silently across the dirt and creeping into the jungle's wooded clutches. Sneaking a look downward to check if her bowgun was loaded she took cover behind a nearby tree. The Jungle was divided by thickets of flora like much of the northern countryside. Making navigating much more annoying and much more dangerous.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS SLAIN AN ENEMY!" the announcer boomed. Quinn nearly jumped out of her garb, her bowgun discharging harmlessly into the ground. She slapped her off hand over her mouth before scolding herself and pulling the bolt from the earth, she manually loaded it and advanced deeper. Forests always felt so massive once you actually got deep enough, the distance between the two lanes was only a few hundred yards. A few hundred yards of dark, thicket sliced wood she was unfamiliar with. She considered whistling to Valor for a call out but decided against it and pressed on.

A minute of silent jogging later Quinn stopped all at once. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She glanced over her shoulder. She was alone. Sighing silently she turned only to pause again when she heard it. A caw from Valor. **Danger!** Her weapon snapped to guard. She looked around but was unable to spot much. A bead of sweat was forming on her brow as her eyes scanned and rescanned. Something rustled off to her left. Quinn spun, bowgun raised towards the sound, eyes aligned along her weapon. Vayne filled her sights, leaning against the thickets edge maybe ten feet from her. Her glasses were missing and her eyes closed. She inhaled through her nose. "Evening" she greeted. A red flag popped into Quinn's head as the Nighthunter smirked playfully, crossing one leg over the other. Her head cocked towards Quinn as she opened her eyes. The dimmest of blue glimmer escaped as Vayne looked her over, her smirk intensifying. The Scout swallows, brain grinding against the odd change in character.

"_Quinn... Run. Lead her as far away as you can while the team ends the match." _Werhan said. Quinn cocked her eyebrow. _"That's fucking Celene! Run!" _Her eyes widened, she felt stupid but it was quickly pushed away as she realized how much trouble she was in. The Nighthunter pushed herself onto her feet, her smile turned crooked as her snapped the weapon on her wrist upward. The motor whirled to life.

Quinn was already around the corner by the time it discharged, sprinting full speed toward the river. The thump of boots behind her was slowly getting fainter. Turning around another thicket she skidded to a halt, sliding under the lashing blue strand that embedded itself in the tree next to her at head level. Quinn rolled from her back onto her stomach and dove forward. A spray of bolts rattled the tree she took cover behind. **Left flank!** Quinn peaked the corner. What appeared to be a harpoon slammed through the trunk of the tree, splintering the trunk. Quinn snapped her bowgun onto her enemy and fired, abusing the single shot nature of the large weapon. Celene vanished, the bolt sailing through where she had just been. **Behind!** Quinn spun. Vayne's gloved hand caught her by the throat and slammed her into the tree.

She winced as her feet left the ground, her back slipped upward along the trunk. The effect was very jarring. Vayne's face but Celene's behavior. Celene blinked, pressing her thumb into the side of Quinn's windpipe. The scout flailed. Her foot cocked to kick the monster in the face. Celene's other hand snapped up and caught it. _What the hell is she doing?! _Shot through Quinn's brain as Celene made no farther move behind holding her in place. It took both her hands to do so. Quinn raised her bowgun. Celene twisted. Vayne proved surprisingly strong as she threw the scout a good few feet. Quinn pushed the rapid pounding in her chest out of her mind. The energy was converted into a backward roll, she spun on her toe. Discharging her bowgun over her shoulder at Vayne whom vanished. Quinn swerved to the side and ducked as Celene attempted to clothes line her. Kicked off her in a vault, hitting the ground running.

The corner was rounded. Quinn peaked over her shoulder, Celene was nowhere in sight, infront or behind. **Ahead! **The scout suddenly felt a confident smirk sneak onto her face; she was attempting to lead her using her teleportation. Duels and battles were not really something she was all that amazing at, but cat and mouse was. She spun on her heel, slowing her pace and running back toward where Celene had grabbed her. The two were playing peakaboo with the horseshoe shaped thicket. **Moving left** Quinn moved right. There was a seconds pause.** Still moving left. **This was her chance to allude her. Quinn sprinted for the stone wall in front of her. Easily she scrambled up the small ledge and vaulted the peak. Sliding on her bottom down into the keyhole she spotted the slain Baron Nashor from earlier. Her heels dug into the dirt and she kicked off.

Quinn checked her balance, wobbling as she sunk slightly into the dead creatures puffy pink flesh. The scout chose to run along its worm-like corpse as it minimized the time she would be spent knee deep in water. **Lost sight! **_Uh oh. _ Quinn thought to herself, it was becoming nearly too dark to see. She slid silently down Nashor's side; dipping into the water with no sound and took cover inside the crux of its purple chin. Quinn strained her ears, clawing at the darkness for a shred of sound; anything to alert her to where her enemy was.

It didn't take long, though it wasn't sound that gave Celene away. A blue glimmer fell over the still water, much brighter then before. Quinn pressed her back into the Baron as the river lit up dimly with what could easily be mistaken for moonlight. With a swish Celene passed over her head some forty feet in the air. _She can fucking fly?! _Quinn prayed she didn't see her. A pair of large fibrous blue wings and a long flowing tail framed Celene's new body as she scanned side to side, much like Valor did. **Ahead! AHEAD! **Valor cawed. Quinn scowled, it was very rare she saw them first. Celene had begun to circle around as the scout pondered how he missed her. Her bowgun came up, she silently cocked the slide back to arm the next shot and pressed hard into the fallen Nashor's chin. The bowgun was armed skyward and Quinn waited. A few seconds later Celene passed directly over her, eyes armed forward rather then directly down. Quinn bit her lip and fired. With a fleshy thunk and a yelp of pain the bolt slammed into her chest.

A panicked flap blasted Quinn with air and droplets of water. The glimmering blue eyes looked onto Quinn whom had already begun sprinting for the cover of the blue side jungle. Celene snarled, pulling the bolt from in between her ribs and diving after her. Valor slammed into the side of her head, disrupting her balance beyond correction. The Ionian twisted, seeing stars before slamming into the water. Quinn scrambled up the rocky embankment and turned to her left. Her hand reached to her mouth and she let off a series of whistles. A code for Valor to misdirect; one that had saved her life more then once. She scanned hurriedly, looking for a place to hide.

Quinn rushed forward, working her body into a small cove in the thicket that normally horseshoed around the crevace that held the ancient Golem. The creature stood stoic, ignoring Quinn as she dove around behind it. She puzzled over the robotic nature of the field's constructs; pausing as Celene appeared in the small clearing with a shimmer of blue light and a flutter like flipping through the pages of a book. Her wings folded along her back. With a flurry they unwove into a mess of blue strands with retracted into the neckline of Vayne's clothing; dumping river water onto the dirt behind her.

The Scout held her breath. Her hiding place was far from perfect, she wasn't camouflaged. Spotting her would be as simple as looking at her, but inside the overhung clearing it was nearly pitch black. The only light came from Celene herself. The glimmer of her eyes cast a soft but very clear light in front of her, only noticeable because of extreme darkness. Quinn swallowed the apple sized knot in her throat, questioning the power of Celene's low light vision. _Hurry up Val... _Celene scanned the area, blinking Vayne's eyes and cutting the light for a millisecond. Quinn turned into the personification of motionless as the eyes passed over her hiding spot. Celene looked right at her for a moment and paused. _Fuck!_ A smile snuck onto Vayne's lips as her eyes moved on. Quinn tried her best to lower her heart rate as the pounding felt loud enough to give her away.

A tree-branch snapped somewhere deeper within the jungle. Celene locked onto the sound, smile expending to a size that Vayne's face had clearly never accommodated before. Celene then glanced toward the golem, taking a second to decide if she wanted Quinn or the blue buff more. She decided on Quinn, vanishing with a shimmer. Quinn let out the breath she had been holding as silently as she could. She emerged rapidly but silently. Hastily tiptoeing toward the upper lane, following the river.

Celene couldn't keep the smile off her face as the scout passed directly under her. This must be what Elise feels like, she thought. She watched Quinn check over her shoulder before abusing Vayne's nimble body to silently scuttle through the branches after the scout. She heard a caw from above her; Quinn however made no change in her actions so Celene doubted the bird had spotted her. _"Celene! Get back! We need you defending, we're gon-" _She snapped the tether, ignoring the summoner that had been telling her to recall back and defend the nexus for the last minute. Winning was not on Celene's mind. The scout was simply more interesting. Quinn turned the corner, approaching what the summoners refered to as the Tri-brush giving Celene the space she needed to strike. The scout paused, Celene hung directly above her.

Quinn blinked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Something hooked around her midsection. Quinn yelped as it pulled her off her feet and into the air. She reached for her bowgun only to have a blue tendril get to it first and toss it away before coming back in to coil around her wrist. Celene sat cross legged on thick tree-branch, tendrils escaped from the neckline of Vayne's body sock, the same ones that now suspended a struggling and screaming Quinn some feet from her enemy. "You're a real pain in the ass to track down." Celene said. Quinn's panicked flailing slowed as Celene made no attempt to harm her, at least not yet.

"Valor to me!" the scout shouted. She attempted in vain to pry at the tendrils encircling her waist. They tightened slightly as Celene calmly tilted her head.

"BLUE TEAM HAS DESTROYED AN INHIBTOR!" rung over the battlefield. Celene glanced off in the direction of a distant explosion. She frowned.

Half sighing she eyed the scout. "Please understand none of this is personal." Celene said. Quinn cocked an eyebrow, beginning to fear for her life. "I get easily carried away." Celene finished she shrugged. Vayne's face grated against how the monster talked, her tone and pitch ill suited to how Celene liked to inflect the ends of her sentences. "The whole reason I'm in the League at all is so I can act myself instead of pretending." Celene crossed her arms. She looked Quinn over head to toe. Quinn shot her a very perplexed look. The woman inhabiting her teammate sighed at her, she wore a face that indicated she was beating herself up. All at once the tendril released her. Quinn squeaked and dropped the twenty feet to the forest floor. She rolled forward, snapping her eyes up to see Celene was gone.

"PURPLE TEAM HAS SURRENDERED! VICTORY!" the announcer called from across the battlefield. Quinn exhaled and brushed herself off.. _"So its over right?" _she asked mentally.

"_Yeah." _Werhan said cheerfully. _"The summoners on the other team are so pissed off." _he snorted.

"_Why?"_

"_Celene threw. She had Vayne's body and she decided to chase you instead of murdering us, lucky huh." _Quinn felt her mouth thin into a line.

Quinn inhaled through her nose, it felt like it had lasted forever. Valor hopped up to her. She smiled and knelt down to scoop him up. His taloned feet paddled at the air for a moment as he cood. **I couldnt get to you in the treetops. **"Its fine." Quinn smirked. "How did you not see her flying towards me?" she asked teasingly. Valor narrowed his eyes as his pride came under fire. She yawned, utterly exhausted. _"Quinn, its actually really common to be that tired after your first death." _ Runes wrote themselves around her feet.

"Don't worry about it" she muttered to him, rubbing the feathers on his neck.

Limbo somehow seemed more black then normal. Vayne stood next to her, coated in a thick layer of sweat. Quinn was in the same salty boat. her body-sock was sticking to her flesh everywhere that her skin would allow. Quinn leaned forward, investigating the Nighthunters face. Vayne flicked her eyes to the scout. "We will never speak of this day." she muttered from the corner of her mouth. Quinn decided not to argue and turned her eyes to Valor again. Her feet hit the summoning chamber floor she looked up smiled limply at Werhan whom shot her a completely understanding look as she hurried with Valor in arm from the room. one thought in was on Quinn's mind; her bathtub.

Ahri sighed, rubbing her hand against her lips. Blood still lingered in her mouth, the taste making her wish she had opted to light Draven on fire rather than bite him. She wasn't a fan of the taste. Vessaria exchanged a few serious words with Vayne, ending then sentence with "I'll get back to you, Shauna." before marching from the room and nearly getting bowled over by Beyal.

"Ahri!" he called. The fox perked up, her ears tuning to his face. "What did you do to Renekton?" he asked excited. She cocked her head.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked, worry settled in her head. Had she hurt him? Was she in trouble?

"Nothing! He's... not angry! When I placed him in the containment chamber he politely thanked me and told me to grab you." Beyal finished, crossing his arms in pleased manner.

"Well I consumed a bit of his emotional essence, but I've done that before." she stated.

"Without the enchantments in place?" Ahri paused, it clicked. She locked her windowed eyes on the summoner, no flirtatiousness, only astonishment and seriousness. She could help him, he would have mercy. With that she found herself trotting toward the summoner.

"Lets go find Nasus." she said. Beyal nodded. Werhan watched them stroll from the summoning chamber.

"Heh, cool."

**Author's Notes: Well having Quinn get chased around by Celene was really fun. Drop me a review sometimes**


	4. Just The Beginning

Chapter 4

Just the Beginning

22.06.24CLE

Quinn yawned, the third since she left her room. The institute is always livelyest in the early afternoon. Everyone has just woken up and are littering the halls. Quinn had to take more care then she normally did to avoid running into anyone. Valor fritted about in boredom on her shoulder, he had made very little since the two had woken up, hinting that he was just as tired as she was. As her thin form silently slipped through the hall doors, making sure to take special care to duck Garen's arm as he powerfully thrust it to the side to enforce his point. With any luck she could slip by unnoticed.

"QUINN!" he boomed, planting his fists on his hips with a clunk.

_Dammit._

Jarvan the Fourth turned to face her. His face sported a tired smile. "Yes, Garen just told me of yourself and Valor's rather stunning performance during your first matches." Quinn frowned. _Stunning is not how I'd put it._

"Indeed! You fought with vigor and ferocity even when things were most dire!" Garen bluntly complimented. Quinn forced a smiled. She honestly felt flattered. She was not attempting to impress anyone, she simply wasn't keen on dying, permanently or not. Valor on the other hand sat proudly on her arm guard as if under a spot light. He squawked excitedly, looking at Garen. The soldier paused, eyeing his childhood friend Jarvan before leaning in to eye level with Valor.

"What did he say?" Garen asked. Jarvan cocked an eyebrow, his eyes fell to Valor with a smile.

"Did you hear that Val? They complimented you." Quinn said brightly. Valor scowled. He let off an annoyed sound. "Well how many times did you save my life the last two days? Just relax." Jarvan and Garen looked at each other, Valor was understandable but only from context; Leaving Garen with an odd understanding of his personality. Jarvan watched fascinated. Finally after what looked like a small argument Quinn smiled brightly, reminding Garen of his sister before saying "He's asking if you two have eaten yet."

"No we have not." Garen lied. Not a lie Jarvan protested despite his job, after all even though she was a scout of the military, she was still a lady asking them about food, the answer might as well have been in the Measured Tread. She was already marching away, her conversation with Valor continuing as she stepped into the mess hall. The two followed her with their ears before looking at each other.

"She's-"

"Odd?" Garen finished for him. Jarvan searched for another word before giving up with a shrug before nodding.

Jarvin retorted, "Not what I would use." Garen spun around, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sir." he grinned in the most mischevious manner his huge chin would allow. "Are you getting attached?" he teased.

Jarvan glared. "You know me to well, I should have you executed."

A single booming laugh. "But you're the prince, you can have any woman you want. With a twirl of your fingers and a wink she could be..." he waggled his eyebrows. "...yours." Jarvan took a step forward and slapped him on the ear. "Ow." Garen said reflexively, making it clear that the strike was painless. "I dont wish to insult her character, Sir. But she was very outmatched. I feel as if she's here for reasons besides her prowess in combat."

"Don't worry about it, she's special." Jarvan said, looking over his shoulder guard to see if anyone was listening in.

"You're worried about her getting killed aren't you, so you put her here to protect her." Garen said more quietly then Jarvan was expecting. There it was, the look that signaled a friendly end to the conversation.

There was a silence. "She wishes to be a hero, Heroes die in service." he sighed. "Look." Jarvan pointed in front of them as they entered the hall.

Garen followed the gauntleted finger with his eyes. He could see antics on the horizon already, after only moments within the hall. Some of the more rare appearances sat within. On his left, four tables away sat Twisted Fate, across from him squatting on his chair rather than sitting was Wukong, The Monkey King. Garen had no experience with Wukong other then on the Fields of Justice and that was insubstantial, he was an uncommon pick.

Twisted Fate on the other hand was a different story. He was a known card shark through out all of the major city states and his reputation had only skyrocketed after joining the League, only made worse because of his 'Pick or Ban' status as Garen heard the summoners refer to it as. In his hand sat three playing cards. On his face a tell you nothing smile, eyes hidden under the brim of his hat. Wukong leaned in amd sniffed his cards before saying something Garen couldn't hear. Jarvan paused as his friend watched.

"What is it?"

Garen stiffened. And gestured lazily. "I've been here long enough to spot trouble ahead of time."

Jarvan spared the energy to be expressive with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. "So, Twisted Fate, Vi, Celene, Alistar and your sister in general."

Garen cracked a smile "Yes'sir" he pointed, leaning against the mess hall wall to watch the fireworks. "And it looks like we have a catalyst." Jarvan reaquired sight onTwisted Fate and his attention was instantly locked.

"Hi~!" came from behind the card master, a womans voice on the higher end of the spectrum, but not painfully so. Twisted Fate glanced behind him. She was tiny, matching his height only because he was seated and as his face turned stoic in supposition she shot him a glimmering smile. Jarvan mimiced Garen. This was the barracks entertainment, just people interacting. The two watched each other for a moment, silently both reading the other in a remarkably experienced manner.

His cards were placed face down on the table. _Just encase he would need his hands _Garen reasoned "Whatever you're up to go do it somewhere else." Twisted Fate finally said with remarkable levelness in his accent after nearly ten seconds of calculating silence. Wukong glanced at his cards before fixating his eyes on the intruder in their game. Before him was a silent battle of social skills, something he didn't fully understand. To be the best, one has to learn from those better then yourself, and therefore he payed acute attention to the silent battle that raged on for eight more seconds after Twisted Fate had first said anything. Her expression was neutral, an unnerving half smile only so because of her reputation. If someone had never met her they would think nothing of it. Wukong himself began to wonder what was going on until after another few seconds she, with surprising speed, darted her arm from under her long cloak and snatched the hat from Twisted Fates head. He wobbled in his chair and uncharacteristically lost his balance in a reflexive grab.

Without a word she set the hat under her arm like a pile of books, waved as Twisted Fate regained his footing. "My Hat!" Wukong had never heard him raise his voice, he remained level even when being shot at but this seemed too much. Garen's resolve cracked as Celene dissolved. Twisted Fate lunged from his knee through where she had just been, growling to himself in an annoyed manner before standing straight. The flutter of cards filled the hall, a second later he was gone, a deck of playing cards scattered at the floor where he had been.

"Why did she..." Jarvan began confused, Garen shrugged as Wukong leaned over the table and peaked at Fate's cards. He withdrew with his eyebrow cocked, looked at his own before setting them down and tumbling backward over the seat of his chair onto his feet.

"She doesn't make sense." Garen stated as the monkey king began to wander around, running his hand over the surface of every single table he passed in search of something interesting. His eyes turned towards Garen and Jarvan. To Garen's startled surprise the High Counselor ducked his arm and hurried into the room, cursed then whirled around and hurried away.

"Excuse me Councilor" Jarvan called after her. "What is it you're searching for? May we be of assistance?"

With a huff the High Counselor spun around. "Have you seen Parrish anywhere?" Quinn ducked from the crowd, wondering what the hold up was, tray in hand.

"No I have not but couldn't you just tether her?" Garen asked. Vessaria groaned.

"No actually, you need to have an active summoning con- you know what? never mind it's complicated." She gave an exasperated reply. "I have an announcement I need to make and I need her." the neutral hall door swung open and out slipped Riven as Vessaria groaned. Riven paused, staring not at Vessaria but the small form standing behind her.

"I reckon I saw her, she kept asking me all sorts of questions about my mysterious "to cool for you" attitude and perfect beard. A deep, thickly accented voice punched through the stressful conversation.

Riven couldn't help but snort. Garen rolled his eyes. Vessaria; practically dripping dread glanced over her shoulder. Celene peaked from under the hats brim, doing a remarkably good job of mimicking the card masters voice and pouster.

"Celene, why are you wearing TF's hat?" Riven asked.

"Why aren't you, beautiful?" Celene shot back. Riven blinked awkwardly.

Vessaria did her best not to let her temper slip, a sour mood left no room for comedy;a factor that either Celene didn't understand or was masterfully exploiting. Either way the Councilor had no time for her bullshit. As calmly as she could eyed the woman whom smiled and asked. "Where did you see her?"

Celene flicked a playing card between her fingers in boredom; the same why Twisted Fate always did, though much more slowly. "I reckon I saw her with the lovely lady Caitlyn in the spire having a cup of tea." Riven snorted again as Vessaria slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Thank you." she muttered, pulling a tether up with the Sheriff of Piltover.

"You're welcome, allow my beard and hugely deep voice to fill your soul with meaning, but first you need to beat me in this unnamed game I always cheat at." Celene said, once again mimicking TF.

"There you are you rat! Give me my hat back!" an uncharacteristically angry Twisted Fate was marching hurriedly up the Institute stairs. Celene glanced at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you dashing look alike but I have somewhere very important and away from you that I need to be." She vanished with a flutter of azure light and fiber. Twisted Fate sighed, lifting his hand to adjust his hat only to remember she had it, groaned and begin to follow her after a loud fluttering of playing cards.

There was a pause.

"Prince, This announcement doesn't involve you directly but is relevant." the High Councilor said as if nothing happened. _I'll deal with it later._

Jarvan paused as Parrish ducked through the door still clamped in Riven's hand. Vessaria breathed a heavy sigh and let loose a smile. Parrish brushed the hair from her face and asked "What do you need, Caitlyn said it was urgent."

"Remember our conversation? I am organizing a rapid expedition to the Freljord. I talked to Anivia. She thinks that something very dangerous is waking up, called the Watchers. She couldn't cleanly explain to me what they are. All she said was they are trapped deep within the ice in a place at the very north of Valoran called the Howling abyss." Vessaria began, shooting Jarvan an investigative look, attempting to lift threads of information from the prince he did not have. Quinn was his scout after all.

"Allow me to guess. You want this expedition, likely made up of summoners and a few champions for support to go to the Howling Abyss and set up a pair of Nexuses to seal away these Watchers and keep an eye on them." Parrish crossed her arms, Quinn now stood within the ring the summoners and champions that had formed listening intently.

"Based on what we pulled from Quinn's reflection there is likely someone trying to release them. After a lot of research and some questions stories of an Ice Witch started to spring up. Fairy tales told to children but everything fits. She may be linked to the Frostguard Tribe though we don't know. There leader could be her or her puppet or it could be someone working under her. We have no information on it. We do know that whoever this Ice Witch is, she followed Quinn after she left the Frostguard city and likely wasnt counting on her escaping." Vessaria took a breath. "That is why you're going back." Vessarina pointed into Quinn's chest. Valor's expression dropped off as did the scouts. She had just got here less then three days ago.

Jarvan's teeth closed on his lower lip. "W-with respect High Councilor. Quinn is a soldier under my command." Jarvan pointed out. "I feel she would better represent Demacia here at the League, and on the Fields."

Parrish withdrew at the expression Vessaria gave him; somewhere in between a smirk and questioning look. "With respect." she began, lips curling. "According to the peace makers code and the laws of the League treaty, which your father signed I might add. When someone is placed into the Institute of War and under go a reflection they become subject to the League authority in situations that require it has approved by..." Vessaria drew herself upward with a breath through her nose, giving Jarvan a leer that admittedly made him uncomfortable. "The High Counselor of the League of Legends." She pointed inward with her thumbs. "By this same rule I could make _you _go if I liked Prince unless you feel like removing your citystate from the leagues protection. Given recent events I would advize against that."

"I see." Jarvan said through gritted teeth.

"Indeed. Quinn do you object to this order?" the councilor turned to her and asked. Jarvan shot a glare at the back of her head as he was circumvented. Garen cocked an eyebrow. Quinn eyed Valor before shaking her head. Admitedly she was not pleased, but getting on the Councilor's bad side seemed stupid. She had just moments ago asserted herself as the most authoritarian person legally in Runeterra.

"Good. I expect you to lead this expedtion through Freljord as far as you can. Once you cant go any farther on the knowledge you've aquired during your last visit you will fall back on the resources I present you with, understood?" Vessaria asked politely with a smile. Quinn nodded. Just another challenge. "Yourself and everyone involved summoning access will be removed while you're gone, you will not be summoned for matches. You're first political match will likely need to wait until you return." Quinn nodded again, Valor nodded as well, a smile would cross his face if able. Quinn could tell just from his posture that he was excited.

"Elder Summoner." Vessaria hand sunk into her cloak, withdrawing a folded square of paper. "This is a list of those necessary to proceed, please assemble everyone on this in the conference room in one hour." the Elder Summoner hurried to open it. And began to read.

* * *

_Quinn, Demacia's Wings_

_Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer._

_Riven, The Exile._

_Vayne, the Nighthunter._

_Luxanna, the Lady of Luminosity._

_Celene, Eternity's Wings. (Please inform her she cannot come, but that she will attend this meeting to share any knowledge she may have, we are lying, I fully intend for her to come. This is the only way to make her do anything.)_

_Wukong, The Monkey King._

_High Summoner Werhan._

_Summoner Wiles._

_Yourself_

_this group of summoners and champions all have some experience with each other save maybe Wukong and each have skills to offer, don't forget anybody._

_~Vessaria_

* * *

Parrish turned on her heel and marched away. Turned over her shoulder to eye Quinn. "Please follow me, I don't want to have to find you again." Quinn glanced at the food still on the tray infront of her and shrugged, deciding to eat as she walked.

As the two left Vessaria eyed both Garen and Jarvan flatly before turning to leave herself.

"High Councilor forgive me but I am confused. Why did you not set this up as an order through myself and Garen? We could have eased the stress of organizing this and maybe even arranged for supplies." Jarvan asked.

"Why did you not take the information in Quinn's report to me?", Vessaria retorted. Jarvan understood, she believed him unreliable, a resolution, though likely not true was still painful. Vessaria did not trust him, at least not with something that could prove this dangerous.

"I understand, well please, even if this is not my operation she is still my soldier. If something goes wrong, I want to know. I want the ability to protect my troops. Please its my sworn duty, they're my friends." Jarvan half pleaded, bowing his head in the manner normally reserved for his father.

Vessaria's face softened, she smiled. "I understand how you feel, this IS dangerous and I am risking you're lives but this has to be seen to. I don't protect only Demacia, I protect everyone and this threatens everyone." she said slowly, lowering her voice so as to keep it from escaping into the hall or to the floor below. "Trust me, I will do everything in my power to bring them back safe."

Jarvan watched her carefully for a moment. "Thank you, I shall inform the king."

"High Counselor. Request for permission to accompany the party on the expedition." Garen said loudly.

"Denied." Both Jarvan and Vessaria said at once before eyeing each other.

"I understand that you want to keep an eye on Luxanna but I need you here representing your city." Vessaria said, taking the words from Jarvans mouth. The prince briefly felt useless.

"With respect, I want to keep an eye on Ezreal as well, I know that him and Luxanna are.."

"A thing? Tell me Garen if you were a fiery young man with a magic gauntlet would you let anything happen to a woman you're connected with?" Vessaria asked. Garen shook his head, earning a respectable smile from both her and his friend. "If there is one thing I am totally sure about you, it's that you're a good brother." she turned to leave. A solemn smile on her face. "Now if you dashing gentlemen will excuse me, I have a world to save." she paused at the top of the stairs, "One more thing, Jarvan how long are you staying?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon I believe." she smiled, Jarvan raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner?"

"Errherdur?" the pile of sounds left both the Princes and Might of Demacia's mouths in surprise. This was Vessaria of all people, a woman probably about thirty five with the most powerful political instillation the world had ever known under her boot, asking him for dinner. He was a prince so it was hardly odd but regardless.

"Thats not a request its an order, I know a nice place about a mile from here, meet me there at six or I'll put your city in a time loop." she teased. Jarvan blinked like a confused goldfish before giving her a nod.

She was gone, having reached the bottom of the stairs and turning the corner into the lower institute and her office.

"That is the scariest woman I have ever met." Garen said flatly. Jarvan nodded in utter agreement and swore to himself before deciding to drown away the dread with food. He turned for the hall, Garen in tow.

* * *

Parrish huffed, tapping a stack of papers against the hard wood table that sat in the center of the white room. This was easily the least commonly used room in the whole Institute, the last time the door was opened being when the table was moved into it. She eyed the scout and her bird that sat to her left and the High Councilor at her right. The contents of the meeting began to trickle in, beginning with Lux, brightly on time as always she shot everyone a grin before heavily plopping herself down at the tables end and putting her hands on her lap as if in an expensive restraunt.

Next only strides behind her was Riven, she looked over she shoulder, exasperated as the Counselor at the door set her weapon against the wall. The woman felt rather naked without it as she took a seat next to Lux, whom greeted her brightly before throwing herself on the woman in a tight hug.

Next was Ezreal. The tall Piltover blond with the bronze gauntlet and dirtied cloths. he shot Lux a smile, Vessaria could cleanly see it was taking all of the Crownguards self control to avoid tackling him. Luxanna was image centric and as such, greeted him with a smile and hello though the fireworks erupted behind her eyes. He smiled and confidently placed himself next to her. She began to lean towards him as if he had an unnatural gravitational pull

Next came Vayne, the two summoners and Wukong. The summoners chattered to themselves at the lead the Excited looking Monkey King took to the room. It was obvious he instantly didn't like the closed space. His shoulders curled slightly as he stepped onto the nearest seat and squatted. Vayne drew the chair next to his in a sudden motion and placed herself in it without a word. The summoners hushed, spotting Vessaria and Parrish. Briefly they wondered if they were in trouble.

Parrish scanned the list and glanced up, "Great everyones here but Celene." Vayne groaned, earning a few surprised looks, she was emoting.

After a minute or so, chatter sprang up between the champions before being silenced by the Ionian appearing in a flash of blue light in the rooms corner. Her eyes said hidden behind the brim of her newly acquired hat, arms crossed with her weight against the rooms wall in a completely relaxed manner. "Twisted Fate is too cool for doors." she said in a remarkably talented imitation.

"Have a seat please." Vessaria said, trying her best to ignore the antics that had lead themselves into her nice serious meeting. Celene swaggered her way slowly around the table, rocking her shoulders mockingly before seating herself in a very Cardmaster like fashion next to Riven. A smirk escaped the hats brim.

"Hey sweetie, I find the yellow in your eyes... stunning." Celene said deeply to the Exile. Riven found her face go livid in a bright blush.

Vessaira loudly slapped her hand on the tabletop, head tilting to eye Celene."Are you running out of Twisted Fate jokes yet?" Vessaria asked calmly.

"Its my destiny to have more Twisted Fate jokes then you can shuffle High Counselor."

"Heh I get it." Wales said.

"Actually there are two jokes in there." Lux piped up.

"Destiny?" Ezreal asked questioning.

"Mhmm, To Eee Zee huh." Lux punned horribly. Ezreal Smirked at her, while Wale's choked and began loudly coughing. Celene decided to fall silent as the counselor looked as if she might burst into flame.

"Well if all the impressions and bad puns are out of the way we have something important to cover." she leaned in. "I'm sending you all on a mission, adventure, quest; whatever you want to call it." Ezreal lit up like a lantern, as did Wukong and Celene. "Except Celene, you're just here as an adviser."

"Ternation." she said flatly. Vessaria began to slowly explain the details of the mission to the contents of the room, covering the Watchers and any exposition needed. Everyone sat listening intently to the High councilor as she explained everything cleanly and slowly. When she finished there was a pause.

"Does anybody have any questions?" she asked the room.

Riven inhaled. "Why is it that you want me to go? I know nothing of the Freljord, nor its people or culture." she asked flatly.

"Because, you've been here a long time and done a lot of traveling. You're also more morally level then some of the people on this party and shall act as a guild." a glare was directed at Celene then Wales.

"I see." Riven fell silent, frowning softly.

"Well allow me to explain my reasoning for everyone being here, it may answer some questions." she began. "Lux I needed a trusted and experienced mage, your experience as a spy may also be useful. Ezreal, you're famous for exploring and being very good at it, you will serve as a pathfinder. Vayne its possible that you may encounter dangers in the form of creatures along the way, they are yours to dispatch. Wales and Werhan, your jobs are to not allow anyone to die, plain and simple." she paused, they nodded. "You will also be carrying the fragments to establish nexuses once you reach the Howling abyss, I know both of you have been trained to do so and I expect you not to blow anything up." she sighed. "Quinn will help guide you through the wilds until she cannot, then its up to Ezreal. Wukong you are here because of your experience with harsh environments."

"Too easy, I have an uncle that works near this place digging up artifacts. This should be a piece of cake." Ezreal said confidently.

Vessaria blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why didnt you say anything sooner? I didnt know that." he shrugged. A sigh was fired back.

"Well thats good I suppose." Vessaria said flatly.

"I reckon you're forgetting somebody." Celene spoke up from across the table, eyes still hidden behind the hat as she posed like a cowboy in a bar.

Vessaria's eyes narrowed. "And who would that be?" a tiny smile snuck its way into the Ionian's face.

She looked up and removed the hat, eyeing the woman. "If you had just wanted my advice why didnt you ask me and relay it instead of exposing the whole room to my bullshit?" she asked, free of impression, her voice was becoming horse.

Vessaria stared at her for a long time, across the silence of the room.

"I'm going aren't I, you still need a translator."

"I have that covered thank you for the offer. Lux hows your Freljordian?"

she glanced at Ezreal. "Rusty but usable still."

Vessaria shot Celene a victorious smirk, the look was mimicked as if the woman was a short black haired mirror. "Jag känner att jag skulle vara en mer begåvad översättare sedan Luxanna, anser jag brukade bo där väg tillbaka när. dess obvous du vill att jag ska gå tillsammans så om du tappar den omvända psykologi." the Ionian said with a level expression, eyes fixated on the councilor's; everything about her tone screaming 'you cant win.' Lux whistled to herself.

Vessaria glared, pausing briefly. Before glancing at Lux whom cleared her throat. "And I quote. I feel like I would be a more talented translator then Luxanna, considering I used to live there way back when. It's clear you want me to go along so if you would drop the reverse psychology." Lux repeated in common tongue.

"I said Obvious, not Clear but alright." Celene said flatly. There was a pause.

"I see." Vessaria said calmly. "I was trying to pull some bullshit to counter your bullshit, excuse me for attempting to do my job." she paused. Then with remarkable levelness continued. "You have at least some experience dealing with these things and probably a lot of other talents that will come in handy, like what you've just shown me." a staggered exhale. "I fucking hate you... So much." the councilor finished. Celene frowned for a very brief second before a smirk overtook it.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

Vessaria glanced at the hat in the middle of the table before saying "Maybe a few days, I need time to prepare everything, once that's finished you will leave with haste. Any other questions?"

"Where are we going first?" Riven asked slowly.

"Likely to the Avorosan Encampment near the border. Before setting off deeper. Keep in mind the region is in chaos, we cannot police it because of the weather and lack of a beach head. I would be mindful of the tribes other then the Avorosan. They may not take kindly to summoners in their territory. If you need to defend yourselves do it, but please try to solve things diplomatically." she leaned in. "Unexpected things are going to happen along the way, when they do, keep a clear head and don't do anything stupid. I want to see you all home safe. Even you." she pointed to Celene. Before glancing around the room at the silent faces downcast and pondering unknown events that the next few days would prepare them for. "Enjoy your nights." Vessaria said calmly and got to her feet.

"Celene give me Fate's hat." she ordered.

"Nobody touches the hat.", Celene retorted.

Vessaria groaned. "Oh my lord for Valorans sake just stop, please." Celene reached for it. Vessarira lunged across the table and snatched it before the Ionian's short arms could get within reach. She then pointed to the door. "Thank you for cooperating."

Smirking and cocking an eyebrow Celene said. "My pleasure."

- - - 25.06.24CLE

The sun sat high in the throne of noon cresting the Institute and bathing the settlement in vivid light. Summer was in the final stretch and it had been three days since the League of Legends had declared the upcoming journey. Quinn admitted she was excited. The extended periods of direct combat had began to dig into her nerves. She found herself lethargic and a bit on the twitchy side. A bit of fresh air had done some to still the growing heaviness in her attention. Being indoors was not what she liked. The tight spaces made her nervous, she couldn't look up and know she was safe as was normally the case. Instead the weight on her arm just reminded her that no one was watching her back. Her lips parted in a loud sigh as she stared off over the town below from the heights of the Institute steps. To think in a few hours she would again be subject to the leagues of walking she was accustom to. Dare Quinn admit it, she was excited.

Normally it was like a long walk with your closest friend, just her and Valor, invisible behind a veil of speed, nature and the unassuming. This time was different. For all Quinn's experience she had never traveled with a party. Sporting nine people, a body snatcher, three summoners, a bird and a man-sized monkey to its name it was hardly small and even less easy to miss. Sneaking would not be the plan. The High Councilor had known this, ever member was on par with or surpassed Quinn in combat ability. The party was no group of pilgrims or refugees, it was a special forces team.

Valor cawed from above her. Looking up she failed to spot him, the sun sat squarely in her way. She whistled back, a pattern of nothing to report. He was getting bored. Understandable as one could only fly the same circle so many times before slowly going insane. She frowned, again wishing she could fly. Perhaps it was time for some movement. Cities were never her thing but she had hours to burn. The caravan was late according to the summoners. How they knew such information was beyond her. It was clear they could speak to each other and the champions over great distances. Before the thought could complete Quinn was on her feet and bouncing down the stairs. Time to herself with shops to explore was somewhat rare, or at least it had been. An excited smile spouting on her lips as she was suddenly reminded of being a child.

Fifteen minutes of exploring later Quinn had learned that she was a very welcome sight. Everyone seemed to smile at her. The blacksmith at the edge of the squire even offered her a discount on a new weapon. Quinn found herself browsing. What she had seemed ineffective against the resilient and evasive opponents she faced in matches. While she couldn't do much about evasion, stopping power was sitting on the counter in front of her. The bowgun itself she actually had an attachment to but using better ammunition may help. Heavier alloys probably would limit her range even more as it was more of a weapon for killing immobilized or unaware enemies and rabbits. She had never needed to kill a heavily armored foe until now, as she could just outrun them.

A hand slapped itself on her shoulder, causing her to jump with a squeak. A glance revealed the hand was covered in brown fur. A confident smile greeted her, green eyes and thick fur. Quinn recognized him. Wukong, the Monkey from the meeting a few days earlier. His expression seemed much more lively then it had been when she had first seen him.

"Hello." he paused, as if wondering if that was in fact what he was supposed to say. Deciding not to doubt himself he smiled toothily and removed his hand. "Wukong, Best fighter in the League of Legends." he paused again. "In training." Quinn smirked, amused by his introduction.

"Quinn, Scout of the Demacian Elite Guard." Quinn answered. Ignoring the protesting caw of proximity from Valor. _Over-protective feather head. _She thought to herself as his shadow passed across the square.

"City folk then?" Wukong asked, flicking his tail across the counter next to Quinn out of boredom.

"Heh hardly. I was born in the country, honestly I only joined the military because it's a requirement of being a Demacian citizen. I stuck with it, the outdoors and the traveling just make me happy." Quinn said with a grin. Wukong lit up like a bonfire, a grin exploding across his face.

"I know! I don't understand most humans and there need to lock themselves in boxes away from the world. I love feeling the wind in my fur." he inhaled, then without warning launched himself on Quinn in a hug. He paused as Quinn's toes brushed the ground before hurriedly setting her down and scratching his head in an apelike manner. "Sorry! I just get excited and forget about humans personal space." Quinn doubled over and burst out laughing. Valor clicked down next to her on the cobblestone, and chirped worriedly. Upon spotting her laughing madly he cocked what would be an eyebrow, rolled his eyes before giving Wukong's boot a jab with his beak and taking off again.

The monkey looked at her worried as she coughed once and straightened up. "No its fine. I'm, just glad someone around here shares my interest in traveling."

He slackened his shoulders. "Same here, I never hang around here just because no one does anything. The garden is too small, the peaches the venders have are out of season and hard."

"Peaches are your favorite food?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he tilted his head and leaned in, reminding Quinn again that he was not a man but a man sized monkey. She smiled. Something about it was fascinating.

"You worded it as if good peaches are a reason for you to be anywhere. So they are probably pretty important." she said amused. The softness of her voice shining through the crowd more then it normally did.

"You're good at this." he grinned widely. "Lemme try." he seemed to pause, his brow ruffling in thought. "Your favorite color is blue!" he exclaimed, pointing to her. Quinn flicked her eyes down to the blue half cloak buttoned around her neck, suddenly reminding herself of why she was in the city in the first place.

"Good guess, I actually like pink." she said. "So, I need to buy some more fitting clothing. Freljord is cold and this barely proved enough when I last went there." she inhaled, smiling. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I think my fur will help me, but maybe a cloak is a good idea. I just came down here to pace about and look at things."

"Have you been on long journeys like this before?"

Again he shook his head. "I settle in one place and move once I run out of fruit, I have never traveled as far as we're going quickly. Im excited."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "Well let me give you a bit of wisdom." Flicking her eyes briefly upward toward the sky.

Wukong perked up, smiling and listening intently. "Teach me."

"Well, we will be rationing our food. so..." she began to smile brightly. "We stuff our faces until we cant move before we leave. The caravan is horse drawn so we wont be walking for a few hours after we leave."

He nodded. "I see. I will eat more then I ever have before!" he exclaimed powerfully, clenching his fist. Quinn blushed as she heard herself giggle. _ I sound so stupid when I do that._ She scolded

"Do you have a weapon?" Quinn asked. Hers always sat on her hip. She had seen nothing from the monkey.

He nodded excitedly and reached for the pouch on his belt. He excitedly held to her face toothpick sized piece of wood with a grin. Quinn blinked, not quite understanding she motioned for him to explain. There was a awkward pause as he missed the meaning of her silent question. She blinked again. "What is that?" she finally asked.

"This! It's my staff." it extended all at once into a six foot wooden weapon. Its left end slammed into the poll that held up the blacksmiths awning.

It shuddered as Wukong recoiled at his mistake. "Hey!" the smith yelled. "If you're not gonna buy something take your fancy extending weapons away from my establishment!" Quinn instinctively turned and hurried away, her hand hauling Wukong after her. Her face sat somewhere within the shades of scarlet as the attention of the square was focused on her and her furry new friend in an objective manner. He scratched his head before reaching out and carefully placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Did I embarrass you? I'm working on that I promise. It's a work in progress. Humans are so strange and all it's hard to understand everything that can go wrong." he began hurriedly. Valor cawed softly from above her, the sound admittedly made her feel better then Wukong's worried blathering did but he didnt need to know that.

"No its fine." turning to face him she went on. "I'll tell you what, lets go get the both of us some warmer cloths, then we'll go eat okay? I want a chance to introduce you to my best friend." Quinn said softly. Wukong smiled at her and removed his hand, the staff vanished with a sift pop as he pocketed the small piece of wood. Valor scowled at them from his position high above the square.

_Dork. _He thought, slowly gliding downward as the pair began to venture into the streets.

* * *

Quinn turned the corner into the mess hall. Sporting a heavier gray cloak draped under her arm, a hat and a pair of heavy snow boots the winter was soon to be her victim, rather then what was common. Wukong decided on a more minimalist approach. "I cant let a little chill scare me away from being the best." he had said powerfully. Instead of anything heavy like a cloak or new boots around his neck was draped a fluffy pink scarf. Quinn felt herself smirk every time. His serious expression and confident standing clashed with it hilariously. She decided that food at the moment was more important then scarfs and told herself to focus, catching Valor eyeing Wukong smugly out of the corner of her eye she turned to the hall.

The hall was strangely all but empty. It was very early afternoon, from what the scout could tell. The summoners did most of there work late into the night and woke up rather late, nearly all at the same time as well. There was a rush around twelve as the groggy thirties came to get food then the hall was empty for an hour or two before the day became more alive. All but empty except for the venders, away from there posts chatting amongst themselves and watching the interesting sight in the halls left half. One spotted Quinn, Valor and Wukong as they entered, smiled, then pointed. Quinn followed his finger with her eyes and nearly laughed.

Celene sat firmly on a stool. Her expression blank as she was lost in what she was doing, in front of her was an easel, facing away from Quinn. Riven sat with her back turned on another stole, straighter then she normally did. Quinn put her finger over her lips, motioning so both Wukong and Valor could see it as she began to silently approach.

A sigh of rather unique pitch met her ears as Celene leaned backward to eye her work in progress. "I cant believe you talked me into this." Riven's soft pitch drifted to the slowly approaching scout. Celene said nothing.

"I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of this." she finally answered after rubbing her thumb on the work in front of her and leaning out again.

"Well why does this have to be in public?!" she snapped as softly as she could, embarrassed. Celene's expression remained uncharacteristically flat as she began to scribble away again.

"Because, when I paint this I want you to be blushing, it looks better. Can you arch your back a little more?" she body snatcher asked calmly.

Riven huffed, blowing the strand of hair hanging in front of her eyes out of the way but obeyed. "Why does it matter so much if my back is arched?"

"Because when you arch your back it puts emphasis on your breasts." the tiniest hint of sadistic smirk appeared on her face as the words left her mouth. "Move your right shoulder down a bit, I cant see your chin past your shoulder guard."

Riven obeyed again. "Why does it matter how much emphasis is on my breasts?" she asked begrudgingly. Celene glanced around the easel, thumbing her charcoal pencil on her lower lip.

"Because."

"Because? This isn't really what my body is built to do, im hardly a stallion." Riven shot back.

"You say that too much. I saw beauty and I'm immortalizing it, don't you want to look your best?" Celene asked. She paused and cursed, reaching for her eraser.

"I Don't see why perking my chest out makes me more beautiful. I would prefer it not to be something people look at when they see me." Riven sighed again, glancing downward at herself.

"Its not about your breasts, its about using lines to draw attention to your face." Celene said smugly.

Riven groaned.

"Come on, you're telling me you've never won a fight because the other party snuck his eyes downward for just a little too long?" Celene asked.

Riven sat silent for a moment, the smile snuck its way onto her face at the memory evoked.

"Don't move." Celene motioned from behind the easel. Riven did her best to hold the expression and after a minute or so of silence Quinn dared herself to move closer. Celene flicked her eyes to the approaching scout and her bird before returning them to her work and smiling blankly at it. "I love the shape of your face."

Riven blinked. Her smile perking upward into a more content expression then Riven realized she was making. Celene hurriedly jotted the lines for it down and leaned around the easel with a bright grin. There was a pause.

"Is it done?" the Exile asked.

"Heh, no. But it makes me want to shower you with compliments." Celene said amused. Riven noted with a twinge of nervousness the rosiness in her cheeks before she leaned out of sight behind the easel once again as Quinn arrived. She peered over Celene's shoulder at the piece, eyebrows raising up along her brow approvingly, she flicked her eyes from Riven, to the line art and back. "I cant get the upper lip right." Celene said flatly.

"Hmmm. May I?" Quinn asked. Celene handed her the pencil and turned on her stool. The Scout stared at Riven for a moment. The body snatcher leaned into view again, grinning brightly.

"Its mid June, the air smells like roses. He kneels down , revealing a silver ring and asks you to marry him." Celene said flatly. Riven felt her face redden. "with your help the two of you reform the Noxian ideal into its pure, true form." her lips curled slightly at the idea. Quinn scribbled a shape in the upper right corner of the paper.

"Your pencil sucks." she muttered. "there." Celene eyed it. After a few minutes of lip biting scribbling she clapped her hands together.

"Done! With the outline at least." Celene twisted the easel around for Riven to see. It was like looking in a mirror though not quiet the same. Before she saw herself. Not quiet how she imagined herself looking on paper but that was indeed her. Rather then looking like a talented and powerful Noxian warrior like she had imagined she instead looked much more like a woman. The hints of muscle mass still clear but were not the subject of the art. She blinked, unlike a mirror the line art did not. Wukong leaned over, eyeing the piece, then turned to Riven. "See, you're pretty. You just think you aren't because you swing a sword taller then I am." Celene said, she smirked, revealing teeth before the expression softened.

"Well, point taken. I don't think proving that was worth two hours."

"You can think that if you want, this may have more of an impact on you then you think." Celene said curtly. "now my turn, what was it you wanted to show me again?"

"I wanted to show you the unarmed style I was taught back in Noxus. I figured it may come in handy, considering you refuse to use a weapon." Riven said, she smiled looking just like her portrait for a brief astonishing moment before jumping to her feet. "We don't have too much longer before the caravan shows up, so hurry."after a moment of packing the line art was stored safely under Celene's arm and the two marched from the hall. Once alone Riven's expression evened out into a thoughtful look.

"It seemed odd that you decided to do that now, just before we left for Freljord." Riven said after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"You know me a little too well for my liking sometimes." Celene said with a frown.

"You don't need to worry about me." Riven said. "I don't know why you do. I'll be fine so no hurried immortalizing is required."

Celene remained silent. Turning the thought over before frowning more deeply. The door to the hall was pushed open for her. Riven eyed her pensive expression, attempting to discern the thoughts from behind her eyes. Celene's door was pulled open and the folded easel tossed lazily onto her bed, the line art placed much more carefully next to it. The Ionian wheeled around, eyeing Riven for a moment before putting her arms around the Exile's midsection wordlessly. There was a a pause.

_Oh no. _Riven thought "I see." she said slowly. She honestly didn't know what to think. Regardless she smiled softly and returned the hug. "I think I can handle a little snow." she muttered. "You on the other hand are so tiny you might freeze to death."

"The cloak's enchanted."

"I know. I was teasing."

"..."

Riven smiled and returned the hug. "Look I'll be fine and if I'm not you can rescue me or something. Deal?" Celene nodded. The Exile couldn't help but muse at how much she reminded her of a child sometimes. "How about we get that painted before the Caravan shows up." Riven motioned with her head. Celene felt a smile sneak onto her face. The tightened the hug before letting go and stepping backward to sit on her bed.

"Okay."

* * *

The caravan entered the league around evening. It was almost time for departure and Quinn was making some final preparations in her room when suddenly she heard a light rapping, followed by a slight tapping.

She opened the door cautiously only to find Jarvin standing outside with a package underneath his arm and a confident expression on his face. "Quinn. I know this is not very professional of me, but I have something that you might find helpful on your journey. I had this cloak specially enchanted by one of the court mages to keep you from freezing."

he extended the hands gripping the garb into her room. It was deep navy blue in color and didn't take kindly to being folded; A high collared half cloak trimmed with gold leaf and tailored to resemble feathers. Sitting atop the pile of folded clothing was a decorative golden headpiece. It appeared to have been polished to absolute perfection. Next to them were a pair of polished knee guards and a new ammunition belt.

Quinn blinked stunned by how expensive the clothing must be "I-I dont know what to sa-"

Jarvin held up his hand to silence her. "I would appreciate you not to say anything. Not to anyone. Please accept my gift and stay safe. It would be dishonorable to Demacia if it's finest scout did not return from such a journey."

**Smooth.** Valor chirped. Quinn ignored him, taking the clothing from Jarvan's arms. "Is this what I'm expected to wear on the fields? I've been hearing the other champions talking about some of the... costumes we're expected to wear..." Quinn felt her voice shrinking as her memories returned to her first sighting of Riven in her bunny outfit. She shuddered in remembrance of the raw hatred that had bleed from the Noxian's eyes at its existence.

"Yes, I did my best to make keep it decent." Jarvan smiled stupidly. "I need to leave, dont miss that caravan soldier." he smiled at her. "Good luck." And with that he was gone.

Quinn stood stupidly in her doorway, pondering why she was so locked up in the first place. "Thank you..." She said to empty space. _That just made all my shopping pointless_ She sighed, closing her door to get changed... again.

Valor chirped. Quinn snorted. "Val, shut up."

* * *

The bumping of the military carriage had bled into the background as Riven found herself staring out the window, off into space. The plan was simple. Ashe had agreed to provide supplies once her village was reached. What they needed to get there would be hauled on there backs. They would restock and make for the Howling Abyss after resting up and readying themselves. The night would be spent at the Serpentine River Watch-post and they would set off first thing in the morning. There goal was four days walk north of them. Everything seemed simple enough. Riven's experience told her otherwise, nothing ever went perfectly. She found herself feeling anxious, her heart clacking in her chest like an old clock in need of repair.

With a nervous sigh she glanced over her shoulder. The Ionian sat asleep, eyes covered by a straw hat she had only seen her wear once before, cloak coiled around herself like a blanket. She grimaced as if having a nightmare, slipping more and more onto the seat with each jolt of the carriage. Across from her sat Quinn and Summoner Werhan, both of which stared out the window just like her. On Quinn's lap sat an open journal and. Around her shoulders sat a navy blue cloak, very nice if a bit unique as it gave her a bit of an avian appearance. A sneaky glance not only revealed that Quinn was a much more talented artist then Celene but seemed to draw much more. A very detailed sketch of the High Councilor selfishly took up most of the left page. The right taken up by a wall of text, sporting today's date. Riven turned her eyes away, deciding not to pry and looked out the window once more.

She had been doing the same thing for nearly three hours. The mountains of the great barrier had vanished, much of the brown replaced with green. She sighed slowly, pulling the heavy cloak around herself. Freljord was not a place she had been before. Nothing she could do would ready her for it more then she already was. A heavy cloak, enchanted to ward cold by service of her sleeping friend; A hat, enchanted to do the same, A traveling pack, Snow boats and her sword. The future beckoned, filled with the unknown. It was like going to war; all over again. Riven shook the thought from her head. She was not going to war, she wouldn't be tasked to kill another human being. She hoped. Her heart was beginning to pound. She shook her head, sending white hair everywhere. One final sigh and she turned away from the window. Quinn was scrowling in her journal, flipped to the rear page away from her entries. Werhan unleashed a vicious snore. The Exile's eyes fell to the sleeping Ionian. It made no sense. What did she do to deserve such attachment? To this woman Riven was just another human, someone that lived there life and burned out. Fleeting by comparison. Perhaps she did have reasoning. Does being around humans make her feel more human? Does it actually make her more human? Philosophy was not something Riven had been privileged to study. But admittedly it was one of her most potent fuels.

The caravan hit a particular nasty bump, Quinn cursed under her breath as her arm slid across the paper, causing an ugly gash. She frowned. Riven mimicked emphatically, turning to the window again, her mind to the future and circumstances of the journey in the first place. To assure Valoran's safety and the safety of its people. The threat may not even be real but regardless Riven did find herself with a sense of belonging. The League had this effect on her, sense the day she joined. It allowed her to use what little she knew how to do well to help people. Even if she was just some Noxian warrior. She paused. Ex Noxian. She smiled softly to herself. She had learned a lot throughout her self imposed exile. Before that she had no idea how to cook. Before that she had no idea how blend in. That's not what being Noxian was about after all. It was an idle; that conflict was the only way to better ones self and those around you. In a way it was true. Tempering steel with fire or in the upcoming case, ice.

A glance was snuck at the sleeping Ionian behind her. If Riven was really worth so much then she was obligated to remain safe. She would need to be stronger. It was perfect. She turned to the landscape with a grin, excitement twitching behind her eyes.

"What conflict awaits."

**Author's Notes: Due to some tech problems on the end of the editor I'm posting this today rather then yesterday. His HDD exploded and forced the poor enslaved child to redo the whole chapter. Hopefully no one had any heart attacks. Read and review if you feel like it and hopefully you enjoyed this rather fluffy chapter.**

He's also complained about his forever aloneness so much that I'm going to advertise his soul. If any one wants this glorious man he can be yours for only $9999.99 some restrictions apply results may very. (I lost a bet.)


	5. New Horizons

**Author's Notes: This chapter isn't actually important. It is however rather fluffy. This is however when everything begins coming together. Next chapter is when things really start getting exciting but until then have some fluff.**

Chapter 5

New Horizons

A horn punched through the veil of sleep. Quinn instinctively shot upright, launching Valor off of her chest and to the floor. She peered around blurry eyed. After a moment her brain began to come online. She blinked, registering a startled half asleep Riven lowering her weapon. Soldiers of the encampment and members of the party all groaned and began to shift. Some already on their feet began suiting up, others still laying in their cots. Intelligently the soldier holding the horn had decided to not only blow it from the other side of the room but halfway out of the door. Quinn's training had kicked in, she found herself on her feet and wide awake within seconds of the sound. The floundering summoners seemed very out of place, all of which groaned and removed themselves from their beds with varying ranges of energy.

"Good morning everyone~!" Wiles said cheerfully. Tired and halfhearted curses pelted the summoner. He had quoted the unthinkable after all, no morning was a good morning.

Quinn scanned the room. Valor hopped his way up to her, though angry at first he had quickly figured out what happened. "Do Noxian's raise their weapons to dinnerbells as well?" One of the encampment soldiers spat at Riven scathingly. She visibly wilted as the last of the encampment personnel left the room, the man holding the horn glanced at it then glared at her before turning his back. Quinn suddenly felt very subject, as if Riven would turn and jump on her. Instead the woman remained still, sword at her side in the center of the room. There was a silence, broken only by the rustling of equipment.

"Don't worry. I'll possess him and make him apologize." Riven managed a smile, indulging herself with the mental image before wilting again in guilt. Celene frowned. Probably not the best comforting words she could have given. Glancing at Quinn to make sure she wouldn't follow up on the mans words the Ionian got to her feet. Her straw hat landed on her head, backpack slinging its way over her shoulder before being secured by the other. Her arms then coiled around Riven's stomach. "He's probably just intimated by how tough you are."

Quinn saw the bandwagon passing and jumped. "Its possible, I've met him before. He did NOT like that I was a better shot then him." Valor saw what she was doing. Regardless of being protective and independent there was an understanding of group dynamic and as such chirped and began to hop his way across the floor. Braving Celene's proximity to do so he came to a chirping rest in front of Riven's toes and looked up at her, tilting his head. Yellow met amber as he let out an insistent sound.

The odd circumstance seemed to work, distracting Riven from the bullying she had just been subject to. She glanced questioningly at Quinn, whom simply smiled at her. The scouts attention was taken up by Wukong flailing to escape his blanket before tumbling onto the floor. His failure to escape it seemed to have degraded into panic. He scrambled to his feet, standing straight briefly. For a brief moment he was taller then Quinn. He yawn and turned to retrieve his belonging, noting that the coat was now dusted in brown fur.

A squawk refocused Quinn's attention. Riven turned to the scout with an expression of slight confusion. The two looked at each other for a moment. "Pick him up." Quinn finally said. A chirp of agreement. Riven smiled and knelt down, with another sound Valor flapped and planted himself on her shoulder; ready to dispense vengeful justice down on anyone with the nerve to insult the white haired woman.

The group was ready to leave within a minute. The chill morning air smelled of rain as it buffeted them. They filed from the wooden structure. From the tiredness in the air life had just begin moments before. The commander leaned tiredly against the door to the only other structure in the camp, mug in hand. Quinn knew that smell, it was _Soldiers Tea_ a drink made by grinding up peppermint leaves and putting them in boiling water. Not something she could ever bring herself to drink but the sludgy bitterness was often enough to shock someone awake. Quinn shot him a smile. "Thank you for letting us use your watch post!" she saluted with a grin. The summoners nodded and began to thank him as well.

"Its not an issue. I need to listen to the league just as I need to listen to the king and this was hardly the most inconvenient thing they have pushed on me." Scars smiled brokenly, a few missing teeth showing themselves. "Hopefully nothing.. inconvenient happened while I was busy." his eyes flicked briefly to the group of soldiers slowly marching to there posts. Celene felt a smirk cross her lips, wading into her expression as if crossing a river. _He knows._ She mused. "Quinn would you come here for a moment?" Scars said, motioning with his hand.

Nodding she obeyed. "I know it isnt really my job to question why you or your interesting group of companions are in my camp but." he produced a cloak from just inside the office door. "You're furry friend doesnt seem to have anything to keep him warm." he held it out.

Quinn snuck a teasing look at Wukong before returning her attention to the developing conversation. "He said he didnt need it. When I asked before."

Scars raised cocked an eyebrow. "He's shivering, right this moment." he motioned. Wukong wasn't paying attention, instead opting to poke at the back of Celene's head. Scars watched the amusing display before cocking his arm and hurling the Cloak at Wukong. And with a laugh watched him flail wildly around before pulling it off his head and looking up to see a snickering Quinn and a grinning commander. "You'll freeze your balls off." he said with livid boredom, lifting the soldiers tea to his lips. "Now the lot of you get out."

Smiles and words of acknowledgment were thrown about and the group set off. The air bit against Quinn's cheeks as with a chirp Valor took flight from Riven's shoulder. The began to march there way up the hill towards the memorable rocky outcrop, the Freljord and the unknown. As was always the case, time began to blur itself together as Quinn's brain ran through the story that was growing in the rear, most secret pages of her journal. Though this time was different. Her thought found themselves disrupted by conversation. It seemed strange but now that she thought of she had only ever traveled with Valor. The summoners chattered excitedly amongst themselves. Parrish even showing a bit of animation as the morning turned to early afternoon and miles were crossed.

"Why is it that Jura only summons like four people? I never understood." Werhan said.

Wile's sighed. "Because he's a baddie, building team comps around like four top lanes is so annoying." Quinn caught the conversations tail end as the group crested another hill. Despite the temperature the Freljord border flats were still a rather good looking place. The land was vivid green and extended with very little tree cover until it touched the snow to their north. The sky was empty all but for storm clouds sitting behind them, being blown down wind inland. Quinn kept walking, her pace seemed slightly to fast for the rest of the parties so she slowed and listened to the conversations shooting across between the groups. Celene and Riven marched talking about what seemed to be philosophy, Quinn had missed the context of the conversation and decided she to stop listening as the discussion became political. The pleasantness between them was surprising. Ezreal and Wukong found themselves chatting about their experiences traveling. Ezreal excitedly recounted a fight he had had with a stone guardian of a tomb while Wukong listened intently and Lux bounced along smiling beside the blond.

Quinn inhaled, enjoying the whip of the wind through her hair, her brain playing with ideas she would have to put to paper later. Roses crept up in her cheeks at what was becoming a recurring thought. A glance was snuck at Lux, whom was practically hanging off Ezreal in a rather affectionate manner.

"Quinn." Her attention was jared back to reality. She had forgotten she wasn't alone, a grin plastered stupidly across her face at her thoughts was swiftly removed. Her head turned. Wiles eyed her. "What do you think of the League of Legends after being involved in it?" he asked.

Quinn thought hard for a moment, the conversations seemed to slow to a halt as the scout thought. Finally she exhaled the held breath, snuck a look upward to Valor and answered. "Its better then real war I suppose, I'm not a fan of the type of things I'm fighting." her thoughts flicked back to Thresh, she really didn't like the idea of an enemy that didn't die when shot and attacked so personally.

"Hmm, who so far is the champion you like the least?" Wiles asking, it was clear that what ever Quinn's answer was the champion in question wasn't present.

This question was much less difficult. "Thresh." nods of agreement were thrown around, Vayne in particular crossed her arms and coughed. Quinn had actually forgotten she was even there. The woman hadn't said a single word since climbing into the carriage.

"Anyone else?" Wiles asked again, the Question game of boredom Celene noticed, often something she did.

"Thresh or Nocturne. I'm not sure which is worse yet." Vayne uttered the first of her words in nearly a day.

"Draven" Ezreal said flatly. "I hate that guy."

"Vladimir." Lux said with similar tone.

"Singed, god damned monster." Riven muttered, dangerous amounts of venom in her tone.

"Darius." Wukong said. Mutual dislike of Daruis spread through the party at the mention of his name. Celene smirked, one memory in particular coming to mind.

"Swain." Celene said. The summoners nodded, intrigued by the answers.

"Who's the scariest?" Werhan asked. Thoughtful expressions shot around the group.

"Thats an easy one, for me anyways." Celene said. "Akali, she's an ice cube."

"Orianna." Lux said. "She just creeps me out."

"Really? Dodge her-" Ezreal trailed of, remember Lux didn't have a teleporting amulet like he did. "Hmm Ahri actually, something about that emotional magic bothers me that and she fights like an animal."

"Yi, just because he's my master." Wukong said. "Makes me a bit nervous but I'll be better then him one day." Werhan snorted to himself at the viability of Master Yi top, something the summoners had questioned for what seemed like ever.

Vayne thought about the question for nearly five minutes, her face stiff. The conversation had progressed beyond that topic when she finally answered. "Vladimir I suppose, I'm _not_ a fan of sangromancy." she ruffled her brow and fell silent.

"Okay, well who is everyone's favorite Champion."

"Myself." Wukong said strongly, smirking.

"Valor." Quinn answered, smiling.

"Riven." Celene said, a flirtatious grin sneaking onto her face. The Exile eyed her cautiously.

"Luxanna, easily." Ezreal said.

"Garen." Lux said, Ezreal shot her a bit of an unappreciated look.

"Renekton actually." Riven finally said, earning a few questioning looks.

"The big angry lizard?" Wukong asked.

"He's more then just that." Both Vayne and Riven said together before looking at each other surprised.

"I respect that he struggles with the burdens of his condition and wants to improve." Riven said. "He fights with pure idealism in strength."

Vayne glanced to the side. "I pity the cursed creature."

The conversation shifted again, with the winter wind.

* * *

The day had passed easily as though hurrying by. The stars lit the night of the Institute of War. A figure stood alone, motionless in the night. His masked face turned skyward, eyes flicking from star to star as if reading a book. He exhaled softly. Shen always did this. The stars held the answer to his endlessly repeated question. _Does Balance rule?_ He asked mentally. Something was very slightly off, what it was remained to be seen. All he could get from the sky was a yes or a no, for more defined answers he needed to rely on other resources.

"Something is bothering you?" the womans voice he had been expecting came from behind him. He had no need to turn and look.

"That remains to be seen. Something seems off in the twilight." Shen said, Akali nodded at him, marching silently to stand at his side. Her eyes turned to the stars as well and though the specks of light told her nothing she had a habit of trying regardless. The two stood in patent silence for a moment as Shen checked for human error. He seemed to find none and panned down to eye the lights of the city below.

"What is required of me?" Akali asked blankly.

Shen stood silent for several minutes, pondering what to do. Everything was being weighed, until a solution was found. A lot of it was a process of elimination. What had happened in the day the stars became unhappy. The world news was unexciting, the leaks of troop movements Shen knew from the Twilight's eyes hardly posed anything of interested, just supplies being moved. In other words the nothing had happened today, except.

"I believe that something disruptive may happen, involving the League's Freljordian Expedition." Shen finally said.

Akali nodded at him again. "Whatever is necessary." she began to leave.

"Fist of Shadow." she paused. "await farther instructions, I am not yet aware of the situation, if we act to early we risk disrupting the balance farther." he said calmly. She was a tiny bit to quick to assume a death was required for Shen's liking. Regardless, his job was finding answers and hers finding people. The Eye of Twilight had never seen anyone more skilled in the art of search and destroy then her. He had never needed to give her a location and the job was always competed within days, sometimes hours. She was a force, a silent angel of death that would descend on her target like a wraith, remove them then remove herself; either too fast or too quiet to be identified before she was already gone. He coldly turned his eyes upward again, noting that she was no longer beside him. Utilizing her services admittedly was something Shen did with extreme care. She was impossible to track, even for him; should she become unbalanced or simply disappear he had no way of knowing unless he saw for himself. Kennen was much more easy to employ though his application as a messenger was also more commonly usable. He decided it didn't matter. The command had been sent. It was possible this was a self correcting problem as was often the case.

She was ready within minutes. Disrupting the extreme organization of her space in haste. Her clothing changed; her odd but signature weapons sharpened to a deathly silver gleam and seated in her sash. Green was shed in favor of winter white, her face painted to match. Her hair tied back into a long pony tail. Supplies were not something the Fist of Shadow was worried about, surviving off the land was something she naturally did. The Freljord was harsh but she had been there before and knew what to do. The Ninja was perfectly capable of sustaining herself to the point where it was a non-issue. Her goal was clear in her head. Tail the party, invisibly until Shen required action of her; carry it out, return to the institute of War. Her door clicked shut as she stood in the hallway like a ghost, listening intently. Snores could be heard from around her, sleeping breath being drawn. She was gone, rocketing down the corridor without a sound, the door parted and she slide through. Ducking around the meandering groups of more night-owl summoners with near comical ease. The guards at the Institute door sat bored and unaware. as such after a few seconds of waiting one closed his eyes to yawn and she slipped through blind spot of the other and out into the night.

The Fist of shadow spied Shen leaving the Institute roof for his quarters as she vanished off through the districts of the city, over the wood wall and into the fields that surrounded it. With an inhale through her nose she focused her energy into her legs and took off blindingly across the grassy field, ignoring the road the caravan had followed. She knew the land of Valoran and its assorted islands, making a beeline for Freljord and her goal.

* * *

The sun bit at Quinn's face like an angry snake. She blinked, then groaned as Valor poked at her with his beak. _One down, who knows how many more to go. _As expected she was the first awake, the first except Vayne, whom had insisted on keeping watch and had refused to sleep. After some struggling Quinn finally reverse crawled from her tent to find the Nighthunter, baggy eyed and sour looking watching her.

The two eyed each other for a brief moment as Valor emerged ruffling his feathers from the tent. There was a pause. "Vayne, people need to sleep." Quinn finally said, jumping onto last nights argument.

"People need to keep aware, the shadows are to be feared." Vayne said with unnerving yet calm determination. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Aware of what? We arent even in enemy territory yet." Quinn said. Valor Squawked adding to her point.

Vayne briefly looked as if she might explode. One calming exhale later she calmly replied. "Nevermind, I suppose I need to babysit you children; that's why I'm here after all." she loomed on the tree stump like a cross-legged vulture. Regarding Quinn and feathery friend with judging red-bespectacled eyes.

The Scout decided a stiff glare was a better retort then speech, turned and nearly tripped over Wukong's hunched simian form. He sat, prodding at a disgruntled caterpillar with his miniaturized staff. She smirked as he tilted his head. "Leave the poor thing alone." less then a second after the words left her mouth, Valor scooped the insect up with his beak and swallowed.

"VALOR!"

"Hmmph." the sound Vayne made closest to a laugh as Quinn scowled at the smirking animal while Wukong burst into fit of hysterical laughter. Groans from tents followed. Riven's head poked out, amber eyes scanning with her sword raised as much as it could be while she was on all fours. Everyone was alive, nothing was attacking them. The sudden sound that jared her from sleep was nothing to worry about. She disappeared inside her tent as the summoners emerged, yawning with casual curses and insults thrown each others way as a good morning.

"Did you sleep?" Parrish asked Vayne concerned.

Vayne shot the summoner the shortest of Exhales through her nose. "No."

Parrish frowned. "Told you I wouldn't eat anybody." Celene poked her head into view and said.

Wales raised an eyebrow as everyone else sank into a soft stated argument. "Why were you in Riven's tent?" the question blow away as the wind picked up. Celene choosing to simply shoot the summoner a a blissful yet predatory leer instead of properly responding.

"Okay Vayne, Okay. We will take turns watching the camp every night once we get deeper into hostile territory." Quinn finally negotiated, attempting to calm the frustrated looking Nighthunter.

"Good." she said finally, uncrossing her arms and standing. "Lets go, I expect this camp gone in five minutes." Vayne said flatly. Riven emerged with a sigh and bit her lip as the party collectively groaned. Even Valor managed something between a coo and a gurgle. "You, please tell us whats beyond that hill." She said cooly to Valor. The Bird did nothing for a moment, Quinn got ready to grab him should he do anything then actually found herself thinking better of it as Valor cawed loudly and jabbed at her shin. Vayne withdrew the limb with a startled inhale as Valor turned his back on her, making sure to keep his tail feathers abnormally high. The message was clear, even over Celene's unmistakable cackling laughter. _ I'm a bird, and therefore will not take you're shit._ The two stared at each other for a a long moment before Valor coo'd at her in a surprisingly threatening meaner.

"Val..."

He scoffed, clapping his wings and taking flight in the complete opposite direction of Vayne's request. She sighed, grumbling something before stomping off towards the north. Finally the full party was assembled, Lux proved to be a rather heavy sleeper. And with everyone awake the party set off.

With the Avarosan camp less then two days walk away haste would need to be made, storm clouds sat dangerously ahead of them. The wind was not on there side as the march uphill into it, it only served to push the clouds closer to them and annoy Valor. After some effort the party finally reached the top of the hill. Everyone was burnt out from the wind-hindered uphill hike. The only ones not tired were Quinn, Vayne and Ezreal. Everyone else marched wilted, the summoners in particular hardly stood. Finally someone uttered the sacred words.

"I think we should stop for lunch." Lux finally said. There was a pause as everyone stopped to look at her.

Vayne narrowed her eyes at the blond. "I think we should eat after we outrun the storm." she said curtly.

"You're not going to outrun a storm cloud on foot." Celene replied with equal intensity. She seated herself, smiled that she was the first to claim to flat rock, forcing the others to sit on the ground and unslung her backpack.

"The Village will still be there after we're done Vayne. Now put a sandwich in your face, smile and relax." Lux added to the point. She sighed and practically fell into a sitting position. She had marched long distances before in the army but admittedly that was a few years ago. The more active members on foot seemed unaware of the summoners plight. The mages drooped like dying flowers. Celene seemed to be in surprisingly rough shape as well. She lacked her normal perkiness in favor of silence and blank stares. Riven was in much better shape though it was very clear her shoulder was bothering her. The Exile had a history of shoulder, wrist and elbow complaints on her right side; mostly do to the size and weight of her weapon. And as Celene worriedly leaned in towards the rather limp Noxian Ezreal's smilingly form filled Lux's vision.

"You okay?" he asked. Lux returned the expression limply and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a bit grumpy is all." She replied.

"Hmm, Oh I know." he reached into his bag and produced after a moment of digging a neatly wrapped foil package. He smiled and pushed it into Lux's hands.

She paused, unwrapping it before raising her eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ezreal grinned proudly. "Thats Buush. Its a Yordle desert made from sugar, grain, assorted nuts and berrys. I made it myself!" he exclaimed with a bright grin, Lux could practically visualize his teeth sparkling as her planted his Gauntlet on his hip. She snorted breifly. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't know you could cook." Lux said braking off a piece. It was hard like a rock, at least between her fingers.

He shyly lifted the gauntlet to rub the back of his neck and looked away. "Well uhh, thats the thing." Lux coughed, forcing herself politely to swallow. She forced a lopsided smile. "Yeah I know it tastes like dirt, I actually don't know what I did wrong." Ezreal admitted at her reaction.

"Is it supposed to be burnt?" she asked snidely.

"Crispy. Is what the chef in Bandle city told me." Ezreal replied, smiling at her "he gave me a recipe for it but I thought to myself. _Who needs a recipe, you don't learn it unless you can do it without it._" Lux smirked at him.

"I don't think that applies to cooking." Lux said teasingly.

"Nonsense." he grinned. "I just need to try it again and not screw it up, that's really all It comes down to."

"Dope." she balled the Buush in its foil and tossed it across the circle of travelers onto Wukongs lap. The Monkey King peeled the foil open, gave the _Food_ a sniff then wolfed it. He paused, Celene blinked as she could hear it crack between his teeth from her seat to his right. He swallowed it.

Lux blinked. "You aren't supposed to eat the foil."

"Fiber." Wukong said grinning. Lux stared, stunned."Who cooked that?"

"Ezreal." Lux shook loose from shock and answered hesitantly, the explorer smiled shyly, very aware his cooking was a disgrace. Wukong thought for a moment.

"You should teach me to do that sometime!" he exclaimed. Celene snorted turning back to the task at hand as conversations broke out with only Quinn and Vayne remaining silent. Quinn sat scrawling in her journal while Vayne simply sat.

"Riven I think you need to get yourself a dedicated massage therapist." The Ionian said. Her fingers pressed into the Exiles shoulder blade, the paldron sitting in her lap like a lead weight.

She sighed. "I know. I've tried but the only one in the Institute city is this chubby Demacian guy and he looks at me weird."

Celene would frown, then flip the expression and continue her work. "I've never really explored this very much so the best I can do is rub at the knots." she paused. "I could carry your sword I suppose."

Riven snorted in amusement. "How much do you weigh?" the Exile teased

"That's rude."

"How much?" she insisted.

"One hundred and eight I think." Celene replied. Riven snickered before it evolved into a full blown laugh. There was a pause around the circle, Riven was laughing; a comet might as well just land in the center of the circle. Lux had never seen the woman do anything of the sort. It was short lived as she quickly became embarrassed by the strength of her voice and covered her mouth.

"Why was that funny?" Celene finally asked.

"It wasn't I just had a funny mental image. When it was in its full form it weighed one hundred and eleven. So I just imagined having you roped to a hilt and swinging you around, whacking shields during drills with your fat head." Riven explained, then drooped slightly. "Its not funny when I explain it..."

Celene shot her an amused smile, debating faking a laugh to make her feel better. The window was passed how ever and Riven was smiling so she deemed it unneeded and hauled the food out of her bag.

Riven grinned at her thought. "Ebbe would have loved that." Riven mused, her expression shifting, she suddenly looked as if she'd seen a ghost and fell silent.

"Ebbe?" Celene asked, probably against her better judgment. Riven nodded but said nothing. Celene was beginning to figure out her ticks. Riven she had learned suffered from postraumatic stress. Maybe he was somebody she knew that died. Celene was not unfamiliar with the idea of brothers in arms, she knew Riven had no attachment to and hardly even knew or remembered her real family.

After a moment of silent deduction Celene finally opened her mouth to speak. Her arms coiled around Riven's shoulders. "You aren't alone, you still have a family." she whispered, not allowing any of the chatting circle to hear.

"Celene what could you possibly know about this?" Riven said defensively, frowning she involuntarily pressed her back into the hug.

"A lot, I eventually lose everyone... Even you." she muttered. After a silence she went on. "But that's different. So nothing I suppose." the hug broke. Celene sighed, seating her backpack on her shoulders. She shot the eavesdropping Nighthunter a surprisingly dangerous look, letting her know she was treading on hallowed ground and vanished.

"Where is she going?" Werhan asked from the groups other side. Quinn looked up, shrugged then returned to her writing, a soft blush on her face over the contents spilling onto paper. She dotted the last I on the page, snapped the journal shut and smiled. After an hour or so everyone seemed to be ready, pacing had replaced sitting for some which signaled it was time to get moving again. Celene had come back, only having vanished for a few minutes with the excuse of "I needed to use the restroom." they set off, it was maybe two in the afternoon as everyone began to walk again, towards the storm clouds. It was getting colder and colder the farther they went. They were getting close to the border, that place where snow replaced grass.

* * *

A pair of yellow eyes blinked, window like pupils hungrily taking in the dim torch light. Her ear twitched, an inch ontop of her head. Ahri reached up and tore at the offending place with her nails. The summoners next to her watching carefully. To her right High summoner Beyal. to her left, The High Counselor. And behind her looming over them all stood Nasus, clad in his blue library robe, silent. In front of her one of the many tall rune covered sealed doors that dotted the depths of the Institute of War. And though only a few were actually used inside each of those was a force the League of Legends could not safely control. The bronze plague an inch above Ahri's head glimmered in the torch light. _Renekton, The Butcher of the Sands._

"You sure?" Beyal finally asked.

Ahri bit her lip. "You saw what happened to him, if I can give him mercy then I will." she said calmly, her voice sounded rather different without the flirtatious undertone. If this worked it was a win win for them both, he could retain his sanity and she would gather enough essence to complete her orb and become human. Ahri needed no more encouraging, her painted nails wrapped around the knob, warm from active enchantment.

"I cant guarantee your safety." Vessaira finally said, leaning in and producing a misty blue magic key with a snap of her fingers. It curled in the air like smoke before the teeth formed. She slide it into the lock with a click a barrage of heavy thunks followed as bolts slide out of place.

Ahri glanced at her. "Then wait here." she said flatly. The knob turned and the door swung open. The room beyond had no light sources outside of the maze of glimmering green runes that covered in, all converging around two point in the rooms center. Ahri drew herself up to her full height, inhaling and raising the glimmering blue orb of light in her hand to eye level. She stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind her. Renekton's form was rather visible as he lay half curled on the floor. Around his wrists sat thick metal coils, his midsection was fixed with chains fit to pull anchors from the depths of the sea all aglow with green runes. She traced the chains with her eyes, they sat fixed to thick metal vantage points sunken into the floor. Ahri let out the tiny breath she was holding. _At least he's restrained. _ She thought to herself. The counselor had said he was but that did nothing to fight the nervousness over what she was about to do.

The curled form in front of her grumbled in a snore, his heavy tail lifted then fell to the stone floor with a slap. He sniffed. There was a pause, then sniffed again. A reptilian eye slide open, locking onto Ahri. She felt her fight or flight explode in her chest, her hairs bristled as he moved slowly as if hoping she wouldn't see then with an explosive enraged roar he lunged. The chains clanged, locking his wrists behind him as Ahri slammed herself against the door. Teeth clicked a few feet in front of her, withdraw then clicked again. She draw a breath to calm herself as he tried a third time. Raising her hand to her lips she shakily blew a kiss. The spell fluttered across the room and struck the lizard on the nose. He paused, sinking back into a less hostile sitting position and regarding her silently.

"Where's Nasus?" Renekton asked gutturally, teeth clicking again as he finished the sentience. Ahri's eyes slide to her right. She raised a hand tentatively, ready to withdrew it the second he moved.

"Just outside the door." she said slowly, taking a nearly invisible step. He remained remarkably calm, the charm seemed to be working. She hoped so anyways. It was the most potent version of the spell she could preform, strong enough to rid a whole room of their pants. The effect it had was interesting, restoring cool thought instead of removing it in favor of lust like the spell was intended to do. Why this happened she did not know. Nasus had failed to answer the question as well, even after going out of his way to look the obscure spell up.

Renekton said nothing. "I think I can help you."she said, his eyes narrowed.

Ahri swallowed and went on. "I'm an essence thief, I may be able to take the rage away from you." Again he said nothing, an eye twitched. She readied another charm. This would be much easier if she could touch him, then she could keep the spell running in a constant form. She took another step, he could reach her if he wanted. Blinking she stepped over a coil of chain and extended her hand.

Renekton allowed her to touch him, at first the contact caused him to twitch in building rage but as the magic was applied he seemed to calm again. She let out the breath she had sucked in and allowed a smile.

"Why do you want to know where Nasus is? If I may ask." she said, raising the orb to him. He eyed it.

"Because he can free me, I know he can but he refuses..." Renekton's eye twitched. Ahri bit her lip, pushing the spell. She could feel it taxing her reserves of mana, she wouldn't be able to do this for long.

"He's been trying believe me. Listen you're very sick. I think I ca-" he slammed his fist against the stone, rearing his head and nearly knocking the fox to the ground. She stumbled, managing to keep her palm pressed against the top of his snout.

"I KNOW IM SICK! Its all that I am now and I HATE it!" he boomed, snarling.

"If it was all that you are we wouldn't be trying to help you. Now I'm going to try and take some, maybe if we keep doing this I can get all of it and cure you. Understand?"

he grumbled, eyeing her carefully as she raised the orb again. She thought briefly, this wasn't the essence of life it was something else, mixing the two could damage her, maybe even kill her. And she she ordered the orb to float to the other side of the room and provide light she formulated an idea. A second orb, separate from her to store this sickness. She had heard Celene talking about this idea, storing one's essence inside an object though she wasn't actively part of the conversation she silently thanked the monstrous Ionian for the idea and leaned in.

"Please don't bite me when I do this, you will get a little angry okay?" Ahri said.

"Will this cure me?" Renekton asked, a snarl curving out the end of his question. He drew a shaky breath.

"In theory it could over time. I'm removing the anger all together but I don't know how much there is, its complicated-"

"Do it." he said growling. Ahri paused. he snarled and tensed, doing his best not to lash out. "DO IT!" he howled, she flinched as the room shook. Beyal shot Vessaria a worried look. Ahri leaned forward nervously as he twitched, easing the charm; there had to be something to remove after all. Her lips pressed against the top of his snout, he shuddered furiously then stilled again as her teeth closed on thin air. She pulled, a red mist caught between her teeth. leaning out she smiled, keeping the bloody fog pinned.

"See?" she said muffled by her teeth. Renekton noted the clearness in his head, he was ecstatic. If he could be smiling he would be.

"I see. Thank you!" he exclaimed, shifting to stand. She frantically motioned with her free hand, he stopped. Ahri pinned the mist between her finger. Rekenton blinked, odd that she could grab something that didn't look solid.

"I'm keeping the rage in check with a charm, if I remove my hand it will come back." she said, moving the mist from her teeth. Renekton looked at her grimmly.

"So when you leave, I will succumb again." he said slowly, honestly hoping the answer was no but not seeing how it would be.

Ahri flicked her eyes to the side, a nervous tick. "Yes, and I am limited by my mana-"

"How long?" He interrupted.

Ahri bit her lip, flicking her eyes from Renekton to the door. "A matter of minutes, maybe less." she said.

He sighed, a deep sound like a deflating bellows. "I wish to speak with my brother, Please." Ahri nodded. She turned to call to the door only for it to open. Nasus practically knelt to fit inside, standing at a massive eleven feet he towered over Ahri when he drew himself to his full height. The two looked at each other, Ahri shifted to Renekton's left, out of the way.

"Brother." Nasus said. His speech flowing like a river as it always did. "I am-"

"No!" Renekton half shouted. "I am sorry. For all the strife this rage has caused. Please."

"Brother, we all bear burdens, do not apologize because yours is the heaviest." Nasus said. Beyal leaned his head into the doorway, watching the interesting display, Vessaria did the same. "We will cure you."

"Brother, I weep for those I have hurt in the moments in which I do not feel rage. I weep for myself being trapped in this horrid place." the sentence mangled itself near the end. "It would be so much simpler just to end this."

"Simple is not always right."

"Do not lie to console me!"

Nasus paused, carefully considering his next words. Ahri blinked, she was beginning to sweat. "I will not put an end to you, You are my next of kin." he said slowly.

"Running out of mana big guy." Ahri muttered, both Nasus and his brother glanced at her in a remarkably similar way. It was clear they were related.

"Promise me you will fix this, I beg you." Renekton finally said. "It isn't right."

Nasus gave him a nod. "On my very soul brother you will be cured." he turned, looking back sorrowfully over his shoulder and ducking the door.

"Go." Renekton said, the spell was beginning to falter, starving to death without proper fuel like a dying flame. Ahri nodded at him.

"You will succumb now." she said slowly.

"I apologize in advance for anything I may do." he half laughed. The sound was grim but alive. she smiled at him, he returned the expression. Blinking Ahri inhaled, gripping the red mist tightly she lifted her hand and bolted for the open door, her orb zipping behind her. The second her hand was gone Renekton explode after her only to be halted by the clank of the chains. His teeth grated at the fur on one of her tails, leaving wispy white fibers in the air as she dove out of the room like a baseball player. Vessaria snapped the door shut behind her and exhaled.

"NASUS! NAASSSUS!" shook from behind the door as she latched it. Ahri stumbled to her feet, reddened and sweating. Nasus sighed.

"I had not expected you to be our answer." Nasus said in his unique manner. Ahri eyed him, balling the mist in her hands then rolling it as if making a snowball. Beyal watched, interested.

"Why is that?" she asked, squeezing the ball of red light then rolling it between her palms like dough. It ended up roughly the size of a marble before she squeezed it against with some effort, leaving it the size of a pea.

"You... Have a reputation." Nasus said. Ahri smiled at him before eyeing Beyal flirtatiously as they began to march for the stairs.

"Woah foxtits, none of that. I'm taken." Beyal raised his arms defensively. Ahri smirked at him.

"You're not my type anyways, too fat." she replied flatly.

"Stop." Vessaria said flatly. The staircase was reached. Nasus turned and nault down, offering his hand to the fox.

"Thank you for helping my brother. When can this happen again?"

"Tomorrow? I need to wait for my mana."

he smiled wolfishly, the only way he could smile. It was rare for emotion to show itself on Nasus's face at all. "Make haste." he said, turning to ascend the stairs. Ahri smiled to herself. _Mercy._ And took his hand in a shake.

* * *

Finally she stopped. Her objective was close, they had been here. Imprints of heavy traveling boots littered the soft earth. Akali had honestly expected tracking them to be more challenging. But a quick peak into the Demacian transit records in the Serpentine River outpost had changed that. To their credit they had no reason to suspect being followed let alone by someone as skilled at it as her. The sun sat on the horizon stubbornly as if refusing to go done. And as she ducked into view from her shadow melding it began to give up. Kneeling down to examine the foot print she noticed its small size.

Something she had learned is you can tell a lot about someone by their shoes. These were brand new, Ionian in design and tailored to fit small feet. The short spacing of the steps told her that this person was short and didn't just have small feet. _The Body-snatcher._ She noted, memorizing the pattern for later. The difference between Celene's and the set of tracks next to it was not instantly apparent. The size was similar but it was the design and spacing that gave it away. The boot itself had the tread worn from the toes, probably by short rapid motion such as lunging. The sole themselves were Noxian in design, standard issue combat boots. Akali had seen many of these. She wrinkled her nose and flicked her eyes around.

Summoners shoes, more then one set of Demacian tracks and one pair that appeared to be custom. This was unmistakeably them. Her eyes traced up, she scolder herself internally for taking so long with something so simple and began to speed her pace. She ran; silently, sticking to the shadows abound in the dying sun. the last thing she wanted was her cover blown by the Demacian's bird. _That would be inconvenient._ She was making good time, her mobility fair exceeded what was normally thought of for someone traveling on foot. Ki infused strides and near inhuman stamina often enabled her to chase and kill her target when they believed themselves safe; making the whole ordeal easier for her. The hill was crested with little effort. The light of a campfire dotted the hillside ahead, sitting neatly on the visable line of snow that marked the Freljord from the rest of Valorian; established early to prepare from the nighttime storm coming there way.

From this far away there was no way the Kinkou could hear what was being said. At least one of the parties members looked rather animated. Two expended essence of shadow later and she lay low on her stomach in the waving grass like a tiger. She crept into position, knowing from memory where the groups blind spot was. Her head poked above the grass. The fire assisted her here, as she sat just outside is bathing light. One of the things she had forced herself to learn was how the human eye works in different levels of light, here the fire made it impossible to see much beyond its glow. Couple that with her natural shadow melding and she was invisible. If the Ninja saw fit she could stand and walk around.

She instead chose to sit and listen. A yawn, one of the summoners to her left. They joked amongst themselves in that strange way only summoners seemed to do. Admittedly Akali had traded her social understanding for her skills, she knew little of why people did what they did, only what to do about it. Admittedly it was frustrating at times, those when her emotions want to speak especially. Akali suddenly felt somewhat silly. she could slice a hanging chain with her hand but couldn't for the life of her talk to a boy she liked; she had tried before. Her voice caught in her throat strangely and her face turned red. She also didn't understand way it was she liked some people in that way and not others. It was a rare occurrence but not unheard of. _Focus_ she told herself, shaking her head back to the task at hand.

The bird cawed from Quinn's side, indicating it was not circling above Akali's head looking for her; a relief. The scouts somewhat distinct laugh caught her as she pointed to Wukong whom struggled to dislodge his staff from a groove in his armor. The display was explosively overdone as he practically flailed attempting to dislodge it as the laughing proved infectious. Everyone but Vayne and Akali herself seemed effected, some more the others. Celene was practically unconscious due to of lack of oxygen while Riven attempted to suppress a chuckle with her hand. The Ninja honestly didn't understand what was funny, he could just shrink the weapon and dislodge it. After a moment when the laughter died down he did and sat again chuckling to himself. The Ionian stood up.

"Well, on the subject of entertainment." she said, blue glowing eyes briefly passing directly over where Akali sat. she shrunk instinctively, weither or not the glow allowed her better night vision she didn't know and decided not to take the chance. Her standing adjusted to be noticeably more masculine and she cleared her throat. She looked at Luxanna. "Luxanna as the lord of ham and your overly huge brother. I declare that Ezreal is not a suitable mate for your insane, loopy self. He simply doesn't have Demacianness that it takes to woo a woman of you standing." she gazed dramatically off into the night, wind causing her cloak to billow. Lux burst out laughing before throwing herself onto the somewhat upset looking Ezreal in a hug.

"What was that for?!" Ezreal retorted at Celene's targeted humor.

She smirked. "You stole my favorite lantern." she spun on summoner Wales. Standing straighter then Akali was aware she could. "Excuse me while I bitch about everything ever forever." the summoner snorted. Werhan and Parrish both began to laugh. She extended her hand to the summoner, he stood. She then locked her eyes downward on his pecks and extended her hand to shack. "Hello boobs, I am Summoner Wales, Charming ladies man sometimes maybe of Piltover." Wales leered at her.

"Its nice to meet you summoner Wales, I am summoner Wales; dashing mage of the city of the future and taker of your virginity." he shot back.

"Oh I see, will you be spinning intricate tales about it to your friends or should I wait for the auto biography." Celene replied, the likeness to his voice rather impressive. Lux hung onto Ezreal to avoid falling of the log she was seated on. Riven bit her lip to avoid laughing even Vayne managed something between an amused smirk and a sneer.

"My biography summoner Wales, How I Impregnated the League of Legends." Celene snorted and doubled over laughing. Wales raised his arms in victory. "I am the best at being me!" he yelled. Akali pushed her jaw shut with her hand, cocking and eyebrow. Celene stumbled back to her seat next to Riven.

"That was cute." Riven muttered, she paused as if _cute_ wasn't the word she had ment to say.

"I'm only cute when I'm doing stupid shit?" Celene asked through half snickers.

"I never said that." Riven said softly so Vayne couldn't hear her, her cheeks rosy in the crackling firelight. Akali noticed that Celene seemed to exercising some form of self control, briefly leaning closer to the woman, neck craned; pausing then resuming a normal seating position. Luckily for her nobody seemed to notice but Riven whom blinked nervously. The Kinkou found herself pruning flowers in her cheeks at thoughts the subtle action kindled, even more so when the Explorer told Luxanna good night with a smile she stood on her toes, grinned as her arms coiled around his shoulders and kissed him. A few claps from the summoners side erupted as Lux returned to her normal standing position. Goodnights were thrown around as Quinn snapped her journal shut to take first watch. Akali decided sleep might be a good idea, she hadn't slept in two days and admittedly was rather exhausted from all the running and Ki usage. She slunk backward watching Quinn pet Valor's head as if he were a cat before turning and disappearing off into the darkness. A Tree should do just fine, she just had to find one.

Quinn waited, waited until she could could hear no signs of life before raising her finger to her lips. Valor nodded. She mischievously withdrew her journal again and flicked it open, licking the tip of her pen and planting it on paper. Valor curdled at her as she wrote excitedly, peeking. She pushed his head away. "Its not ready yet." she smirked to herself. _Valor can't read, what am I doing?_ She thought to herself grinning brightly.

**Author Notes: Renekton is surprisingly fun to write. I was actually caught off by how enjoyable he is as a character. Sadly he isn't hugely important. **


	6. A Thousand Lives

**Author's Notes: I'm thrilled with how popular this is becoming. This chapter was probably one of my favorite to write. I got to do a bunch of funny stuff. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Thousand Lives

27.06.24CLE

An exhausted sigh punched through the chill air, smiles following with a squeal of excitement from Lux. The encampment was in sight at least, just like Valor had said. As the group descended the hill the encampment grew closer. "Finally." Lux muttered. Ezreal squinted and shielded his eyes from the early evening sun.

"I see soldiers approaching us." He said. Stances bristled through the group. Indeed he was right.

"Did Vessaria warn of our arrival?" Vayne asked. Parrish nodded. "Then we have nothing to worry about." a Horn was blown from horseback and as the troops approached Quinn raised her fingers to her lips and mirrored the note in a whistle. The wind caught in her hair, blowing it annoyingly into her face as she lowered her hand from her lips. Valor came to rest on her forearm, eyeing the approaching patrol defensively. Quinn's fingers ran along the feathers on the side of his head the distance was closed.

"Woahhh." a woman's voice, young and high in pitch. Hooves bit earth and with a whinny the horse stopped. The rider in the center was recognized instantly by everyone. Ashe, the young woman with the bow of Ice and the contested Queen of the Freljord smiled at the exhausted group of summoners and Champions. On either of her flanks sat two heavily armored soldiers. Fur stuck from the armors gaps to keep out the chill air. Both wielded a spear to which was fixed the blue bow and arrow of the Avorosan standard. Eyes could be seen flicking from person to person behind helmets as Ashe dismounted.

She smiled brightly as the group looked at each other. An emissary had not been chosen from amongst them. Eventually Lux stepped forward. "Hälsningar!" She said brightly, giving a Demacian bow.

Ashe mimicked the motion. "Hälsningar. Perhaps common tongue would be best." she said. "we've been expecting you, come with me." she motioned with her hand. "Vakter ta hästen till stallet om du vill." Ashe said to the soldiers flanking her.

"Genom dina beställningar" the left replied, reaching for the reins of Ashe's white horse. After a moment they began to trot away, leaving the Frost Archer with the expedition.

"Nice to see you again Quinn, Valor." Valor cawed. He liked Ashe. "I'm glad you came, I was hoping maybe a little league involvement would help with my peoples current situation." Ashe said calmly, motioning for them to follow. Celene smiled, the last time she had met the archer the circumstances were much different.

"What situation?" Vayne asked before Parrish or Lux could open there mouth to reply to the statement. Ashe's smile slackened slightly as they marched.

"There is no peace out here. I find am calling soldiers to arms to defend a Village on nearly a weekly basis, Just the Winter's Claw, Troll's or a bandit raids. I find that often times my soldiers are to late and I don't have enough to properly defend everything." Ashe frowned. Valor coo'd at her sympathetically. Quinn smiled. Ashe was one of the only people Valor seemed to like and why that was she had no idea.

"I'll see what I can do." Parrish said. "The League informed you of what we're doing out here?"

Ashe nodded. "Yes, I want to warn you. Where you are going is very dangerous not only does it lead you right through Winter's Claw and Troll territory but into the cursed lands as well. The Howling Abyss is not a safe place. It is a relic of a time lost to the land." Ashe warned. "I know the Ice Witch is something you only hear about in childen's stories, but I hear of all sorts of strange things that happen there."

"Like what?" Vayne asked.

"People just vanish from the face of the earth, the search party's vanish as well. I don't know if it's because of some Witch or they are simply dying and getting buried in the snow or what." Ashe finished. Eyeing Quinn. "I hear you and your brave animal went there and returned."

Quinn nodded. "I was chased." Ashe stopped in her tracks. Her face as if she'd seen a ghost.

"The stories are true?" she asked, Lux bit the inside of her lip. Ashe looked... scared.

"I don't know if it was the Ice Witch that chased me but... Something the league taught me is there is a truth behind legends and stories, Thresh for example." Quinn said. Valor cawed to add to her pointed. She smirked at the bird and patted his head. The walls of the encampment looked much taller up close. The encampment itself was surrounded by what appeared to be farmland with the actual city being made largely of wood.

"I see. We should consult the Guardian if that's the case. Perhaps she will know more." Ashe said, turning the situation over in her head. Celene felt a smile climb onto her face.

"How is Anivia these days?" the Ionian spoke up. Ashe admittedly had hardly noticed she was there. And despite their first meeting she smiled.

"She's cranky but good. I suspect her current life is coming to an end." Ashe said softly. The door was reached, and opened before Ashe was within arms reach. The Village beyond bustled with life. Street bazaars and Children playing met the groups collective eyes as Ashe smiled and motioned for them to follow.

Mutters in Freljordian drifted around as not only there Queen passed unguarded but surrounded by a group of strangers, outlanders. It appeared that many of them at never seen a summoner before, or a Noxian for that matter. Riven found herself sinking into the circle of Champions as people stared at her.

"They wont bite." Whispered Celene to her, teasing. Riven scowled at the small woman as Ashe led them down the street towards the long hall at the cities center. Stopping briefly as a child chasing another child dashed in front of her. The one following was yelling angrily while the other held what appeared to be a doll over their head and laughed.

"The league informed me that you would need a restock of supplies and beds until you're ready to leave again." Ashe said. "I've made all the arrangements already, you are to stay at an Inn named Den Freljord Enigt free of charge. If there are any problems come see me."

"That's very nice of you." Lux said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever gotten free room and board." Ezreal added, rubbing the back of his head.

"The League." Celene butted in. he paused and sighed as she smiled amused.

"Well in the mean time, would you like to work out the details of your quest over dinner?" Ashe asked, spinning around, grinning at them brightly.

"We'd love to." Parrish said. "Forgive me, I really want to be polite but I've been walking in the cold for days and I'm starving."

"Well lucky for you A Freljord feast is cooked with just that in mind." Ashe said turning back around and nearly tripping over a goat that had wondered in front of her. She smiled and shoo'd the animal away.

"Its actually cultural to stay two days after a feast." Celene whispered to Riven. "We will get plenty of time to rest."

The Exile blinked, pausing her fascinated scan of her surroundings to ask "Why?"

"Because you are expected to get drunk, its rude if you don't drink." Riven bit her lip. She was a depressing drunk from what she'd been told. With a sigh she quicken her pace as she was falling behind.

"Oh boy." she muttered sarcastically in dread.

"Don't worry, we don't have to drink too much." Celene said softly.

Riven cocked an eyebrow "Why do you always tell me not to worry?" she asked, eyeing the Ionian whom smiled.

"Because, I don't want you to be uncomfortable worrying." she replied. Riven forced a smile. _Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. _She reasoned with herself as they approached the long hall slowly. The population seemed to shrink, citizens replaced by soldiers; all of which would curl their hands into a fist and slap it against their heart in salute before raising it over their heads. Ashe; smiling, returned the action every time it was given as she escorted the expedition to the tall double doors of the hall. The town itself had opened into a kind of courtyard. It was by no means grand. Everything was unpainted and made from lumber, no cobbles sat underfoot. The hall rested on bare ground. On either side of its massive doors stood an Avarosan standard and as the flank of heavily armored guards saluted and leaned in the group was buffeted by noise. The inside was alive with festivity all of which paused briefly at Ashe's entrance into the hall.

Riven seemed to withdraw into the circle of Companions around her as the group itself was barraged by intrigued stares. There was a pause. "Detta är expeditionen från League of Legends som jag har talat om. Jag förväntar mig att bli behandlad som anhörig." Ashe managed surprising volume, speaking loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. Partygoers began to resume their chatter as Ashe seated herself at the only empty table rather then one of the two thrones tipping the hall. The building itself was filled mostly by a row of long wooden tables, chairs and assorted carpets, both hanging on walls and covering the rough wooden floor.

Chairs were not drawn up but grabbed from a reserve in the rooms corner and planted at the table at which Ashe had seated herself. She watched the group for a moment as they all collectively stood, unsure what to do. "Sit. Please." she finally said with a bright smile, motioning to the seats. Quinn was the first to claim a seat, placing herself neatly next to the Frost Archer. Valor hopped from her shoulder onto the table. Ashe raised her hand to pet his head as he coo'd and sat himself like a hen in front of her.

"Where's Tryndamere?" Celene asked.

Ashe smiled at her then exhaled briefly. "In a match, he should be back shortly." Ashe answered. Celene nodded.

"I never got the chance to say I was sorry to him." The Ionian said.

"Sorry for what?" Ashe tilted her head and asked.

"Dicing him, you were dead so you don't remember." she said. Ashe grinned then laughed.

"Ohhhh. Don't worry about it, he didn't seem to upset after that." Ashe said through a bit of laughter.

"He actually kicked my ass the next time I fought him in a match but Malzahar was void-yelling at me so that made it pretty easy for him." Celene said brightly.

Parrish finally spoke up. "So how it that you contact Anivia?" she asked. Food was placed in front of her mid sentience, distracting her just a bit as the smell of roast boar wafted over the table. The man that had left the platter smiled at her and bowed briefly before hurrying away.

"With this actually." she cupped her hand under the pendent that hung from her neck, closer inspection revealed it to be ice. "She gave me this when I got married and said 'Hold it over an open flame and I will answer.'"

"So it only works once? Are you sure we can call her some other way then? What if you need it again?" Wukong asked, leaning across the table. Ashe lifted it from around her neck and handed it to him. To his surprise it was cool to the touch rather then frozen. He sniffed it before lifting it up to light as if inspecting a gem.

"Its True Ice, Ice so old and hard it can never melt. My bow is made of the same stuff and is one of the more powerful weapons in the Freljord. It often carries magically properties, from what ive been told it takes nicely to being enchanted." Ashe finished, pulling the pendent back to her side of the table as Wukong placed it between his teeth and bit down.

"Ow." he rubbed his jaw as Ashe wiped the pendent on her blouse and set it around her neck again.

"How does it hold an edge?" Vayne asked, interested. Perhaps her arsenal could be improved.

"Horribly, but its malleable and rather heavy. I've seen clubs and flails made from it as well as bows and crossbows." Ashe answered.

"Ahh."

"Is everyone properly equipped for the cold?" Ashe asked as tankards were placed in front of them all. Riven leaned forward to look into the murky brown liquid that filled hers, it smelled powerfully of hops and was unmistakably alcoholic.

"I found myself freezing a bit." the Noxian admitted.

"I would expect so. Noxus is warm from what I hear."

"It is during the summer but it rains a lot near the ocean like that." the Exile said.

"I've never actually seen the ocean." Ashe shyly admitted. "I've only ever lived inland and admittedly haven't left Freljord much outside of the League. I Don't have a body fit for travel." she smirked. "Which reminds me, how did you fair bodysnatcher?" Ashe almost teased.

"Fine, my clothing is all enchanted. My feet are killing me though."

"Well you should eat something before the summoners hog all of it." Ashe motioned, the three mages had filled there plates and were already in the process of filling there mouths. The group all at once hurried and loud vigorous feasting began within moments. Celene eyed Riven from across the table, gave her shin a soft kick on impulse before shrugging and against her better judgment lifting the tankard to her lips. _Shouldn't be to potent._

* * *

after nearly two hours the tables conversation at degraded to loopy giggling, snoring and bad jokes. Ashe sat rather silent, a somewhat dazed expression on her face as her now returned Tryndamere hung off her, utterly smashed. The other side of the table was mirrored. Riven sat somewhat dazed, silently eating while the Ionian sat on her lap, hanging off her shoulders with a broad smile and a huge blush. She loudly joked with Tryndamere, after each one she turned to Riven in expectation of her laughing; each time looking a little disappointed when the Exile didn't, only to get distracted by Wukong's tail.

Finally someone spoke. "Perhaps we should be shown to that Inn." Vayne said. She glanced downward at the full tankard in front of her, now disgustingly room temperature. "I'm sorry for not having any. Somebody needs to maintain a clear train of thought to watch these children." she glanced at Wales, watching his attempt to drunkenly seduce a waitress. Her nose wrinkled.

Tryndamere waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry about it." he slurred, giving Ashe a tight one armed hug. "Its just outside the hall, look for the Inn on your left as you leave the door." he paused. "Oh, and take this." the Barbarian king reached under the table and with some effort withdrew a boot knife and slammed it heavily onto the table. Vayne blinked. It sported a curved blade with the skull of some small animal dangling from the guard by a line of multicolored glass beads. The blade itself was dull and ill tended to, rusting ever so slightly. Vayne reached across the table to grab it. "They'll know what it means." he growled before wobbling to his left. Vayne blinked again as he toppled from his chair like a tree freed of the earth with a crash, dragging Ashe with him with a surprised squeal. "Okay everyone out of my hall." he half bellowed before snickering slyly. Vayne scowled.

"Lets go, before we get a sneak peak of a _strictly political_ relationship." she muttered. Riven looked up from her depressed stooper, eyeing the Ionian who's eyes remained rather needily locked on hers. The expression held for a moment before Celene seemed to shake some sense into herself. She giggled in a manner the Exile expected from Ahri before hopping to her feet and instantly toppling to the ground.

Vayne bent down and pulled her with surprising ease to her feet by the hood of her cloak before marching, bodysnatcher in tow towards the door. She paused more then once to spin around and wait for the others to catch up. Finally after what felt like nearly an hour they reached the Inn. Filing through the door drunkenly. The innkeeper. A tired looking man, muscular with a thick bead and more then one tattoo on his face grunted at Vayne whom looked hugely out of place. The Nighthunter seemed utterly oblivious to the eyes that fell on her. She slapped the dagger on the counter loudly.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Common tongue?" he managed, his accent so heavy Vayne had to strain to understand the simple two word sentience.

"Yes." she said curtly.

"Bunch a fluffers." He waved his hand at her. "I been lookin for dis. Take rooms in hall two." he grunted, turning around he lazily tossed a keyring at Vayne whom caught it. "Thor-Bjorn" he introduced himself. "Dont brake anythin, or I'll brake ye, outlander. Food at eight. Go away."

Vayne cocked an eyebrow behind her glasses. She nodded. "Thank you, sir." she said politely.

"Thor-Bjorn." he grunted, looking at her is if she were an idiot.

"Language barriers suck huh." Celene teased, pulling the cloak from Vayne's grasp and leaning on the considerably less drunk Riven to remain upright.

"Shut up." Vayne shot at her, before turning back to the counter. "Thank you, Thor-Bjorn."

"Go away."

She nodded and turned, motioning for the party to follow. Goodnights were thrown between summoners. After looking around Riven found that each room only had one bed, annoyingly they were two rooms short. One after Lux practically dragged Ezreal into the disputed room at the halls end. Riven looked around, hoping someone else would sharing and allowing her the room to herself. Sleeping around others was not a problem for her, in fact Riven had spent most of her life in a Barracks with a soldier above and below her but a Barracks gave you your own cot.

"Riven."

Riven looked up. Celene sat against the wall on the other side of the hall. There was a pause. "i can force Wukong to share if you want." Celene said, practically reading Riven's mind. The Exile only sighed, frowning.

"Why do you get so sad when you drink?" Celene asked. Probing was not what the Exile was in the mood for. But the Ionian mimicked her sad expression and prevented Riven from simply retreating into her new room. Celene mused to herself briefly as they sat alone in the hall. "You miss Ebbe? And everyone else?" she asked. A solemn smile spouting on her face like a wildflower as Riven wilted. She'd been found out, alcohol was a thing that made her dwell on the past and as such was avoided.

Riven was torn from her thoughts. The Ionian was hugging her, she found herself being dragged into the room. It was plain to say the least, no barracks bunk but the bed sported furs rather then woven blankets and was hardly large enough for Riven herself. "Its okay, I miss people too." Celene said softly. Riven looked at her.

"What do you want from me?" Riven asked with remarkable coldness. "You always try to comfort me and console me. That just not how things were done when I was growing up."

"A smile would be nice." Celene half teased, releasing an exhausted sigh. Riven regarded her stoically. The Ionian slide herself into a sitting position in the rooms corner, removing her backpack and tossing it at her feet. She unpinned her cloak and draped it over herself like a blanket, using the backpack as a pillow. Riven must have done that same thing hundreds of times. And as the door closed the room was shrouded in darkness. Riven sighed. The bed was nothing special but usable. The furs trapped heat and as such she found her eyelids heavy. The pair of dimly glowing irises remained pinned to her from the rooms edge. The exile expected that to bother her but it didn't. She found herself reminded of squad members taking watch shifts over the camp at night during special forces missions. Admittedly that was when Riven found herself sleeping best, knowing that not only would she be on her feet within seconds if something happen but they would be there to help. The glow blinked. Sending a single clear message if nothing else, her actions tonight, her attitude; everything seemed to work toward an unspoken phrase. _I respect your feelings and space, but I want you to be happy._ Riven bit her lip. _WHY! _ The Exile knew the answer. _She just wants to help. Maybe I'm too complicated? How would she know anything about how I think? _Riven paused the thought. _What kind of attachment makes me care about what she thinks of me?_ That to Riven was a rather horrifying question. The opinions of others were hardly something she considered important, why was she different? She gave her head a shake, pushing the line of thoughts away into the back of her brain. she would have plenty of time to figure it out while they traveled and it was not something her buzzed brain should be tackling. with a sigh She allowed her eyes to slide shut. _She loves me... and she's afraid to loss me._ Flicked through Riven's head.

Quinn lay on her stomach, writing with Valor sitting like a fat chicken at the foot of the bed. It had been the fifth time she had rewritten the same scene, nothing about it felt real, she couldn't grasp the mental image with her medium. She sighed, frustrated. Admittedly it was hard to focus. She was half drunk and the room next to hers was full of a young man and woman being themselves with no one around. Quinn found herself blushing, it was annoying but rather amusing as well.

A knock of knuckles on the wall. She looked up, thinking briefly it was meant for her. The thumping paused for a few seconds. She smirked returning to her work only to explode in laughter a second later. "Dammit man, you need some stamina!" Summoner Wales shouted through the wall into the room in poor Demacian accent. Quinn grinned her face falling into her journal and laughed as softly as she could.

"Dude, fuck you!" Ezreal shouted over Lux's unique laughter as the mood exploded around the two.

"You don't need me for that pretty boy! Trade you though!" Wale retorted over the cackling of Werhan. Quinn sighed, attempting to shut out the noise and continue her writing. She wasn't sure when she actually fell asleep but when she did it was absolute. The void taking her awareness away without her noticing.

- - - 28.06.24CLE

Ashe sighed, setting the pendent around her neck again and pushing away her headache. The cold eyes she had come to trust sat in front of her. "Its good to see you Anivia." the Cryophoenix nodded at her.

"You as well Ashe." The voice rung in there air unnaturally. Anivia didn't speak, she couldn't so she used magic to produce sound. She bit at her icy feathers with her beak. "What is it you need of me?"

"An issue has been brought to my attention. Do you remember Quinn?" Ashe asked.

Anivia eyed Ashe for a long silent moment before answering. She gleamed in the morning sun like a prism of feathers, splitting light into a barrage of colors at Ashe's feet. "The scout with the hawk companion. Yes. I could sense her on the snow."

"When she left the Frostguard fortress, she said she was chased." Ashe said. Anivia whom had made herself busy pruning paused.

"No..." Anivia muttered. Ashe felt a shiver run up her spin. "Chased by what! What was it?!" the volume caught the archer off guard. She stepped backward as Anivia bristled, feathers peaking threateningly.

"She gave me this to show you." Ashe produced the folded piece of paper from her cleavage and held it up to the Guardian. Anivia leaned. She stared for a moment at the odd figure depicted on the parchment.

"Ready your defenses." Anivia said forcefully.

"What? What is she?" Anivia had turned to fly away. Ashe admittedly probably shouldn't have done what she did. Before she could stop herself she reached out and wrapped her fingers around on of Anivia tail feathers. Her fingers nearly flash froze but she didn't care, pulling the icy feather loose. Crunching in her hand it melted instantly, coating her already freezing fingers in ice water. Anivia squawked in pain, whirling angrily around "Anivia. I have lives to defend. What am I fighting?!" she yelled. The Archer scowled, squeezing her now numb hand under her armpit as Anivia glared dangerously. She towered over her, clearly annoyed. The guardian stood locked in thought for a moment.

Finally after nearly a minute of tease staring Anivia Spoke. "That is the Ice Witch. An old enemy of the land and world I thought long dead. I could feel the beginnings of her corruption taking hold in the far north. Avarosa and her armies payed in blood to seal her and the Watchers away within the earth." The Guardian paused, allowing the group approaching from behind Ashe to get close. She sighed in a surprisingly human manner, giving her tail a flick. "Thankfully this time we have a better chance. The forces of recent times give us an edge."

"What do you mean?" Ashe asked. Anivia motioned with her head for the archer to turn around. The expedition stood, hungover behind her; some more then others. The summoners better off then the some champions, Wukong could hardly stand. Celene held her hand forward, shielding her eyes from the light, Riven and Vayne both looked fine. Ezreal and Lux seemed a bit hung over but other then that they were okay.

"The League of Legends. Amazing timing as always." Anivia complimented.

"Thanks but what exactly did we do?" Werhan asked.

"What is your mission in my domain?" Anivia asked flatly, ignoring his question. "Why is SHE here..." Celene shot the Pheonix a smirk.

"We want to set up nexuses on the Howling Abyss. To assure The Watchers remain sealed away." Quinn recycled from memory. Anivia practically exploded with joy at her luck. She cawed, the snow in the town jumping a foot from the ground in a way that made Riven and Vayne both raise there weapons in surprise.

The Guardian chuckled, humans were so hasty. "Relax, I'm just ecstatic!" She exclaimed. "We have a chance, a good chance. This Ice Witch, these Watchers are very much real. Long before the League, the Rune wars; before the Shuama was taken by sand and dust Valoran was covered in snow. Ruled by these creatures. They gave Humans like yourselves immortality. In exchange Humans gave them everything. Loyalty, monuments, lives, resources." Celene prickled like a cactus. Anivia paused. "You remember don't you." she straightened.

The Ionian paused, rubbing her head as Quinn looked at her. "Barely, only bits and pieces, its all a blur. That was a time I try not to think about."

"Avarosa wanted freedom for her people and her race. she earned it. Payed for in blood and hundreds of lives. The Iceborn, the immortals from mortals in hoard stormed the Watcher's stronghold." She made a dramatic sweep with her wing. "Bloodily they fought their way across its bridge into the fortress beyond, dying in droves. The Watchers were strong but paled in number and were driven screaming from the bridge's edges, into the void below." Anivia paused. "Where they wait." she then pointed with her wingtip. "You have my blessing, these nexuses will be established and this enemy of the world will never walk my snows again or so help us all. The weather is at your command. Ashe, Give the bodysnatcher your amulet. As much as I hate so say it she is probably the most immovable of your party"

"Why her?!" Vayne snapped, pointing to the short woman. "This monster is a thief, she imprisons people without a second thought, you shouldn't trust her with that kind of power."

Anivia scowled at the woman, puffing her feathers threateningly. "Monster hunter. Don't take me for a fool, That _thing_ is not welcome in my lands but regrettably it is best suited for this task." Celene said nothing. "The Witch herself is little threat without The Watchers risking their return, but expect her to try and stop you. Do not underestimate her. She's had thousands of years to steel herself for this."

"Then what we are doing is impossible, both you and I know that." Celene said.

"Ahh once again my memory proves more solid then yours, Thief." Anivia practically teased. "You're forgetting two Important details."

Celene smirked, crossing her arms at her chest. "And those would be?"

Anivia curled her wing, lifting two crystal feathers in much the same way a human would do with fingers. "The League of Legends." a feather lowered, a grin sprouted on the Ionians face. "And that she is unaware of your existence. You of all things should know how powerful the element of surprise is?"

"How would we surprise her? If she's prepared for so long she will see us a mile a away." Lux asked.

"Remember when we first met Luxanna? Surprise in the encounter, not with the encounter." Celene said. Lux gasped in understanding, a mischievous smile exploding onto her face.

"I see."

"Indeed. But understand. You will travel to the howling abyss, complete your construction then leave. We have never been on good terms, Thief. Understand that. Use everything you know, every taboo, every weapon, every spell, every savage dirty trick you have to defeat this woman and complete your mission. That goes for all of you. If she needs to die in cold blood so be it, she threatens my land." Anivia looked at Vayne. "She is a monster, and if she needs to die, I expect her to die." Ashe blinked, that tone was not what she expected from the peaceful Guardian of the land.

Vayne nodded, the Guardian was speaking her language. "Understood."

"Good. Toolmakers are dependable indeed." Anivia muttered.

Heads tilted. "Toolmakers are what immortals call humans. A weapon is a tool of death created to bridge the gap between magic and the time it takes to learn it. As far as history goes, magic is the ultimate tool and weapon of war. Human use their hands because many don't have the time to master magic." Celene explained to Riven, whispering.

"Is that why many people that consider themselves immortal don't use weapons?" Riven asked.

"Many yes, it depends."

"Speaking of tools, what of that tainted thing that you pinned your cloak with?" Anivia asked.

Celene sighed. "Its gone."

"Finally got ride of it? Good, its vileness hung around you like a perfume" Anivia half snarled. Ashe was getting nervous.

"I take it you two dont like each other? Should we be going?" Riven Asked.

"I am not fond of parasites." Anivia said flattly.

Celene snorted. Her features contorting slyly. "I do not exist simply to rub you the wrong way Anivia. You act as if I can help it." she muttered turning to Ashe.

Vayne leaned in as Celene took Ashe's Amulet. "This Witch. Do you have any information on how she works in combat?" The night hunter asked.

"She will freeze the blood in your veins with a snap of her fingers." Anivia answered.

Vayne smiled confidently. "Not if she doesn't see me."

"Human, the Black Ice is her eyes. She see's everything reflected in its surface in much the same way I do." Vayne stood silent for a moment, rubbing her chin before Lux finally answered.

"She can't possibly process that all at once."

"What do you mean?" Anivia asked. "I am capable of it why not she?"

"She was at one point human" Celene said, "She's only human, immortal or not."

"She likely only sees the motion, in a world of perfect stillness motion is rather obvious right?" Lux said.

"A decoy!" Wukong said with a grin. "We can distract her and let us get close. Create a blind spot!"

Anivia nodded understandingly. "Humans terrify me." she muttered.

"Why?" Celene asked.

"They learn so swiftly. They change and adapt so quickly."

"The world is not a slow moving place." Quinn added, Valor cawed.

"No it is not, we're counting on her misunderstanding that." Anivia said flatly.

"Don't ever assume you know more then your enemy." Lux said, quoting the Measured Tread. Ezreal eyed her, smirking. _Dork._

"We are not. We are asking her two questions, her and her guard can only give us one answer. That answer is death." Ashe said.

"What do you mean?"

Ashe grinned dangerously "Which question does she answer?" Anivia understood. With a flap she straightened herself to a towering nine feet, the wind from her wings somehow not disturbing the snow. "If she answers your expedition, I will bury her forever. If she answers me and the Avarosan, she will be struck down by steel."

"Silver." Vayne added. She smiled brightly at Anivia. "Let it cleanse her blackened blood." the Nighthunter muttered as moral peaked on inspiring.

"Indeed, a thousand lives I would give for the Freljord. I am off to the League of Legends. They must be made aware. My appearance will force that point. Ashe I will then travel to the tribes and alert them, war is coming. The Freljord must be made ready." Anivia said powerfully, scanning the group of people in front of her with icy eyes.

Ashe nodded, "Very well, I will put forth a military effort. Thank you for helping us."

"Thank you for helping us all." Anivia shot back. She then paused, looking down. She stared, stunned briefly before giving her wing a shake. A yell of protest followed

Wukong groaned, his tongue frozen to her wingtip. Celene exploded in laughter, pointing and doubling over. Anivia looked at him for a moment before chuckling to herself as the party hurried to free him. With some effort and a lot of laughing and a little mana fire from Wale's he came loose. She smirked in a hawkish manner and with a clap of her wings she vanished, the blast of air knocking Ashe and the party to the ground. After some scanning she was spotted, near invisible against the blue sky.

"Hey, she looked like she tasted good. Like an icicle!" Wukong slurred, rolling his tongue with his hand and pushing it into his mouth before getting up.

"She is the sacred guardian of my people and the land, not an icicle!" Ashe snapped.

"God she must hate us so much." Lux muttered.

"I doubt that." Celene said, pulling Werhan to his feet. He brushed himself off, smiling at Quinn.

* * *

Shen frowned behind his mask. Even past his armour he could feel the winds briskness, it carried with it an icy chill. Everything felt dire. The stars screamed that something was gravely wrong but he couldn't discern what. It was a calm before a storm, a large storm that no one could yet see. The city below was unnaturally quiet. From his experience people could smell danger in the air, like smoke from a forest fire it hung pungently. He took his eyes from the stars. nothing more could be learned from them tonight. Action would need to be taken but what that action was he could not tell. He briefly pondered if he had made the wrong decision sending Akali hunting. Perhaps what he had seen before was not that something was amiss but something was coming. If so the Kinkou were now gravely out of position. There was no sense pondering a mistake he was unsure if he even made. The Eye of Twilight decided and turned to leave.

* * *

Dinner had been amusing as it always was, though admittedly without the antics from the normal group of people Beyal found himself a bit bored. They had put a stop to it early. Caitlyn seemed uneasy though when confronted she was unable to explain why. Beyal himself felt a bit odd, anxiety was not something he experienced often. It was a deep ingrained gut feeling. Him and the Sheriff of Piltover half chatted as they strolled from the hall with full belly's.

"I don't know actually, I have put so many hours into just eyeing that calling card I honestly am unsure if I'll ever see anything more from it. Its really just a slip of paper." Caitlyn sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Maybe mass surveys through out Piltover? Perhaps you can pin down someones handwriting?" Beyal suggested.

"I've done that already. A male in his mid to early twenties, at least at the time it was written." she paused, ears acutely tuning themselves to something Beyal couldn't hear he stopped next to her. Giving the Sheriff a confused look. The summoner knew Caitlyn was riddled with sensory implants, hearing something he could not was expected.

He eyed her frozen face nervously "Whats wrong?"

"Shhh." she held up her hand. Flicking her eyes to him. "Do you hear that?"

Beyal paused ears straining for anything out of place. He blinked there was something. A scraping, increasing in volume. Something you would imagine coming from the closing of a heavy stone door, or the rhythmic grind of ice skates. "Yeah. Its from the other hall." he motioned for Caitlyn to follow. The anxiety spiked in the High Summoner's chest. His fingers instinctively curling into the positions needed to conjure should he need to. Caitlyn's hand wrapped around the stock of her rifle as the two hurried down the stairs. They marched across the hall. Beyal jogged the last few paces, waiting for Caitlyn to catch up. Their hands both pressed against one of the double doors. The summoner to champion neutral synergy was in full effect as both seemed to sit on the fight or flight in the face of the unknown and an Institute wide gut feeling. The doors were pushed open.

Caitlyn's jaw fell open, both her and the summoner recognizing what was infront of them instantly from the drawing in Quinn's journal. "Get the High Councilor." Caitlyn muttered. The figure passed between the two guards at the institute doors. Both of which had hurried out of its way. It was alien but had features that defined it as female. She was tall, topping at least eight feet. Her back straight. She glided across the floor, left hand held in front of her as if suspending a heavy royal skirt. Eyes invisible behind a featureless mask that extended from either side of her head in horizontal horns. It reflected the room like a mirror as did the rest of the black material covering her ghostly pale skin. Long snow white hair hung from below her strange headpiece in a braid, similar to how Ahri kept hers. The most telling of her odd traits was what surprised to pair the most. She lacked anything below the knees. Ice crystals exploded in front of her as she drifted forward like a statue sliding on a frozen lake. The room forcibly dropped a few degrees in temperature as she passed.

Beyal turning to leave was reflected in the figure. Caitlyn didn't allow her eyes to leave the woman, her feet shifting ever so slightly apart. The woman expressionlessly scoffed at her, before drifting to her left. Turning she flicked her wrist. Blackened ice crystals shot from her base, climbing the door frame to the reflection hall like Ivy. The latch popped with a protesting groan of bending metal and the door swung open. She bowed low and disappeared inside.

Caitlyn paused. Her brain buzzing. Cool thought had taken over as she calculated instinctively. She spun on her heels, her feet taking her to the only place she could logically think she needed to go. Quinn's quarters. If the scout at left something behind she could be tracked down. If she had really escaped death then this woman clearly wanted her dead and unless something else was going on; which likely was the case Quinn's tracks would need covering. Caitlyn smirked at the irony. She, an officer of the law was about to tamper with evidence.

The Sheriff hurried up the stairs in the next hall and slammed her shoulder into the Demacian door. Her rifle painfully slapped its stock into her lower back as its barrel caught the doorframe. Caitlyn ignored it, ducking inside and hurrying to Quinn's door. Quinn was new enough that to door lacked a key to its lock and simply swung open when the handle was turned. Caitlyn sighed. It was utterly bare. She hurried inside, snapping the door shut behind her. Drawers were ripped open, nothing. Caitlyn tore the covers from the bed, again nothing. _Quinn must be carrying everything she owned, thank god. _

She lifted the pillow, beneath it sat a small stuffed bird, large enough to sit in Caitlyn palm. She smirked, a guilty comfort. She herself still slept with a teddybear, it was something she understood. She snatched it up and slipped into one of the ammunition pouches on her legs, jamming its soft form in next to the magazine. Hurriedly she remade the bed, suppressing the urge to smooth the wrinkles. There was a difference between military and ordinary. In an attempt to be convincing she used less care then would be normally brought to bare against her own bed. the drawers were pushed shut hurriedly and she ducked from the room, closing the door with a snap.

* * *

The High Counselor lifted her eyes from her paperwork, glaring a searing hole in the door that had just been knocked on. She opened her mouth to answer but before she could it was flung open. Beyal stood panting in the doorway. "Councilor, we have a problem." admittedly she didn't believe him.

"Is the village on fire?" she asked sarcastically, in no mood to be bothered.

"Remember the weird thing in Quinn's journal?" Vessaria stopped her writing. "That just showed up." he panted, eyeing her. She stared at him, stunned before jumping to her feet.

Beyal turned allowing her to hurry from the room. "Is she In the reflection chamber?!" the Councilor asked frantically, marching so fast Beyal had to jog to match her.

"Yes."

An explosive smile split her face. "Fucking excellent." she grinned, Beyal cocked an eyebrow. His tired brain stumbling before finally understanding. he gasped then grinned. Vessaria forcibly pulled a connection up with Elder summoner Church, the woman that ran the reflection sifting. A talented mental mage from Piltover.

"_Get me EVERYTHING on her. Do you understand? Keep her in there until you have EVERYTHING." _She shot over the tether. She could feel the strain, the subject was powerful to say the least.

"_I'll try Councilor, she's got a hell of a lot of stuff in here." _he responded.

"_Get a pencil and paper if you have to, I want a fucking biography." _Vessaria snapped the tether as the two emerged from the bowels of the Institute of war. Ducking past to double doors the practically skidded to a halt in front of the reflection chamber doors.

"What the fuck are you planning Ice Witch." Vessaria muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"She has to be. She has built herself a myth to live in, gone through and molded history over hundreds of years. Why would she sacrifice all that by entering a reflection it doesn't make any sense." Vessaria said. Beyal rubbed his chin.

"I think she's looking for something High Councilor." Caitlyn hurried up to them.

"Where did you run off to?" Beyal eyed the woman.

"Quinn's room, I wanted to make sure there was nothing that could lead to her." Vessaria nodded in understanding.

"How are we handling her High Councilor?" Vessaria thought hard.

"Containment." the woman finally said after moments of silent thinking.

A tether sprang up. _"High Councilor, we have a problem." _Church said. His voice contorted in effort.

"_What is it?"_

"_She has mental defenses like nothing I've ever seen. Its a fucking maze in here, she was prepared for us." _

"_That hasn't stopped you before." _Vessaria replayed insistently.

"_Councilor you don't understand, Leblanc was nothing compared to this." _Vessaria smirked._ "I cant explain it. Nearly everything within the last one hundred years is behind a barrier, or encoded, rearranged or something."_

"_Get me what you can then, but keep trying." _Vessaria insisted.

"_Understood." _the tether cut again.

"Looks like we just wait." Beyal mutted, a pair of nods followed him.

"Wait for?" came from the Institute entrance Vessaria's breath caught, _That _voice. With a click of icy talons and a boom of disrupted air someone Vessaria hadn't seen in person in quiet some time landed neatly in the doorway. Icy wings closed and she marched inside, bobbing her head like a massive pigeon with each step.

"I have some very important information High Councilor of the League of Legends, the stability of your world is at risk." Anivia said. Eyeing the nervous group in front of the reflection chamber door.

"I know." Anivia paused, tilting her head in a remarkably birdlike manner. "Anivia, she's here, in the reflection chamber." at these words he Phoenix seemed to lock herself in thought for a moment.

"High Councilor. I demand to face her on the proving grounds." Anivia practically spat.

Vessaria raised her arms in an ex. "Anivia you understand why I cant do that-."

"Counsilor. I demand to face her. This extends beyond your control. I will face her on the proving ground or I will face her when she leaves that room, am I clear?" The Cyropheonix said with enough ice to freeze the room. Beyal flinched at her tone. She was dead serious. "This woman threatens everything I have sworn to defend. A battle will eventually occur between us regardless of what you do. I need to understand what she is capable of."

"Anivia, that may be why she is here as well." Caitlyn said. "Why else would she be here? What does she gain?" The Guardian locked eyes with her, thinking.

"I see your point...War is about information after all, the question is who can use it better?" Anivia said.

"So we have options then. Give you a clear understanding of her abilities by allowing a match. Or a wild move." Vessaria muttered.

"Councilor. Keep in mind that I cannot summon my full strength outside of Freljord, I am limited to my own mana. She will not learn everything she needs to."

"Who else could we send regardless?" Beyal asked.

Vessaria remained silent for nearly a minute before a mischievous smile split her face. "I know."

"Who?" all three of them asked together.

"A powerful mage that requires the Ice Witch to put forth her full strength or at least a good amount of it but one that is not tied to the conflict in any way but also not anyone important to much, someone neutral, powerful but not _too _powerful." Vessaria Said with a grin.

"I was about to suggest Xerath." Beyal said, rubbing his neck.

"Overkill. I think Syndra would be better for this. She's explosive enough to give us a good test don't you think?"

"Very well. I will not allow my presence here to endanger you all. High Counsilor, you will keep me informed." Anivia half threatened. She turned, striding from the hall quickly before taking flight with a boom of her massive wings.

"_You lot get ready. I couldn't get much I'm sorry." _Elder summoner Church shot over the tether. The knob to the door twitched, Vessaria inhaled through her nose, allowing the mana to flow up her body from her breath to her lips. The door swung lazily ajar and the two met _eyes_. A pause.

"Fii!" Vessaria shouted, the stilling spell on which her peacekeeping was built exploding forward.

"Suu!" the spell vanished as icy lips curved upward. She ducked the forward, pointing to the High Councilor threateningly as she towered over her. Vessaria's startled face sat reflected in the mask. Beyal grabbed Caitlyn by the wrist and ran for cover.

"Do not attempt to force my hand." the Witch said, her voice livid with venom.

"Don't force mine." Vessaria spat back. Beyal found himself admiring her courage as the two looked at each other, sizing the other up. The hall was silent as Caitlyn began to slink backward farther out of the crossfire, pulling Beyal by his hood with her. "As a Champion I expect you to abide by the code." Vessaria said, buying time for her brain. The woman smiled, Vessaria knew she must want something from the League, something she couldn't take by force. "Check." she muttered, hanging something she didn't even know about over the womans masked head.

"Very well." The Ice Witch said. She moved, slowly; shifting her arms to her thighs. Frost crept from the base at which she stood, filling the room. The High Counselor, felt her fingers curl, expecting some manner of attack. "Your... _Practice match._" she scoffed. "I will attend tomorrow." she muttered then with a crack like shattering glass her massive, imposing form completely vanished.

Church ducked from the doorway he had be cowering behind. "Remind me not piss you off." she said.

"Did you at least get a mental connection?" Vessaria asked. Releasing the tense breath she had drawn.

she grinned before saying. "Actually, Yes." a scroll was produced. "I got it all imprinted, easy peasy lemon squeezy." she handed it over, smiling brightly

"Perfect, perfect. We can find her now."

* * *

through the frost she found what she was looking for. The golden plague that marked one of her many objectives and as it creeped under the door she cursed. The room was bare and empty. She wasn't there, but if she wasn't then where was she? The information the pesky scout had escaped with had spread through the Institute like wildfire. It was not containable without more extreme measures. She frowned.

"It matters not." muttering to herself she sank into her throne, eyeing the room in front of her, eyeing her reflected kingdom to claim. A massive throne room, the remains of the Iceborn raiding party that had managed its entrance stood frozen forever, dead but appearing very much alive. The closest to her still with a sword raised over his head, ready to strike at her, just like he had been for the last thousand years.

It was just a glimpse into the future, their future. She found herself grinning like a child as she looked the frozen man in the eyes. Out of everyone she had faced, this man had come the closest to stopping her. Just a nameless man defending something he had no understanding off. It was almost too easy. She leaned forward placing her hands on either side of his face.

She grinned, nails digging into the frost. "Nobody remembers you." her hand withdrew as she merged with the ice, vanishing from sight but filling the room.


	7. Prophecy

**Author's notes: This is the longest chapter in this fic by about a thousand words and its probably my favorite one. Writing this was a challenge as a lot of things happen that change the pace of how things will go later which include but are not limited to a new character, mage battles and Celene in general. Well lets jump in. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Prophecy

31.06.24CLE

The wind bit at Syndra's face with ice as she stared up the single lane of the Proving Grounds. Her summoner had said little about her opponent and honestly she cared equally little. He had only said that she was formidable and required a mage of Syndra's caliber to truly be tested. The Sovereign had personally decided to prove to the summoners they were wrong and put herself a step above there expectations, or rather, her own. She drifted down the lane, thinking. She could sense the foreboding in the air. It was like a gravity well, something that occurs when mana from around a center is pulled in. she was a formidable mage indeed. A smile sprouted.

"I will not hold back." she muttered aloud, charmed by the magical ring in her own voice. The final tower on her lane was reached and her enemy spotted. _Interesting._ She thought. The woman was like nothing she had seen, though still clearly an elementalist in art. She made no motion what so ever, not reacting to Syndra's rather imposing presence. And though this annoyed her somewhat she decided to ignore it.

"Welcome to the Proving Grounds." Syndra called across the gap between them. The woman said nothing, though her head turned slightly to center Syndra's floating reflection in her facemask. She took that as acknowledgment, grinned and went on. A black sphere formed in Syndra's hand, she crushed it in her palm. A ripple of mana shot forward, strong enough to make her summoner cringe over the tether. A showboat and nothing more, costing the Sovereign nothing. "Ready to be upstaged?" she asked.

Lips curled upward as the mage shifted, her arms resting on her thighs in a queenly manner. "Amusing." she muttered. "Flexing your muscles like a gorilla."

Syndra sneered, cocking her head downward. "Give me a challenge. I came here expecting one, don't disappointment me, Ice Witch." she threatened.

Arms crossed. "I am under no obligation to give you anything." Lissandra replied curtly, raising her chin dismissively.

"I am not limited here, would you like me to just obliterate you where you stand? Or are you at least going to fight back."

She chuckled. "Ignorant child, I've been killing you're kind for centuries, do you honestly think you have a chance?"

"An entire legion couldn't stop me." Syndra smirked confidently, mimicking the mages pose. "The question is, do _you_ stand a chance?"

There was a silence, broken only by the minions fighting it out in the lane's center. Eventually Syndra made the first move. "So be it." Her hands snapped into position, forming a sign before extending at her sides. The arena shook as sphere's of black magical energy exploded into life around her, topping out at eleven. "I've been practicing outside of the League's annoying limitations! Witness REAL magic!" she yelled, thrusting her body into the motion. The spheres surged forward with an ear splitting ring, the minion wave vaporized. The woman vanished stoically with a shattering sound. The barrage sailed through where she had just been, the tower behind her exploding into a cloud of rubble and dust with a deafening crash.

"Rather impressive." came from Syndra's left, she wheeled to face her enemy like an angered dragon. "But inefficient." the Sovereign contorted her face in effort. The spheres ripped from where they sat on the ground, digging grooves in the raised arena as they sped toward Lissandra. The Witch's hand snapped up, her face fixed on Syndra rather then her raging spell. The orbs froze, a thick sheet of blackened ice covering them as frost expended outward like wave across a lake. Syndra, bit her lip, allowing them to dispell. A challenge indeed, she grinned.

"Finally, an ACTUAL test!" she shouted, raising her palm to the woman. The orbs around her smashed together, merging into a writhing black mass at her hand. Her palm pivoted to the right and compressed energy expended forward with a crack. A wall of ice jumped from the ground in its way. The dinning hall shook as a deafening bang echoed through it.

Vi blinked. "Really? They're just throwing shit at each other. When is one gonna hit the other?" she said impatiently to Caitlyn, the later half of her sentience drowned out by an explosion that briefly lit the hall. The wall shattered with a clattering like glass. As it fell Lissandra's hand shot out, a spear of ice the length of telephone poll rocketed towards her fiery enemy. Syndra swatted it aside with a blast of violet energy and mimicked the motion. A sphere slammed into the shield the Witch had formed to counter. She flinched at the force behind it. The mages had begun to circle each other, exchanging what for them classified is cantrips, ruining the arena around them with alarming speed. Syndra clenched her fist, beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow as the sphere formed at Lissandra's feet. To her annoyance the Witch countered the spell with a twirl of her fingers, attacking with her other hand. Syndra drifted evasively to the side. As she expected the spear halted mid flight and reversed. Her arms thrust outward. The ground beneath her compacted and the spear shattered limply against the concussive blast of energy.

"Icicles?" she chuckled in the brief pause. "That's all?" Syndra taunted. Simple as it was they were still very capable of killing her if one slipped by. She would need to push herself even more to win. Grinning at the challenge she bit the inside of her lip. Her right arm sweeping, her left ready to counter anything to come. The witch traveled through the frost coating the ground, she knew this much. No frost and she was stuck. Syndra felt her smile twisting into an excited leer and with a snap of her fingers the ground ignited into a raging inferno. The same hand formed a sign, her leer contorting in strain as the spheres formed one by around in a ring around Lissandra. She seemed unaffected by the flames coating her lower body choosing to observe what the young prodigy was doing rather then act.

"Okay, damn." Vi said, impressed. Vessaria whistled, sneaking a glance at the watching Anivia.

"DIE!" Syndra shouted, the spheres converged.

"Freeze!" was shouted back, arms extended outward. Syndra was waiting, her free hand ripping the mana from the Witches forming spell. A war of wills began in those milliseconds as the mages truly pitted themselves against each other for control of the spell. Eventually Syndra won but to her suprise The spheres halted mare feet from Lissandra. Her willpower being pitted again as she attempted to take there back control. They vibrated in the air like strained muscles as the Ice Witch bared teeth in effort. Syndra found a smile cracking as she pushed herself beyond her limit, the limit that expanded every day. Blood began to leak from under her nails as she held the spheres at bay with her right and raised her left palm. The spell formed with a buzzed, a disorganized clump of magical energy. It bubbled as Syndra felt her mentality peaking. Her fortress was plummeting in Ionia but that didn't matter until it actually hit the ground, she had seconds at least. With a HA! She released, fire at there feet vanished as the blast of raw magic tore a trench underneath it was an electric buzz. Lissandra saw her chance, wrestling control of her spell back. Ice exploded around her instantly, just barely in time. The beam glanced off as the spheres converged with rings like a gong. The ice armor held, barely damaged by the barrage.

Syndra lowered her arm as the smoke blew from view. The orbs glimmered infront of a massive horned pillar of ice. She allowed them to dispel, wiping her brow. Her breath heavy as her raised both her hands and prepared another. She would eventually have to come out. And when she did...

the armor began to melt at an alarming speed. Syndra raised the screaming blast of focused mana and held. The ice vanished Lissandra stood for a brief second before vanishing as well. Syndra blinked, noting the frost as she felt the well of mana shift behind her, within feet. She pivoted, spell in hand only for her arms to go numb. Lissandra's fingers curled around her right wrist, frost rocketing up the sovereign's skin. She shifted her force, attempting to float backward though the Witch held her in place.

She intended to flash freeze her though why she simply didn't made no sense. Syndra refused to believe she was going easy on her and snarled. The spell destablized with a splutter and exploded in her hands between the two, both attempting to direct it at the other. Syndra was sent hurdling backward, Lissadra yelped and flinched her left arm shattering like glass. She snarled at the Sovereign and shrieked, a spear of ice rocketing from her hand, then another. She advanced as Syndra staggered to her feet and swiped them aside, closing the gap slowly. Her mana was dwindling, a problem she often had in prolonged fights. It was then she understood. Lissandra was wareing her down, tiring her out for an easy kill. She towered over her the difference in height rather shocking she the distance was closed to less then ten feet. That proved a mistake. The frost bit like needles, fusing her feet in place. Lissandra had been waiting for it. And stopped her advance, her left arm beginning to reform from her shoulder. "Kneel." she muttered. Syndra glared.

She wouldn't lose like this. "No." her hand shot forward, the distance too short for the Witch to properly prepare a defense. A thin focused blast of energy from her fingers put a neat three inch hole through the center of the Witches chest. She flinched, Giving Syndra her opening. A sphere formed in the gap. The spell in question seemed to cause Lissandra a lot of pain. Syndra's morale peaked, she found herself leering excitedly as she latched onto the sphere mentally and prepared to rip it loose. The orb exploded as the Ice Witch vanished around it. Giving Syndra yet another opening. She needed more.

Lissandra, hurled another spear, this one connected, shattering against the hasty shield and raining the Sovereign with icy splitters. "Kneel!" The shield explode with the last of Syndra's mana, staggering the Witch just long for her to set up her last ditch.

"You cant control me. Nobody can control me!" ancient magic was a play now as Syndra tethered herself to the cobbles by crackles of magical energy. The spell buzzed before exploding, flooding Syndra with energy. The ground around her vaporized as she converted matter to mana.

Anivia blinked, she had only ever seen one person do that, Xerath. She simply stared as did Lissandra. Syndra felt herself grinning the violet glow in her eyes encircling her head in a ring. "Barriers exist to be broken! I am not confined by the resources of other mages. The very world is my weapon!" she yelled as the spell climaxed, distorting her voice. The proving grounds exploded into a violet swirling blizzard of color with Syndra, hair billowing upward at its center. The Ice Witch realized she had to act. This young woman, this prodigy was very able to destroy her but had left herself immobile, weak and more importantly, tethered to the earth. she braced herself against the burning torrent of raw energy melting her away and extended her hand. A solid attack should punch through the screen and reach the mage. It was then Syndra did what the Witch thought was impossible; she controlled it. The hurricane of raw magic narrowed to a beam before balling tightly in Syndra outstretched hand. It crackled. From her face it looked as if everything she had was at use just to hold it. Lissandra abandoned her ranged attack and charged, eyeing the tethers holding the mage to the earth. A ring of black frost exploded from the mages base, brushing against the tether and dissolving. Syndra's blood instantly turned to ice, crystals of red exploding from her skin. She froze, spell discharging from her hand freezing into a flower of purple icicles.

"Kneel!" Lissandra shouted. "Insubordinate child!" Syndra's body creaked, her knee painfully bent against her muscle's instruction. with what was left of her awareness she admittedly was impressed by the savagery of the magic at play. What was more clear in her head however was how enraged she was at being controlled like a living puppet. Syndra's eyes failed her, she was blind and deaf but could feel the well in front of her as a prickling on her numbed skin. Her heart had stopped, frozen in place. She was alive for probably a few moments more but static and amazingly to her smug satisfaction; still a threat. Lissandra put a stop to that slamming both her firsts upward as Syndra began to burn away at the ice in her blood for the tiny amount of mana she needed. With the last of her willpower her remaining mana flooded to the space in front of her. The flower of ice crackled, expending. Lissandra halted her spell and shot her arm up to try and rip the spell away but it was to late. The flower shattered forward in a buckshot of magically infused ice across Lissandras front, her features cracked like glass. She moaned in pain, clutching her stomach. Then with her other hand she lashed out. The spear of ice struck the frozen mage.

"SYNDRA HAS BEEN SLAIN!" the announcer boomed as she fell backward and smashed gruesomely against the ruined arena floor. Lissandra followed not a second later, collapsing with a gasp as the rapid motion caused her frozen body to shatter.

"They killed each other." Beyal muttered, honestly surprised.

"I don't think it was as close as it appears." Caitlyn muttered stoically, her legs crossed. "What stopped her from just freezing her on sight?"

"Nothing?" Vi asked, tilting her head

"Exactly. She only did it because she got angry."

Anivia eavesdropped, eyes narrowing. Such magic was very powerful in appearance but surprisingly easy to counter, anything that messed with the internals of the body could be stopped by simple wards; enchanted trinkets. This meant that she had work to do. "Thank you, High Counselor." Anivia said. Straightening up and turning to leave.

She smiled. "Did you learn what you needed to?"

"Yes." Anivia replied, carefully stepping from the hall.

- - - 02.07.24CLE

Quinn found herself smiling as she pushed Valor to the sky from her arm. The group marched from the Avarosan encampment, freshly loaded with food; water and warmer clothing. She smiled, as much as she liked having a roof over her head the outdoors in all their vastness were always welcome with her. It was her drug, the endless expanse of the sky. Today it was blue, the storm spotted days earlier vanishing without a trace. Quinn mused as camp trailed behind them. P_erhaps Anivia had something to do with it? _ She couldn't be sure but Valor was hardly complaining he circled above and cawed at her to hurry her ass up, keeping watchful eyes as always.

"So due north, we'll need to go around this... pit?" Lux muttered. Cocking an eyebrow she comically turned the map in her hands sideways. "Is that a pit?" she held it to Parrish whom strode next to her.

"Can't you read it?" the Elder Summoner asked snarkily. Lux frowned.

She would reply, eyeing the folded piece of paper more closely."I can, I dont know what this character means but I understand it, sorta."

"Ehh who needs a map?" Ezreal marched passed them, wrapping his arm around Luxanna's shoulders.

"Us it would seem." Quinn said softly, smirking ever so slightly behind her mask of social anxiety. Her mind admittedly buzzed with ideas like it normally did. She was growing acustomed to the increase in company. Some of which had proved more annoying then others. Wukong was much less irritating then she had thought he would be upon meeting him. He was childish in some ways but rather humble, if not confident. Riven did nothing short of make Quinn smile. She was soft spoken and inspiring when she did speak. The summoners had their annoyances but Werhan was nice, if not a bit awkward. Wales was actually rather smart she had learned, he just had a crust of cynicism around it. Parrish was a bit loopy but over all a nice woman. The scout found herself taking an odd liking to Celene, her forwardness and disruptive sense of humor had a charm. Lux was fine so long as she never laughed, though Ezreal struck the scout as rash and cocky. The only one she didn't really get along with was Vayne. The woman was rude and seemed to have a bit of a god complex and while it was true that she was probably the most responsible of the group that made it no less annoying.

"We can just figure it out on the way!" Ezreal said brightly. His title now painfully easy for the scout to understand. She snuck a half glare at him.

"I would rather not put a strain on our supplies." Vayne butted in. Ezreal said nothing, noting she actually had a point, regardless of what his pride might say and fell silent. "Luxanna, when should we start worrying about things like raids?" Vayne eventually asked.

"Maybe a days walk. Avarosan territory is mostly the southern half of Freljord it looks like." Lux said, eyeing the map. Vayne leaned in to see.

"I actually saw a raided village my first time her, from what I've read the Winters Claw doesn't mind intruding but they like to keep blizzard cover." Quinn spoke up.

"Looks like Anivia is helping us more then we thought." Wukong said.

Vayne glanced at him, he smiled toothily at her and waved."Unless we crest a hill and walk into a raiding party camped on the other side." she said

"True enough, we'll be easier to spot as well." Celene said. "But... we have Valor." she motioned upward.

**Damn right you have Valor. **Drifted downward in the form of a caw. Quinn smirked. "Scout anything that may try to kill us okay feather head?" she shouted up to him. Another caw.

"Do the Winter's Claw have a static city?" Lux asked.

"Aren't you the one with the map?" Ezreal teased.

Lux puffed her cheeks and said. "Yes but its not marked on here." Ezreal smirked at her. They marched on until late afternoon before setting up for an early stop at around six. Quinn clocked with the help of Valor that they had covered around twenty miles, give or take. Not bad for trudging through a foot of snow and hauling fifty pounds of supplies each. And as tents were pitched Vayne and Riven worked to dig out a pit for a fire, their last until returning to safe territory. It served as a grim goodbye to the journeys easy march and the gates to the unknown. Stealth would be there new concern, stealth and speed. The Winters Claw were famous for their beasts, outrunning them was not an opition. Trolls had an annoying habit of tracking by scent and with longer legs and snowshoe like feet catching a band of humans would prove little challenge. Vessaria had known this. Quinn knew they would have two choices should they get spotted. Attempt to solve it diplomatically, likely at the cost of their all important supplies or fight their way out. Luckily enough they were geared with at least one of those in mind.

Vayne decided for herself that the first watch was hers. No one protested as she had a habit of taking two hour longer watches than everyone else.

Akali found herself needing to follow farther behind then she would like. The Freljord was barren outside its southern borders and supported little in the way of wildlife to give her cover. a tree here and there or a bush was the extent of it, luckily enough Valor focused most of his attention forward rather than backward. She wouldn't say it was easy but very possible to remain undetected, at least outside line of sight until nightfall. They however would seen become more aware as they entered more hostile territory. _Perhaps I should catch them as they stop for the night, rather then risk traveling by day. _Nodding at her own idea she kept the camp under eyes from a safe distance and awaited orders.

Admittedly Akali was loosing interest. Vayne did nothing aside from scan the rather open surroundings and shot the occasional scowl at Ezreal's tent as he snored. She did nothing to amuse herself besides inspect her equipment and fingernails for the hundredth time. The Ninja felt her eyes getting heavy and was just about to turn and leave when she heard it.

A low thumping echoed softly across the silent night air. Akali herself barely heard it as it gave her pause. She sank low, fingers digging into snowflakes as she watched. Vayne heard it moments later as it slowly increased in volume. It came from over the hill to their north, the soft thumping of feet against hardened snow. Laughter and conversation followed. Vayne was on her feet. She rushed for the nearest tent, Wukong's.

"Wake up." she hissed, ripping the flap of the tent open and slapping him lightly on the nose. Green eyes shot open, confused.

"Waa?"

"Shhh!" she hissed again. "Wake the others, we're in trouble." reality clicked, then he heard it to and nodded. It took them less then twenty seconds to alert everyone delicately. The last up was Werhan. His eyes opened just as the source of the noise in question crested the hill. Three war beasts, large boars with a soldier atop each and several more men on foot. A Winterclaw standard hung from the head of one of their spears, the other holding a lantern.

"Fuck!" Lux whispered. Akali watched silently as the party pressed themselves into the snow. There camp was invisible at this distance as what was probably just a patrol was spoiled by lantern light and unable to see beyond its glow.

"What do we do?" Werhan asked lowly.

"We could probably obliterate them where the stand, we have the element of surprise." Celene said, maintaining surprising levelness regardless of pressure. No matter there decision the patrol was heading there way. Packing the tents was not an option, discovery was basically unavoidable.

"Perhaps a diplomatic approach?" Parrish suggested, Riven nodded. She was not a fan of killing unprovoked.

"It's worth a shot, they don't appear to have ranged weapons" Quinn pointed out. "Hold the fire and spells until something goes wrong; someone needs to confront them."

"I'll do it, I have the best chance of avoiding our barrage should things go wrong." Celene said.

"Celene your eyes, these people are very superstitious. they might just try and kill you. I should do it." Lux said. The Ionian nodded, she had totally forgot about some of her more unearthly traits.

"Well one of you do it." Vayne hissed, loading her weapon as silently as she could. Eight men with swords and spears with three beasts. A little more than she was confident she could handle on her own. Thankfully she had some of Valoran's more powerful backup behind her and as such held her ground as Lux got to her feet.

The Demacian cleared her throat audibly. Drawing attention, hands fell to swords. As the girl marched nervously into view the men shouted, drawing sword. "Vänta! VÄNTA!" She shouted, her hands raised defensively. "Jag är från League of Legends, vill jag inte att slåss!" she shouted back. The men looked at each other. The Winter's Claw standard wobbled. Heavy steel boots hit snow as the largest of the men dismounted his boar and rested his spear on his shoulder.

"Hur många fler? en stripig vekling som du inte skulle vara ensam." he said, marching up to the Demacian teenager.

"Vi är en grupp på nio." Lux said, pointing to where the camp lay hidden in darkness. He looked onward past her, catching a very faint blue glow he could not identify. Motioning behind himself for the lantern he rather roughly pushed Lux aside. And with lantern now in hand he began to advance.

He chuckled as the camp fell into view. The three in summoners robes confirming the blonds story.

"Common tongue?" he asked. Nodding flew around the camp. "You're all coming with us." he pointed, grinning to reveal missing teeth. "You're trespassing. What is the League's business In my lands?"

"We're passing through, attempting to reach the Howling Abyss." Celene said truthfully, doing her best to suppress a smile. Luckily enough her rather odd qualities remained hidden behind the glare of the lantern. he smirked at her, leaning his face within inches from hers.

"That's a pretty good tale, best I've heard from spies in a while." he muttered. At this she snorted, causing him to lean back and glare. Admittedly the Ionian had never been diplomatic.

"Bonehead." she snickered at him, causing him to snort like a bull and cock an eyebrow. "Doesn't it seem a little stupid to you that nine spies dressed in bright colors would march up to your patrol in the middle of the night?"

"About as stupid as back talking a captor three times your size. We have ways in Freljord of putting back talking foreign woman in there place." he threatened, grinning at her. Vayne narrowed her eyes, whispering to Wukong. Celene was good for nothing if not distracting them while the Nighthunter and Monkey King silently disappeared. Things would very likely go sour so she decided to make the first move

"That's pretty a hefty threat, Captor. Got any more?"

"Gimmy twenty minutes alone with you and you'll see. I've got something a lot more hefty you're not at all ready for." he smirked. A whistle came from his patrol as he glanced smugly over his shoulder as they half cheered him on. The Ionian's lips curled upward in an amused manner, throwing him off guard. He wasn't intimating her and he found that very annoying.

"Flattering." He let out a laugh, straitening up and briefly turning to laugh with his friends before cocking his fist and swinging at the side of her face. Lux gasped as he sent the Ionian spinning wildly to the snow. Her cloak tangling around her legs as she landed on her back; snickering. She leered. "You hit like a fucking woman! You didn't even break anything!" Celene shouted

He snarled and threw himself at her, only for her to vanish in a flutter of blue threads like an unweaving blanket. He landed face first in the snow, confused. Spinning his head at the whistle behind him. Turning, his jaw dropped. His patrol sat disgruntled in the very same rope bindings they carried, mounts hogtied and squealing. A line of nearly twenty monkey like creatures all smiled at him before pointing and saying all in unison "Don't mess with the best!" Vayne smirked at him. Wukong could very much get things done if need be and the ability to make copies of himself using strands of hair had just proved very useful. Sneaking up on, gagging and subduing seven people and three large animals all in the same moment was not something anyone else in the party could have done. And as the stunned captain drew his sword and staggered to his feet the young Demacian that had confronted him smirked.

"With your power level, I suggest you forfeit instead." she crossed her arms. His eyes flicked from her to everyone else.

"You okay?" Ezreal asked the Ionian. She nodded, rubbing her chin. The Captain gritted his teeth, raising his weapon over his head in a yell only to have it ripped from his fingers by a hawk. The summoners, Quinn and Ezreal dog piled him.

"Search them. They probably have a map." Vayne ordered, digging through the saddle pouch on one of the boars.

"What are we going to do with them? I don't think we can haul them along with us." Riven asked. Marching into the group to help with the search.

"Well we could kill them or just leave them here." Quinn said.

"The League didn't say anything to Sejuani about our little adventure? That's a rather laughable oversight." Celene pointed out, pulling one of the mans canteens from his belt and tossing it to Wales whom stored it.

"Wouldn't she be upset that we kicked eight asses under her command?" the thin summoner said, catching another canteen.

"I actually doubt she would." Quinn said. "From what I saw she values strength above all else. I've heard of her accepting people into her clan because they defeated one of her soldiers."

"Well I found a map but its local. Perhaps we should seek directions from here?" Lux said.

"You people and your directions. Besides what says they won't just attack us on sight? They have no reason to give us anything." Ezreal pointed out sternly.

"Well this guy's fat ass for one." Celene gave the captain a solid kick with the toe of her boot, electing a yelp. A torrent of Freljordain cursing followed as she eyed him. "I honestly wouldn't worry to much about Sej. She's met a decent number of us already. Hauling this loser back to her might actually make her laugh." the Ionian pointed out.

"You're just upset he hit you." Lux said, pointing lazily.

"I'm upset I didn't duck."

"Every mistake is a lesson." Wukong gloated. Celene's eyes narrowed.

"Okay okay." Riven paused the two. "Well we could just leave them here and assuming they dont die from the cold they could later lead the entire Winter's Claw after us... Because we told them what we're doing." the exile finished. Vayne slapped her hand against her face, she was right.

"So we kill them." Wales replies cynically. Riven shot him a venomous glare.

"No!" she spat, annoyed. Then sighed loudly into the night. "Let's bring one back to Sejuani and attempt to earn good favor."

"Hmm I agree. Stupid and brutish as these men are they should not be condemned for following orders if it can be avoided." Vayne said cooly.

"Wait, since when do you care about killing people?" Celene asked sceptically.

"Since they've done nothing to show evil intention."

"Besides a poorly disguised rape threat and punching me in the face?" the Ionian's eyebrows climbed to her hair line as she half scowled.

Vayne smirked and said. "Bonus points for him." Celene snorted, a smile splitting her face, painfully.

"Come on fat ass, lets go see Sejy." Werhan teased. The man glared, spitting at the Summoners feet as Vayne hauled him to his feet by the wrist wraps. She panned her eyes around the party. Noting Wukong greedily devouring jerky from one of the mans pockets.

"We should get moving. Running into another patrol would be rather awkward with a prisoner. Wukong, start a fire for them so they don't freeze and pile them around it." The Nighthunter half ordered, straightening her glasses. _That could have gone much much worse._

Agreed was repeated back to her eight times in a variance forms and within minutes the tents had been packed. They were one there way, swearing Prisoner in tow.

After several minutes Akali strolled into the pile of immobilized, disgruntled soldiers, causing a shocked silence. She knelt down infront of the closest, cold eyes biting harder then the snow. With a swift motion she pulled the cloth from the man's mouth.

"Where is this camp?" she said flatly. He said nothing, eyeing the sharp weapons that hung from her sash. She traced his eyes. Reaching for one.

"Due north west." he said, causing her to pause. She glanced upward at the sky, gathering her bearings before looking in the direction she needed to go. She then returned her eyes to the bound men. All of which stared at her. They had seen her, it was that simple. Perhaps she should have explored and found the camp herself but that risked losing her target. Small hands fell to the kamas seated in her sash. One was drawn and as she marched in a ring around the group, on the snows surface to avoid leaving foot prints she eyed them each stoically before giving each a solid whack with her weapon. She finished within a minute and with a blink of icy green eyes she vanished into the shadows, slipping silently from plain sight into the midnight.

* * *

Anivia blinked, looking over her work. Nine simple wooden charms sat before her. Small enough to be pocketed. The enchants should protect the party from some of the Ice Witch's more corrupting magics admittedly the Cyrophoenix had no way to counter the Ice Witche's more conventional attacks but these should do just fine. With that she straightened herself. Searching the ice for the expedition. Startled to find them with prisoner in tow Anivia took flight. She would have to hurry, they may need her.

* * *

Quinn was honestly surprised. They had been so close to the Winter's Claw encampment it was a wonder they only encountered one patrol. Sejauni was likely not expecting anyone on her land. The trolls knew better and the Avarosan kept to themselves why would she need scouts? Regardless she did Quinn reminded herself. Lights could be seen over the next snowy hill. "Scout ahead Valor." she softly commanded. Valor chirped and took flight, quickly escalating to a soar. Valor blinked stray flecks of snow from his eyes and snuck a look at Quinn. She marched through the snow, smiling up at him and waved. Before her over the hills crest lay a roughly circular war camp. Most of the housing was wood and hide. No roads to speak of, only snowy gaps between hastily erected buildings. It looked as if it could be torn down and moved within a few hours if the need arose.

People could be seen walking about, mostly armed guards with standard baring spears. Around it stood a wooden wall with ramshackled watch towers and battlements. More to serve as a warning then any ranged defense. The Winters Claw were famous for the neglect of ranged weapons in favor of the up close and personal counterparts. Heavy armor, large weapons and mounts were the name of the game here. Valor noted that a decent portion of the settlement was stables. Though everything seemed to be built the same way one structure stood out among the others. Its size was one major reason, being centrally located was the other. A long hall, made from wood with fur and tanned hides draped over the top to trap heat and keep the weather at bay. It looked to be non-perminate and lacked the grandeur of fine stone work, gilding and crystal inlays of the Avarosan grand hall. A practical palace with mobility in mind.

He circled back, his sweep complete as the party halted behind the hill to remain unseen. They sat discusing their next move as Valor set down and relayed the important information. **No ranged weapons, watch posts, walls, guards.** She said with a few caws and gestures with his head. The two had their own language and as he stopped she nodded and ruffled the feathers on his head before bushing her snow laiden hair aside.

"The Winters claw consider ranged weapons to be cowardly and refrain from using them." Quinn said.

"That shouldn't matter." Lux added. "If we get a hostile response they will probably just run us down with their beasts. If a fight breaks out we have no way to avoid fighting the whole clan." Quinn sat stoically for a moment, thinking. Vayne raised an eyebrow at Celene as she removed her hat to test the wind, making the purple bruise on her jawline plain to see. There was no wind to speak of outside of small random gusts. The night was stormless and soft.

"I may have an answer." she said. The Ionian paused, rubbing her jaw. "A bit of old magic may be our answer." she smiled slyly at Lux. "Remember the gateway to my sanctuary?" Lux did indeed. The magic doorway over who knows how many miles. She understood, sharing the sly smile. Vayne nodded thoughtfully. The Ionian turned to the confused summoners to explain.

Lowering herself to a squat she placed her finger in the powdery snow and began to trace a large ring. "Its a runic doorway. Old magic that connects to places with the same symbol together until the symbol is disrupted before self dispelling." she began to trace another ring to its left.

"So you place an exit somewhere away from here. And if we need to escape we flee through it and blow it up behind us." Vayne finished for her causing the Ionian to look up with an approving smirk.

"How do we blow it up if we're all through it?" Quinn asked.

Everyone thought for a moment before Lux gasped and clapped her hands."My Lucent Singularity! that spell will pop and melt the snow if I get too far from it. So if I lay it at my feet it should explode and give us a safe escape."

"Assuming you're the last through." Ezreal said. Should a chase break out, Lux being in the back was not something he liked.

"Well if we're done planning lets get this dipshit to his mother." Wales said through a shiver. The piltover man had just wanted to sleep, he sighed.

Celene eyed her work and got to her feet. "Give me a moment, nobody touch that." she said and with an extended flutter of blue light and fiber she was gone. Within moments she appeared without warning, standing in the ring.

Wale's smirked. "Cool."

"Why couldn't you just take us to the Howling Abyss like that?" Quinn asked sceptically.

"I need to have a memory to transport myself somewhere. Besides, Vessaira doesn't trust me. now lets go before the weather picks up and blows our escape hatch away." everyone nodded and got to their feet with the now reinforced urgency.

- X

The hall was alive with festivity. Sejauni grinned drunkenly over the action before her. Small scuffles, marriement and lots of drink, enough to scent the air. The celebration had been deserved. The clan had raided and pillaged a troll camp a number of miles to the north, returning with food, water and more importantly mead. At this rate it wouldn't last through the night but that was hardly an issue. It never did. It was a celebration of strength itself. Man overcoming those bigger and stronger than themselves through raw courage. Nothing to the Winters Wrath put a bigger smile on her face then the natural order at work. Her soldiers should be rewarded, the ones that stood and fought anyways. She decided not to dwell on that annoying mishap. The single rock in her victory garden and instead raised the tankard to her lips.

Silence fell as she eyed her band, lingering briefly on the large man about to plant his fist into anothers face. She motioned for him to carry on. He nodded as she got to her feet and spoke over the meaty impact and cry of pain that followed. "To Bravery! To the Freljord, let her be ours!" she shouted. The festivity resumed with a cheer but as she lowered herself someone was spotted hurrying through the rowdy crowd of partying soldiers.

Those who she passed gave pause in recognition of her appearance as the clan shaman; Aurora Sejuani's trusted reader of the land. Something was wrong the realization spread through the hall like a wave as men explained to other men that could not see directly what was happening. She reached her, helmet and armor coated in hours worth of wind blown snow and wrapped her fingers against the shaft of her spear.

"There is a band of outlanders at our gates. They claim to be from the League of Legends." she said calmly.

Sejauni rubbed her chin out of habit, feeling where she had broken it all those years ago in a dual with Olaf. "What else?" Sejuani asked, knowing that expression.

"They have a prisoner. The captain of our scouting party. They claim he assaulted one of their party members so they subdued the patrol. No deaths." Aurora finished.

Ice blue eyes narrowed. _Why spare them? They failed to defend themselves they deserve a warriors death_. "I see." She pushed herself to her feet as he bowed halfly and stepped out of her way. "You all heard that!?" she shouted, slurring. "The Winters Claw has visitors from the _Oh so Mighty_ League of Legends." laughter exploded on command before dying as she raised her gauntleted fist. "At ease and await orders." she said lowly. Any one that wasn't a new recruit knew that order. It was not an order for peace, but to sit, wait and watch.

"This way." Aurora said, motioning with her hand. As Sejauni marched from the hall the noise resumed behind her. Cold, dry air buffeted her face as she marched proudly. Her trusty flail in hand she approached the gates, eyeing the waryness of her trusted guardsmen. Men she hand picked for their achievements. Hands rested on hilts, as the gate was parted for her. Before her stood nine figures and one bound kneeling man, more clear as her eyes adjusted to the lack of torch light. Many of them she recognized, only missing three. Vayne, stood with her arms crossed impatiently. Riven, the Noxian that defected in the name of peace, Sejauni scowled at her. Celene, she had only met this short woman once on the fields of justice and never outside of that. From her singular experience with her she vanished under the swing of her flail like a coward and preceded to wreck havoc within her team. Wukong, the annoying a tricky fighter from the plague jungles and student of Master Yi. Ezreal, the young blond explorer from the crutch city and Luxanna. The teenage rich girl with the annoying laugh. Behind them stood three shivering summoners, two in purple robes one in the light gray of an elder. Parrish stood in between the two, a middle aged woman Sejauni had met but not spoken to. The other three faces she did not recognize though the shorter woman with the hawk perched protectively on her arm guard was clearly a champion.

Celene smirked, hands on her hips. "She's drunk as fuck. This might be easier then expected." The Ionian whispered to Quinn whom stood slightly behind her.

"Stop your whispering. Why are you here?" Sejauni asked flatly.

"We bumped into a patrol of scouts and-" The elder summoner began.

Sejauni glared. "I know that..." she hissed, eyeing the bond man whom withered slightly at her gaze. "Why did you bring him back?" she kicked snow at him with the toe of her boot rather then motioning or pointing.

"We wanted to show we have no intention of injuring your men, we were defending ourselves. Our party is a summoner expedition to set up Nexuses near the Howling Abyss. We are not aligned and are outside of Freljordian political involvement." Luxanna levelly explained, shrinking slightly as the intimidating war leader listened to her very closely.

Sejauni let out a single laugh. "I see. You are afraid and don't want to be mistaken for Avarosan soft bellies in my lands. If that was the case why did you simply not kill him?" she asked.

Celene stepped forward, nodding in understanding. The party watched as the Ionian brought forth her major skill; Bullshiting. "Call it a cultural misunderstanding. We come from weaker cultures that do not see violence as a test. We haven't been around the Winters Claw before and was unsure what was needed to prove ourselves." Celene said. Riven blinked at her, though she played along.

"Indeed, I relish the chance to prove myself against the savagery of the Freljord and her people!" Sejauni cocked an eyebrow at the monkey.

"Killed it..." Celene whispered.

Sejauni stealthily rolled her eyes "Do you wish to be tempered by the Winter's Cla summoners?" she nodded "Champions?" the Winters Wrath said smirking. The party looked at each other before nodding in false agreement. With a cold grin she wheeled around. "Follow me." she ordered. Looks were exchanged as the party, prisoner in tow was marched down the central lane toward the hall.

The only sound was the crunch of compacted ice under Sejauni's steel boots as they marched. Mutters of question slipped from guards as Sejuani and her Captain passed them, party and prisoner following. Laughing spluttered by as they recognized him.

"If you are truly worthy of the Freljord, the weakest of your party should be able to prove themselves against any opponent I can offer, such is my judgment." she said. Pausing in the clearing infront of the hall. "May I have the prisoner." She asked. Vayne eyed the skinny dirt covered man that sat bent and half naked in one of the two pillerys in front of the Winters Wrath. He frowned at her, his body coated in bruises, the area around him speckled with black objects that when examined turned out to be stones.

Celene couldn't help but ask as she helped Vayne haul the now struggling captain to his feet. "What did he do?"

the Winters Wrath scowled. " He's a coward, a liar. At least that's what he appears to be, the elements will show me who he really is in time." she looked the Ionian straight in the eyes. "How did you subdue my patrol?"

Wukong shoved the small woman out of the way and grinned widely at the Winters Wrath, whom raised her eyebrow to her short, evenly cut white hair. "I subdued them. Well, all but this guy." he gave the captive a hard slap on the shoulder. "Celene was distracting him while I snuck up behind and gagged the watching soldiers, ALL AT ONCE!" he said proudly before widening his grin to an impossible size.

She blinked. Deciding not to question she turned back to the smaller woman. "how the hell did you manage to keep one of my best men, busy long enough for him to do that?" Celene turned her cheek upward and lifted the brim of her hat, allowing the bruise to be displayed with a rather proud smile. Sejauni grinned.

"I see." She turned to the clearings single guard. "Strap him in with the other one, let the elements show me his loyalty." she said, her eyes briefly skimming the Noxian woman whom was doing her best and failing to disguise how bothered she was by the scene in front of her. "I thought Noxian's were strong." Sejauni said.

"Strength and Brutality are different things." Riven said with the most calm voice she could muster. Ice blue burning into vivid amber. Sejauni stared at her for a long moment, unsure what to think. The tension between the two could be cut with a knife as the Winters Wrath took the look as a challenge. And when the Exile finally broke her gaze to look to her left at the bruised man she scoffed.

"Coward." she said with contempt. "The real world doesn't care about us. Prove to me you're worth something in it." Riven for one brief millisecond looked as if she might burst into tears. but she instead converted what ever it was she was feeling into anger and glared hard at the woman in front of her.

"I plan to."

"Good. You'll get your chance in a moment. Come." Sejauni motioned to the hall with her hand, her face revealing she was deep in thought. Vayne was liking this less and less. She glanced over her shoulder. There escape route was long and narrow, the buildings on either side likely housing more men they would need to fight should they attempt to flee. She leaned close to Lux.

"We need an excuse to get out of here, as fast as possible." she whispered, eyeing the marching warleader. Lux nodded.

"The second we can take our leave we will." Lux whispered back as Sejauni with a thunk planted her hands on the doors to the hall. Opening with a groan the scent of sweat and alcohol wafted out heavily into the night air and over the group of people. Heads turned.

"our visitors!" she yelled, silencing the hall. "Wish to prove themselves." cheers erupted, proving meant fighting and fighting meant entertainment. "The weakest of which will be tested for the strength of them all!" she spun, pointing to Riven with her fist. "The white haired Noxian _Disgusted _by violence." Laughter exploded through the hall at the idea.

"What do we do if Riven looses?" Quinn whispered as Sejauni spun her soldiers up for the coming battle.

"She wont." Celene said confidently, arms crossed. A sympathetic smile shot Riven's way. The Exile stood stiff as a board in front of so many judging eyes. Insults and lewd jokes slipped over the cheering to meet her ear. She wanted them to stop, to prove them all wrong. To stand up and shout them down but the well being of those behind her stopped her. She found herself frowning. They were counting on her to win so they could safely leave but even if she did there was no guarantee. She felt helpless. And as Celene's small hand landed on her shoulder she turned back to the last time she had felt this way, watching her friends; her family melt like candles in an oven before her eyes. Her fist clenched as Sejuani spun to face her.

"I will give you the luxury of choosing your opponent." a clear message _Everyone in this hall is stronger and better then you._ Riven glared at her, silently before pulling her shoulder from the comforting hand.

"You."

Sejauni laughed. "What?" she snorted before doubling over. The hall seemed to do that same, none of them noticing the white haired woman stomping rather then walking towards there leader until the dull thunk echoed through the hall. Sejauni stumbled onto her back into the snow, clutching her nose as Riven placed her foot back against the ground.

"Get up." the Exile said stoically. The only betraying thing about her was her eyes. She stood completely relaxed. Celene had only seen that fire in Riven once, when she ran into Singed during a summoners meeting shortly after the incident with Swain. Then she looked as if all of her willpower was at use to control herself, now she was doing no such thing. Needless to say she was furious. And as Sejauni got to her feet, raising her fists in an aggressive stance. The two briefly circled each others, standing rather similar.

Sejauni grinned. "I can tell by how you hold yourself that you used to be a Warrior." Sejauni sneered. "Just goes to show Noxian willpower. Privileged lives don't breed fighters."

Riven cocked a smile. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Prove me wrong then, your chance is right here." Riven sank into a state of hyperfocus, Wukong jumped as her sword reformed at his feet. The Winters Wrath lunged. What followed was less of a fist fight and more of a wrestling match as Riven chose to catch the blows and return her own rather then avoid anything. The two exchanged a rather brutal flurry into each other before being shoved apart by each other's strength. Riven then snarled uncharacteristically and throw herself into the slightly smaller woman. The two landed in the door way, Riven on top. The smack of the womans head against the wooden floor echoed through the hall to winces from her men as Riven slammed the woman into the floor by her breast plate, before sinking into a rather unpracticed set of swings. After a few seconds of pummeling Riven was wrestled off and pinned as the two locked into a test of strength. The Exile to her surprise found herself losing, giving Sejauni her opening. Her forehead slammed into Riven's. She flinched as Sejauni then grabbed her by the bun of her hair, and staggered, woman in hand to her feet. Her forehead again slammed into Riven's, the Exile struggled to keep her balance, held upright by her enemy as her hands clutched her wrists to keep her hair from being torn out. Celene's hand came up to cover her mouth. A third headbutt was planted with a yell and Riven was thrown clumsily into to hall where she regained her balance.

Dizzily she ducked a solid left handed swing at her nose and spun under the punch only for Sejauni to curl and go in for another. This one knocked aside Riven connected with her own. Sejauni seemed to hardly notice as she rearranged her eyes on her enemies and returned the attack. Again the Exile staggered backward. Sejauni held her arms outstretched. "Look at you! You call yourself a warrior?" she taunted. Riven admittedly had not done much in the way of actual fist fights. Close combat training was indeed under her belt but it had been years sense it had been taught to her and she had never needed to solely rely on it in a fight. She almost wished Sejauni was armed. The women circled each other again. Riven saw her lips moving but heard nothing as she tuned her out, allowing cool thought to take over. That plan failed horribly when she caught Celene's eye. Her small hands sat covering her mouth, expression laden with worry and rage. Riven expected her to be grinning confidently at her not staring afraid. _What is your game_ her brain asked before being reminded it was a bad time by a fist connecting with her cheek. Riven felt her jaw pop painfully. She was suddenly looking up at the ceiling, a weight slamming itself across her midsection.

Her arms instinctively came up to shield her face as Sejauni began to pummel her relentlessly. Riven's face felt numb, the dull impacts barely registering as she began to slacken. She could taste blood. She gave up her defense of her features in a final attempt to throw the woman off, her hands latched onto her breast plate and she thrust herself forward. Her assault was halted by one final very painful club on her left ear. The room spun as the assault stopped, Riven laying dully on her back. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling completely helpless as Sejauni leaned in leering. "See, weak. I commend your bravery however. You could become strong in our ranks, Noxian." Sejauni smiled brightly and extended her hand downward. Riven in her dazed state didn't see what happened next.

The Winter's Wrath was taken straight off of her feet sailing over Riven's prone form, slamming into a table and tumbling over out of view. "CELENE WHAT THE FUCK!" one of the summoners shouted from behind her as the Ionian came into view. Her face was dangerously stoic as she pulled Riven onto her feet by her clothing.

"You want a go too; Little girl!?" Sejauni pushed herself to her feet. Quinn swallowed, she was pissed; teeth bared at being blindsided. Celene said nothing, maintained eye contact for a good second before spitting onto the floor of the hall. She turned her back, cloak whirling as she marched outside. The Ionian shook, her face contorting in an effort to control herself before slackening all at once into a featureless sheen.

"I would say diplomacy has failed." Celene said with remarkable calmness as Sejauni snarled, glaring fire at the Ionian that was now marching away.

"Coward! No one marches into my lands and insults us like this! Look what she thinks of you men!" Sejauni shouted loudly.

"Trust me Sej, You can't win here. We leave; or we leave when you attempt to stop us at the cost of your warriors," Celene said coldly. Riven blinked. Celene refused to look at her, knowing that doing so might push her over she marched passed her.

"Don't start what you can't finish! Run them down!" Sejauni screamed from inside the hall. She vaulted the table and scooped up her flail. Celene stopped and sighed, pondering. The summoners frantically motioned for Sejauni to stop.

"She wants to be stupid, fine. Plan B..." she nodded at Wukong. He grinned and saluted at the chance to prove himself. Reaching into his pocket he charged past Celene into the hall. His other hand closed around the hair on his shoulder. Sejauni ducked under the extending staff as Wukong went whirling past into her troops in a laughing cyclone. The heavy thwacks of the staff striking and bending around bodies met Celene's ears as Wukong spun to a stop. He was dog piled instantly by nearly twenty men twice his size. The pile exploded outward with yells of pain as Wukong vanished in a puff of fluffy white cloud. The doors to the hall slammed shut and Wukong slapped his staff across baring the handles and leaned against the door to inspect his fingernails.

"Decoys are good." he said grinning.

"Come on!" Ezreal shouted to him, pulling on his shoulder guard.

"Riven are you okay?" Celene turned. Her hands carefully cupping the Exiles face. Riven smiled weakly.

"I'll live. Why did you do that...?" she shook her head, sending now undone white hair everywhere and pushed herself with some effort up. "My sword." Wukong tossed it rather easily at her as a shoulder slammed itself against the door. Celene grinned at her, so proud her heart burned. She nearly lost control, her cheeks had begun to redden. The enraged scream through the wood shook Celene from her trance. it had to be Sejauni. The expression dropped after in realization of what was about to happen.

She looked Riven in the eye. "I'm not going to watch you get hurt anymore. Come on." She stepped past Quinn, marching toward the gate. "I suggest we leave." Celene managed. no one objected; for the moment. Wukong flicked his fingers, silently removing his staff from the door and lazily leaning it on his shoulder and extending his foot. The Winters Wrath came charging out and tumbled over his leg and into the snow.

"You need to look where you're going more." his eyes narrowed and he leaned in. "You might break a nail." He ducked an icy flail. It crashed with the splintering of wood into the doorframe. He attempted a counter before taking a booted kick to the face and being knocked onto his back. Rolling onto his feet he raised his weapon. Sejauni rushed him.

"Move!" she shouted. The flail connected, staff splintering. Wukong was sent through a nearby window where his body vanished in a puff of wispy cloud. He appeared some distance from her just behind Quinn. Sejauni felt her eye twitch as her slapped his backside at her and rounded the corner. "Slowed them down for you" he said brightly, running next to Lux as the Party made a mad dash down the road towards the gate.

"They're still on our asses!" Quinn shouted, ducking with a grunt as a man with a sword came charging out of the house she had just passed. She planted her foot in his stomach and turned to keep running. As she spun she caught Riven swatting another off his feet with her heavy stone weapon. A horn was blown behind them. More would come. Spells began sailing over her shoulder into the charging mass behind them in an attempt to gain ground. Quinn found herself passing Lux as the Demacian loosed a Light Binding into the crowd. Two mean halted several more being ripped off their feet then stumbled over as Celene appeared next to the light mage and let loose a torrent of tangling blue fibers into the approaching mass.

They reached the clearing. The shocked captain began shouting the position from the pillary before Vayne kicked him in the side of the head to shut him up. To the Nighthunters surprise Quinn skidded to a halt. The bruised man looked at the party longingly. "Come on!" Werhan shouted at her. She ignored him, stiffening her lip she knelt down and reached into her bag. Out came a lockpick.

"What the Hell?!" Wales shouted back at her as everyone halted so she was not left behind.

"HELP ME!" she yelled back to them, everyone paused before Riven turned on her heel and jogged over the to them.

"Move." she commanded and raised her weapon over her head. she brought it down on the latch holding the pillary shut. It snapped with a metallic clink. She lowered the weapon, pulling the pillary open with her off hand. The man flopped out onto the snow and coughed. Quinn knelt to his aid.

Vayne felt herself frown. She cocked her crossbow, feeling the hextech motor spin to life. "Defend yourselves!" she shouted, raising the weapon. A spray of bolts sailed into the group as warriors brandishing weapons flooding the small space. Chaos followed, screaming filling the night air as the summoners turned from diplomacy to mana fire. Quinn discharged her weapon over her shoulder, slinging the limp prisoner over the other. Valor cawed and went streaking into the closet advancing group. He was buying her time. She smiled as Riven turned to help him, her sword reforming itself in a flash as if to honor the life she was defending. She ducked a wild swing, a blast emiting from her sword knocking several men onto there backs only for more to fill the rank. Biting her lip the weapon was driven through the closest. She twisted, avoiding another swing as a pulse of white light punched a hole through the breast plate of the man attempting to get behind her. Ezreal motioned for her to come as Quinn took off, running with some effort. She bit her lip, memorys of Caleb filling her mind as she ran with the man limp over her shoulder down the road. Riven backpedaled, deflecting swings and lunges before finally blasting the line away with a pulse from her sword and turning to run. The Warriors funneled after them.

"Fuck!" Werhan shouted.

"Hold together men!" the Freljordain captain shouted. A phalanx presented itself in front of the gate, preventing there escape as it marched toward them down the thin road. The warriors steeled themselves, looking much less drunk then their charging peers. The party halted.

Lux smiled grimly. "I got this. Watch my back." she said with unnerving brightness. Wukong nodded, jumping Riven's shoulders he grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her into their new front line as the Light mage extended her baton in front of her. It buzzed, the tip lighting the shields of the approaching men in a rainbow of color as it sucked the light from torches around it.

Vayne sent a spray of bolts into the chest of a straggler and turned to yell. "See Celene this all could have been avoided if you were capable of rational thinking!" Celene shot her a flat glare and extended her hand. Vayne dove out of the way of the blue stand aimed behind her out of habit. Raising her weapon to engage the Ionian. A yelp of pain behind her gave Vayne pause as a Warrior she hadn't seen clutched his throat and bared teeth at her. Vayne blinked as strand encircled his neck and tossed him over Lux's head and sent another man that had Quinn pinned to the snow. attempting to ram a sword into her chest. They tumbled into the alley as Quinn scrambled shaken to her feet.

"You don't care about them at all do you Celene?!" Vayne spat.

"Nope." she replied curtly. "I only care for our safety; they're in the way." she turned to assist the defensive line.

Lux cocked a smile in an attempt to preserve peace. "In the name of Demacia you have five seconds to stand down!" she shouted. Wukong, Celene, Riven and Valor pushed into the line behind them. The men were relentless but regardless the group gained ground. "Five!"They had a key advantage; volume of fire. Spells hurdled over the buffers shoulders wildly while Vayne; whom had managed to get onto a near by roof rained silver bolts into the crowd. Riven had hoped she would never have to do this again. She found herself holding back, her sword shrinking into its broken self as Celene and Wukong did no such thing. both aggressively went whirling into the line. The Ionian let loose a positively wicked smile. The hardened warriors attempted to no avail to back away from her as the blue fibers tore into flesh, showering the snow in blood. Wukong took the four encroaching from the left.

With a swing of her arm a line of screams escaped into the night as the thin blue tether neatly flew from one side of the street, through all five heavily armoured warriors in front of her before embedding house on the other side; showering her petite form in flecks of blood. This time the ranks did not fill the warriors began to back away. Celene advanced on them, her off hand shot from under cloak. The strand punched neatly through the first warriors shoulder as he turned to push past his peers to safety. It coiled around his collar bone. He yelped in pain. Celene flicked her wrist, throwing him over her shoulder and into the support beam of the house next to her. The men saw they had no choice and charged. She leered. With a flick of blue light the farthest on the left fell to his knees as his stomach exploded into his hands. The strand cocked back, neatly splitting the sword length wise before removing the warriors fingers as he thrust it at her. "Discretion! Wukong shouted before turning to deal with his own issues.

Celene ignored him. "Fuck that." she muttered, stomping forward into the backpedaling Winterclaw, tendrils cocking behind her like a scorpion before thrusting forward.

"Four!" Lux was sprinkled with flecks of blood as Celene went charging into retreating mess of drunken warriors. Riven turned to see Ezreal arcane shift to avoid a swing from a war ax, putting a neat hole in the mans chest with a pulse of light from his gauntlet.

"Three!"Bodies had begun to pile up as Lux struggled to gather the light needed for her spell. Quinn and Ezreal did an amazing job defending her from stragglers as men began to run around in between the building that formed the road and into the center of the group. Finally after what felt like ages the spell was ready.

"Two." The baton spun in front of Lux's levitating form like a prop, throwing up snow in its wake.

"One..." she leered. The phalanx vanished as did a large section of the wall behind it, clearing there way in a blinding blast of light. Houses on both sides of the road ignited as the spell discharged, the snow on the ground melting then evaporating with a hiss in less then an instant.

Sejauni forced herself to the front of the group just in time her gate guards vaporize. She shuddered, snarling. Her eyes locked onto Celene whom paused upon seeing her. The warrior in front of her saw his chance and bravely lunged spear first. With a neat slick of flesh splitting his right arm spun over the Ionian's head, landing behind her. He clutched his shoulder and screamed. The strand coiled around his ankle. He orbited over her head once before slamming into wall to the Ionian's left and tumbling to the ground. The blue fibers dripped blood as they shifted behind her. She advanced a step, daring her fellow champion to advance past her toward her friends.

Sejauni didn't need to see anymore. "DIE!" she hurled her flail like a bola and charged after it. One of the strands darted forward and swatted it aside where it struck a nearby house. Sejauni shielded her face as the wall exploded in a blast of frost that caught the Ionian's hair, flash freezing it to the side of her head.

"Come on!" Ezreal urged. Arcane shifting to Celene's shuddering form. He grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her away from the bloodshed. Sejauni charged after them. Celene pushed ezreal aside. Sejauni closed only to have a strand she failed to see flick her at the ankles. The strength behind them was startling as the simple motion literally turned her on her head.

"CELENE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riven shouted from somewhere behind her. "STOP!" Celene felt a knot form in her throat. She was put in a tough spot as Sejauni was getting to her feet, icy eyes glaring from behind her helmet. She lunged only for Celene to vanish and appear some ten feet away, back turned; strutting away. The Ionians eyes briefly met Riven's, she swallowed. There was no more time for words. Wukong tossed a handful of hair behind him. Thirty clones of himself slammed into the soldiers, body blocking for the escaping party. Cries of pain echoed back to them as Sejauni crashed through with a wild swing of her flail.

"Get the beasts! Chase them down! YOU WILL SEE DEATH FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY WARRIORS!" she shouted, men filed out of the group as the party cleared the burning hole in the wooden wall of the city and began to sprint up the snowy hill outside it. Quinn saw there goal. The ring in the snow, marked by her backpack. Riven was the first to reach it, diving through it head first as if it were a window. Celene was second. Then the summoners. Vayne tumbled through it, Wukong just after her. Quinn practically threw the terrified looking man through the ring before Valor streaked through it, spinning over her shoulder to avoid hitting her. She scooped up her bag and stepped through as Lux dropped a Lucent Singularity at her feet. Quinn sighed in relief, her heart pounding in her chest as Lux stepped through the portal. A flash of light shot a few miles off in the distance as she did, sealing them away.

There was a silence. As the group looked at each other in shock. No one dare say a word. No one but Quinn, leaning down to pull the man she had carried to his feet. "What your name?"

he stared at her, then at Riven's blooded form. "Gideon." he finally managed, staring not at Quinn but at the Exile. "Why did you save me?" he asked her, stunned. She refused to moved, only stirring when Celene lowered herself down in front of her. The Ionian had lost her hat in the chaos and was covered in blood, sprayed across her body in streaks. Her hands landed on Riven's shoulders. She smiled, twisting Riven to face the man.

"You did the right thing." she reassured. The Exile and the Prisoner looked at each other for a moment, sad eyes meeting sad eyes. Both managed a smile.

"I don't know." she finally answered.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, his eyes sliding to Celene. The blue glow of her irises bit into the nights blackness, that coupled with her being covered in the blood of men she didn't know did not paint a pretty picture. His eyes narrowed nervously, superstition taking hold.

Werhan leaned in to Parrish the hearts began to slow. "What the hell are we gonna do with him?" he whispered.

Parrish shrugged and shook her head, rubbing the cut on her shoulder. "I honestly have no idea, take him with us I guess?"

Werhan swore, their suppiles were coming to an end, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in three weeks. They didn't have the food for another person.

Finally Quinn exhaled, pushing her vivid memories of her brother from her mind and stood. She glanced at Valor, whom posed proudly on her arm guard, picking flecks of blood out of his feathers and said with another sigh. "We should keep moving."

"Agreed." Vayne said, she turned. "what the fuck is wrong with you?!" she hissed at Celene. The Ionian shot her one of the more threatening looks Quinn had ever see.

Celene then sighed in what appeared to be a jab of guilt. "...Fuck off, Lets go."

* * *

**Author's notes: I thought about making puns but no.**


	8. New Faces

**A/N: And now the story is evolving. One of the issues I've found with writing this that surprised me was the difficulty of giving Quinn screen time. Celene has a very annoying habit of stealing scenes. Her and Riven are just so Kawaii that I cant help it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

New Faces

03.07.24CLE

With a flap and the thunder of weight striking the ground Anivia touched down at the party's feet. Nobody was awake enough to response properly. They had been either fighting or walking for the past twenty hours and everyone was affected. Expressions drooped limply as the cryopheonix set down and eyed them all.

"I saw what happened. And though I was not close enough to assist I'm am glad you're all okay." Anivia said, looking over the party.

Riven rubbed the side of her face, much of her skin had turned sour in nasty bruises. Her face, upper body and neck all throbbed hotly. She sighed. _It could have been worse I suppose._ She thought, glancing toward the parties newest member. He had hardly said a word sense being freed. The best he managed was a sigh or a loose smile roughly in Riven's direction. Anivia eyed him warily.

"What is your history?" she asked, the question clearly directed. He stood silent for a moment.

"Well. I was recruited into the Winters Claw when my village was burned. Sejauni offered to spare lives in exchange for loyalty. As you would imagine she got a lot of recruits that way. They stayed because of the luxury of the life style. It was warm. There was food you didn't need to work hard for and plenty of drink. These people found me in a pillory because I refused to end the life of a troll during a raid. The creature had been subdued and saved as a test." he looked up. "I have nothing, I didn't have a family even before the raid. I have no home and no belongings." Riven sighed through her nose. She knew how that felt. He cant be older then twenty and in a way he was worse off. Living alone and unsupported in the harshest land in Valoran was impressive but hardly something she envied.

"What shall I do?" Anivia asked after a moment of silent thought. "I am Freljord's Guardian and an envoy to the League of Legends. I wish to help, is there anything I can do?" Celene blinked. She had never seen the phoenix take favors. Perhaps another motive, she likely wanted him out of the way so the mission could be completely smoothly and her land protected. Regardless the bodysnatcher thought it better to stand and watch. She did her best to keep her eyes away from Riven, harder then she thought it would be. The bruises made her heart sink in her chest. _Should I have interfered? _Celene simply didn't want Riven angry. It was a fight that she would want to win on her own.

Gideon ran his fingers though his dirty hair, glancing over his shoulder into the snows of the mid afternoon. His next words jarring Celene from her thoughts."I want them gone." he admitted. "They ruined what little I had and I want them to go away."

probably against her better judgment she interjected. "There is probably a more constructive way to deal with this. I figured the Avarosan would be very accepting of new members." she said.

"I agree with the body snatcher." Anivia said. "Bloodshed seems redundant here." Celene smirked _Redundant. _

Gideon's eyes fixated on Celene, narrowing. "Body snatcher?" he half snorted. "Constructive... I don't think I've heard something so silly before." Celene tensed, as did Riven. A touchy subject, given his reaction he knew it was. Glaring he went on. "So by your very nature you're worse then Sejauni?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

Celene stared, at a loss for words. He glanced at Riven. Gideon was no idiot, he could spot affection when it was cleanly displayed in public at the very least, giving him a very powerful weapon. No one dared to say a word. He managed to even catch the Cryopheonix off guard. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, don't you steal and imprison as a biological function?" he crossed his arms, a smile split his lips as Celene prickled like an angry cat. Eyes narrowing in anger. She took a deep breath, glancing at Riven.

To Celene's surprise the bruised Exile came to her defense. "That's a bit unfair to say. You have no understanding of her hardships or what she's done to redeem herself." Riven said flatly.

"Isn't your opinion of her a little bit biased?" he crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot. I can see that she's all over you; probably wants to imprison you next."

"Okay okay No!" Werhan butted in, stepping in between the three. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He snapped. "You don't even know anyone here! We save your life and you just stand up insult people!?" Werhan eyed Gideon dumbstruck.

"Summoner. To be be fair, we have no way of knowing that's not what Celene is doing." Vayne spoke up. "Everything he's said is correct about her, opinionated judgments aside." there was a shocked silence.

Finally with a sigh Celene broke it. "I'm sorry."

Gideon smirked. "For what? Thief." eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Celene shuddered. Riven could see her counting the steps needed to reach him. Much of her self control was being exercised to keep from charging. She trembled, her breathing shaky.

"For inconveniencing anybody." She glanced at Riven. ";Embarrassing anybody." she added before turning to glare into the mans brown eyes. "Its people like you that make me want to revert back to how I was all those years ago." she drew a breath. "I won't. you can keep whatever hatred you have of me. Just know," she advanced a step. "If you hurt anybody else like you just hurt me." her eyes flicked to Riven. "I will make your life a living hell." she shot him one final poisonous look and fell silent

"Human's and their issues..." Anivia muttered, less then a second later Celene vanished with a flash. Gideon glanced around, Riven stared at him slack jawed. She internally questioned rescuing him in the first place. Her guilt turned on her for that thought and she wilted with a sigh. Anivia looked the scene over, scanning the ice for the body snatcher. She found her within seconds, pacing in circles a mile or so behind the group. With a clap of her wings she took flight.

"Wait a sec you came here for something, what was it?" Parrish said.

"I'll get back to you." the ice under Parrish's boots rung as the Phoenix rocketed away.

Lux shot Ezreal a look before tentatively approaching Riven. "Do I need to slap him for you?" she asked, grinning dangerously at Gideon.

Riven whirled around. "Why would that help?!" she snapped. Her face softened as she noted her tone. "I see no point in violence." Lux nodded, a smile teasing at her lips.

She stood on her toes, leaning in to whisper into Riven's ear. "My advice is, just let what ever is going to happen between you and Celene, happen. She cares about you. Just give her a hug."

Riven frowned, the girls began to walk away from the party. "I don't see why she would care about me, I'm a wreck. I'm paranoid, I'm depressed, I'm just some soldier without a war to fight." she paused, blushing very slightly. "I was hoping it wasn't that obvious to everyone that she..." Riven trailed off.

Lux squealed, balling her fists at her cheeks. Riven raised an eyebrow before the Demacian threw herself on her. "You're like a little school girl with a crush, its so cute!" she coughed, letting Riven go and regaining control of herself.

"I see..." Riven muttered.

"She's sympathetic of you because of what you've been through."

"I don't want to push that on her."

"Oh don't be silly! I can see it in how she looks at you." Lux smiles brightly, teeth white as the snow. "I don't think I'm the best at this but what I can say is. Celene would love to try and help you." _Selfish of me._ Riven thought.

The Exile glanced away from the grinning blonde, slowly climbing closer to her face in a pressuring manner. "Huuughhh. I see..." Lux lowered herself down to a normal height, smiling.

"Just be honest with yourself the next time you see her. It wont be as painful as you think I swear." Lux turned and trotted off toward the party, leaving Riven her space.

With a blink of yellow light Ezreal stepped from his spell to walk beside her. "What was that about?" he asked nosily. His fingers interlaced with hers, a smile spreading across his face.

Lux smirked. "I was shipping them."

* * *

She had been pacing blankly for nearly twenty minutes. Finally Celene sighed and eyed the watchful Phoenix. There was pause. "Why would he say that?" Celene asked frustrated. Anivia said nothing, watching the Ionian resume her pacing.

"Why does it matter what he said? He has no concept of your age or experience. His words should mean nothing you." she said calmly. Celene paused, blue eyes meeting red. Anivia pruned her crystalline feathers.

Celene rubbed her chin. "That's the thing... I don't know."

"Could it have to do with what he said about Riven?" Anivia suggested. Celene looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I do not claim understand how you feel about her. But I have known you a long time. And have spotted a pattern." Blue eyes narrowed. "Whenever you get attached to a mortal you are always hurt when they pass." the Phoenix said stoically.

"This is a touchy subject." Celene warned.

"I understand."

Celene paused, regarding the phoenix questioningly. "You said 'Humans and there problems'" she smirked. "You think of me as human?"

Anivia blinked. "I think of you as what ever you wish to be thought of as." she said.

"But I'm not, I'm so silly. Chasing people I'll outlive." Celene said, she half laughed at herself before wilting slightly.

"Perhaps, I cant say I understand how you feel about people, perhaps I am incapable or perhaps it is because I am one of a kind." the large icy bird looked at Celene sideways, the sun reflecting through her face and showering Celene in color, she was transparent but only very slightly. "Perhaps feeling what they feel makes you much more human then say, myself. But I don't think that claiming yourself as 'Human' what matters. Its just a word, you need to act the definition instead of getting caught up on the word itself."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Celene asked.

Anivia shrugged with her wings. "I am unsure. I am not like you after all. What would you like to do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"Spend some time away from her, see if your heart aches. I've talked to Ashe in a similar way and had more conversations about this then you would think." Anivia explained. "but you must understand. What ever happens will be fleeting in your eyes, even if it is not in hers. And there is nothing you can do to change that. You must make your choice with that in mind and live with the repercussions."

Celene smirked then said. "You don't need to tell me that, I'm one of the few people with an understanding of the true passage of time." Anivia blinked again. "What if she gets in trouble?"

Anivia chuckled to herself, even though Celene was likely older then even her she still somehow seemed younger, perhaps it was the nonpermanence of her memory, her greatest enemy. "I will keep an eye on her. Though she is very able of defending herself, she has defeated us both on the Fields of Justice if you remember."

Celene thought for a long moment before uttering her next question. "do you think I should... romantically pursue her?" she asked honestly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You know very well what will eventually happen should you choose to, Celene." Anivia said calmly. She nodded. "How ever, if you really think that she's special... maybe I can help." The pendents were produced from the bag hanging around the large icy birds neck. "Give the party these and claim that you made them. Give Riven's to her first. When you're ready to return." Anivia blinked. "Understand that how ever much I may help you, you're not welcome in my lands. Thief."

Celene give Anivia a blank smile. "That's because you're afraid of me, like any sensible immortal would be." Anivia clicked her beak at Celene before taking flight with a clap of her wings, leaving the Ionian her space. She watched her leave and with a sigh she sat, reavulating herself.

* * *

"God dammittttttTTTTTAGHHH!" Beyal frustratedly shouted, slapping his forehead into the tabletop. Caitlyn watched, her teacup jumping an inch or so in startled surprise. He slapped his head on the tabletop again. "FUCK. SHIT. BITCH."

Caitlyn looked at the exploding summoner oddly. "are you finished?"

he looked up at her grimly, the largest frown Caitlyn had ever seen lathered across his face. "I will never be finished... Not until THEY STOP GIVING ME USELESS REPLACEMENTS!" he exhaled loudly through his nose.

"Oh please you big Noxian baby. We all know what its like to work with shitters. Take this sugar and put it in your face. You'll feel better." Vi said with a wide grin, haphazardly tossing the muffin in her hand across the table top. It bounced limply off Beyals forehead.

"Vi I had to explain to them what your job is..." he said flatly. "One of them is like rank five... 'Thats Vi, shes a fiery woman whom im sure is a lesbian that is good at punching shit." Vi snorted.

"Did you tell him Vi stands for Violence?" she asked.

"No, I told him Vi stands for Violate the nearest carry." Beyal said flatly. VI snorted again before giggling. "I than had to explain what a carry was."

"Vi stands for shut up and eat the fucking muffin." she retorted. Beyal groaned and begrudgingly took a bite, more to minimize Vi's chances of lundging over the table top and force feeding him. Admittedly sugar was kind of his weak spot and did always improve his mood.

"On the topic of violating. Hows Katarina?" Caitlyn asked. Beyal scowled over Vi's roaring laughter. A teacup was lifted to cover the smile that threatened to crack her pokerface.

"She's fine. a lot less angry then she used to be. But now she's much more involved in inner city politics and such. With Swain fucking up and all that there is a bunch of stuff going on." Beyal explained. "its a bit overshadowed outside the city I've noticed. The Freljord stuff got public somehow, not the leagues involvement but there was a story published on it."

"Yeah I saw that. I bet the Journal will show up here in a few days and try to nab an interview with Ashe as she finishes a match or something." Caitlyn said. "Im actually rather surprised they dont just go around and interview everyone here. There are some interesting people in the League."

"I wanna see an interview with one of the more inhuman champions. Orianna would be really cool." Beyal said. "Have you actually sat down and talked to her?" Caitlyn and Vi both shook there heads. "Ohh shes fucking creepy, but really neat." he groaned. "I should get back to practicing, I can summoner her and ask if she would want to hang around and talk afterwards."

Vi grinned. "SURE!"

"Goodluck." Caitlyn said stoically

* * *

Sejauni scowled, eyes narrowing behind her helmet. Cresting the hill the expeditions old camp sight was in sight, just where they said it would be. "Easy Bristle." she muttered as he shifted excitedly, expecting a fight that would not come. Her and her guard descended quickly on the pile of bound bodies in the snow. A burnt out campfire lay in their center. Everybody was unnervingly still and it wasn't until the Winters Wrath reached the sites edge and dismounted her boar that she could see why.

"Check if any are still alive." she said sternly, hurrying into the ring of bodies. The snow beneath them each was stained crimson. Each had been dispatched in the same manner. A neat slice sat across each of there throats, warbeasts included.

"They lied to us." the left most of her guard and a personal friend of hers grumbled. Olaf glared at nothing in particular.

Sejauni stood for a moment, rubbing her chin in thought. It didn't fit. Interestingly the expedition seemed to lack weapons capable of doing something so simple as cleanly slicing a throat. The closest was Rivens sword, a stone blade that hardly held an edge. As the winters wrath had seen the night before wounds from that looked very different. "I don't think they did. They lacked the weapons to do this."

Olaf thought with her for a moment, his expression shifting slightly in understanding. "...Which means."

"They're being followed." she glanced at him, he was now grinning.

"Did you find anything else?" Sejauni asked, eyeing her Captain.

Shaking his head he answered "No, they may as well have been killed by a ghost. No footprints beyond the trails where the men were dragged through the snow into the circle. They all seem to have been killed in the same way. The cuts are all clean, a skilled hand was used to do this with a sharp blade and a downward swing." the captain began to stroll around the inside of the circle, motioning with his arm as he passed each body. Sejauni nodded.

"Now, the question is. Who would tale a League expedition? And why?" She muttered.

"We should mobilize towards the Abyss to the north, perhaps we can catch them and avenge our fallen brothers and sisters." The captain suggested calmly

"Perhaps this assassin can give me my good death." Olaf muttered.

Sejuani smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

"_We've run into a few complications." _Parrish called back over the tether. Vessaria blinked, her eyes flicked down to her paperwork and she sighed. Then after getting to her feet she began to march towards the dinning hall.

"_and what would those be?" _she scowled in dread, marching up the stairs that led out of the Institute's bowels and into its midsection.

"_Well we ran into a Winters claw patrol, we then had a bit of a... encounter with Sejuani." _The High Councilor groaned.

"_How many casualties..." _She asked grimly.

"_I am unsure, we had to fight our way out of there encampment. We're all alive, Riven and Celene are a tad beat up. But everyone else is okay. And that's not everything." _There was a pause. Summoners dove for cover as the High Councilor marched by at high speed. _"We rescued a local, well Riven kind of did on a whim." _ hardly surprised Vessaria turned into the dinning hall. _"We have no idea what to do with him, honestly. We don't have the supplies to keep him around but we cant really double back."_

"_I see. Give me a minute to think."_

She sighed over the tether_. "He's such a pain in the ass..."_

Vessaria paused, watching Beyal introduce Orianna to Caitlyn and Vi. The clockwork girl spasmed, bending oddly to twist the key on her back. _"How so...?"_

"_He's just an asshole, he's really mean to Celene..."_

"_So?"_

"_...Vessaria, he's causing problems." _the counselor sighed again.

"_I'll see what I can do, perhaps we can get the Avarosan to send somebody to pick him up, until then just keep and eye on him. Keep me posted I need to make sure nothing burns down on this end." _the tether cut as the High Counselor closed on the group of summoners.

"Very good, now tip your hand like this." Caitlyn give her wrist a soft twist while Orianna watched closely. A machincal tick could be heard as the construct twisted her wrist. Her arm jerked causing the tea to splash over the table top but she got enough into the cup for it not to matter.

"This is fun." she said, the ball floating behind her head beeped in agreement. Caitlyn grinned.

"You're good at this, I couldn't have done it better myself." The sheriff complimented, flicking her eyes to her snickering partner. She then grinned and reached across the table for the tea cup and practically shoved it onto the Counselor's hands. "You need to relax it looks like."

"Sharp eye." Vessaria raised the cup to her lips.

"The sharpest." Caitlyn said. "Orianna have you ever played chess?"

"No. I have not." she said calmly.

Caitlyn smiled at those words. "Well I have a chess set in my room, Vi can you watch her while I go grab it?" Caitlyn was on her feet before Vi could retort.

"Why do you need to watch me?" Orianna asked, her head spinning on her shoulders like an owl as she tracked Caitlyn.

The sheriff spun, leaning forward with her arms covering her blouse and large smile on her face. "We don't, but you're pretty so I want Vi to tell me what I miss by leaving." Caitlyn said, Vi raised an eyebrow at her friends social skills, handling Orianna in much the same why she would handle a small child. And as Caitlyn marched from the room Vi slapped her fist into her palm.

"OKAY!" she shouted. "Aunty Vi is a million times more fun then boring old Caitlyn and her silly hat! I've been told you like to dance." Orianna nodded, her lips machically morphing into something similar to a smile.

"I love to dance" she said shyly. "But I can never do it as well as humans can."

Vi grinned at her, what she said next put a smile on Vessaria's face. "Its ok, they can't dance in the way you can." she said with a grin. Orianna giggled shyly. That was enough to confirmed to the Counselor that nothing would explode if she left and as such she turned on her heel and marched from the hall.

* * *

Eventually the group had to keep moving. Quinn sighed as they marched. "She said she'll catch up eventually." Anivia called through the ice and though she was flying high above them along side Valor the party could still hear her through her domain. Riven frowned softly.

"ahh~! This is great." Gideon practically sang, marching in front of the party. He shook his head, sending hair in all directions.

"What is?" Quinn asked. Eyes flicking amused over the sight infront of her. She hadnt seen someone so happy in a long time.

"I can walk again! Im not trapped in a wooden stable while It snows on my head." he spun to Quinn. "Thank you for saving me." he grinned. Riven decided not to say anything. The mans eyes lingered on the scout for a brief moment before he spun again. Quinn blinked, a smile splitting her face rather uncontrollably. She felt like a hero, even though it was Riven that had instigated the actual heroics and broke him out.

She quickened her pace, matching his brisk stroll over the snow. He walked as if he had never seen ground without a coating a fluffy white. "Tell me about yourself." Quinn finally managed, admittedly she was nervous, though why she didnt totally understand. She was talking to a male of similar age, hardly out of place for her; she was in the army after all. _A personal question? Nah. _Her brain began to tease her as she shot back mentally to some of the more passionate parts of her writing, she looked away, quickly trimming the roses in her cheeks to nothing but stems.

"I was raised by my mother. I didn't know my father, he was a soldier of some clan I don't think exists anymore. I grew up in a village south from here at the fringe of Avarosan territory. It was different at the time, we were a tribe called the Lands Destined. When I was growing up I didn't have really any access to stuff like education. It was expected of me as a male to do things like haul water, hunt and defend my mother should I need to. I had to make a life for myself on the side. I found it in dyes. Flowers from down south could be pestled to make paints."

"So you were a painter?" Quinn grinned. "I like to consider myself an artist as well." she said excitedly.

"Well I was before the Barbarian Pacification Campaign put an end to all that and my mother but you've heard all the sad stuff, I haven't painted in a long time. Anyways, after that I had to kind of start over. I took my skills to the Avarosan and managed to make a living selling furs to rich people, I learned common tongue from trades in Demacia and Piltover before settling down to try paint more in the middle Freljord where I grew up. Then the Winters Claw were nice enough to burn my house and work to the ground and forcibly recruit me in the name of their "Ideological Darwinism." He huffed. Quinn frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just never be like them. I honestly envy you mages and such. You must have it so easy." he finished before coughing briefly.

"Don't assume that your life is more difficult then anyone else's." Wukong spoke up. "It's just pride gasping for air." it was rare that Wukong actually gave wisdom in such a manner. His face was very serious rather then the normal fun loving smile he always seemed to wear. "We're all fighting a different form of the same battle. I know that I fight to be the best, I never want to settle for second."

"I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Vayne said.

"I fight for peace." Werhan added.

"I fight for what I believe in." Quinn tacked on in the coming trend.

Lux sighed. "I fight for family."

Riven remained silent. Finally she sighed. "I fight to..." she trailed off into silence as the conversation progressed.

"I don't see your point." Gideon said.

Wukong smiled at him brightly. "We all fight for something, what it is doesn't matter. Assaulting your companions for battling different creatures of life makes no sense to me. We're all the same."

"What if they fight for power, with no understanding of the or regard for what might happen to others?"Gideon asked, crossing his arms. The bruises on his face contrasted the snowy hill behind him in the afternoon sun. He scowled. "Like Sejuani."

"In Noxus we call that ambition." Riven said cooly from the groups rear.

"Ambition took my life away from me, twice."

"Ambition is why you're still alive at all." Wales said. His arms crossed identically as he cocked eyebrow. "Think about it. You're still alive, you keep taking another step because you are not content to be nothing, that is ambition."

Gideon whirled around. "DONT YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HER!" he screamed, Wales stood his ground. "I have never once put a sword to another man. I never once thrown a torch into the window of a house." he snapped his eyes to Riven. "I never marched into a foreign land and began systematically eliminating those I believed weak." her amber eyes narrowed.

"Whats your point? Neither have I." Wales said calmly. "I'm just a summoner."

"I'm just a painter." Gideon sighed. "I'm sorry for getting angry, I have reason for that don't I?" he asked. Lux and Ezreal glanced at each other. Wales cocked an eyebrow.

"I suppose." the summoner replied coldly.

"While this has been enlightening we're nearing troll territory so we should probably... I don't know. Shut up." Vayne spat, glaring around the group. Nods of understanding were thrown around as they walked on. Quinn sighed, not sure what she should think.

* * *

the rest of the days walk progressed without much excitement. Very little was said. It was now very obvious that they were far north. Mountains were replaced by glaciers as the wind picked up, whipping snow into eyes without thought as the sun set and cast a deadly golden light over the landscape. Quinn watched silently, her feet carrying her without instruction as they often did. She retreated farther into her cloak as the air became more aggressive on her skin. And as darkness approached she groaned. Tonight was her turn for first watch. She was exhausted. Her lungs did not function to well on cold air. She was low on energy as a result, her limbs felt heavy. Camp was established and a fire forgone.

"According to this we're out of Winters Claw lands." Quinn muttered, holding the map up to the light dancing atop Lux's fingertips. Quinn found the magical display rather distracting as it swirled in an orb at the mages hand like a small marble of orange mist. Her eyes then drifted to Valor and she grinned. He lay on her lap, tired from a day of flying.

"That was quick." Wukong said from across the tightly packs circle.

Quinn smiled at him. Out of all the party members it was possible he was her favorite. He didnt talk much but when he did he was confident, fun loving and bright; much the same way she remembered Caleb. "Well their territory is latteral along the Freljord, from north to south it appears rather thin according to this." Quinn flicked her eyes to the map in her hands once again. "We'll need to head more west I think. There is a known troll encampment to our north east." Quinn motioned with her arm. "the Frostguard sit to our far west, north of them is the Howling Abyss. I think we should make our way between the two encampments and then travel west along the gorge itself until we hit the dig sight Ezreal spoke of."

"Yeah. My uncle heads an archeological group housed at the northern end of a bridge spanning the Abyss." Ezreal said. "We can get supplies and rest there while we set up the Nexuses."

"From my experience we should try to have a Nexus on either side of the zone in question. Summoners Rift for example the nexuses are equal distance from the River to keep any magically energy from running down stream into populated areas. We should try and set up one on each end of the bridge." Parrish commented as she leaned over the map. Quinn nodded.

"Perhaps not directly on the bridge itself encase it collapses or something." Werhan rubbed the back of his head. "I dont fancy coming back to do this again if they just fall into the gorge."

"Thats a very good point." Quinn added. He smiled at her and yawned.

"Quinn." Riven spoke up from her silent space next to the scout. Quinn turned to face her smiling brightly, meeting yellow eyes. "I would like first watch." Quinn hardly complained. She nodded.

"We should head to sleep, I would like to get out of her early. Trolls have good noses. Should the wind shift east they will easily smell us." Vayne said. She scowled into the darkness over her glasses, _Still no sign of the body snatcher._

* * *

Akali crested the hill, silently. As was not uncommon she felt like a ghost. White and invisible against the snow, silently watching her quarry for who knows what. The newest member peaked her interest. He was small, sack clothing and a rope belt sat over him to cover his skin. His upper body was coated in bruises from something blunt, likely fists or rocks. He hardly smiled or said a word, eyeing many of his party with contempt. She was unsure what to think of him. She blinked. Watching the man and white haired woman oversee the camp from the darkness. Nothing was said between the two. Perhaps neither was fond of the other? Odd seeing as how Riven was the one to free him in the first place.

"Why did you save me?" Akali blinked. A silence followed as Riven stared at the rag covered man infront of her.

"Hughh. I don't know, It didn't feel right to just leave you."

He smiled shyly at her. "Thanks. I've actually had dreams about having my life saved by a beautiful woman." he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Riven's expression remained static. "It never really worked out like that in my head though."

Riven blinked before answering. "Quinn did more saving then I did, I just broke the latch." she said flatly. Gideon frowned.

"I just don't know how to express how grateful I am is all." he admitted.

"Hmm." Riven rubbed her chin. "The Ionian."

"Yeah?" his head tilted questioningly.

Riven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you."

He stared at her silently for a moment, eyes flashing briefly before he sighed and dropped his face into his hands before running them through his hair with some effort as he hit a tangle. "Your funeral." He turned on his heel and marched of between the tents. Riven sighed heavily.

Akali slunk backward into the darkness. She hadnt noticed how close she was standing to the camp, Lux's tent was within arms reach and as Riven stretched and turned around she frozen instinctively. The Exile stared directly at her for a long moment. Luckily enough for Akali the moon cast a solid shadow off the top of Lux's tent, perfect for her to meld with. And when the Exile looked away she retreated quickly to a safe distance. She paused, seated in what was likely the only tree for miles and watched the camp at the edge of her vision.

"Interesting isn't he." Akali knew that voice. She turned, hardly surprised to see Shen standing on the branch next to her. She blinked, regarding him silently before turning to eye the camp again. He made no move, his fingers locked in a hand sign and revealing that he was not entirely there. It was a displacement, a common tool by the Eye of Twilight both practically to talk to his fellow Kinkou and to shield his allies on the Fields of Justice.

"I have been watching him, is he the source of the stars distress?" She asked. He was returning to the camp, marching across the snow between the tents before slinking into the tent Riven was nice enough to let him use.

"I do not know. If he is I fear we will not know until he has already disrupted the balance but I cannot say." Shen said, motionless. Akali nodded, kicking her legs. "He seems to be an angry soul at the very least. Those are often the most destructive of people. Keep an eye on him, Fist of Shadow." Shen said stoically. He vanished with a blast of smoke, leaving her alone.

"Understood." she muttered from habit to nobody in particular.

- - - 05.07.24CLE

Her shoes tapped against the tile floor. The silence of the Institute only served to make her feel louder and more obvious as the High Counselor marched down one of its less traveled halls. The hall in question ran parallel to the library and was filled with summoner quarters and training chambers. It was nothing special. She flicked her eyes around, to anyone watching it was very clear she was looking for something or someone. In this case that question couldn't be clearly defined. She bit her lip, admittedly rather nervous and marched onward, listening.

Listening.

Listening. She paused, a smile sprouting on her face, she had been patrolling the halls for nearly an hour in the screaming ungodly hours of the morning in search of a sound.

_Clink._ There was a pause. _Clink. _Her eyes narrowed, watching the corner in front of her where she heard the sound. It was getting louder. She sighed, leaning against the wall and watching the corner.

"Good morning High Counselor." drifted from behind her. She knew that voice, and as it set in her brain whom was talking to her she nearly flew out of her robe in surprise. With a yelp she whirled around to find nobody there. Her eyes flicked to the sound of slow clapping of gauntleted hands behind her. Thresh's tall form leaned against the corner of the hall in much the same way she had just been. "What brings you here this early?" he asked, shifting to press his back into the wall rather then his shoulder.

She lowered her hand from her heart, glared, then pushed the expression away with a sigh. If he could be leering he would be and though his face somewhat resembled a leer anyways Vessaria placed the expression somewhere along the lines of a smirk in her head. "I was looking for you." she said curtly, eyeing him. Thresh himself was a unique case. He was not placed in containment, his lantern and sickle were. The chained objects held basically all of his power as the lantern was a soul container and the Sickle his reaping tool. Thresh himself was actually rather harmless without them and his collection to fuel his magic. In reality she had him by the balls and she had made this clear when he first joined the Institute of War. Should he harm anyone the lantern would be magically disintegrated and he himself would die.

He chuckled lowly, the ghostly ring in his voice echoing down the hall. "I'm flattered." he shifted, looking directly at her with empty sockets. "Its not often I have beautiful woman chasing me in the wee hours of the morning. Normally its the other way around."

Deciding to ignore that she went on. "I have questions."

"And I may or may not have answers." he leaned in. "But why should I comply? Whats in it for me?" he hissed, a clink of metal against metal echoed down the hall as he pushed himself from the wall and began to circle her, arms politely behind his back. Within his proximity the height difference was rather obvious, he had at the very least two feet on her. The tips of his chain-like _hair_ brushing the ceiling should he straiten himself.

"When was the last time someone asked to see your collection of souls?" she fired back with another question. At this Thresh paused, tilting his head to the left to look down at the white robed woman. His jaw shifted, his way of grinning broadly as he leaned down to eyelevel with her.

"Never." he said softly. "I would be honored to show you all my hard work Councilor, but normally one has to die to see my collection."

She smirked at him, crossing her arms. "Well that's a bit out of the question wouldn't you think?"

"Hardly."

"I think so, I'm requesting a tour." she said curtly. Thresh tilted his head questioningly before leaning out and drawing himself to his full height.

"Why, if I may ask." he responded lowly. Dispite his soft tone and low volume his voice rung through the hall like a wale, reverberating softly off the walls on either side of the Counselor.

She sighed a tiny sigh, closing her eyes and motioning with her hand. "Its political, Institute business." opening her eyes to lock onto his. "I know you have souls from those of the Barbarian Pacification Campaign." she narrowed her eyes.

Thresh groaned, annoyed. The action caught her by surprise. "You go into a museum and ask for this? They're nothing special, in fact many of them are uneducated, uninteresting ignorant piles of meat."

"Then why did you collect them in the first place." she asked curtly. Thresh leaned in, cackling softly.

"Because they screamed..." he said excitedly. "They bellowed in agony at the top of their lungs as I took everything they believed, everything they were protecting and defiled it in front of them Haha~. In a way a farmer protecting a wife and child is more fun to pull apart then a king. Would you like to see?"

She tapped her fingers against her crossed arms, not amused. "I want to know what they knew about some events in particular."

Thresh almost wilted. "So this is because of history? I swear Councilor you're the most boring sack of flesh I have ever met." he said flatly, she smirked at his exasperation.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. You asked what was in it for you?" she smiled broadly at him.

"Well besides your soul and those of many here locked in blissful but agonizing limbo for the rest of time? I cannot think of anything."

she set her hands on her hips. "Well who's soul do you want the most."

Thresh broke into a startled laugh, morphing into a hysterical cackle as he doubled over. "You never struck me as that type of person Councilor."

"I'm being hypothetical." Vessaria replied curtly.

"A shame, I was going to say yours but that may just be because you're standing in front of me playing with fire and its making me tempt." he leaned in. "Hmmmm." his gauntleted hand rubbed against his chin as she looked up in thought.

"I am asking because, if I get the information I want, there may be a rather unique soul in it for you." The councilor whispered. She silently cursed how her tone sounded almost seductive and though that was not her intention both her and the specter in front of her knew that it only added to the effect.

He giggled, almost excited. "You have the moral capacity to condemn another being to eternal damnation within my lantern? I have to admit that is just outright sexy." he eyed her, the councilor subconsciously retreated a step. "Who?" he asked.

"Well it is not a guarantee. Im sure you understand, but should I need to take _Extreme Measures_ to keep Valoran safe regarding this person in particular... well... you get the point." she blinked. "I am referring to-"

"Celene." he answered for her. She snorted, _Close._

"The Ice Witch."

"Haha~ that makes a little more sense. You want to know what they knew about their little superstition that turned out to be real. Logical if a bit extreme, I like it." Thresh commented, he bowed, twirling his fingers in a manner that briefly reminded Vessaria of Draven. "Right this way." he motioned for her to follow as he straitened up.

"Thresh."

"Yes m'lady?" he smirked.

"You think I'm an idiot? I'm not going near that lantern with you, alone." she smiled at him. "Tomorrow at nine, meet me by the chamber in the lower Institute. Then you can walk me through your collection."

He chuckled. "You're no fun. Very well." she nodded at him, smiled and turned to march away as quickly as she could without running. "Psycho motherfucking monster." she muttered aggressively as she left with haste, leaving him standing there.

Thresh watched her round the bend at the halls far end and brake into a run. He was excited. "You haven't seen anything yet..." he muttered pridefully before turning on his heel and marching slowly in the other direction.

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

* * *

**A/N: Yes Gideon is a ass-face. Some of the harder characters to write are those you readers are supposed to HATE. He was me trying my hand at this and I ended up liking it a lot. He keeps enough moral gray area I think to come off as a dick but with some reason for being a dick. So instead of being faceless he is actually a character. R&R I demand it. Things are heating up though in both the fluffy prospective and the story prospective. Next chapter pushes this even more :3**


	9. Security

**A/N: Things get fun here. Not much to say until later.**

Chapter 9

Security

05.07.24CLE

Eyes blinked as the counselor and her escort of roughly ten summoners and descended the stairs into the lower Institute. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest over the click of her shoes against the stone. What she was about to do could accurately be described as incredibly stupid, suicidal, insane, and a number of other things needless to say she wasn't the only one that was worried. And as she ducked the doorway into the lower hall and spotted her _Tour Guide. _

"Welcome High Councilor." Thresh nodded at her, "Summoners." Vessaria gulped audibly, electing a chuckle. "Relax." his shoulder blades pressed against the stone wall as he regarded the approaching summoners excitedly.

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

"Councilor if I may speak freely." Church said, giving both Vessaria and Thresh pause. She glanced at the specter then to the woman next to him. She barely reached to his upper arm. "You're being.. for lack of a better word, retarded."

A scowl. "Noted."

"Please don't be stupid Vessaria." Church pleaded, Thresh crossed his arms as she attempted to ruin his fun.

"You have my word Councilor, I will return you in one piece." Thresh said, grinning.

"How much is your word really worth?" Churches arms crossed spectically.

Thresh practically burst into giggles, a sound much more unnerving then anyone expected it would be. "Well I suppose you could dispose of me if I didn't. I don't think harming her is worth the loss of my collection, wouldn't you agree?" he said soothingly.

"... So how does this work?" Vessaria tinitively askes. Thresh smiled down at her in a manner that makes the Counselor enormously uncomfortable.

"Simple, Just stand in the doorway. I'll do the rest." Vessaria nodded, biting her lip as she produced the rooms key with a glimmer and slid it into the lock that held back what could be the last thing she ever saw. The door swung open. The room beyond was nearly black, all but for a sickly green glow at its center. The room around it was alight with runes who's magical glimmer had no effect on the surrounding darkness, piercing but not illuminating, an odd effect unique to constraining enchantments. And as Thresh glanced at her unnervingly and strode inside, _Click, click, _She swallowed only to find her throat was dry.

Heads peaked inside the doorframes as he knelt down, his left hand sitting over the lantern. Suddenly the room exploded in light, wailing echoed endlessly throughout the stone chamber. Vessaria clapped her hands over her ears as it poured out into the hallway. "Shhh~" without lips it was impressive Thresh could even make such a sound though it was likely he talked through magical means anyways. Orbs of toxic green drifted nonsensically around the room all bound by a tiny strand of ghostly light leading back to the lantern. "Hmmm." he removed his hand, rubbing his chin before panning around with his head. The Counselor lowered her hands and the souls seemed to obey and fall nearly silent, whispers could be heard throughout the room. After a moment of looking Thresh reached out and pinched down on the stream of light connecting a soul to the lantern. The soul in question began to pulsate, shrieking. He ignored it. "Hmm no." he muttered and let it go turning to view the other side of the room. His eyeless sockets passed over the stunned summoners as he scanned. "Ahhhahaha~" chuckling he took a single step and snatched at the stream of light. The wailing resumed as he realed it into his hand as if the light were a rope, stepped backward and tapped the top of the lantern with his finger. The room became dark all at once as all but the soul in his hand were inhaled like noodles into the lantern.

Vessaria blinked. He raised the twisting orb of light in his hand to show her. "That one?" she finally asked.

"Yes. I don't care to remember his name. If one could really assign value to a soul his would be worth little. He was a coward and a dog. Heha~ A soul contains memories from life you see, by collecting them I collect all they were, I own that person. They're like books. Of course it varies, old men that live rich and meaningful lives are satisfying. I personally prefer children, kind of rare but there naivety and brightness always leave me in a good mood; once I introduce them to the cruelties of the real world that is. Excuse me I'm getting side tracked." he paused, marching ominously toward the High counselor; hand outstretched. "Touch it, relive his memories." he commanded playfully.

She stiffened her lip and stretched her hand outward. The room vanished, wailing filling her brain as Thresh watched her stiffen like a dead cat and stare into the orb in his hand. "Hold together men! Hold together we can win!" came from her left in Freljordian. How odd, Vessaria herself could not understand the guttural language but here it was clear as day. It clicked. She herself wasn't hearing it, he was. Focusing her resolve she pushed her hand into the soul, her fingers touching the cool metal of Thresh's gauntlet. The room was gone, a swirl of color taking its place, another heart pounded in her ears as the man next to her flash froze with a post modem shriek. Something lunged at her, only stopping against the shield that was raised as she was taken backward off her feet. A howl of pain like nothing she had ever heard echoed over her as an axe was swatted across her vision, swatting the creature away. Blood splattered over her face as she staggered to her feet. "ADVANCE!" echoed back to her as she stood paralyzed, coated in slick ruby liquid and sweat. Figures marched passed her in formation. Then her vision panned and she ran. A sharp pain erupted across her back, she howled in pain, her voice not her own before the feeling in her legs vanished and she was hurled backward by the rogue attacker that had gotten behind the advancing line. She was dizzy, every snowflake blurred as a coldness flooded over her body, then without so much as a whimper everything faded to black.

She gasped and withdrew her hand and stumbled backward from the room. Church caught her as she began to hyperventilate, sweat covering her face as she stared at Thresh with eyes as wide as plates. "I... I just died..."

"Ironic don't you think? That's how it feels on the Fields of Justice as well. You summoners captured it with remarkable realism. What you just saw were the last moments of a nameless Iceborn soldier. This soul is probably one of the oldest I possess, its a shame he's so... Pathetic." Thresh muttered.

"How is it you have that anyways? If the stories are true you're probably about four hundred?" Church asked, pushing Vessaria to her feet where she wobbled but remained without much protest.

"Stories are just stories, summoner~." he teased. "Souls can linger in this world without my help, those of the troubled and guilty will often stick around near the body to be scooped up by things like myself or just fade away. When I found this it had been there for sometime and was rotten, halfway between worlds. What you saw was a blur because of this and sadly I don't possess any others with the information you require."

"Not exactly what I was hoping for but I suppose..." Vessaria trailed off.

"Would you like to see another? I have some good ones in here. I have a king that was assassinated, a few rape victims. Maybe one of mine? I have the wife of a monster hunter." He sighed. "It's like staring in your own theater." Thresh teased, he crumpled the soul up in his hands like a ruined drawing. It stretched in protest before he lazily flicked it over his shoulder as if discarding paper only for the lantern to suck it up.

"I think I've learned what I need to thank you." Vessaria said. Church eyed her carefully, she looked as if she may throw up, her face was pale and she gripped at her stomach dangerously.

"Boring." he shrugged and strolled from the room, towering over the summoners who all seemed to slink backwards a step. He snapped the door shut behind him, the lock clicking into place loudly. "Its been a pleasure, its been a long time sense I've gotten to share my work with anybody. Its kind of a solitary endeavor."

"I have paperwork I need to do." Vessaria said and while this wasn't a lie she had never been happier to be bogged down in forms. She motioned and the summoners hurried from the chamber, leaving Thresh alone. The tapping of the summoner's shoes echoed down the stares to him as an uncontrollable grin lit up his face. He exploded in laughter, doubling over and practically screaming hysteria after them.

" I suppose not everyone is who they say, '_High Councilor Vessaria..._' "

- - - 11.07.24CLE

The morning wind whipped the air around the encampment, pulling snow from its home into the sky; but not without whipping what felt like every single flack over his thick eyebrows. Trolls of course were accustomed to this. In fact this troll and never known much else. He stood rigidly at his post, weapon in hand, watching the eastern plain for movement. Rumors of Winter's Claw movements had spread north and their king had ordered a continual look out. The barbarian tribe was a rather constant enemy. Territory between the Trolls and Winter's Claw was always being traded one way or the other, the southern most five miles being the most contested, sometimes switching ownership more then once in a day.

This rumor was odd, as they had a pattern. The Winter's Claw would push a raid, torching a village or catching a convoy from either the Avarosian, the Frostguard or the trolls, loot it for supplies and recruits then leave and sit in there encampment until supplies ran low before doing it again. The southern guard post had been hit less then a month before. A tough fight to say the least. A flat meaty hand was raised to rub a forehead. Thork struggled to remember that fight all together. From what he was told he caught Sejauni's flail with his face and was out cold until they left, all he remembered was the ice blue eyes and a heavy thunk.

Odd they would choose to move again so soon. Trundle had thought this as well and sent out patrols to scour the lands. Sejauni had no preservable reason to mobilize. It was then that Thork was ripped from his pondering by a scent. He sniffed, mucus shifting audibly in front of his flat heavy set face as he licked his lips, running his tongue over the broken tusk that distinguished him from the others. "Ey!" he called.

"Wat!" Gorkg called back to him, a smaller troll with curled tusks and a thin brow of red hair over his eyes. His head was shaved bald, the cost of losing a bet. he spun.

"I smell somethin!" he sniffed again. Gorkg leaned in, his interest peaked.

"Watcha smell!" he called back, he was nasally compared to Thork with a lisp from the size of his tusks. Thork grunted, sniffing again.

"Human for sure, I know that muskyness anywhere." another sniff, "And flowers? Perfume maybe, I don't know."

"The 'ell? Perfume? We're farther from anywhere with perfume then 'ell itself you fat head." he replayed, smirking and setting his fists on his hips.

"My head aint fat you runt, come erh and smell it yourself!"

"You's lying, you just want the attentio- wait."

"See?" Thork glared, slapping his face against hand.

"Yeeh. We better get the boss." Gorkg said, a smile keeping onto his face. Humans meant hunting and hunting meant meat. His stomach growled. From Thork's expression he was thinking the same thing. They smirked at each other and spun, taking off in a run toward the center of the encampment.

* * *

Vayne groaned. "What the hell is Anivia doing?! This weather doesn't look clear to me."

"Sense when do you complain about ANYTHING Vayne." Lux shot back. Vayne wrinkled her nose. "Its just wind, relax. If we press on we can be at the dig site by tonight!"

"Im worried about defending ourselves, I knew that I can't hit anything in this. It will just blow all my bolts away." Vayne snapped.

Quinn frowned, her fingers finding her lips to whistle code. "_What do you see up there?"_

**Nothing!** A frustrated caw echoed back to her. "We're blind and deaf..." Quinn called to her party. "And this looks like it may be a blizzard coming our way."

"Then we hurry." Riven said, her march quickened to a jog. Her hand shielded her eyes as the weather responded with a gust of freezing wind. She pulled her cloak about herself and pushed onward.

Valor wobbled in the air, the wind caught in his wings in a way he didn't expect. Below him the blurred shapes of the party sat inside a whirlwind of snow. The front extended for a few miles ahead of them, vanishing oddly at there tail. He didn't like it, yellow eyes narrowed. Weather didn't form in straight lines, lines are a creation of man not nature. it didn't fit. And as another gust blew him off to the south he struggled against the air a to reacquire his troop. Below him there was nothing but white. He blinked, cawing down to no reply. He coo'd worriedly, briefly debating diving into the blizzard to find them. Valor decided better of it, he knew Quinn's pace and began to circle toward were he thought they would be.

Riven squinted through the snow. _What the hell?! The blizzard just sprung from nowhere in a matter of moments._ She was hardly trained to travel through the snow but what she did know is that you could as least feel one coming. It didn't just sprout around you. "STOP!" Wukong yelled, extending his arm, green eyes narrowed as his other hand closed around his staff.

"What is it?" Werhan shouted over the whirling of the wind.

"I smell something." the summoners looked at each other, huddled in there robes that did little to keep out the snow. Riven tightened her fingers on her sword and peered into the vial in front of her.

"What do you smell?" Quinn asked, she copied her party. The bowgun on her hip was raised; Vayne did the same as the group instinctively formed a ring to watch all possible points. There was a pause.

"I'm not sure, it stinks though. Body odor and unwashed clothing." Wukong said calmly, his eyes flicked behind him. The whole group was watching him, he was their eyes now. The only guidance they had. He smiles softly at the responsibility and motioned with his hand. "It could be blown by the wind but I'll try and lead us away from it."

"If that's the case it likely already has our scent." Vayne muttered.

"It doesn't matter, any trolls in this are just as blind as us, we're stumbling around trying to interact with one another." Riven said cooly. Wukong began to walk, slowly. He tucked down into his pink scarf and checked behind himself to make she no one had gotten split off and lost. Everyone was present.

"With any luck we can do this stealthily and avoid anything. Its probably trolls." Quinn said. Riven nodded as did Vayne and the moved on, slowly.

"This way, its fainter here." Wukong called.

"Good job, follow him, we can regain our barings later once Valor can see again." Quinn yelled over a gust that buffeted her roughly. Her arm came up to shield her eyes as they pressed on. Riven turned her eyes worriedly from the scout, only having a split second to register how lucky she was.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHH!" without thinking she ducked the wooden club that nearly took off her head. A troll nine feet in height with a shaven head, red mono brow and curled tusks recovered from his swing and lunged. The party had only just shifted to stance by the time Riven curled around the blow. Her sword bared itself in her hand then with a meaty thunk and howl of pain its blade slammed into the trolls hip. He stumbled, roared and swung at her with his other hand. Riven dove forward over his wrist, between his legs as he made a grasp for her midsection, releasing her sword which sat embedded in his side. He stamped attempting to step on her as she ducked behind him, keeping out of his line of sight. He screamed and whirled around, her sword dislodging from him as he spun to face her. The club was raised over his head, more of a small tree then a weapon. Riven narrowed her eyes, thinking on her feet. She would dive left, scoop up her sword, lunge and ki burst then go for the kill she thought. But just as her plan was about to be put into play the troll caught the combined firepower of two crossbows, a magic gauntlet and four mages square in his back.

He looked over his shoulder, staggering forward as Riven dove for her weapon. He saw her, snatching at the Noxian with his hand which withdrew as Ezreal neatly removed one of his fat fingers with a well placed mystic shot. He winced and lunged after her. Cords of yellow light bit into his lower legs, not immobilizing him but slowing him enough for Riven to avoid the wild swing from his club and snatch up her weapon. She turned on her heel and bravely charged the creature nearly twice her size as he recovered, and swung the weapon back at her. Riven glared, meeting the club with her sword. With a yell from the woman the wooden weapon exploded in his hand as a pulse of green energy blew the snow from the ground in a good five foot circle around her. She straightened the weapon, cocking her shoulder and planted the broken blade in the trolls stomach with a sprinting thrust. He doubled over as she twisted the blade savagely and ripped it loose. He stumbled backward and hit the ground with a crash, the exile standing over his still body with a poisonous look on her face.

"Well done!" was shouted over the blizzard. The voice rung a bell, remarkably clear over the wind. Riven raised her now bloody weapon to guard as did everyone else. There was a thunk of a weapon striking the ground. The blizzard vanished all at once, snow falling to the ground in sudden relaxation. The effect on the expedition was hardly similar as Lux squeaked. Around them sat a ring of trolls all of which bigger then the one it took the full party to bring down. At the head of the ring stood one troll in perticular, his icy club dimming from the blinding glow it had been emiting.

"True ice is pretty neat huh." he teased, stepping from formation Trundle rested the club on his shoulder and eyed Riven whom tensed. "Now then, what the hell are you doing in my land? The League has no business here." he narrowed his eyes, eyeing the summoners and champions, all of which he recognized.

"We're an expedition sent to establish nexuses over the howling abyss to seal away some ancient beings. The High Counselor surely contacted you about our coming." Vayne said.

"She didn't say nothin to me. Probably cause she knew it would just tell me when you're comin. She's not stupid." Trundle said, his blue eyes flicked to his troop, which advanced a step. Riven lowered her weapon to her side and glared at him. He grinned and pointed. "See! She had the right idea, killed a warrior and has a brain, I like you. Put you weapons on the ground humans." Trundle commanded. Vayne and Quinn looked at each other. The night hunter looked as if she was about to explode. She glared so hard at Trundle's smirking form Quinn swore he would melt like a candle. Quinn turned her eyes upward, spotting Valor circling faster then normal. She shook her head at him to discourage any rash action. As much as she hated to admit it they were very heavily out matched and a fight would likely result in all of them dying. But as always Valor would be the answer. Quinn was no stranger to capture and didn't even need to say anything as Valor took off south for help. She smiled at Trundle, earning a raised eyebrow from Lux as she tossed the bowgun in her hand at his feet.

Lux understood, tossing her baton next to it. The two weapons clinked against each other as the rod rolled along the snow. Vayne snarled audibly drawing the crossbow from her back before calming herself with a deep breath and hurling it in front of trundle. She then spent the next thirty seconds struggling to unmount the weapon on her wrist. once that was done a pair of boot knives found their way loose and she clapped her hands before refusing to make another move. Ezreal groaned and tossed the amulet normally mounted in his gauntlet into the expending pile. Riven followed, advancing on the pile and jamming her sword into the earth before backing away. Wukong tossed his staff onto the pile and there was a silence.

"So do we die now?" Vayne asked poisonously. Trundle rubbed his chin.

"Nah, that would be a waste dontcha think?" he asked rhetorically before motioning behind himself. "you are trespassing though so I guess i could just kill and eat you."

"Or you could detain us while you think it over." Quinn said. Lux glanced at her.

"Maybe, lemme think about it." he flicked his eyes to the troll next to them. "Arrest 'em I guess. Throw 'em in the place you throw all the other arrested people." he turned to leave, slouching off, club over shoulder. The trolls in the ring looked at each other, there was some grunting and motion, a few exchanged what looked to be coins. _Bets_ Quinn thought, before a few stepped close.

"Come with uz." Grunted one of the trolls. Riven groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead as one troll with a large sac less then carefully scooped up their weapons as if making a snowball and placed them inside before slinging it over his shoulder. She felt rather naked without her sword and though it was admittedly releaving to not have to carry it around she was still very nervous about being defenseless. The body was left in the snow and ignored as the expedition was herded toward the west.

* * *

"_So we have a problem." _cracked over Vessaria's thoughts.

"_God dammit. What happened." _the councilor verbally swore, turning heads in the restraint she was currently sitting in.

"_Welllll, we're currently being marched through the bowels of a troll prison under Trundle's rule. Its empty but basically we've been captured." _Parrash said.

Vessaria practically ignited the table under her fingers. "She'd like the duck." Jarvan said flatly. The waiter glanced at her, bowed and hurried off. He naturally gazed over the white table cloth as a stream of cursing drubbled from her mouth before she slapped her forehead on the tabletop. The restraint around the two was more silent then it had been already. As if The exemplar of Demacia and the High Counselor of League of Legends wasn't enough. Jarvan frowned, their waiter must have been fearing for his life. And though he did a good job he seemed unsure how to react once the counsel began talking to herself.

"So what happened?" he finally asked when she stopped tremblingly.

"Well the expedition has been taken hostage and now Trundle is attempting to extort me." she sighed, laying her face in her hands. Jarvan frowned, noting with a touch of joy that he wasnt bogged down by his armor as he leaned forward.

"I know how that feels, prisoner exchanges in general are just annoying." he comforted; or attempted to. She glared passed her fingers at him, giving pause for thought. "...So should we do this another time?"

"No. im the High Counselor and it still took me a million fucking years to get these reservations. _But you're not a champion._" she mimiced childishly, causing Jarvan to cock and eyebrow.

"Well what did you tell Trundle?"

"That if he does anything to them he will no longer be male and that I will consider his demands but I need time to set things up." she said.

"And that worked? Did you word it like that?" Jarvan asked, leaning his head on his hand. She gave him a look that could only mean yes and he nodded.

"So what will you do?"

She said nothing, setting her head on her hands thoughtfully. "Im still working on that..." she admitted. Her eyes shifted up. "Give me some ideas." Jarvan smirked at her and glanced out the window to there right.

"Alright."

* * *

_CLANK! _Riven sighed loudly, pressing her back into the stone wall. It was cold, like everything else. And while the freezing temperature was being held at bay by cramming seven people and a large monkey into maybe a four person cell it did little to improve her sour mood. She felt powerless and in reality she really was. They had few options outside of waiting for Valor to get help or for politics to free them or maybe even just dying. She slide into a sitting position, setting her chin on her knees as the troll that had escorted them in grunted and eyed them all. "No escaping you hear? Or I'll eat all your legs."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "That's oddly specific ." she said snarkily, equally annoyed at being trapped. He blinked at her before motioning with his thumb over his shoulder at a sign behind him. _No escaping or the jailor will eat your legs_ was scribbed on it in large black letters with a very sad looking face drawn under it.

"Company policy." he grunted, turning to leave. Quinn couldn't help but snort. She put her hands on her hips, looking around at the expedition. Riven sat with a depressed expression in the corner. Vayne paced past the bars like a tiger in a cage and though it was clear she was deep in thought it made her look no less aggressive. Wukong was messing with his scarf. The summoners sat chatting amongst themselves in a rather unworried manner. Lux was surprisingly stoic while Ezreal looked to be rather upset. A silence followed as the terms of there situation came into view.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Gideon practically shrieked. "I can't believe this shit! I cant go a fucking week without getting locked in some hell hole." he glared at nothing.

"Shut up." Vayne said flatly.

Gideon whirled around, eyes flashing. "What the fuck!? Look at us!" He motioned into the cell.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose, rubbing her hand over the roundness of her chin. "Yes we appear to be in a bind, I agree with you there." she glanced over the top of her glasses like an irritated librarian. "But you screaming as if you just stepped on a bear trap is not only breaking my concentration but giving me a headache." Vayne said with remarkable flatness. Normally her explosiveness was rather clear to see but in this case she seemed calm and calculating; much the same way she was in a fight.

Gideon glared at her. The expression was returned with double the intensity from Vayne and nearly triple from Riven whom's cool collective was under fire. "So then _Nighthunter_" he made quotes with his fingers. "What do you plan to do? You clearly have some answer you aren't telling us." Gideon said. Ezreal looked up at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"For the moment, nothing. Valor surely saw us when Trundle let the blizzard die however so he's going for help I would guess." Vayne said curtly. He crossed her arms, leaning against the bars.

Quinn nodded. "He did, me and him have had this happen before; best to just wait it out." she smiled, glancing around as if inspecting a home. "This actually isnt bad as far as cells go."

Vayne actually smirked at her. Wukong blinked, the idea that Celene had stealthily taken her over somehow crossed his mind and he snickered. The world must be ending. "Really?" the Nighthunter asked.

Quinn smiled, closing her eyes and nodding. "Yeah. This Isn't bad, you should see some of the Noxian ones." she spun, marching to see what could be spotted from the cells tiny bared window. It seemed the prison itself was slightly sunken into the earth, the snow leaked in through the window onto the floor and was well within reach.

Riven looked up, blinked then said. "You spent time in Noxian prisons?" she asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her. Perhaps Celene's nosiness was rubbing off. She smiled grimly to herself.

Quinn shook her head. "No, but I've had to brake people out of prisons in Noxus before. Its easier then you might think. Some of the older cells doors just lift right off. But this is rather Luxarous." she pointed to the window. "We have accessible water." her arm shifted to the corner. "and a bucket. While traveling you normally have neither." Riven nodded in understanding. She had a good point and as the Demacian scout stepped backward into a seating position next to Riven she sighed. "I want my journal though." Riven sighed as well, missing plunty.

"Quinn does this door lift off its hinges like the Noxian ones?" Lux asked from the other side of the room.

"No." Quinn shook her head. "The hindges are angled inward not up, you would need a pry of some kind to get it loose. Come to think of it cant the summoners just teleport us out?"

Parrish snorted. "No, that's some pretty advanced stuff, only Councilors and prodigies can do that kind of shit. I did contact Vessaria already however. She can't really pin point were we are exactly, teleportation magic requires a mental image to be formed so teleporting someone from somewhere else to you without somehow seeing them is very dangerous." the summoner sighed. "She doesn't want to risk our lives and according to her Trundle has made a ransom of some kind and shes working on it." Parrish looked up. "She would prefer us to just escape however."

"Well that's a obvious goal, but I like having legs so lets do it without getting caught shall we?" Lux said brightly. "If one of us could get out maybe we can get the key that the warden had." she smiled at Ezreal.

The explorer sighed loudly. "I can't do anything... without that amulet I'm just a normal guy... I don't actually know any magic myself." he muttered. Gideon wrinkled his nose at the blond.

"You guys are so useless... there are nine of us in here and no one can do anything?" he snapped. Vayne snuck a look at him, cocked eyebrows filled the cell.

"Well the point of prisons is to keep people from escaping them." Wales spoke up.

"THERE ARE FOUR MAGES IN HERE!" he glared. "None of you can melt us out!? Or cook the warden next time he shows up and take his key? Im just throwing ideas here." the summoners looked at each other.

"The question isn't whether of not we can, its is it smart to that in a guarded prison in the middle of a militaristic encampment when we have no weapons or supplies." Lux said rather aggressively. "I'm a spy, what you're suggesting is silly. Yes, we could get out. They would just kill us." Lux glared bright blue at the painter.

"You're joking..." he eyed her stunned before turning to look at each member of the party in particular.

"Oi!" was called from the other room. "Shut you food holes." the warden sauntered into view. "I hear you first off." He slurred. "You." he pointed to Gideon with a finger as thick as Riven's upper thigh. "Idea man, boss wants to talk to you. I don't know why but you come with me. Or I'll eat your legs." Gideon crossed his arms and glared.

"Fine.." he spat. The lock clicked. The warden eyed the mages as he reached into the cell as if it were a hamster cage and pulled Gideon out by his arm with remarkable ease before slamming the door again. He snuffled, whipping his nose with his finger before dragging Gideon from the room.

"Hmm." The ponderous sound left Vayne as she began to pace once again. "That complicates things a little bit."

* * *

Gideon tugged at the hand that encased his arm like a meaty cuff as he was dragged along through the encampment. The camp itself was nothing special, mostly wood with hide roofing and abnormally large structures to house its large populace. Where the warden was taking him he did not know. But they passed some familiar land marks. The long hall being the most notible and as the warden pushed the doors open Gideon eyed it to find it empty, all but for two people.

"I dont understand what it is you need him for Lissandra." Trundle grunted. He was hardly complaining about the frostguard leader and secret envoy of the watcher releaving him of an annoying human but the Troll King also did not like secrets in his presence. She knew this and despite her status she was on his side after all; or more accurately he was on hers. This admittedly made the Witch a bit more respectful of his situation, he was an ally after all and she needed allies as did he.

"I'm just taking a few precautions. The last thing I want right now is a surprise." she smiled. Lissandra in a more recognizable form sported the same braided white hair. Her face was angled with sharp eyes, a warm looking fur sat across her shoulders to sheild her from the elements. "Good timing. Leave us." she ordered. The warden recognized her, bowed before lazily tossing Gideon several feet and sauntering from the room.

"Precautions? For what?" she smirked at Trundle, advancing across the room on Gideon. He shrugged and followed her, just encase the prisoner tried anything funny. Gideon glared, pulling himself to his feet with the assistance of the table.

"Whats this all about? I know you. You're the Frostguard Queen, what are you doing consorting with the likes of him?" Gideon pointed to Trundle as Lissandra closed. She ignored the question.

"The unknown, Trundle." her hand raised, frost creeping up her digits. Gideon took a step backward as a deep blue crystal formed at her fingertips. Trundle watched closely as she closed, eyes flicked over the young man in front of her. "Thank you for alerting me to this little envoy into my business." she called across the room. Trundle nodded.

"I figured you might have a better idea about what to do with them."

A hand shot out, cutting off Gideon's access to oxygen. She was incredibly strong for her size. Her skin was cold as ice water. With a simple motion Gideon was easily pushed to his knees, his hands clutching her wrist in an attempt to free himself. Choking filled the hall as she answered. "Well I can't deal with them here or the League will respond, I need to wait. I say this because you will play a role in this as well." the pressed the crystal against Gideon's forehead. With what little air was left in his lung he shrieked in pain, scrambling to escape. She pushed her assault, not letting him go.

"What about him?"

"Well, he'll be keeping an eye on them for me and probably join my cause once there is no more need of him." the crystal had melted against his skin. Lissandra let him go, clapping her hands together and spinning on her heel. "Ruff him up a bit so it looks like we interrogated him." she said as Gideon staggered to his feet with the help of the table next to him. His head was pounding but other then that he felt no different.

"What stops him from just telling his companions?" Trundle asked as he marched across the room with long steps.

Lissandra smirked devilishly, her eyes flicked left to the troll then forward to the man in front of her. "He wont remember a thing, don't worry about that." she snapped her fingers. Gideon felt, briefly, as if his head would split open and toppled to the ground, unconscious.

- - - 12.07.24CLE

the door opened with a clang and Gideon was lazily tossed into the cell. His body limp and his face bloody as he rolled to a stop along the floor. Lux gasped as the Warden shrugged, grunted and closed the door before turning to leave. Parrash was on her feet before he left the hall, her hands resting on Gideon's cheeks. The familiar buzz and green glow of healing magic filled the cell as she began to work away at the cuts and bruises that now covered his face as well as any brain damage that might be there.

"So it appears they'll just interrogate us one by one." Vayne said calmly. "Nobody say a word, no matter what they do."

"Whats to say he didn't already tell them everything?" Lux spoke up. "If that's the case what do we do should they try to confirm anything. We aren't here on any hostile business. This shouldn't be happening."

"He may have just gotten beaten up because he was being a dumbass again." Wales remarked snidely.

Vayne spun, regarding Lux calmly. "But it is. The world I full of injustice and all we can do is cope with it." she muttered. A keen eye could see that the Nighthunter was hardly calm, in fact she was rather the opposite. She shook from anger rather then fear, the same emotion that drove her to do what she did. Maybe if the people capable of things like this didn't exist no one would suffer; an overwhelming task she was currently unequipped to preform. admittedly it was frustrating but Vayne also doubted that as much as she wanted to just go on a killing spree it wasn't a good idea for a number of reasons.

"Tether up the high councilor." Riven ordered from the other side of the room. Wales nodded. The Exile sighed, she felt trapped with no way out. No guilty comforts that though she didn't want to admit it she had grown accustom to one person's presence. Without her weapon she felt weak and unsafe and without her friend, if she could call her that at this point, she felt uneasy. The world suddenly seemed much more... real. Riven smirked. Celene was a catalyst for the fake? Or the time with her was the first in which Riven had felt truly safe? She didn't know and honestly if she did Riven doubted her ability to express anything properly. Celene had been the leader and she the follower.

"Riven are you okay?" Quinn asked, worried.

_NOO!_ "Hughh, yes im fine." _Im being a child. _She thought to herself. A memory sprung forth. The Ionian in question sat cross legged in front of her door. She had seen her the day before but not thought much of it, maybe she was a mage under Irelia's command. Maybe she was a rogue of some kind Riven was unable to deduce. But with the woman patiently waiting for her to leave her room so she could speak to her she had told herself that SAME thing. The amount of attachment to her was staggering. Was how she felt right now really how she had felt her whole life? _Am I spoiled? Am I enlightened?_ Riven shook her head, this was not the time for such introspective thought. She should be focusing on other things like freeing herself and her party.

"Oi! The 'ell you doin here!" was called from the other room. Riven looked up, jared from her wardens deep voice echoed down the hall into the cell before a high pitched voice, also belonging to a troll.

"Kings orders boss. Trundle wants the next prisoner for interrogation." the second, unknown troll called back. He sounded smaller then the warden, his voice nasualy and grating unlike the deep thunderousness of Trundle or the lisp of the warden making him sound like a drunken lower city Noxian.

"The 'ell? He had me get the last one, I've only been here a few minutes." The warden protested.

"I got promoted, he said something about maybe one of 'em tryin somethin funny and wanting you to keep an eye on 'em." The second responded.

There was a ponderous silence. "Well fine then, come on. Lemme open 'da box up for you." the thump of a heavy footstep. A few more and the warden sank into veiw. Behind him was a smaller troll, dirtyied black hair topped his head with a thick black scar running over his brow to his chin across the left side of his face. The scar had been peiced, lined with silver rings. His right tusk was snapped loose at the jaw, giving his face a lopsided but intimidating look. Blue eyes topped it off. They flicked to each member in the cell, starting with Quinn. His eyes lingered on Riven for a moment longer then the others before he finished his scan, smirking fiendishly as the Warden fumbled with his keyring.

"Which one?" the warden grumbled. Oddly the other troll seemed to take a moment to think before smirking and pointing to Riven.

"That one, the woman with the white hair." Luckily enough for Riven she was in the cells very far back corner and though her heart quickened by several paces as the lock clicked and the door swung open she proved an issue. The warden attempted to reach her from the door, his long arm falling short but a few feet as he grabbed for her right arm. Riven instinctively pressed her back against the stone, half looking at the rest of her party for help. She felt like a mouse in a cage. The warden grumbled under his breath and leaned his head inside the cell to give him the reach he needed.

What happened next was the last thing Riven; or anyone for that matter was expecting. The second troll, gripped the cell door and with a grunt slammed it as hard as he could on the Warden's head. There was an echoing clank throughout the whole prison as the door meet bone and wobbled on its hindges.

"Oi!" the warden exclaim. "the 'ell was that for?!" he barked, looking over his shoulder. The other troll blinked, gears turning briefly before he realized that somehow he still had the element of surprise. With another grunt the door was slammed again. This time he threw his weight into it. Riven practically exploded in joy. Blue threads burst from the second trolls back, entangling the wardens head and left shoulder. With a crack his head twisted at an odd angle and he slumped to the floor silently. The second stood, stoically over him before glancing up. His face parted into a familiar smirk.

"Holy fuck Celene!" Werhan yelled in excitement, running from Gideon's prone form to the bars. "I was not expecting that."

"Sneaky, I like it!" Wukong said loudly.

"Shhh!" a meaty finger covered her lips.

"I suppose that solves our freedom problem, what about the army of trolls surrounding us?" Vayne asked curtly.

"Well I wrote up a circle outside in the snow outside before showing up." she pulled the wardens body out of the way and pushed the now bent door open with her new hand. "I flew to the dig site with Anivia and met Ezreal's uncle." she sighed. "weird guy but very fun. That place is huge, big enough to house a whole mess of miners and such. He was nice enough to let me ditch all your weapons there. Walking around with big sac doesn't work for a disguise."

"I can understand that. Very impressive though, I had no idea it was you." Lux said. She looked around. "Lets get out of here before someone shows up?" everyone nodded in agreement. Celene reached into the cell and scooped up Gideon with ease. Everyone filed from the cell into the hall. Riven stood on her guard. Her friends new form was hardly something out the the realm of imagination but it still was a bit jaring.

"What about him?" Vayne asked, gesturing to Celene.

She thought for a moment as they marched stealthily from the hall into the open room with the wardens stool. "Well I pushed my body through the ring when after I took over this unlucky fellow. Maybe we can leave him in the dust with another lucient singularity trick? Can you cast that without your baton Lux?"

Lux smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Are you joking? Yes I can cast it without my baton you goof."

"Good" Celene poked her head out the door and peered around.

"Watcha doin in there looking all sneaky like." Quinn cursed under her breath but before she could do much else the troll was thrown over her head into the room with a crash. Celene then scooped Riven up by her backside and tossed her through the gateway that sat on the snow just outside the door. She then grabbed Quinn and did the same. A moment later Vayne's flailing form was picked up by her midsection and tossed through as well. Wales got the message and dove through on his own, as did the other two summoners and Ezreal. Gideon was tossed in, Celene silently hoped no one landed on their head. She stepped though, leaving Lux in the doorway alone.

Behind her the troll groaned and staggered to his feet. He looked up at Lux to see nothing. She smirked at him as she warped the light around herself. A skill she had to work on not using by mistake rather then perfecting. Invisibility was her key strength when it came to spying and though the summoners simply did not allow her to use it on the fields it proved useful as always on her own time. Marching around the institute invisible was rather amusing. She could act herself so long as no one heard her anyways.

"Waah?" the troll muttered, looking around for what had thrown him on his face. There was a yell behind the Demacian. The troll Celene had been inhabiting stumbled from the cycle. He looked around, very confused as Lux made a circular motion with her hand. Her fingers twisted themselves into an odd shape and she snapped before swinging her arm as if throwing a baseball. The twisting orb of light stuck to the ground at the trolls feet. Lux was now visible, standing in the doorway. And though both trolls had no idea what was going on they both knew she shouldn't be there.

"Eat her legs!" They both howled and charged her from there respective sides. Lux pushed off the doorframe, hopped, then dove for the circle. The trolls collided with each other with a meaty thunk as Lux vanished through the ring.

Her face slammed onto Wukongs furry back as she dove through. She tumbled to her left, ending up on her back, looking up at a wooden ceiling. "Smooth." Ezreal teased, extending his hand. Lux grinned and grasped it as he hauled her to her feet. Her nose now hurt but it was hardly the worst thing that could have happened. She looked around. They wooden hallway. Behind them an odd circular pattern was etched into the wood with some manner of knife.

"So how did you find us?" Quinn asked, getting to her feet. The hall was lined with doors, similar to the Institute though much smaller to her left was a sack full of what she guessed was there weapons. Vayne was hurriedly rummaging through it. As Celene spun on the scout in the form Quinn had groan accustom to. She grinned brightly. "Valor! He tracked me down after seeing you get captured. I guess he figured I'd think ahead and he just flew here and found me, I followed him back, landed and took that guy over, found your weapons then broke you out. He should be getting back here soon, I told him what I was going to do." Quinn nodded. She couldn't help but grin in relief. _Feather head saves the day once again._ She thought.

"Sorry if I scared you." Celene said emphatically to Riven whom was rummaging through the sack next to Vayne. Not that the weapon was hard to find amongst the others; it was just at the very bottom, buried.

The Exile smirked to herself. "I've grown accustomed to it." that statement earned her one of the most honest and flirtatious smiles she had ever seen. It was brief and quickly followed by a pensive expression, only existing long enough for Riven to catch. If that was intended she did not know. _Stop staring. She's staring to._ A smile snuck its way onto the Ionians face as thought played out mischievously behind her eyes. Celene blinked, losing the contest and turning away. With a smile she motioned Riven to follow.

"Gramps!" Ezreal called. A sound followed, a sound only an old man could make. A clang and a barrage of beeps echoed down the hall. Celene snorted as Riven and Quinn both made the same expression, eyebrows cocking questionly.

"BLAST IT! Confounded fuzzy balls of nightmarish white fffffflll-FUCK!" Lux blinked. Less then a second later what looked like a walking snowball the size of Celene's head came charging around the corner, it squeaked adorably in distress as an old man in a long brown coat with an assembly of lenses over his eyes brandishing a broom rounded the corner after the furry animal. He stamped his foot and hurled the broom at the little animal as it took cover behind the sack that at one point housed all the parties weapons. He blinked, squinted at each of them in turn. "the hell are you all doing here? Ezreal?! Why is there a giant monkey in my dig site?" he asked.

"Remember me?" Celene teased. "I said I was going to grab the rest of our party."

"...Kinda? Who are you?" he asked rubbing his forehead and peering at her as if looking through a keyhole.

Celene cracked a smirk and laughed. "Celene." she stated.

"Ohhh." he giggled to himself, "Excuse me young lady I don't see too well anymore, you just look like a smaller then advage blob of color." he grinned. She grinned in return. _Young_. "My name is Jeffrey Lyte, but just call me Grandpa or 'Gramps'. This tiny person explained everything to me. You can use the old crew quarters if you like. Hopefully you have your own bedding." he turned. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to scrounge up something to cook. Ezreal come help me will you?" Ezreal fitted the amulet back into his gauntlet, grinned and hopped to his feet.

"Gramps why do you need to find food? Don't you just have food?" Ezreal asked.

"Ahh well its hard to get out here believe it or not. I get by selling some of the neat stuff I find to anyone that shows up. Sometimes frostguard people or trolls come by and I just pass them some old junk weapons or whatever I happen to find in exchange for supplies. Doesnt help now that the shipments from Piltover stopped..." he grumbled. Ezreal frowned at him. "Say why dont you get a job, you could help me here!"

"Gramps I actually have a job, I work at the League." Ezreal smirked.

Lyte waved his hand dismissively at him. "Do they pay ye?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes actually, free food and housing also." Ezreal shot back.

"Bah!" Lyte then sighed. "Do any of your friends know how to cook? I cook like crap."

"So it runs in the family." Lux teased, jugging up to Ezreal's side.

"EZREAL!" Lyte whirled around, Ezreal flinched, shrinking somewhat as the old man towered over the two. "How dare you expose this nice young lady to our flawed genetics!" he scolded. Lux burst into annoying laughter, causing him to flinch in return and take a step backward.

"Luxanna Crownguard." Lux bowed in a very Demacian fashion, grinning brightly. She seemed to shimmer unnaturally in the late afternoon sun. "I actually was forced into some cooking classes before I joined the military. Wukong, wanna learn how to cook? Maybe I can teach you two dopes something as well." Ezreal and Lyte looked at each other in an identical manner. And as Wukong hurried after them, excited they turned the corner out of sight. The remaining party was left in silence.

"Celene, what the hell is that?" Werhan asked, poking his fingertip against the forehead of the fuzzy white animal that sat in her arms.

"Isn't it cute? Its a Poro. I think it looks like Riven personally." Werhan snorted as Riven leaned in rather confused. Celene turned the creature in her hands, holding it up next to Riven's head for the group to compare. It shared color with her hair to an unnerving level, its yellow eyes though a different shape were similar in color and disregarding the small horns and panting doglike tongue it was unnervingly similar in looks to the Exile. "See?" Celene squeaked and shook the animal excitedly. Riven smirked, seeing the comparison.

Wales eyed the comparison before exploding in laughter. "Holy shit!" he doubled over, causing Riven to scowl and scoop the creature up while Quinn forced her giggles away with help of her hand.

"We should go help them." Riven attempted to reset the focus of attention away from her. Quinn finally lost control and began to snicker, following the now migrating summoners to spare Riven any embarrassment. Vayne rolled her eyes at there childishness, looked out the window to her left to see the sun low in the sky and sighed.

"We will begin with our mission first thing tomorrow, then we can go back to the Institute." she marched a pace ahead of everyone else, following the trail of muddy bootprints left by Ezreal; leaving Celene and Riven alone.

The Ionian's expression curled as the footsteps became fainter. Turning to Riven she shot off an honest smile. "You okay?" she asked.

"Why are you worrying? I'm fine." Riven retorted, her tone was somewhat harsh but the smile on her face eased it somewhat allowing Celene to not be upset.

"I can see that. I'm just gauging how much you missed me." she shot back. There was a silence, broken only by the cat-like pouring the poro emitted from Riven's arms.

_Stop staring._ The voice in the back of Riven's brain piped up.

"No it's fine." Celene said, smirking. Riven blinked, her jaw slackening a little bit, earning a giggle. Celene then advanced a step. Riven matched her in reverse, taking a step backward away; doing the same once again when Celene advanced another. "You're eventually going to run out of hallway." Celene teased, her voice lower in volume then it normally was. Riven, blinked, smirked then shoved the poro into the Ionian's face. It squeaked in protest as she released it into Celene's hands.

"Lets go get something to eat, I haven't had anything to today because of the stupid trolls." Riven said, she was smiling. Somewhat rare of her. Her face naturally assumed more of a sad, pensive expression devoid of much in the way of emotion. This expression was warm and happy. Celene decided saying something might make it go away and instead nodded and began to follow as Riven turned to march after the party. Celene let out the breath she had been holding. The weight that had sat on her heart sense she was made away of the parties capture lifting slowly. She sighed, smiling. _Anivia's right I guess. _Celene thought to herself as Riven turned the corner, sneaking a look over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed; indeed she was and now she somehow felt more secure.

**A/N: Poros and fluff. Just to warn everyone. The lemon is in the next chapter. I'll change the rating to M at that point. I hope everyone is as excited as I am. Its been about 130000 words in the making and took me some weeks to write it. **


	10. Just Riven

**A/N: Well I've been really excited to post this sense the beginning. Because this chapter contains a lemon the Rating of the Fic will go up to M. Hopefully everyone enjoys this. Keeping Riven and Celene in character was both a feat and a ton of fun. I normally post on Saturday but my editor contracted a nasty flu so this was late.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Just... Riven.

13.07.24CLE

Werhan sighed, dragging the sweat from his brow with his hand. Even in the freezing weather acting as a mana battery for Parrish while she stood pooring over the pebble sized nexus fragment was rather exhausting; only made more annoying by Lyte. The old man had been nice enough to show the summoners the literal closet he had full of mana potions. Werhan sighed, looking tortured at his fellow teammate Wales. He kicked his feet, the clicks of discarded potion vials filled the air. Wales exhaled through his nose, his breath fogging the air. "Yep... this sucks." he said aloud.

Parrish scowled at him over the hovering crystal. They had been doing this for nearly three hours with Quinn showing up every so often; arms full of blue vials of liquid that the summoners were promptly expected to inhale. "Stop your complaining. This is better then getting chased down by pig riding women with huge flails or locked in boxes by trolls." Parrish said curtly.

"Stop complaining? My teeth are blue! Im stuck on a windy ass bridge in the frozen ring of hell with nothing but a purple dress! You know very well this stuff tastes like ass, ive had to drink at least three gallons of it. If it didn't dissolve into raw mana I would have likely died already." Wales snapped. Parrish eyed him over the pulsing mana flooded crystal.

"Tell you what. We'll finish this one and then go inside and see if we can get something to eat and sit down for a bit." she sighed. "I admit I'm not a fan of being required to stand still for three hours in the wind on an old ass bridge with creepy carvings while Poros chew on my shoes." she shoo'd off the ring of fuzzy creatures that continued to form at her feet in hopes of food. Werhan snickered, emptying the last of the mana potions in the pile with a sigh and looked around. He silently hoped that Quinn somehow failed to show up with more and even though he knew he was just being lazy spending the day chugging unreasonable amounts of bitter liquid in the freezing cold was not something he planned on enjoying.

The scenery was interesting at the very least. In front of the summoners stood a stone bridge, one of several spanning a chasm too deep for the bottom to be seen. And though the summoners nerves told him to stay away from the stone structure if the legends were true it was probably one of the oldest and strongest buildings on Runeterra. In all Werhans reading he hadn't found anything older then this stone bridge. Perhaps it was enchanted. At its far end stood an arch. It was simple, leading to a small tunnel that opened up into northern Freljord. It was defensible in the same way the whole bridge was; a choke point too thin for an army to march across in mass large enough to overtake the fortress that towered behind the summoner.

History suggested it failed to live up to its intended purpose; at least according to Ashe's explanation of Freljord history. The choke point proved just a little bit to wide. The fortress in question was huge. The stone architecture standing against the snow and ice in gray contrast. According to Lyte it was empty, so empty that the Frostguard didn't bother even stationing scouts near it. From what little he had seen the old man was right. Inside there was very little besides carvings, old archeological hextech and dust. The wind through the halls did make an odd howling sound as did the wind through the chasm but that was clearly its origin. The summoner bit his lip. According to both the High counselor and Celene something lurked at the bottom of the chasm. He blinked, now suddeningly wishing Quinn would show her face with an arm full of potions so they could hurry.

Just then a sound arose from behind them. Footsteps. Ezreal, sporting a hextech miners helmet with a lamp and Celene both approached. They were covered in powdery white dust and while Celene looked pensive Ezreal looked as if he had just had the time of his life. "So it does in fact have a bottom, the fortress that is. I don't know about the chasm." Ezreal pipped up. He then grinned. "it gets pretty cold near the bottom but we mapped it out. The deepest we got was about a mile straight down, lots of stairs with no light." Ezreal grinned. "luckily for us, Arcane shift and Celene's weird teleport thingy are good at cheating around flights of stairs." Celene nodded.

"It seems to just stop at the very bottom, the back wall of the deepest corridor was ice so im guessing this place wasnt completed or something caved in and froze over." Celene added.

"With how long Lyte's been here I'm amazed he hasn't done this yet, between the two of us we mapped the whole building in like four hours. He's been here god knows how long and I haven't seen a single map." Ezreal complained.

"WHATS THAT BITCH!? WHO NEEDS MAPS NOW?!" Wales snapped, crossing his arms.

Celene glanced at him before shaking the dust from her hair. "You need to remember he's probably senile. Besides its obvious someone has been as deep as we have, there was equipment down there." the Ionian retorted. She then sighed. "You guys look like you're having the time of your lives. Can we get you anything?"

"A gun so I can shoot myself." Wales said curtly. "Or food, food would be nice."

"And more mana potions." Parrish said cheerfully to the collective groans of her robed brethren. Celene smirked. Slapping Ezreal on the back before taking a step, vanishing mid stride in a shimmer. The fibers that escaped her cape pulled down the bridge by the wind before dissolving into nothing.

"I'm gonna go find Lux." Ezreal said brightly.

"You do that." Wales replied. He sighed, looking up at the towering stone structure that dwarfed the dig sites wooden form.

* * *

Quinn cursed under her breath as one of the vials of blue liquid in her arms exploded against the stone floor of the digsites more secluded basement level. It was empty aside from rows of shelves that held nothing anymore. Everything about this place seemed way too old, more fit to house ghosts than an old man, a robot and Poros. He had a stock pile of food but there was no organization to speak of and between the ten of them compared to the normal one they would quickly run low on supplies. Thankfully according the Parrish. The League would be sending a care package full of food and other such things the second the Nexuses appeared on the map; whatever that meant.

Quinn shakily climbed the ladder that lead out of the basement, silently scolding who ever had the bright idea to only have a room meant for storage be accessible by a ladder and hatch. It was utterly stupid but then again Piltover scientists often worried more about their science then actually practical living. Quinn huffed, she was hardly one to voice on practical living. Her house was a tent, her maid an overprotective hawk.

She smirked, remembering Lux's shocked face when Valor had returned with a dead Poro in claw ready to cook. The demacian had then insisted that the group bury the _poor _creature and leave the rest alone. Quinn glared at nothing. Remembering the amount of bullshit she had to go through just because she was a commoner from the city outskirts rather then someone privileged enough to live in a mansion. It was an odd; even laughable system. Meats was perfectly fine for Lux but the second she saw what it came from she suddenly exploded in pity. Quinn turned the corner into the open air. As far as the scout was concerned, they were rather helpless animals with no predators. From a predators prospective they were free food; regardless of how adorable they are.

"Do you need any help?" Quinn paused, Gideon's arm sat neatly across the doorway she needed to pass through in order to deliver her cargo. He smiled at her. His hair had been cut into a less wild and more civil but still long arrangement. He was shaven and grinning at her. Quinn honestly was just fine, once she cleared the ladder. Over the day she had mastered climbing it by sliding her back along the rungs and using her butt and feet to caterpillar her way up. This only worked because it was slanted but as long as no one got to see how silly she looked doing it, it was fine.

She blinked at the man before answering. "No thank you, I got it. Thanks anyways though." she said, forcing a smile. Gideon grinned back at her, his eyes very briefly flicking from her face to her chest before returning. Quinn blinked, ignoring the attention.

"You sure? A lady shouldn't be doing all the work by herself." Gideon commented as she marched by him, quicker then she normally would. Something about how he spoke to her made her blush. Quinn had very limited exposure to men her own age she admitted; she had never had prolonged exposure in fact. This hardly counted but out in the middle of no where it wasn't a common thing to have someone just glance at her chest. That and being refered to as a lady rather then a soldier was a bit odd to her. She never considered her gender a factor in anything. The military lifestyle forced it into ambiguity she was just as much female in her mind as every other soldier. And as Gideon marched along side her and happily inhaled the cool air she glanced at him.

"I'm used to it, Valor doesn't have thumbs." Quinn commented.

"But you don't have wings." Gideon shot back teasingly.

Quinn frowned. "i wish I had wings." she admitted as the pair reached the three summoners. "The frown portal is here." Quinn joked, laying the bottles in her arms across Werhans lap.

"Yayyyy." Wales cheered in monotone and waved his hands lazily over his head. Quinn smirked and spun on her heel.

"Sayyy, speaking of wings. Where is Valor anyways?" Gideon asked cheerfully. Quinn glanced at him over her shoulder.

"he's helping Riven train. I expect he'll be back a bit later." she said, clearing the doorway. The fact that she was now inside did little to improve temperature as Gideon snapped the door shut behind her and smiled.

With a huff she spun to find him leaning against the door frame. "I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving me." he stalled the words out, eyeing her. Quinn blinked, she knew that look. The same look Celene gave Riven and through she admitted she had no understanding of how that relationship even worked; the look was the same. A flirtatious stare.

Responding to the red flag she rubbed the back of her neck, slouching her shoulders. Nervousness bit at her chest. "Its fine, really." she said, attempting a defuse. As much as her impulse said to just go with it logically anything romantic in her life was a bad idea. It was distracting and should stay in her journal.

Much to her misfortune Gideon was hardly stupid, Quinn's rather clear body language only pushing him forward away from the door frame rather then what was intended. It was so weird, she didn't even really like being around him that much; he just stuck to her. And as Quinn has seen he was prone to angry outbursts and lashing out at those around him. "No, I'm serious." he muttered, grinning. He advanced a step, she retreated a step, mirroring the distance between them and he frowned. "I don't have any flowers to give you or anything sorry for the lack of formality." he jabbed calmly, crossing his arms. Quinn blinked, blushing ever so slightly. Her brain buzzed, then with a click she had it.

"I can't because of my work, the League and the Demacian military doesn't smile on... romance." she walked her eyes around the door frame, avoiding him. "besides, its not anything I'm familiar with and I'd prefer to keep my life simple." Quinn said levely.

Gideon with a frown, looked upward along the hall. It was clear. His eyes turned back to her and he smiled again. "You say that but bodies and minds don't always get along. But what would I know, I'm just the Freljord equivalent of a city boy." he smirked, turning to leave; pausing in the doorway. Quinn bit her lip, a habit she had never taken to practice and in the context felt rather odd. "That's cute." he ducked into the cold, the door closing to seal Quinn with her thoughts.

"He's pretty weird." Quinn nearly jumped out of her garb, she whirled around; hand clutching her crossbow in greeting of whom ever was behind her. Lux smirked at her, leaning against the wall.

"What the hell!? How did you get here?" Quinn holstered the weapon again, frowning.

Lux smirked. "Vayne asked me to keep an eye on him. Being a light mage is also pretty good when you want people to _Not_ see you but no one thinks of that." Lux muttered, her face was mischievous. Quinn sighed.

"So you've been following him around?" the scout asked. Lux nodded.

"Its boring as hell actually, all he does is walk around; bug Riven when he runs into her and not much else."

"Bug her how?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow and asked. Through the small window in the door she could see him practically jumping with joy; something just being outside and not bound triggered. That kind of enthusiasm was infectious and admittedly rather attractive. She shook her head, focusing.

Lux glanced over her shoulder, giving Quinn a skeptical look before going on. "He just keeps nervously thanking her. I think he wants in her pants but is afraid if he says anything more than hello she'd break him in two." the Demacian set her hand on her hip. "Its just the body language. He kind of looks at you the same way. He probably does that to every woman he runs into."

"except you it would seem." Quinn pointed out, she yawned. With a stretch her back pressed against the wall at the halls opposite end eyeing the smirking blond.

"Goof. Maybe he would if I wasn't half his age. On top of that before me I doubt he's seen another human disintegrate; let alone a crowded street full of them." she blinked, her smile shifting into the more unnerving end of her spectrum. "that was fun, anyways." she grinned brightly.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow at her uneasily."Well I guess I'll just not respond to any advance he might make. I'm too busy with my work and ontop of that I don't want Valor to put any eyes out."

Lux nodded. "ahh~ I understand. I mean, he's kind of a jerk but maybe you should at least hear him out?"

hands landed on hims as Quinn huffed. "Why do _You_ care so much about everyone elses romantic interests?"

Smirking Lux said. "because I'm a hormonal teenager?"

Quinn scowled. "Fair enough." Lux smiled and threw a glance out the window. She squeaked before whirling around. Gideon was no where to be seen, Quinn smiled curtly. "He's probably with Gramps, Wukong told me food was going to be ready within the hour or so. Buuut the kitchen was leaking smoke so..."

"No miracles, got it. I'm gonna go find him anyways." she grinned, waving effeminately. "Tootles!" she vanished with a shimmer in a rather Celene-esc fashion. Quinn half pouted. It really felt like she was the only one without some insane ability to do basically anything. Even Riven, seemingly the most normal of the group displayed alarming courage. Quinn admitted the last thing she would do when confronted by a troll more then twice her height wielding was what essentially a tree would be to charge it; that is precisely what Riven did. And while looking back on it her action was respectable and even inspiring when the scene was unfolding before Quinn eyes her brain was screaming question of the Noxian's sanity as her crossbow snapped level. Her stomach grumbled, stimulated by the Demacian teenagers mention of food. Sighing she eyed the hallway, wondering if Lux was still within view. With a shake of her head Quinn began to march down the hall towards the meeting of doors.

Beyond the hall stood a chamber. Empty; it was likely used to house equipment before Piltover pulled from the sight. Looking around the empty room she saw nothing of interest. Some deep scratch marks in the industrial wood flooring and nothing more. With a few brisk steps she cleared the room into buildings other side, a long but thin hall lined with doors. The sounds of life; and chaos instantly filled her ears. A sigh of dread. A squawk left the room ahead of her, from which smoke was all but billowing out, as if something was ablaze. She stared before forcing herself to press onward.

"Blast it!" Lyte shouted. Quinn quickened her pace as the sound of hysterical laughter drifted down the hall. _What now... _By the time the door was reached Quinn was jogging worriedly. She slid to a halt with a scuff of her boots, sliding to fill the doorway. Lyte stood, brushing himself off. Ezreal extending a worried hand to see if he was okay while Celene was curled on the floor flailing in uncontrollable laughter over there predicament.

"What the hell happened? Are guys okay?" Quinn said hurriedly. Marching into the room she noted with an amused smirk as she sported Valor ruffling dust from his azure feathers and scowling in the way only he could as both Ezreal and Lyte began to laugh at how stupid they were.

Ezreal snorted, blushing slightly and putting his hand over his face before choking out between splutters of laughter "Se left the stove running and forgot to light it before hand. So when we turned on the other burner the room exploded." he burst into a fit again, doubling over in a cackle. Celene snorted and followed.

"And the food?" Quinn stiffled a snicker and asked.

"Fine, we're just boiling water." Ezreal said. Removing his googles he whiped the lenses and set them on his eyes. "Already lets try this again."

Quinn smirked, crossing her arms amused. Valor mimicked her remarkably well, cooing softly as he stood at her ankle. "So I expect you to boil water and I get pyrotechnics? No wonder you're in the league of whatever." Lyte retorted , hobbling up to the stove as Celene staggered to her feet, only just regaining the ability to breath.

"What the hell, Gramps!? That was totally you that did that." Ezreal shot.

"AHH SEE! And you don't see me with a job shooting fancy glove lasers at huge guys and girls with not enough clothing?" Lyte snapped in an oldmans voice. Ezreal cocked a confused eyebrow."What kind of justice is that? That you get to gawk at attractive woman as they try and kill you while im stuck in the cold with a pick axe and a useless robot." he twisted his shoulder, slapping the robotic rig against the cabinet with a thunk. "And no damn food!"

"I've also got a better shovel arm then you." Ezreal crossed his arms pridefully. Lyte scowled, slapping his fist on the stove top. The pilotlight lit with a small puff of flame that caused Quinn to jump. He stood glaring, completely unresponsive to the explosion next to him.

"Well its because you have a working spine, I need this robotic rig to even stand upright you spoiled-"

"He's also _brutally_ slamming a rich under aged blond girl." Celene interrupted. Quinn exploded, learning on the doorframe to remain on her feet as Ezreal blushed brightly.

"Bahh!" Lyte batted his hand at the young explorer. "Young girls are no fun, they don't know shit." Quinn cocked an eyebrow as the room, giggling; barely controlled body-snatcher aside fell silent. he then retorted and turned back to his cooking. With a rustle some dehydrated noodles slide into the cooking pot, sauce about to go into the other a second later. Lyte paused, dumping the water from the second pan before adding sauce. Celene snorted.

"So what happened to Wukong? I thought he was helping you guys." Quinn asked.

"I sent him to shoo the damn Poros away, they kept climbing... on everything." Lyte grumbled. Quinn grinned at the mental image of the monkey king chasing Poro's in furious circles. "Ahh, you lot go get those whacky robed people, that white haired lady, the fur ball and the lady with the crossbow up her ass." he then said. Quinn snorted, turning on her new mission.

She paused. Turning around asking; "Celene have you seen Riven?"

the Ionian smiled in an interesting manner at Rivens name. "Yeah, she wanted to be alone after her drills I'll probably take her a plate later."

Nodding Quinn spun awkwardly in a full circle as the question was answered, kneeling down to allow Valor onto her shoulder she set out on a mission. "Having fun yet Val? I told you being around others wouldn't be _too _bad.

**Bite me.**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap.

Riven felt her eyes shift towards her door. It was mid to late afternoon. The sun sat three fingers above the horizon while the exile relished in the view over her new; unboarded window; though not anymore. The day had been uneventful and even less interesting. While Celene vanished into the depths of the fortress with Ezreal, Riven was left to herself and while this wasn't a bad thing she admittedly was rather lonely. But at the same time unwilling to put up with the noise, high energy and odd looks and as such remained alone.

Tap tap tap.

The sound came again, louder then before. With a sigh she pushed herself to her feet and stretched, her back popped in a satisfying manner. Marching across the room Riven traced her fingers over the runes covering her sword as it lay untended on her bedspread. Her fingers closed around the knob and with a twist the electric lamplight invaded her newly claimed space.

"Where have you been all day?" Riven looked downward, her eyes meeting a pair of electric blue ones behind a thin ragged veil of obsidian hair. A smile slowly crawled onto Celene's face. Riven blinked.

"Nowhere... just around." Riven said letting out a tired sigh, her shoulders sagging. Celene's smile desolved into a narrow line. There was a pause.

"You cant be _nowhere._" she put her unused hand on her hip; the other balancing the plate of food that was looking increasingly enticing. Riven bit her lip, not in the mood to be teased.

"You know what I mean." The exile half snapped. Celene stole a look over her shoulder before ducking Riven's arm into her room and holding the plate of food up to eye level. Riven's attention snapped level with her normal routine as the body snatcher offered her a soldier's comfort, visible upon entry but somehow seemingly from nowhere. An unnervingly broad smile followed as Riven without a word snagged the plate from Celene's hands and stepped backward into a sitting position on her bed.

"I haven't had this before, eggs are something you can't easily get in Noxus and on the battlefield. How do you always know how to make me feel better? You haven't even seen me today." Riven said softly. The smell of tomato sauce wafted into her room as the Ionian pushed her door shut with her heel before seating herself next to the exile. Celene felt a bit spoiled by the League, she was so used to having a bed that after being made to sleep in a tent for more then a month a mattress; covers and sheets was paradise. Upon arriving she had instantly thrown herself on hers, not bothering with her bedding and lay there annoyed that she was too tired to enjoy it longer. In this case it was a nice seat.

"Its a lazy dish, so you don't see the vendors with it; too bland." Celene smiled mischievously "I think I just got lucky this time actually. I just thought maybe you forgot to eat again. Its a bad habit." Celene crossed her arms with her eyebrows climbing asymmetrically up her forehead. Riven sighed between bites and swallowed.

"I don't forget... I just... choose not to." Riven muttered over her plate.

"You shouldn't do that, when your body is hungry is starts to tap into its reserves, and you're hardly a fat ass; so the next on the list is muscle mass, making all your drills irrelevant." Celene half snickered.

Yellow eyes peaked from under white hair, eyeing Celene suspiciously. "Was that a compliment?"

"Sorta. I actually have a bunch believe it or not." Riven paused, narrowing her eyes. She knew this game.

"What do you want?" Riven said flatly, Celene gave her a wide smirk.

Shrugging the body-snatcher replied. "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"No really."

Riven crossed her arms. "You think with how old you are you would be a better liar."

"What if I'm not lying?" Celene sat herself next to the Exile, noting her discomfort as there hips touched with a tad of hidden sadism. "I just want you to be happy, would I lie about that?" Riven frowned, her eyebrows drooping as she uneasily swallowed the food in her mouth.

"...Why?" Riven bit the inside of her lip at her own deadened tone. Celene's face softened. She leaned in ever so slightly causing Riven to tense.

_You're a light in the darkness. An angel on my shoulder to direct my action toward right rather then wrong and I want to repay you... help you._ Sighing, the words left Celene's mouth, her tone harrowed but compassionate. "Because, you've become very important to me. I trust you with my issues and feelings. I want you to trust me with yours as well."

Riven glanced at the plate in her hands. "I don't really have a clear understanding of them myself." she let loose a shaky sigh, setting the plate on simple wooden nightstand; the rooms only other furniture. "I am afraid.. to let people close to me, that I don't know what to do to make them happy." she looked at her hands. "All I was ever taught to do was fight and hurt people and-"

"Meaning well is what matters." Celene interrupted, placing her hand on the Exiles shoulder. Riven gave her a defeated look. "And I know you mean well, that's why you're even out here." Riven bit the inside of her lip.

"Violence isn't the only thing that hurts people, Celene. Its what I don't understand that I'm afraid of." Riven shot off a stiff, defensive look. Celene felt her nerves twitch at the intensity of the expression but stood her ground, not allowing the smile to slip due to brief intimidation.

_Let me in._ "What don't you understand?" She was delving deep into Riven's personal life now, with no clean way to turn back. Celene internally cursed her impulsiveness as Riven visibly closed her teeth on her lip.

"Why do I feel so alone? Its a stupid question. I know why, but I keep asking myself anyways." her tone slid towards the aggressive end of the spectrum, her brow furrowing. "It's because I'm a soldier, a weapon. I'm dangerous, destructive." another impulsive discussion Celene thought. Her other hand landed on Riven's right shoulder, turning her upper body to face hers. A mischievous smile teased.

"Hurt me then." she whispered. Riven's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't for a single second believe that's all you are able to do." Celene pulled herself eye level with the Exile. Riven felt her cheeks beginning to redden, her proximity was dangerous. Celene's expression had shifted from worry to half lidded, her attention focused solely on Riven, on her eyes. "You're not some mindless soldier raised from birth to kill people, you're just... Riven." Celene muttered, leaning forward. Red flags flew every which way as the blue eyes slide shut. Riven instinctively craned her neck backward with the gap between them being closed; Finally she ran out of room to retreat. The last that Riven saw of Celene's lips was a smirk as proximity removed them from view. "Hi there.~" Celene whispered.

Blood turned to ice, starting at her face and running to her fingertip. Riven's face set somewhere in the shades of scarlet. A shiver ran up her spine as the Ionians loosely pursed lips pressed against hers. Her fingers trapping the fabric of her bedspread as the Ionian gave her an unnaturally dreamy but tiny smile as soon as the kiss was broken. Riven blinked in disbelief, struggling to remember the command to tell her body to draw breath. Her face felt hot, an odd tingling sensation left on her lips; difficult to pay attention to over the rapid thumping in her chest. She was so confused, the feeling was alien. Half of her wanted to shove Celene away, the other half wanted to grab her shoulders and keep her in place.

"Heh." Celene cracked an embarrassed smile before readjusting how her hands sat on the Exiles shoulders. "That sure was impulsive of me." She joked sheepishly. The smile expanded as she noticed Riven was paralyzed; widening farther into a grin as she took advantage; eyes becoming half lidded as the embarrassed act dropped. "Now you kiss back." She shifted onto her knees, giving Riven's upper body an unexpectedly rough shove, what little weight the Ionian possessed was put into the motion as her forehead touched to the still petrified Exile's. She slide herself into a half straddle on Riven's lap, her arms snaking down between her shoulders, and waited. Riven flicked her eyes to the left, meeting the white blank paint of the wall. What followed was probably the longest sigh Celene had ever heard.

"I-... You're-... but-... hughhh. Dammit Celene...You're maddening." Riven managed. Celene couldn't help but giggle.

The giggle thinned and her eyes shifted dangerously toward dreamy. "And you're inspiring. If you don't want me to do that again I understand." Celene; frowning, turned her head and resting it inside the crux between Riven's neck and shoulder. The Exile inhaled briefly.

"It's not that its just-" the words left her lips in a defensive flurry before she could catch them. Celene let the half pout drop. Shooting back upright.

"AHH HA!" She pointed gleefully. Riven internally swore, knowing she'd just blown a hole in a dam. Celene leaned in as close as she possibly could without kissing the woman a second time, the bridges of there noses touching briefly before Riven somehow managed to find more room between the two. Celene didn't care. "Call this a wild guess, but you like me... Just as much..." she forced the woman into a corner again. "As I like you. So just cut the crap and kiss me again~"

Riven swallowed, _Eh why the hell not... _tentatively raising her arms against what she considered her better judgment, judgment that was in question at the moment. They carefully coiled around the small of Celene's back, preventing escape. The Ionian let out a whisper quiet cackle of victory and more forcefully pressed her lips against the woman's. Her timing proved perfect, catching her just as a breath was being drawn. Her defenses worn down, her mouth very slightly ajar when the motion hit. Riven shivered. A bit of deep ingrained satisfaction spouted as Riven's nails ever so slightly dug into the Ionians back. The kiss was involuntarily returned this time. Opening a single investigative blue eye revealed the Exiles to be closed.

_Victory!_

Riven exhaled shyly from her nose and broke the kiss. "Well... I never thought I would do that." she muttered. Rivens right arm left the Ionians back as she shifted backward. She looked away. Celene eyes were pinned to her in acute fascination, not allowing any details behind her movement to escape.

"You sure?" Celene teased. In a rapid motion she then grabbed Riven's arm, preventing her from wiping her lips. The Exile gave her a confused look. Celene returned fire with the most flirtatious giggle Riven had ever heard. "That's cheating." the monster whispered, earning herself a confused look. "Can you do me a favor?"

Riven looked at her sideways, saying no would be very rude but saying yes could prove very dangerous. Celene attempted to hide the smirk, knowing she had Riven pinned. A sigh followed. "Yes, what is it?"

"Just have fun. I'm not going to possess you or anything. I just want you to feel good." Celene's hand placed itself over Riven's heart. The thumping in her chest rose to a hard pounding; as The Ionian clarified her intentions with a pair of hungry eyes. Celene's lips curled softly upward. "You're excited."

"You're embarrassing me." Riven managed, suddenly feeling rather defenseless. Celene grinned widely and slide the hand back to the exiles shoulder.

"has anyone told you, that you're cute when you're a soft shade of scarlet?" Celene teased, pulling her chest against Riven's.

The Exile looked at her uncomfortably but didn't resist. "Shut up! I'm not cute..." she half exclaimed. The woman felt like a child, wanting to hide her face from the blue eyes locked on it. The Ionian snickered at her. Force was applied to her shoulders, defy-able force but force none the less. Urging Riven to give up her upright position again. Riven looked away, allowing herself to be pushed onto her back. An action very frowned upon in Noxian culture. Submission was weakness, but strength wasn't the name of the game today Riven reasoned.

Celene smirked wider than ever as Riven slowly allowed herself to tip backward into the bedspread and be straddled. Her fingers then snapped, the room seemed to pulse in a blue light before returning to normal.

Riven blinked. "What was that?"

"A muffling charm." Celene looked at her devilishly. Riven's mouth flattened into a nervous line as she ever so slightly pressed into the bedspread.

Riven had nowhere to go as the Ionian lay herself ontop of her, leg pressing between the Exile's. Celene was small but weighed enough to keep Riven in position for the time being. Celene unpinned her cloak, tossing it lazily aside as the planted a third kiss on the woman beneath her. Riven flushed but obliged this time, thin fingers slid into her hair. She tried her best to imitate the action and return it. Celene let out a pleased giggle between their two faces, giving Riven's lower lip a soft nip with her teeth she pulled. The gasp was tiny but it was there, enough for the Ionian to press the attack and return with more force. Riven then surprised herself. She found herself the aggressor, returning the kiss after it was broken. Her fingers gripping the fabric of Celene's shirt. The dance continued for a few minutes, both women's breathing becoming more ragged. Riven grinned as Celene was the first to stop for air, supporting herself out of Riven's reach on her arms. the Exile smirked at wide blush covering her face, fire behind her eyes. An expression she hadn't really seen from her.

"What are you looking at?" Celene teased. Riven mirrored her signature smirk.

"Your face. its bright red." Riven said bluntly, the simplicity of her answer making her feel somewhat stupid. Celene let out a singular laugh, allowing her support to give. The kiss was feather light, not on Riven's lips as she expected but on her chin. Another landed just below it, on her neck. Riven felt her back involuntarily arch, pressing the two women together. Riven's fingers buried themselves in Celene's obsidian hair, pulling softly. She noted how much more fine it was then hers but was quickly distracted when Celene began tugging at her shirt. The Exile bit the inside of her lip, attempting to slow that breathing that hastened outside of her normally strict control. Celene gave the exposed skin of her collar a soft nip, electing an audible gasp. She paused just long enough to shoot a teasing leer at Riven before delivering another, more forceful bite into the same spot. She couldn't help but giggle as Riven squirmed underneath her, as if attempting to create friction between their two bodies; a good sign.

To Celene's surprise Riven pulled her hair _Insisting _she return to eye level. Celene shivered, putting on a pokerface so Riven wouldn't discover her secret weakness. The Exile was onto her. Fingers slide from her shoulders, under her arms and to the small of her back then snaked them up between her shoulder blade as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Celene's. Celene, grinning and knowing Riven could feel it through the kiss as she caved. she pushed her back down by her shoulders. Pressing forward with her leg to add pressure, her right hand walked its way downward. Riven tensed visibly, breaking the kiss and biting her lower lip in half shock as the fingers closed around her left breast. Not a sensation that was particularly odd but very personal. She briefly wondered if her face could even feel hotter as she eyed Celene's self-satisfied expression. The Ionian's eyes put her intentions on the table for Riven to see as her fingertips curled into the fabric. Her dreamy infatuated smile growing slowly. Riven sighed, briefly considering backing out. Celene's expression kept her in. she leaned forward, giving Riven's breast a squeeze to enforce her silent point.

"... How long have you been scheming this?" Riven asked shyly, ignoring the burning in her cheeks.

Celene did her best not to simply squeeze again, deciding Riven deserved a real answer. "a little bit before Quinn showed up. So awhile.~" she almost cu'd. Riven rolled her eyes and half threw Celene off her. The Ionian blinked as she was pushed onto her back, Riven's fingers interlaced with hers. Riven craned her neck to make up for the difference in their statures, pushing the nervousness away. It then dawned on her she had no idea what she was doing but very much doubted Celene cared at all as the kiss was planted. Her heart thumping in her chest intensified as Celene returned the kiss.

Riven sank lower, lining their faces up. Celene arched her back upward, moving her upper body side to side, her legs coiling around Riven's hip. The intimacy was invigorating, something Celene hadn't had comfortably before within her memory. No uncomfortable thoughts about the ownership of her body arose as for once in her life it was her's. She involuntarily bucked her hips against Riven's leg, noting with mild frustration that Riven was pinning her hands. She decided to be patient, the compassionate kissing was nothing she could bring herself to complain about. Riven bit her lip and paused as she leaned away from Celene. Her eyes shyly walking downward from her needy expression to the rising and falling of her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked shyly. Celene nodded.

"Can I have my hands back?" she asked through heavy breathing.

"What for?" Riven let out a small laugh. It was clear Celene was having a blast. To say Riven wasn't enjoying herself as well was an utter lie.

Celene shot her an infatuated smile. "You'll see." she purred. Riven pondered for a moment then shrugged and disentangled her fingers from Celene's. Celene snickered devilishly to herself and shot upright, a kiss was planted before being broken, Riven blinked at the fabric that briefly covered her view of her partner. She swallowed when the cold air hit her stomach, realizing it was her traveling shirt. Her face flushed but she decided not to protested, raising her arms in such a way that allowed Celene to remove the item of clothing without damaging it. She suddenly felt very exposed, coiling her arms around her breasts dispute them being wrapped. Celene ran her eyes investigatively over the woman's skin. Riven had a lot of scars. The nasty droplet shaped burns she had first seen at the festival of peace; the only time she had seen Riven in even mildly revealing clothing sat cleanly in view. She also had a number of less notable scars from cuts across her shoulders, arms and ribs. Celene couldn't help but smile at how trained her body was, muscle was not something left out in Celene's head as her eyes passed over Riven's spectacular midriff and finally rested on her belt line. A reachable goal but not something to be rushed.

"Oh my god." Celene muttered, closing what little distance was between them. "You're sexy." Celene said, smiling at her stupidly. Riven cocked an eyebrow and lowered her arms away from her chest, as Celene pulled her own heavy traveling shirt over her head, ruffling her already predominate bedhead. The difference in stature was astonishing. Celene was thin, not nearly as curvy as Riven herself and seemed impossibly small, lacking much of the muscle mass on her arms and stomach in favor of the slightest bit of fat. A small scar from a stab wound sat on her shoulder. Another grazing wound from would looked to be a gun shot barely stuck above her belt line on her right hip. Neither was anything of note compared to what Riven herself had but considering the rest Celene was hardly even tinted they stood out. It was then that Riven noticed Celene wasn't wearing a bra and that she did in fact have breasts.

Riven swallowed, pondering why Celene was suddenly so much more tantalizing as she returned the gaze through her messy obsidian hair. The Ionian had the faintest of blushes adorning her face. Her expression turned half-lidded and predatory as she shifted onto her hands and knees like a feline. Riven felt heat flood across the front of her body stopping at her hips and culminating between her thighs. She had begun to sweat. Celene shot her a smirk, gave her head a shake to loose the hair from her eyes and lunged.

The sensation of shared body heat was invigorating, Riven found her breathing intensifying again as Celene pressed their two bodies together, distracting her with a long kiss as her hands fumbled to find the end of the ribbon of fabric that wrapped Riven's chest. Riven noticed, grabbing Celene's wrist and placing her hand between her breasts as the Ionian moved to kiss her cheek lightly, then just below her ear. Her hand's found what they were looking for despite the Exiles slight resistance. She pinned the end of the long piece of cloth between her thumb and index finger. Planting her tongue in the crux of Riven's collar bone as she began to unwrap the fabric. Riven's fingers sank into Celenes hair as enough of the wrapping was undone for Celene to curl her fingers into Riven's cleavage. Her head tilted back as Riven was unable to keep her eyes open as she endured the shiver storm the simple lick had caused. With a pull the clothing was gone. Blue eyes snuck a devilish glance downward before teeth met Riven's collar. She then kissed where she had bitten and began to work her way downward.

Riven's became tense with nervousness as the Ionian cupped both her breasts with her hands, the Exiles fingers tightening in her hair. Celene kissed the top of her left breast, giving the right a vigorous but careful squeeze, sneaking a look up at Riven to see she was wide eyed and bright red. A sound left Riven's lips she never thought she would ever make as lips closed around her left nipple. a shiver shot up her spine as Riven's hand clapped over her mouth, embarrassed. She looked downward over her knuckles to see Celene pause, areola between her teeth. her eyebrows climbing to her hairline with a curling grin on her face. The expression only served to compound Riven's insecurity. Celene noticed and shifting it to a more loving and comforting one as her lips closed softly around where she had just kissed in a suckle, her eyes focused on Riven's. Riven arched her back against her brains orderz as Celene gave her nipple a soft tug with her teeth. She bit the palm of her hand muffling the sound that followed to "Mmpph!" as she fell backward from her sitting position to prone on her back, forcing Celene to release. Smirking Celene put her hands on her hips, and with a singular impressed whistle she straddled the Noxian.

"You're so responsive." Celene whispered excitedly. "Oh god this is gonna' be so much fun."

"Shut up, you try and stay upright when someone does that..." Riven half snapped, covering where she had been bitten and softening her expression shyly. "Is being responsive a bad thing..?" Celene let out a single barking laugh. Her expression softened back to the half-lidded stare that was making Riven increasingly more nervous with each passing second.

"Hmmm no. but I'm going to exploit it." Celene gave her a toothy grin, leaning in and pinning the woman underneath her again.

bare skin pressed against bare skin as Celene nipped Riven's lip, her hands parting the woman at the knees, placing her hips between Riven thighs as her hands shot back to the woman's chest. The fondling intensified, Celene peeling the hand covering Rivens mouth away; allowing the cascade of short staggered breathing to be heard cleanly. Celene grinned, twisting the now erect nipple carefully between her teeth, giving the other a pinch, electing a practically loud gasp. Riven bit her lip, gripping her bedspread tightly and pressing her stomach against the Ionian's. As if reading her mind, Celene adjusted her position leaning her weight on her right knee as she placed it between Riven's thigh. A tendril escaped downward and hiked up the Exile's heavy cloth skirt.

Celene sat up. Her right hand hovered over Riven's cleavage, her left undressing herself as six to seven tendrils teasing their tips over the Exile's more sensitive areas. Despite the action making her nervous it felt rather unique, as if being massaged by hot air. She gasped when one coiled around her right nipple and pulled softly until it lost its grip, allowing her breast to jiggle back into place. "Well... That's an interesting sensation." Riven muttered. Celene giggled.

"You have no idea..." the Ionian shuddered. "How much self control is at use to keep me from abusing these..." Celene said crookedly; so soft Riven could barely hear her. The exile managed a nervous sideways look. The Ionian's positively ravenous expression was beginning to worry her. The exile decided not to test the depths of Celene's creativity; this time at least and pushed the hand away.

Celene glanced downward shyly before removing her unique form of stimulation from the picture and collapsing on top of Riven. She latched onto Riven's lips with hers, grinding their bodies together, slowly at first but as the kissing got deeper and more frenzied so to did the motion until Riven's hips bucked roughly against Celene's leg, yellow eyes sitting on needy, lacking all of power they normal held though the fire remained.

The Ionian stoped, breaking the kiss and shifting downward. Her hand found its way under Riven's belt. Celene expected resistance from the woman but encountered none as Riven turned her head shyly to the side and spread her legs ever so slightly. Celene couldn't help but smirk. "You don't need to be shy." she paused, her fingertips sitting just out of reach of no mans land.

"I've never done anything like this before." Riven admitted. "I thought my first sexual experience would be with a Noxian officer or another soldier, not with-."

"An inhuman body snatching ghost-monster in the body of an Ionian woman?" Celene finished for her. Riven snuck a glance her way to see she was still just as excited.

"...Yeah." Riven agreed. A smile cracked on Celene's face at eye contact and her hand shifted downward.

Celene briefly snickered. "You never struck me as the type of girl that would like lace.~" she raised her eyebrows. Riven opened her mouth to fire back but before she could the undergarment was pulled to the side out of the way. Celene's index and middle fingers pressed themselves against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of Riven's leg's. She bit her lip to hold the sound attempting to escape from her mouth back as a wave of shivers washed over her, a tingling filling her entire pelvic area. "Ooo~" the Ionian mussed at her reaction. The satisfied expression Celene wore was growing as she moved her fingertips in a methodical circular motion, watching Riven start to squirm. The Exile clenched her teeth behind her tightly perused lips as her hips instinctively rocked against Celene's hand. The Ionian proved merciless.

"Wow you're quite sensitive aren't you?" Celene teased softly, lips inches from Riven's. As the moments dragged by it proved more and more difficult for her to remain silent, Celene's teeth closing on her nipple as she sped up cracked Riven's resolve. "Mph! Hah hah!" she gasped, biting her lip. "Mphn!" Celene smirked victoriously and decided not to return her romantic interest's ability to breath. It felt as if she had dipped her fingertips into a warm glass of syrup, Riven was soaked she noted with what could be described as joy. It would make what she was about to do much easier.

"Want me to stop?" Celene asked with near sadistic inflection, pulling herself eyelevel as she set her fingers off exploring. Riven opened one eye, spotting the soft hint of sadism in Celene's face. She gave a nervous but rapid shake of her head. "Heh, good." her lips hovered above Riven's as she ran her index finger from the bottom of the Exile's most sacred place to her clitoris before giving her a forceful kiss. Riven latched onto her, her right arm shooting from the bedspread to tightly hug the woman then the left, not allowing the kiss to be broken. Her body rocked, rubbing their breasts together in a desperate attempt to create friction. Celene gasped as Riven then to her surprise, released the kiss and bit her; just below her chin. Celene shivered, not wanting her sexual kryptonite to be exposed too early she pulled away, pushing her middle finger into Riven, meeting resistance. Nails dug into her shoulder blades.

"Ow.." Riven gasped. Celene shot her an apologetic look, despite Riven's eyes being closed. Her palm pressed against the annex of nerves and with care she pushed the single finger deeper. Riven's legs coiled around Celene's hips, but there was no protest. Despite her arm being pinned at an odd angle the position was workable. She planted a soft kiss on the woman's neck, making a circular motion with her palm. Hooking her finger to hit that spot that always seemed to work. Riven was doing a good job controlling her vocalizing once again, Celene noted with mild disappointment. That would be changed soon enough. The moment Riven's resistance slackened Celene sped up.

Riven planted her face into Celene shoulder in one final attempt to remain silent. A shrill cry escaped her, her body seizing. "Oooo~ Feel good?" Celene whispered past the cascade of short ragged breaths and muffed sounds that followed. She pressed harder It was only a matter of time now. Celene leaned back into a sitting position and shot her a smirk as the Exile arched her back. When she failed to grasp Celene's shoulders and pull her back down she grabbing onto both her breasts as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. The Ionian was moving very little by comparison. Riven half kicked at the sheets as if trying to escape, the top of her head lightly tapping the bedroom wall put a stop to that. She was trapped, unable to and unwilling to do much but ride the experience out.

"oh-h my god if you stop I'll kill you!" Riven stammered, pulling on her breasts and giving her covers another kick with her leg.

Celene grabbed her ankle with her free hand and leaned in. "You're in no position to make threats Rivy~" Celene sneered and pressed into the motion as she began undoing Riven's belt with her free hand. She wiggled the skirt as far down as the spread of Riven's legs allow, teasing the woman with the possibility of a second thin finger. The clitoral stimulation might be to much. Leaning back in with a grin she planted a kiss on Rivens forehead, then her lips, and began to work her way downward; giving her wrist a twist to the left with her finger bent for a bit of flavor. She slowed a tad, hanging the Exile on the edge. Riven let out the breath she had been holding, pressing her spine into the bed as Celene reached her navel, running her lips over her toned stomach. Riven spasmed, twisting to her left as the second finger was pushed inside. She held them there, reaching her intended place between Riven's thighs. She whistled at the small puddle forming on Riven's sheets the puff of air produced caused Riven to gasp. Celene raised an eyebrow at her, sliding her hand forward and earning a vocal response.

Celenes fingers withdrew, giving Riven a brief moment to breathe as nails ran along the inside of her thighs. Celene spread her rather shamelessly with her thumbs, planting a soft kiss on her clitoris. Riven's back arched up, her hips held in place by Celene's hands. She had no ability to resist as her muscles deadlocked. Celene then pressed forward, tongue exploring inward before being dragged upward in a painfully slow lap. Riven suddenly felt as if she'd faint as the grain of Celene's tongue ran over her bare clit before the tip flicked free and her lips closed in. the kiss morphing to a suckle. a smile sprouting as Riven arched her back as if being electrocuted. "Mpph! Ahh!" Riven gritted her teeth, gasping. She was becoming flushed, erectic squirming ruining her neatly made bed as Celene seemed to get away with using a surprising amount of force. She readjusted, rubbing Riven's clitoris with her thumb, allowing her tongue to explore, swirling to leave no inch untouched. She shifted upward again, her lips trapping riven in a shivers. Her fingers flicked downward, wriggling their way inward before withdrawing and using the new found lubricant to thrust forward again. That proved too much.

"NGGHAA!" Riven seized mid gasp. Moaning filled Celene's ears at the increase in force as Riven tightened considerably around her fingers. Her back arched again, her fingers burying themselves in Celene's hair to keep her in place as her toes curled, heels biting into her shoulder blades. Celene mercilessly sped up, intent on making Riven explode. The exile squealed in response. Celene smirked and gave the right side of Riven's lower lip a careful nip with her teeth, riding her through her rather animated finish with her fingers. Riven flopped limply onto her back, breathing heavily. Her hands slipped from Celene's hair as she withdrew herself with a satisfied grin. She scanned her handy work, pleased.

Riven's breathing was the only sound as the Ionian pulled herself on top of the woman again. Riven gave her a limp grin, eyes dilated and half lidded; easily one of the most attractive expressions Celene had ever seen. Hands gripped the small of Celene's back, pulling the two together. Celene was red faced, completely willing to reserve the same treatment she had just spent the last twenty minutes giving. Riven read it in her face, pushing the Ionian easily onto her back and rolling ontop of her. Celene inhaled sharply in anticipation. "You don't need to be that careful. I'm not going to break if you get carried away."

"You're crazy." Riven muttered, leaning in. "I probably could damage you if I really wanted."

Celene's lips curled, forming something between an infatuated smirk and a challenge. "If you see fit." Celene's smile expended as she squirmed excitedly. "Its your turn after all." Riven allowed her eyes to walk their way downward, briefly marveling at the difference in size. Celene looked so breakable underneath her, despite some of her more unearthly qualities. The soft blue glow from her half lidded; almost impatient expression very visible in the dim light of Riven's room. "Riven, Your eyes are spooky." Celene said softly as if reading her mind. Riven felt herself smirk.

Riven snorted."You're one to talk. Mine don't glow." she shot back, Celene giggled. suddenly Riven remembered she had no idea what she was doing, luckily enough the learning experience was fresh in her mind. She decided to mimic, lowering her lips to Celene and pushing away the muffed crys of her nerves. The Ionian eagerly accepted the invitation, evident by the hands that reach up and clamped onto Rivens buttocks. She broke the kiss, tracing her fingertips downward across Celene's sternum causing her to draw breath.

"Hurry up." Celene jokingly pleaded.

"Don't rush me, wench." Riven felt a half smile sneak onto her face as the Ionian pouted. Celene guided her hand to her right breast, depressing Riven's fingers. The Ionian bit her bottom lip. she blushed, feeling Celene grinding her hips against her leg. She was impatient but remained submissive. Riven blinked at the amount of trust Celene was displaying as she lay waiting for her to compose herself and continue. She smirked, intent on enjoying the power over her partners body. Rivens fingers plucked at one of Celene's nipples, testing the perkiness of her breasts.

Celene giggled and tried to sit up. Riven smiled and pushed her back down. Celene shivered visibly, sliding her hands up along Riven's spine a ravenous fire in her eyes. The two were pulled together. Celene pressed her lips to Riven's the moment she was within reach to do so. The Exile hands ran their way downward, feeling the Ionians stomach as Celene rubbed her breasts against Riven's; sinking her teeth into her neck. Riven gripped her hair, pulling the teeth away and returning the action on Celene's collar. Celene gasped eyes pinning shut and biting her lip. She shuddered audibly, causing Riven pause. Celene was something that she had learned to take great care around; affections aside. She found the fact the she could do this to her a little scary.

She pushed the thought aside as Celene practically begged for her to continue. Riven reached her belt. The Ionian found herself paralyzed in a shiver storm, grinding her chest excitedly against Rivens. Goosebumps sprung up as Riven finished fumbling with her buckle, planting another inexperienced but heart-filled kiss on her neck. Celene's nails dug into Rivens back as she began to wriggle the traveling chaps downward. Riven pulled away from the clawing at her shoulders. Her fingertips pressed against the fabric between the small womans thighs. The response was instant. "Mpphn!" Celene bit her lip, her legs parting as she splayed herself into the bedspread impatiently. Riven couldn't help but blush as she nervously began to rock her fingers against the wet spot in the undergarment. The blush was returned with a passionate smile as the Ionian relaxed with a pleasured giggle, sinking into the bedspread. Riven glanced to the side shyly.

"Am... I doing this right?" Riven asked slowly. Celene nodded, her breathing was starting to become hard to control; not that effort was going into stemming it as exhales became labored and audible. she grinned blissfully, bucking against Riven's fingers. Celene's ankles dug into the back of Riven's thighs, her mind began to lean on fuzzy. With shaky hands the fabric was removed. Celene gave Riven a smirk, her bare form framed in a flush.

"Race you." She teased.

Riven blinked. "Wha-" the Ionian shot bolt upright and tackled her, Riven lost her balance as the two tumbled onto the Exiles floor. Celene's hands coiled around the woman, slamming their bodies together. Riven gasped as a thin finger pushed its way between her legs, the other arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling there lips together. After a brief moment she understood and mimiced the motion, more tinitively sliding her hand between Celene's thighs; which spread in a rather inviting manner for her. She bit Celene's lip as the Ionian became more ravenous. After a moment of blind probing with her fingers she found what she was looking for, evedent by the squeak Celene gave off into her lips and she applied force. Despite the tight space her two fingers slide in with a bit of wiggling. Celene intensified the kiss, giving Riven a similar treatment.

Riven choking in surprise breaking the kiss as Celene applied more force, massaging Riven's clitoris with her thumb as she gave her hand a soft shove. She planted her face in Celene's shoulder, doing her best to remain quiet. Celene made no such attempt, the second the kiss was broken she began to gasp loudly punctuated by shallow moans and a squeak or two. Despite the situation she remained rather nimble, intertwining her legs with Riven's in such a way that both were forced apart. Riven had no experience to call upon. As such the Noxian solution was naturally beginning to be employed; a simple straight-forward motion with momentum behind it, attempting to match Celene's pace and having remarkable success. Riven sped up, Celene's movements had begun to seize, staggering with her breath as she increased in volume. The pair rolled, Riven ending up on top as Celene gripped tightly onto her hair. She spasmed involuntarily, accompanied by a rather vulgar moan as Riven began to get more confident, slowly discovering what Celene liked most. The fingering becoming quick and vigorous, and despite her roughness Celene showed no signs of pain as the corners of her mouth curled in a lip biting ecstasy laden grin. Her body rocking upward in sync with Riven's hand.

"R-riven!" She managed, unable to return to treatment she accepted defeat with a smile and held on for dear life. Riven leaned in slightly, getting a slightly better angle as Celene began to twist herself involuntarily. She shifted erratically, her face deep red and her body flooding itself with blood, her legs wrapping tightly around Riven's hips. Riven bit her lip and slowed down when moaning became soft breathless screaming. Celene spared the time to open her eyes and glare. Riven snorted at her softly, beginning to rub her palm against the apex of Celene's thighs as she practically thrust her fingers deeper. The Ionian clamped onto her back and sank her teeth into Rivens shoulder, a sharp pain running down through her arm but nothing she couldn't ignore. Fingers pulled at her hair, forcing Riven's head back as the Ionian twitched, doing her best to contain the cry that sat in her throat as she contracted around Riven's fingers.

Riven was forced to stop as her knuckles were uncomfortably jammed together, the Ionian suddenly becoming to tight for her to keep going. After roughly ten seconds of half coordinated thrashing. The Ionian's muffed moans sank in intensity to breathless gasps. She flopped onto her back, completely limp. "Ho- holy shit." Celene gasped. Riven looked down at the woman and herself. Both of them stark naked, Celene on her back, Riven sitting on her knees her fingers imbedded in the Ionian in an undignified manner, sopping wet. Celene spotted her face and began to laugh as the fingers were removed. Riven flicked the glistening liquid from her digits and eyed the snickering woman stoically, suddenly she felt rather tired. Celene came down from her laughing with a unnervingly content sigh. Eyeing Riven lovingly. To two simply looked at each other for a moment. A smile snuck onto Celene's face at a thought Riven couldn't read.

Celene began, opening her mouth,"May I stay the ni-?"

"Yes." Riven answered forcefully. Her eyes shifted behind her, it was dark out. The evening sun had died moments ago. She looked back to find Celene sitting up, advancing on her in what was a mixture between a sitting position and quadrupedal crawl.

Celene's eyes suddenly shifted from loving to worried, a stab of guilt striking her heart. "you're bleeding." she said worried, pointing to the well framed teeth marks that leaked blood on Riven's left shoulder. Riven glanced at it and shrugged, shivering before getting to her feet.

"Its hardly the worst injury I've had, I think I'll live." She replayed with a smile, unnatural cheer in her tone. Her expression lit up like the sun; something Celene expected from Lux but had never seen on Riven."I am however very cold." she muttered, turning to retrieve her clothing that had been tossed haphazardly about the room. Celene disappeared inside her Noxian army blanket, only to reach out and grab Riven by the wrist. "Give me a moment." Riven muttered, folding the top over her fore arm.

"No." Celene replied sternly, Riven was ripped off her feet and pulled into the warm depths by the blue tendril coiled around her wrist, dropping the garment. Riven sighed slowly as she put her arms around Celene's shoulders. The Ionian tucked her head into Riven's chest in a surprisingly submissive manner.

"That was an experience." Riven muttered into her hair with a smile. Celene couldn't spare the energy to snicker at her, instead deepening the snuggle.

"I'm glad you didn't kill me when I instigated that." she muttered. Riven half smiled.

"For a moment you looked as if you might have died on your own. I was saving energy."

"You should have seen yourself. I sadly don't have amazing boobs to clamp onto in life threatening situations." Celene shot back. Riven gave her chest a joking jiggle in the woman's face. She almost couldn't believe what had transpired, everything that had. Riven looked at the woman she was cradling. could clearly remember peaking her eyes around her door to see this same woman sitting cross legged in-front of her door; Remember her shocked expression when Swain tore his weapon from her side. Celene sighed softly. A smile rose on her lips as she recalled the cracking sound Draven's nose had made against her elbow.

Celene let off a content hum, smiling. Her face pressed into Rivens shoulder. "Anivia gave me these pendent things. They're supposed to protect us." a single tired laugh. "She told me to lie and say I made them for you. But..." Riven eyed the top of her head, or what she could see of it in the darkness. "I'm tired of lying, I've been lying as long as I can remember and I'm just... I don't need to anymore..." she trailed off quietly. Riven sighed.

"Do you think I'm a burden?" she finally asked after nearly ten minutes of solid silence. Riven nearly laughed, catching the sound on her tongue. It wasn't often she did that, this was special.

"No. You're a life saver."

* * *

"Night everybody!" Gideon's voice echoed through the frozen throne room in which she sat; motionless. Lissandra adjusted the hand that held her chin and shifted her eyes upward to her ceiling with a smirk.

"Right under my nose..." perhaps forcing him to spy for her was somewhat redundant. she grinned, face shifting back to the frozen man thrusting his sword towards her throne. The timing couldn't have been better. It was better then planning. Everything was ready. The League was unprepared and Anivia would arrive tomorrow if the information leaked through her new pawn was correct. When it came to summoners, at least they were accurate with their time frames if anything; making planning around them easy. She reached forward with her off hand. Leering at the frozen man. Her nail struck steel with a chime that echoed through the room endlessly as she gave the tip of his sword a flick. Just a tiny bit longer...

* * *

**A/N: ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!? This is the first lemon I've ever written and im very pleased with it. R&R, give me some feedback. **


End file.
